Diez años después
by RakelLuvre
Summary: Kagome, encuentra a Sesshomaru en el futuro después de diez años de la destrucción de Naraku. Pero él no es lo que fue una vez y su extraño comportamiento la hace creer que fue el causante de la muerte de Inuyasha. Ahora de vuelta en el pasado su misión personal será matarlo antes de que él lo haga con Inuyasha. ¿Qué pasará cuando él destino la lleve a otro camino?
1. Capítulo 1

Diez años después…

Por

Rakel Luvre

Advertencia: No soy dueño de Inu Yasha, la historia es de mi autoría.

Argumento

Después de diez años del regreso de Kagome a la época actual, se encuentra de nuevo con el pasado de una manera que nunca se imaginó.

Capítulo I

Descubrimiento

—Cuando te conocí conté hasta 10 segundos para verte salir corriendo. No creía en ti, a pesar de tus buenas referencias. El tiempo te dio la razón, y este viejo tuvo que reconocerlo.

Kagome, era una periodista que dio sus primeros pasos en la revista: _Elite_. La moda, la sociedad y los chismes más recientes de la farándula, no habían sido el motivo por el que estudió periodismo. Sin embargo, agradecía la experiencia.

En el tiempo que trabajó para la revista: _Grandes negocios_, el reconocimiento le llegó con el reportaje de una constructora que defraudó a cientos de personas, con casas mal construidas y en subsuelo de alto riesgo. Logró acumular información y pruebas que ni siquiera la policía o los afectados pudieron obtener.

Las amenazas de muerte por la exposición no se hicieron esperar. Kagome, las ignoró sin remordimiento. El exitoso reportaje le trajo a su carrera un nuevo ascenso y es así que después de dos años, se encontraba trabajando para la revista: _El hombre y la Política_; su meta más ambiciosa.

—No me ofendas con un discurso lleno de palabras dulces —Kagome, sentía que su respetado mentor la había traicionado—. Ambos sabemos lo que debes hacer.

—No quiero alagarte, niña. Eres buena, pero no sabes cuándo parar —declaró Hideo.

— Y por eso vas a despedirme, ¿no?

—En realidad —Hideo, pensó un poco antes de continuar—, si fueras otra persona no dudaría en despedirte por ese error. ¡Ni siquiera estaríamos teniendo esta conversación!

—¿Entonces?

—Eres la hija que no tuve —respondió el hombre regordete y de edad avanzada, mientras levantaba los hombros despreocupado por la revelación. Kagome, tenía un nudo en la garganta, en ocasiones le gustaba imaginar que era su padre fallecido. Su confesión calentó su corazón—. Trabajaras para otra de las revistas.

—¿De cuál estamos hablando?

—Elite, en la sección de: _Misterios y leyendas urbanos_.

— ¡Demonios!

_Misterios y leyendas urbanos_, donde los periodistas novatos inician. ¡Qué humillante! Después de haber escalado a la sección más importante, era como un suicidio profesional.

— ¡Vamos Higurashi! Sabes que ningún medio de comunicación te contratará. Al menos no después de declararle la guerra al político más amado del país.

— ¡Miente! ¡Ese hombre es un cerdo cretino! —Se levantó de su asiento y colocó las palmas de sus manos sobre el escritorio inclinándose hacia Hideo—. No es lo que dice ser y tú lo sabes. ¡Te mostré las pruebas!

—Es un hombre con poder que sabe mantener su inmundicia bajo tierra —afirmó—. Esta vez no habrá amenaza. ¡Él te matara!

Kagome se dejó caer de nuevo en su silla sin energía para continuar luchando.

—¿Leyendas, mitos y misterios urbanos? ¡Es peor que ser asesinada! —quería llorar y gritar como una niña berrinchuda.

—¡Kagome, no compliques más las cosas! Agradece que seguirás teniendo un sueldo que pague tus facturas. Es todo lo que puedo hacer por ti.

Kagome, sabía que tenía razón y que debería estar agradecida. Hideo, la salvó de la ruina total, le había enseñado tanto, durante el tiempo que la acogió en su equipo a pesar de no confiar en ella. Él se había ganado su respeto y profunda admiración. Se puso de pie, hizo a un lado su orgullo y agradeció con el corazón en la mano.

—¡Gracias! —Kagome, realizó una suave reverencia.

—Niña, la paciencia es una virtud. No te desanimes, sé que volverás.

Llegó, a su cubículo sin indicios de llanto, su rostro sin emociones y fingiendo que no había daño. Tomó sus pocas pertenencias, una lapicera barata que le regaló su abuelo; una agenda vieja de hace dos años, que usaba puesto que, todavía tenía hojas limpias. No se preocupó por borrar información en su ordenador, guardaba su información en una memoria USB. Siempre la llevaba colgando en su cuello en una cadena.

En el momento que los susurros aumentaron, levantó la vista para descubrir las cabezas de sus compañeros sobre las paredes de sus cubículos, observándola, esperando ver su quiebre emocional. Al ser descubiertos, inmediatamente esas cabezas curiosas y llenas de estupidez desaparecieron. Excepto, la de Mao Hayashi. Y se juró que no les daría el gusto.

La bruja tenía una sonrisa de autosuficiencia plasmada en su rostro. Al fin, su competencia había sido removida. Aunque la mueca burlona del rostro de Mao enfermaba a Kagome, la ignoró. Pensó, que no valía la pena desgastarse. Sin dar una última mirada a sus compañeros se retiró con la cabeza en alto, convencida de que había hecho lo correcto al intentar desenmascarar a un político pedófilo y corrupto.

Utilizó el elevador para ir al piso de las oficinas de la revista Elite, al entrar no pudo evitar cerrar los puños con fuerza y pensar que todo lo que había logrado se había ido al retrete.

En el tiempo que las puertas metálicas se abrieron, Kagome observó que nada había cambiado desde la última vez. Las paredes seguían siendo blancas y los muebles rojos. Siempre se preguntaba por qué rojo. Lo detestaba, no podía darle otro significado que: el de la pérdida.

Pérdida de la inocencia, de la amistad, del amor y de sí misma.

Echando un segundo vistazo, la privacidad entre compañeros periodistas no existía, las paredes que dividían los cubículos eran más bajas que las de su anterior lugar. Odiaba escribir notas bajo la mirada de otros. Se sentía frustrada por no poder ni siquiera rascarse la nariz mientras escribía. ¡Estúpida alergia al polvo!

Caminó hasta la oficina del jefe de redacción, topándose con uno que otro curioso. Frente a la puerta, dio dos toques y esperó…

—Adelante.

La sonrisa burlona del hombre, le provocó ganas de vomitar sobre la alfombra roja. El morbo degenerado que delataban sus ojos negros le causo escalofríos.

Joji Yukimura, tenía el cabello teñido de un negro imposible para su edad, que contrastaba con las arrugas de su rostro. Joji hablaba y Kagome escuchaba. Lo conocía y sabía cómo tratar con él, en pocas palabras amaba su papel de amo. Ese hombre con voz chillona le recordaba, a un diablillo de color verde. ¡Tan odioso! Una vez que estuvo fuera de la asfixiante oficina comprendió que volver a Hideo, no sería tan fácil.

Llegó a su nuevo cubículo, sacó unas toallas húmedas y limpió su escritorio. Frente a ella, había un hombre extranjero con calvicie, era robusto y usaba lentes. Mientras escribía en su computador, tarareaba una vieja canción de Elvis. Ya le agradaba por el simple hecho de que no le prestaba atención. Eso estuvo bien, no deseaba charlas innecesarias.

A sus lados estaban dos mujeres, pero ninguna dio señales de querer conocerse. Ni siquiera ella. Se instaló en silencio y luego se dispuso a iniciar la investigación de su nota.

Los ojos le picaban en ardor, cansada, no podía recordar cuantas cartas de aquellos fieles seguidores a la sección había leído ya. Ninguna era la que necesitaba para poder destacarse nuevamente.

Kagome había hecho una investigación de los números presentados. Desde edificios malditos con muertes inexplicables, casas embrujadas y las que tenían un inquilino que se le acusaba de ser un asesino en serie.

Con la mente atiborrada de historias sin sentido decidió continuar al día siguiente con la lectura de más. Se mordió el labio inferior con preocupación, tendría que tomar una de esas historias estúpidas para sacar su primer reportaje.

Al tomar las cartas y guardarlas en una bolsa negra, cayó una en sus piernas. La miró con repugnancia, en el sobre estaban las huellas de lo que sin duda era grasa de algún tipo. «¿Quién podría enviar algo así?» Se preguntó mientras la tomaba con sus dedos en forma de pinzas. Suspiró derrotada por la curiosidad. Pero si era otra tonta historia inventada para obtener sus cinco minutos de fama se daría de topes en la frente con la pared más cercana. Abrió el sobre sin ningún cuidado.

Masao Mori, era un hombre que vendía Mochi en la esquina de un barrio pobre de Tokio. Hablaba de un hombre que tocaba el violín con un talento único. Masao aseguraba que era un Ángel caído que tocaba tristes melodías expresando así, la añoranza del paraíso. Llevaba diez años observándolo casi frente a su carrito y podía asegurar que no había cambiado nada físicamente en el transcurso de los años, como si no envejeciera.

Kagome se preguntó si valdría la pena o no salir a investigar. Al final se dio cuenta de que no tenía una mejor historia hasta el momento. Decidió arriesgarse a hacer de la nada, una nota con lo que la gente amaba. El chismorreo con un poco de tragedia y toques de romanticismo eran las favoritas del público.

Durante semanas había buscado entre los barrios bajos, como en las avenidas principales y transcurridas sin éxito para hallarlo. Al parecer la tierra se lo había tragado. Sus informantes estaban ya cansados de recibir sus llamadas pidiendo cualquier dato que hubieran olvidado dar sobre él. Ya lo sabía todo. Los días y lugares donde lo habían visto tocar. Estaba consciente de que su trabajo no era fácil, pero necesitaba la nota para sobresalir. Y tenía un presentimiento, que no la dejaba abandonar la persecución e ir por algo más.

Joji no le perdonaba su rechazo a pesar de que había sido hace más de cuatro años. Eso la ponía nerviosa, a punto del pánico. No podía permitirse perder el empleo por un hombre que no sabía manejar un "_No"_, por respuesta. Se apresuró para salir de la oficina una hora más temprano. Algo en su pecho la incitaba a ir en busca del violinista.

Kagome, había estado buscando al violinista por los lugares que le habían dicho que podía encontrarlo. A penas estaba llegando, Masao, le señaló la acera frente a su negocio.

—Ahí está su nota señorita —dijo Masao con una sonrisa orgullosa y muy feliz.

Kagome giró su cuerpo a la dirección de los primeros acordes del violín. Su mirada encontró al hombre que había estado buscando. Vestía un traje negro, sucio y rasgado; los zapatos estaban rotos de un lado. Su rostro medio, oculto por ese horrible y viejo kasa que, no combinaba con su traje roto. Su cabello atado en una trenza blanca, que le llegaba a la cintura.

La gente pasaba sin mirarlo mientras que el extraño afinaba el instrumento con destreza. Una vez conforme con el sonido de las notas, retiró su kasa, y comenzó a tocar.

Kagome estaba atenta de cada movimiento, sin darse cuenta se acercó un poco más y pudo distinguir los rasgos finos de su rostro. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, una sombra coloreaba sus párpados. Lo más curioso es que estaba segura de que no era un hombre mayor como el color de su pelo indicaba, su piel era tan lisa como la de ella. Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido y con fuerza, al darse cuenta de que los rasgos del músico eran poco comunes, las sombras en su mejilla estaban ocultas con suciedad le martillaban el cerebro empujando algún recuerdo lejano. Los ojos del intérprete se abrieron en una mirada perdida, notando al fin su color.

_Dorado_.

Kagome hubiera gritado, si no hubiera estado tan sorprendida que se olvidó de respirar. La mirada del violinista estaba llena de melancolía, una que ella veía cada mañana al mirarse al espejo. Su mente en completa negación se decía: «¡Esto no es real!»

El violinista comenzó a tocar una segunda pieza y ella casi podía sentir la tristeza del intérprete.

Al finalizar la melodía, reinó el silencio. El pequeño público permaneció en sus lugares despertando del trance en el que se encontraban sumergidos. Algunos permanecieron en la espera de una nueva pieza, mientras que otros pocos depositaron monedas o billetes en el estuche del violín. Para la tercera interpretación, más personas quedaron cautivadas.

—Él, toca tres piezas y se retira. Sí quieres entrevistarlo ponte atenta. ¡Se marchará de inmediato! Nunca se detiene lo suficiente para entablar conversación.

Kagome, escuchó murmurar a Masao.

—¿Has visto lo que ha recibido de la primera pieza? ¿Por qué no conseguir un poco más?

—Supongo que no le gusta llamar la atención.

«Eso, o era el orgullo pisoteado de un príncipe demonio que no le permitía hacer más por él», pensó Kagome y continuó apreciando la música. Lo examinó con mayor interés, preguntándose cómo y por qué, o si ella había perdido la razón. Al término de la melodía, el músico tomó el dinero del estuche y lo guardó en el bolsillo de su pantalón. Luego, se marchó del lugar.

Al ver su huida, Kagome agradeció a Masao y siguió a lo lejos al yōkai. No estaba lista para enfrentarlo, además podría ser humillante para él. Tal vez para ambos. El violinista giró en la siguiente esquina, fue entonces que corrió y al dar la vuelta había desaparecido.

El corazón de Kagome todavía latía desenfrenado. ¿La había descubierto? ¿Sintió su aura? ¿Volvería a verlo?

Su mente la transportó a otros tiempos lejanos, donde un orgulloso e insensible yōkai, vagaba por los bosques con una niña humana, un dragón de dos cabezas y un demonio inútil. Kagome, impotente susurró su nombre:

—Sesshōmaru.

Al llegar a casa, se permitió llorar por el medio demonio vestido de rojo que le robó el corazón, una guerrera hermosa, un monje pervertido y un pequeño hijo perdido en el tiempo. Después de diez años se dio cuenta de que no había logrado superar ni un poco la pérdida de sus amigos.

También lloró por el príncipe indomable y letal, Sesshōmaru. Que de su grandeza y orgullo habían perecido, así como lo había hecho una sacerdotisa de noble corazón. Ambos estaban muertos en vida a causa del tiempo que no los perdonó.

«¿Era así cómo se sintió Kikyo?»…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha pertenece a Rumiko T. La historia adaptada al anime (El violinista callejero) me pertenece. **

**Nota: ¡Hola! Quiero invitarlos a formar parte de mi nuevo grupo de Facebook, la idea es que todo Autor pueda publicar las alertas de sus publicaciones de FF o de su Blog y que los lectores puedan interactuar con su autor favorito de una manera más cercana. No importa si eres lector de Inuyasha y que escribas fics de Naruto, o lo que sea que escribas, solo se pide que sean obras propias. Si manejas traducciones que sea con la previa autorización del autor. El segundo objetivo es que los autores tengan la oportunidad de darse a conocer en una nueva comunidad. Las actualizaciones darán inicio el 07 de junio del 2019.**

**La página es: **www . Facebook FFiction-363110587896289

Mi cuenta de Facebook es: www . facebook

"**¡Gracias y sean bienvenidos!" **

**Capítulo 2**

**Karma**

**Misterios y leyendas urbanas**

**El encantador de almas**

Hace unas semanas recibimos la carta del señor Masao Mori. Él nos narra la historia del misterioso hombre que hechiza a sus oyentes a través de las notas musicales que emite su violín. Con libreta y bolígrafo en mano viajé a Shinsekai para la entrevista.

El señor Masao, nos describe a un ser fantástico. Un hombre alto, de cabello platinado, ojos grandes y claros. Masao lleva diez años trabajando en esta zona. El mítico violinista ya tocaba en estas calles mucho antes que él llegara. Desde que lo conoció, jura que no ha envejecido ni siquiera un poco.

Tres semanas después, lo encontré a un costado del establecimiento de Masao.

Personas caminaban con su bebida caliente en mano, otros miraban los escaparates, algunos más realizaban sus compras o simplemente recorrían la calle que los conduciría a su destino, ignorando su fantasmagórica presencia. Solo aquellos que lo han escuchado advierten su llegada. Será que las almas adictas a su música, ¿lo sienten venir?

El violinista no mira a su alrededor. Se ve que no le importa nada más que el violín en sus manos. Luego, se coloca el violín en posición, cierra los ojos, y al abrirlos toca las primeras notas, pero no es hasta que los cierra nuevamente que da inicio a su mágica interpretación.

Un grupo de jóvenes escuchan las primeras notas y se detienen a observarlo. Mientras que otras giran sus cuellos para mirar atrás. Tal vez, si no tuvieran prisa por llegar a su destino se quedarían a escuchar. Sus miradas curiosas lo dicen todo.

"Caprice N°24 de Paganini", fue la primera interpretación. Mi experiencia habla de un ser mágico, que hipnotizó, sedujo, y se metió en el alma de cada oyente, estrujándola y acariciándola en los momentos exactos. Produjo sentimientos y sensaciones que hacían vibrar cada parte de nuestra alma como un maremoto arrasando todo a su paso. Cada movimiento suyo, era ver una parte de la pasión contenida por la desgracia.

El comienzo fue tan divertido y apasionado, mostró un pedazo al mundo de su verdadero ser. Un pagano que vive entre el cielo y el infierno, en un estado de espera eterna. Y más…

El público improvisado aplaudió, algunos vitorearon, otros más dejaron algunas monedas y billetes. Una sola interpretación y tenía más audiencia que un grupo de chicos que tocaban los tambores, minutos antes en la otra esquina. Al notar que su público los abandonaba para ir con el violinista, pararon su música y escucharon también.

Sí. Él posee un poder hipnótico y encanto sobrenatural. Pero, ¿realmente no ha envejecido? ¿Será un Ángel caído?...

_Por Kagome Higurashi._

Odiaba la manera en que su nuevo jefe la miraba, odiaba la oficina porque el maldito color rojo la irritaba, odiaba a sus compañeras de trabajo que la miraban peor que a la escoria. Odiaba el maldito café que se derramó en su blusa a causa de un idiota que no miró por donde iba. En definitiva, odiaba su vida. Había sido una semana pesada y terrible. Aun no se recuperaba del golpe a su orgullo, no aceptaba el cambio y lo peor, no aceptaba que su pasado se haya estrellado con ella de manera cruel y triste.

A una calle de llegar a su departamento, vio en la entrada del edificio al dueño charlando con el administrador. Mordió su labio inferior y se ocultó en un callejón utilizando las sombras de la noche para pasar desapercibida. Con el adeudo de tres rentas, no podía simplemente entrar al edificio como si nada.

Recordó, cómo inició su mala racha económica. Todavía sentía hervir su sangre por lo idiota que fue, al creer que podía enamorarse de nuevo, peor aún de Kazuo. Cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar recordar esa tonta y trágica historia.

Todo comenzó cuando escuchó a sus compañeros de oficina hablar de un nuevo "_pub",_ cerca del trabajo. Hastiada de estar sola, decidió salir a conocer el lugar y tomar una copa. Se dio una ducha rápida y se puso un vestido negro que se pegaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, era tan corto que deberían prohibirlo por detener el tráfico. Las zapatillas eran altas, tanto que corría el riesgo de romperse un tobillo si tropezaba con una piedra, aun así, a ella le encantaban porque la hacían sentirse bella y sensual.

Llegó al Bar cerca de la media noche y se sentó en la barra sin mirar a nadie en particular. No faltaban los hombres que deseaban una aventura sin compromiso. Kagome no los buscaría, serían atraídos por sus piernas largas y sensuales.

No pasó demasiado tiempo para que un hombre que le doblaba la edad le invitara una copa. A pesar de su madurez, era un hombre atractivo. Hace mucho perdió el interés por los hombres jóvenes que le recordaban tanto a Inuyasha. Había sido tan impetuoso e idealista, que era una completa fascinación. Y ella no quería fascinarse de nuevo. ¡Dolía tanto! Así que el hombre fue perfecto hasta que se topó con su mano izquierda. Tenía una marca del anillo nupcial que seguramente retiró antes de ir en busca de una aventura. Kagome, lo rechazó de inmediato.

—¡No! Muchas gracias —, pero él había notado su mirada en su mano. En respuesta le sonrió cálidamente.

—Soy divorciado desde hace unas semanas —ella le miró asombrada, él continuó—: Creo que eso tampoco es una buena referencia.

El hombre sonrió nervioso y Kagome vio, que tenía una bonita sonrisa que hacia juego con sus ojos castaños.

—No me interesa su vida. ¡Estoy esperando a alguien!

—Entiendo —dijo el hombre con un tono desilusionado sin perder la sonrisa que ahora no llegaba a sus ojos. Era una sonrisa de aceptación y desesperanza.

Él no se retiró, tampoco insistió. Su rostro pensativo y melancólico, la hizo rodar los ojos y resoplar. Algo poco femenino. Ella tenía debilidad por las almas perdidas.

«¡Mierda!» Pensó Kagome.

—¿Por qué el divorcio? —la curiosidad la había vencido.

—Adicto al juego.

—¡Oh! Definitivamente no sabes dar buenas referencias de ti.

—Se debe a que he estado fuera del galanteo de la conquista por muchos años. Amaba a mi esposa, pero el juego —suspiró mientras negaba con la cabeza—… Estoy asistiendo a pláticas y todo eso. Podría decirse que llevo limpio —señaló haciendo comillas con sus dedos—, tres meses.

—Solo busco sexo casual —advirtió Kagome.

—Yo necesito distraerme o terminaré en algún casino y eso no es una buena idea.

Ambos se miraron, dos almas solitarias con necesidad de una distracción para olvidar. Kazuo, tomó la mano de la mujer castaña y mucho más joven que él.

Fueron al departamento de Kagome, pensaba que si algún día se topaba con un psicópata y la asesinaba no quería terminar en un sucio cuarto de hotel. No podía hacerle eso a su madre.

El hombre de casi un metro con ochenta centímetros la levantó del piso con facilidad y la llevó hasta la habitación que le indicó. Cuando ella le retiró el saco y la camisa, le sorprendió ver un cuerpo que no envidiaba nada a un joven de veinticinco años, su piel morena contrastaba con la suya pálida. Sin poder evitarlo acarició con delicadeza su pecho y abdomen con manos temblorosas. Luego le retiró los pantalones y el bóxer, descubriendo su sexo. Se mordió el labio inferior por el deseo, hacía tanto tiempo de su última aventura que las sensaciones y la excitación estaban multiplicadas. Él la besaba con pasión y sus caricias sutiles a pesar de sus manos grandes y rasposas la sorprendieron.

El sexo con Kazuo, había sido una de las mejores experiencias que había tenido. Bien decían que un hombre mayor no necesitaba la vitalidad de un joven, el siempre ganaría en experiencia.

—¿Fue bueno? —Preguntó mientras observaba su perfil, ella mantenía su mirada en el techo de la habitación con la mente muy lejos de él. Ella sonrió, mientras fingía pensar…

—Sí, fue bueno. Muy bueno. ¿Repetimos?...

Suspiró volviendo al presente, miró de nuevo hacia el edificio y se encontró con que el par de hombres se habían ido. Caminó hasta el edificio y entró. Vio a sus lados en busca de sus acosadores, al no encontrarlos por ningún lado, corrió por las escaleras hasta llegar a su piso. Jadeando, nuevamente corrió hasta su puerta, la abrió y entró. Soltó un suspiro de alivio por encontrarse a salvo de cobradores.

Recargándose en la puerta, echó un vistazo a su departamento y de inmediato se arrepintió, tenía ganas de llorar. Trabajó y estudió al mismo tiempo. Ahorrando todo lo que podía para independizarse. Amaba a su madre, hermano y abuelo, pero el santuario la asfixiaba, tenía que huir de su vida pasada y de la melancolía de no poder volver a la era feudal, porque el pozo no se lo permitía. Su hogar fue su primer logro, rentó el departamento después de graduarse de la universidad.

Cuando llegó al sur de la ciudad de Osaka el terror la inundó, había dejado a su familia para perseguir su sueño infantil. "¡Quiero ser como mi papá!", le había dicho a su madre cuando su padre murió; pero sobre todo para cumplir la promesa que le hizo a su madre, de continuar y buscar su felicidad en el presente.

Los primeros meses de su regreso había estado tan deprimida que una noche intentó quitarse la vida. Sí, así de mal había estado. Su madre la encontró inconsciente en el piso del baño, su intento de suicidio con ingesta de pastillas para dormir puso en alarma a toda la familia. Tristemente su hermano pequeño la trajo a la realidad. La hizo ver lo estúpida y egoísta que fue al ignorar el sufrimiento de su madre. Ella prometió olvidar y seguir viviendo. Por ella, por su madre y por Inuyasha. ¿Cuántas veces no habían arriesgado sus vidas por salvarse mutuamente? Él no desearía que la tristeza se llevara lo que él había protegido con tanto fervor. Ella tampoco deseaba que él muriera por algo tan trivial como la pena. Quería creer que al final, encontró la felicidad y que ella también lo haría.

Trabajó duro para amueblar su hogar. Su madre había querido ayudar, pero no lo permitió. No lo sentía correcto. Tenía que hacerlo sola, debía crecer por fin. Cada cosa comprada era una batalla ganada, su departamento era su orgullo. No era un lugar grande o lujoso, sin embargo, era suyo y le encantaba. Pintó las paredes de blanco, puso un sofá para sus visitas y un mueble para la televisión, colocó varias repisas para sus libros favoritos y algunas fotografías de su familia con fondo del santuario. El ventanal que daba la vista a la ciudad le servía de inspiración cuando escribía algún reportaje. No necesitó un comedor, la barra de la cocina era suficiente. La cocina, aunque con cochambre en exceso le gustaba. Ocupó un fin de semana para lograr limpiarla y darles unos retoques a los muebles de madera con pintura en aerosol color caoba. La recamara era espaciosa y al igual que la sala, la ventana daba su buen espectáculo. Estaba feliz con sus logros. El armario era demasiado grande para su poca ropa, en ese entonces había sido promovida y esperaba un mejor sueldo para gastarlo en ropa bonita.

Pero un día todo había desaparecido con el hombre que le dijo que la amaba. En ese momento se sintió terrible, porque era imposible para su corazón regresar el sentimiento. Hoy, agradece no haberse enamorado de ese adicto al juego, estaría aún más destrozada y decepcionada. Tal vez no lo amaba, sin embargo, se había ganado su cariño. No en vano habían compartido su vida y su tiempo por más de dos años.

Kagome, soltó a llorar porque se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a los fuertes brazos llenos de calidez y ternura que la sostenían cuando hacía frio, cuando por las noches se despertaba jadeando y aterrada, gritando "No te vayas Inuyasha". Nunca le preguntó, quién era ese al que llamaba con desesperación en sueños. Aprendió a no odiar su sonrisa tierna, esa que la recibía cada mañana al despertar y que la hacía sentir una mierda, porque era tanto lo que él le daba y poco o nada lo que ella devolvía. Sus platicas objetivas y a sus consejos, cuando no estaba segura de cómo actuar. Tal vez si ella le hubiera mentido. Él no se hubiera ido.

Con sus cosas.

—Me puedes decir, ¿qué es esto? —Preguntó, su jefe mirando aún el contenido de la hoja en sus manos.

—Mi nota —respondió con tono aburrido.

—No. Esto es basura.

—Deséchala y te arrepentirás cuando alguna otra revista la publique.

—¿Qué?

—Ese hombre tiene talento, además piensa esto… Dos notas en una sola edición. La primera completa, la segunda —señaló la del violinista— una serie, que mantendrá al público expectante y deseoso de comprar el siguiente número.

—¿Tú qué sabes si es bueno o no? Solo es un pobre indigente con sueños frustrados. ¡Un fracasado!

Joji le arrojó la hoja tan fuerte que terminó en el piso frente a los zapatos de Kagome. Ella oprimió su quijada al ver su trabajo desmeritado y se mordió la lengua para no insultarlo.

—¿Has escuchado del hombre que era locutor en la radio de su localidad en su juventud? —Joji, levanto una ceja—. De acuerdo, creo que no. El joven cayó en el alcoholismo y las drogas, perdió todo, convirtiéndose en un indigente. Años después, se rehabilita; pero sabiéndose poseedor de una gran voz, el hombre se cuelga un letrero en su pecho. Se postra en un semáforo y espera a que la gente le pida que hable para demostrar si el realmente fue tocado por la mano de Dios con una voz única. Un reportero escuchó sobre él y… ¡Oh! ¡Sorpresa! Hoy trabaja para la NFL como locutor. ¿Te imaginas ser el descubridor de un hombre que pueda convertirse en el mejor violinista del mundo?

—¿Me estás hablando de un americano? Olvida eso. No es un mito y mucho menos un misterio…

—Convertirlo en algo de eso es nuestro trabajo —debatió entrecerrando los ojos—. Hideo me daría la oportunidad.

—¡Sí, por eso estas aquí! —Se burló Joji.

—Y no en la calle pidiendo trabajo. —Kagome, adoraba sacarlo de sus casillas.

Joji, sabía que no se desharía de ella tan fácilmente y tampoco podía despedirla sin justificación. La miró a los ojos. Ella no le temía por supuesto, por eso la deseaba en su cama debajo de él o de espaldas. «¡Maldita seas!» pensó Joji.

—Dos números y si no hay respuesta alguna, terminaré lo que Hideo, no fue capaz de hacer.

—No te arrepentirás, te lo prometo.

—¿Sabes que me darás el gusto de echarte a la calle?

—¿Sabes que me darás las gracias?

Kagome, salió de la oficina saboreando su victoria. Fue hasta su cubículo, tomó el saco de las últimas cartas que habían llegado y se dispuso a leerlas para escoger la siguiente nota. El lunes próximo sería publicada la nota del violinista. Ése tenía que ser la noticia que le brindara un acenso en esa revista a cosas "_más importantes_", aunque, no podía hacerse demasiadas ilusiones. Ya que una revista de espectáculos, no era exactamente lo que la conduciría a una gran carrera como periodista de investigación.

Desganada como era habitual desde que la habían cambiado de revista, tomó una carta al azar y descubrió que trataba de un antiguo hotel, donde al parecer rondaban presencias sobrenaturales. Debía acudir y realizar una investigación para sacar su segunda nota.

Llegó al Liebhaber Hotel, a las afueras de Osaka, alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. El hotel del amor, no parecía tenebroso por fuera, lo que la hizo sospechar que estaría perdiendo su tiempo. No podía comenzar su nota con su apariencia nada tenebrosa. El administrador es el autor de la carta, un hombre delgado y con malos modales. Habla sobre el asesinato de una mujer hace un par de décadas, el cuerpo fue hallado debajo de la cama y degollado. Las apariciones de la mujer se hacían al pie de la cama de las habitaciones y siempre dándoles la espalda a los inquilinos. Cuando estos se acercaban, ella giraba la cabeza mostrándoles su cuello rasgado y sus ojos inyectados de sangre.

—Puff, publicidad gratis —dijo Kagome en voz alta mientras entraba al hotel.

Se hospedó una noche en el hotel utilizando la tarjeta de crédito que la revista le había dado para sus viáticos. Una sonrisa de satisfacción surcó su rostro. Se imaginaba a Joji rojo de rabia cuando se enterara. No estaba ahí por la nota, sino porque no estaba dispuesta a desechar la oportunidad de vengarse por tirar su trabajo como si fuera basura.

Se paseó por el hotel como si de un museo se tratara, todo era maravilloso y se podía respirar un aire tranquilo. Nada, no encontró ni una sola presencia, pero bien podía dejar todo a la imaginación. ¿No? Tal vez tomaría prestada alguna de las aventuras de Miroku.

—¡Kagome! —el grito de Joji retumbó por todo el piso. Sus compañeros se giraron en su dirección, había una extraña mirada sádica en sus rostros. Todavía era la apestada. Nadie le hablaba y tampoco era como si ella se esforzara para hacer amigos.

Kagome, tranquilamente levantó la vista de su ordenador, con calma se puso de pie, tomando el folder que contenía la reseña de su investigación del Hotel, caminó hasta su jefe. Sí, ella sabía el motivo de su furia.

—Dime.

—A la oficina—dijo entre dientes, aún más molesto por no ocasionarle a la muchacha ningún temor. Ambos tomaron sus respectivos lugares. Joji la miraba queriendo perforarla y ella simplemente esperaba con paciencia —¿Qué significa esto?

Joji lanzó a Kagome el estado de cuenta que marcaba el cargo de la habitación de Hotel. Kagome, ni se molestó en tomarlo. Odiaba que le arrojara los documentos mientras que Joji gustaba de hacerlo. En cambio, colocó con suavidad frente a él la reseña de esa semana. Él la miró, pero al igual que ella no la tomó y mucho menos leyó.

—Dime que es tu renuncia.

—La reseña de esta semana. La del violinista quedara el viernes por la mañana.

—¿Valió la pena ese hospedaje? Por favor dime que te aterrorizaste tanto que no piensas hacer un reportaje más en toda tu miserable existencia.

—Por supuesto valió la pena el hospedaje. El Jacuzzi fue delicioso. Y bueno, no fue tan terrorífico después de todo. Así que utilice un poco de imaginación, pero quedo perfecto.

Joji, asintió con recelo. Se miraron por otro tiempo, Kagome no pudo evitar batir sus pestañas y sonreír con coquetería. El hombre, casi una momia levantó una ceja sin inmutar la mirada de odio.

—¡Largo de aquí! —La echo de la oficina, ya no sabía si obsesionarse con ella u odiarla.

Cuando el día terminó, tomó su abrigo y bolso dejando el saco de cartas que a su parecer no contenían nada interesante.

Caminó hasta la parada del autobús, el trasporte público, pagó y se sentó junto a una anciana que la miraba de una forma muy extraña. Levantó las cejas e ignoró a la mujer perdiendo su mirada detrás de la ventanilla del trasporte. La ciudad aún no se veía en vuelta en la noche, pero los cielos tenían nubes oscuras que anunciaban lluvia. Miraba el cansancio en el rostro de la gente que caminaba en las calles después de un largo y agotador día de trabajo. Cuando el trasporte se acercaba a la calle del puesto de Masao, se puso en pie y tocó el timbre para bajar en la siguiente parada. El resto del viaje lo hizo a pie.

Esperó por el violinista de pie frente al puesto de Masao, ambos se dieron una sonrisa. Sacó de su bolso una cajetilla de cigarrillos, tomó uno y lo encendió. Observó a Masao atender a sus clientes. Un hombre alto y moreno que se había acercado le recordó al desgraciado jugador.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo, entonces lo vio venir tranquilamente a lo lejos. El violinista. Observó con detenimiento su ropa. No había cambiado. Su cabello, su rostro sucio, esos ojos ocultos en su Kasa, su andar melancólico con pasos desganados. La periodista estaba segura de que, ahí había una gran historia trágica, alguien como ella que había vivido la tragedia podía ver la soledad y tristeza del alma a través de una mirada.

El violinista inició su interpretación bajo el viento frio, y los rayos iluminando el cielo.

Kagome siguió al demonio, que intentó matarla hace mucho tiempo, a unos metros de distancia. La lluvia apenas era una brisa por lo que no la molestaba demasiado. Cuando ella dobló la esquina él estaba aún más lejos. Corrió un poco para acortar la distancia, pero luego se detuvo cuando entró en una librería, lo vio por la ventana. El demonio, estaba esperando llamar la atención de la dependienta. Kagome aprovecho el momento para escabullirse dentro del local. Se escondió entre los estantes. Tomó un libro y fingió leer su contraparte, mientras que disimuladamente observaba al violinista.

La encargada de la librería era una anciana de unos setenta años. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de él, no hubo necesidad de palabras. El violinista sacó del bolsillo del saco un billete para depositarlo en el mostrador, la anciana le abrió la puerta, y él entró para dejar el violín en una vitrina.

Después salió de la librería sin cruzar palabra alguna con la mujer, a la anciana no le importó. Kagome, depositó el libro en su lugar y salió detrás de él sin mirar atrás. Lo siguió por varias calles. Por lo que intentó poner atención a los edificios y tiendas que pasaba para orientarse a su regreso. A lo lejos divisó a varias personas formadas. Parecían al igual que él, gente sin un hogar. Se detuvo, cuando lo vio ponerse dentro de la fila esperando un lugar en el albergue. La lluvia caía más fuerte. De pronto la gente comenzó a dispersarse y su violinista también. Él no alcanzó un lugar para pasar la noche.

Nuevamente, dio inicio a la persecución de su objeto de investigación. Comenzó a caer granizo, él se resguardó al techo de una tienda de comida rápida, pero ella había quedado al descubierto por lo que solo atinó pegarse a la pared para cubrirse un poco de la lluvia y los trocitos de hielo. Desde su posición podía observarlo sin problema, él, tenía su mirada puesta en los cielos torrenciales. Un hombre robusto se paró a su lado y sacó de una caja de cartón un trozo de pollo frito y comenzó a devorarlo. Aún, desde la distancia el aroma de la comida llegaba hasta las fosas nasales de Kagome, o tal vez ella tenía hambre y se lo imaginó. Por un momento, ella creyó que el hambre, que seguramente debía tener el violinista, lo haría mirar al hombre y su pieza de pollo. No fue así. Él permaneció impasible con su vista al frente. Le recordó tanto al antiguo Lord. El hombre regordete vio un taxi acercarse, corrió y levantó su mano para parar el coche. Tiró la caja de cartón y la pieza de pollo a medio terminar en un cesto de basura. Subió al coche y se fue. El violinista, caminó sin preocuparse de terminar empapado hacia el cesto. Sacó la caja de cartón y la pieza de pollo. De nuevo se refugió el techo de la tienda y tranquilamente comenzó a comer. Sí, el violinista tuvo una cena esta noche.

Al darse cuenta de que él se las apañaba muy bien solo, en medio de la lluvia, decidió que era hora de volver a casa ya que sería ella la que enfermaría y no el violinista.

Llegó a su departamento empapada, el frio le calaba hasta los huesos y estornudó un par de veces antes de llegar a su habitación. Tomó un camisón blanco y fue a la ducha. Bajo el agua tibia, su temperatura subió. Más relajada ahora recordó la interpretación del violinista y cómo la había hecho sentir.

Ya vestida fue a su escritorio, sacó del bolso la libreta de apuntes y realizó la segunda nota del Violinista Callejero. «¿En dónde pasará la noche?» Se preguntó varias veces. No es que él le importara, Sesshōmaru era malvado y si ahora estaba en esas condiciones seguro era por algo. Él fue el odioso hermanastro de Inuyasha, su enemigo número uno y por ende también, el de ella. Un antiguo aliado en la destrucción de Naraku, y por supuesto el objeto de su investigación y sin él, su nota terminaría. Aunque no estaba segura cómo acabaría el asunto, a Sesshōmaru no le gustará su exposición al mundo. Por otro lado, nunca fueron amigos, ¿qué más daba? Siempre él podía desaparecer, con sus poderes de demonio. Aunque eso parecía molestarle.

Recostada en su cama se preguntó por qué todavía no la había percibido o si lo había hecho ya, por qué no estaba muerta por ver su humillante destino.

Destino. Era tan cruel o era el Karma, por todo el daño que pudo haber causado a los asquerosos Nigens.

Agradecimientos:

Guest: Gracias por darme la oportunidad. Está historia fue escrita hace cuatro años aproximadamente, nunca la publique hasta ahora y solo la estoy editando y adaptando. Me encantaría poder actualizar más seguido, aunque no te lo aseguro. Las actualizaciones serán cada 15 días. ¡Un enorme abrazo!

Jaksonxmendez: Hola, espero que eso sea bueno. Muchas gracias por leer y tomarte el tiempo de regalarme un comentario. ¿Saludos desde México y un abrazo!

Faby Sama: Hola, muchas gracias por leerme. Me da gusto saber que te atrapé, dudaba mucho del inicio porque es muy lento, pero prometo que en el siguiente sabremos un poco más de lo que ha pasado con Sesshōmaru. ¡Abrazos!


	3. Chapter 3

Diez años después… El violinista

Por

Rakel Luvre

Facebook: Rakel Luvre Oscurocorazón

Página: Lector cero.

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, la trama es mía junto con los personajes anexos. llama El violinista.

Capítulo 3

_**El sirviente más leal**_

El diablillo de color verde miró a la joven que su señor protegía desde que era una cachorra. Su cabello enmarañado teñido de suciedad cubría la terrible herida en su rostro. Un recordatorio de la osadía de interponerse entre el demonio que la amaba con locura y el guerrero con sed de sangre, que era su gran amor. Sus manos sujetaban la empuñadura de la daga que había sido el precioso regalo de su padre, el día que la dejó seguir al guerrero al que ella amaba.

Rin, la tenía clavada en la parte inferior del estómago. La imagen era terrible y dolorosa. También él, había cuidado de ella. El diablillo podía decir qué fue una buena compañía en los últimos años, menos escandalosa y todavía estúpida.

«¿Por qué tuvo que poner su tonto corazón humano lleno de amor obsesivo en ese asqueroso y traidor nigen? Tonta, tonta niña».

El diablillo, gritaba en su mente maldiciéndola por su arrebato. Entre lágrimas tomó su báculo de dos cabezas antes de acercase a la estúpida humana y arrastrarla por el piso hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de su amo. Ya no había tiempo. La bestia de su amo estaba muriendo, su cuerpo humanoide estaba convirtiéndose en mortal y por las heridas que los monjes y Mikos hicieron a su señor; mente, espíritu y cuerpo se perderían. El hombrecillo verde no podía permitir que su amo el más grande Inu, muriera de forma tan humillante y que el sacrificio de su tonta protegida fuera en vano.

No. Él iba a salvarlo, porque era lo que se esperaba de un sirviente fiel, alguien que no era fuerte o con grandes poderes, pero que su corazón leal le daba eso que otros menos poderosos que su gran amo les faltaba. Valor.

Jaken, no es lo que se creía. Diablillo buen conocedor de las artes más antiguas, de los conjuros prohibidos y enterrados en el desconocimiento de los más jóvenes. Débil por naturaleza, siempre jugando al tonto, pero cuán equivocados estaban. Siempre profetizando. Su amo sellado regresaría, él encontraría la manera, porque era grande y poderoso como ninguno. El gran Sesshomaru terminaría con los que intentaron acabar con él, y todos los demonios. Él haría donde otros fallaron.

«Sí, él se levantará con la grandeza con la que nació y para la que ha estado destinado. Destruirá a sus enemigos y acabará con los traidores, les hará pagar por su estupidez. Y los llamados santos, suplicarán a sus dioses para que él gran Sesshomaru, les de misericordia y su muerte sea rápida». Esas eran las palabras del diablillo que recitaba como un psicótico una y otra vez queriendo hacer una profecía de sus creencias.

Jaken, miró a la niña con respiración dificultosa. Pobre niña, tan inocente y estúpida por creer que podía pertenecer a dos mundos.

—Pronto, mi pequeña Rin. Tu agonía terminará y nuestro señor estará a salvo.

—Señor Jaken… —La tos insistente la hacía escupir la sangre de sus órganos heridos.

—Él lo sabe niña, sabe porque lo hiciste y estoy seguro de que no te guarda rencor. Porque si él tuviera un corazón humano, te amaría hasta el fin de los tiempos. Cierra los ojos y entrega tu vida para salvar a la bestia de tu amo.

Jaken, tomó el báculo para invocar a las fuerzas elementales de los primeros tiempos. Aquellos antiguos espíritus creadores que solo existían en la mitología más antigua. Sin mirarlos y con la mirada en el piso, otorgó la ofrenda más pura entre los asquerosos Nigens. La Bestia, fue invocada. Rodeada de los elementales incluso herida y débil, se mostraba imponente.

La sangre del amor de un ser puro de alma y corazón se encontraba desperdiciada en un charco que rodeaba al Inu.

El objeto que mantendría sellado a la bestia debilitada a un lado.

El conjuro, palabras dichas en un idioma extraño y antiguo que pocos conocen y que se niegan a transmitir tales conocimientos.

La súplica.

Y la vida del sirviente más fiel.

**Su nombre**

—¡Felicidades! —La voz de Hideo retumbó en su cabeza como una puñalada en su corazón.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Kagome, continuó su camino mirando de vez en cuando los autos que pasaban sobre la avenida buscando un taxi.

—¡Oh! Si que lo sabes. Fingir no te servirá de nada. Es imposible que alguien olvide su fecha de nacimiento. Dime Kagome, ¿por qué odias tanto el día de tu cumpleaños?

—Por favor, no me gusta celebrarlo y mucho menos recordarlo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Algún día me lo contarás. —Hideo continúo caminando a su lado, tenía curiosidad y temor. Sí. Temor. El peligro parecía perseguirla a donde quiera que ella fuera. —¿Qué es eso del violinista?

Kagome maldecía por dentro, se lamentaba de que el viejo hombre la conociera tan bien.

—Mmm, una investigación.

—¿Qué tramas niña?

—Nada.

—Todavía sigues molesta, ¿verdad? —preguntó mientras levantaba el mentón de la chica con su dedo índice.

Kagome no pudo evitar perderse en su mirada, era tan extraño que el hombre la leyera tan fácil.

—Joji, me odia. Solo espera un error para deshacerse de mí.

—Pero le estas dando batalla, se cansará o te ganarás su respeto.

Caminaron en silencio. Ella no sabía por qué Hideo, continuaba caminando a su lado. Hideo, vestía un traje negro y camisa blanca. Jamás cambiaba su atuendo, es decir, el negro con blanco. Recordó como lo llamaban a escondidas: "_Hombre de negro_". Kagome soltó una carcajada sin disimulo.

—¿Qué?

—Hombre de negro.

—¿Así me dicen?

—Sí.

Llegaron a la parada del autobús, él solía acompañarla cuando había cosas por decir sin oídos chismosos. El viento frio llevó su cabellera al rostro. Ella la retiró luchando contra el viento que se negaba a dejar al descubierto su rostro.

—Necesitó de tu buen oído musical.

—Pensé que jamás lo pedirías. ¿Cuándo?

—No estoy segura, el hombre desaparece por días.

—¿Es drogadicto? Porque si lo es: ¡Aléjate!

—No lo es. Bueno… No lo parece. ¿Qué es lo que quieres Hideo?

—Nunca pones atención en algo que no valga una buena nota. Estoy preocupado. Si no consume droga… ¿La vende?

—¡No! ¿De qué hablas? Él es un violinista, es bueno Hideo. No tiene que ver con políticos ni casos policiacos sin resolver. Nada peligroso de que preocuparme.

—No soy experto, pero conozco a un profesor de música. Un amigo de infancia. Confiable.

—Es perfecto. ¿Cómo lo localizo?...

Caminaba de un lado a otro frente al carrito de Masao, el hombre de tanto en tanto la miraba con ojo crítico. Al parecer comenzaba a poner al hombre nervioso. No debería porque ella compraba sus golosinas, así que tenía derecho a permanecer a su lado, como un policía cuidando de sus postres.

Observó por quinta ocasión, los alrededores. Había una anciana con una caja de cartón de pollo recargada en la pared de una tienda, donde el violinista solía tocar. No le pareció algo fuera de lo normal, hasta que la anciana miró su reloj, luego a los lados en busca de alguien. Como si no estuviera segura de encontrarse en el lugar correcto, de tal vez… Su cita. Preguntó, miró el establecimiento de Masao, luego vio hacia el local. Entonces, algo hizo clic en el cerebro de la reportera, dándose cuenta de que tal vez la mujer esperaba al violinista. No se equivocó. El violinista, después de haber desaparecido por casi quince días surgió, con su andar encorvado y su semblante melancólico.

No fue hasta que se fijó en el rostro del violinista que se dio cuenta de la razón de su pequeña, pero no menos angustiante desaparición. El violinista, tenía el rostro hinchado y golpeado. «¿Qué demonios?», se preguntó. No podía dar crédito a mirarlo tan herido. De todos modos: «¿Cómo puede un demonio ser herido?».

El violinista se colocó en el lugar de siempre para tocar. Hoy comenzando con la anciana, luego con el rostro golpeado del violinista tuvo el presentimiento que sería diferente.

Personas que esperaban en un pequeño restaurante pagaron sus cuentas y se acercaron al violinista. Él, mantenía sus ojos fijos en el instrumento sin percatarse de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. La anciana se acercó un poco. La gente que se encontraba con Masao, miró al pequeño público, expectante a lo que fuera a pasar. Kagome no podía apartar la mirada del músico, le fascinaba, cada movimiento era tan calculado y a la vez natural. Era hermoso, todavía lo era. Pero faltaba ese aire asesino que honraba a su nombre, tal vez era eso lo que lo hacia imperfecto, más mundano que etéreo como lo fue hace 500 años. El violinista abrió los ojos y los entrecerró al percatarse de que su pequeño público había aumentado y que ahora estaban grabando con su celular. Ella creyó que se iría, o que estallaría en furia y los mataría a todos. Sin embargo, cerró los ojos y comenzó a tocar.

Al término de su interpretación, una niña con un violín en mano se acercó al hombre y ofreció su violín junto con un plumón indeleble. El demonio, la miró con esos ojos llenos de frialdad que prometían una muerte dolorosa. «¿Cómo podía ser tan cruel con esa niña?», se preguntó Kagome. La madre se acercó y murmuro algo al músico, que parecía ignorar su presencia. —¡Maldito demonio sigues siendo el mismo pomposo! —Murmuró Kagome en voz baja.

Sorprendiendo a Kagome, el demonio tomó el violín de las manos de la pequeña y garabateo en el cuerpo del instrumento. La niña sonrió y el violinista interpretó para ella _"Piratas del Caribe"_.

La gente a su alrededor aplaudía con entusiasmo. Algunos depositaron billetes o monedas. El violinista miraba su instrumento ignorando el mundo a su alrededor. Al final de la tercera melodía, tuvo que esperar con paciencia, hasta que su audiencia terminara de dar sus limosnas. Él, miraba hacia el piso creando una barrera invisible a su alrededor, que nadie se atrevió a romper. Todos parecían saber que la presentación había concluido, porque comenzaron a desaparecer. La última en acercarse fue la anciana y su caja de cartón. La colocó al lado del estuche y al darse la media vuelta susurró algo al violinista que lo hizo levantar la mirada a la mujer, luego hacia el estuche encontrándose con lo que con seguridad sería su cena.

La reportera escuchó el grito de la niña al decirle adiós al violinista. Él, giró su rostro a la pequeña para verla partir con su mano levantada despidiéndose. De nuevo entrecerró sus ojos, Kagome, dio un paso atrás para cubrir su presencia con el cuerpo de Masao. El hombre entendiendo lo que sucedía, la cubrió cuando el violinista pasó frente a ellos. Kagome murmuró un «¡Gracias!» muy bajo, temía que el demonio con su super oído la escuchara y fue detrás de la niña que tenía inscrito en su violín el nombre de él.

—Buenas noches, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi, trabajo en la revista Elite. Estoy escribiendo una nota del Violinista al que acaban de pedir su autógrafo.

—¡Oh! ¿Es usted quién escribe sobre él? —preguntó la mujer. Ella tenía el cabello negro y unos hermosos ojos verdes al igual que la niña.

—Sí. Ustedes en este momento tienen el nombre del violinista y me preguntaba si quisieran vender la información —soltó sin más preámbulo.

—No. —Negó la mujer moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro, horrorizada—. Pero podemos mostrarle el autógrafo.

Kagome sonrió, dio un paso atrás para dar espacio a la pequeña para extraer del estuche su violín. Las manos le temblaron cuando lo tomó. Al darle la vuelta y ver el nombre inscrito preguntó:

—¿Puedo tomarle una foto?

—Es probable que sigamos viniendo a verlo y no quiero que él piense que vendimos la información.

—Solo quiero su nombre, para la investigación. Le prometo que no lo publicaré.

—Está bien.

La niña, parecía no tener más de cinco años, de cabello largo, y negro; vestía un overol de mezclilla algo desgastado. Su par de tenis de color rojo, sobresalían de su vestuario; ayudó a sujetar el violín hacia la reportera para que pudiera tomar la foto.

"_Con cariño Inuyasha Taisho"_

_«¿Era una broma?, ¿una advertencia de que no debía acercarse más?» Se preguntó Kagome, sintiendo su pulso acelerado y un fuerte zumbido en los oídos._

Kagome se despidió de la mujer y la niña, al ver el rostro de la pequeña, recordó a otra que vivió hace quinientos años atrás. ¿Había sido eso lo que el violinista vio en ella?

Regresó al establecimiento de Masao, para despedirse y continuó por el camino que el demonio había tomado, al albergue. Al llegar a donde se encontraba el albergue, vio la fila de indigentes esperando su turno para alojarse. Disminuyó la velocidad de sus pasos, limpió con un pañuelo la sudoración de su frente, inhalando y exhalando para controlar su respiración. Pasó disimuladamente al lado de la fila, él era demasiado alto por lo que pudo identificarlo de inmediato. Justo en el momento en el que entraba al albergue. Sonrió, esa noche el violinista estaba a salvo.

Dentro de su departamento botó su bolso en el piso, se descalzó, y se desnudó. A ella le gustaba andar desnuda por su departamento. Era como decirle al mundo que esa era su casa y podía andar como quisiera. Al menos, eso fue lo que escuchó decir a un tipo que conoció en una de sus tantas noches de aventura. Desde ese momento tomó prestada la filosofía.

Colocó su ordenador portátil en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y luego la encendió. Mientras procesaba el computador se dirigió a la alacena, sacó una caja de galletas casi vacía, tomó las últimas cuatro galletas. Luego un vaso y lo llenó de agua del fregador. Extrañaba su refrigerador, miró por un momento donde antes había estado uno y lo odió, odió a su maldito ex.

Se sentó frente al ordenador e ingresó a Internet, buscó su seudónimo. Y como lo temía, no había nada. «¡Maldito, te burlaste de mí!». Entonces, comenzó a realizar su nota, con un poco de incertidumbre al recordar que había aparecido golpeado y que el invierno se acercaba. Tenía miedo, no sabía a qué, pero era extraño verlo herido. Y lo peor es que no sabía nada de él. No tenía sus poderes de Miko y al parecer Sesshomaru, también carecía de sus poderes demoniacos. Porque los rastros de su pelea con alguien o algo estaban visibles en su rostro. ¿Por qué no había sanado? ¿Qué lo hacía débil? Y lo más aterrador, hay ¿otros cómo él?

A la mañana siguiente, a primera hora entregó sus notas, después en su cubículo buscó el número telefónico del profesor de música.

—Diga…

—Buen día, ¿hablo con Amun Letonn?

—¿Quién es?

—Kagome Higurashi, reportera de _Elite _la revista.

—La mujer de la que habló Hideo —afirmó el hombre detrás de la línea telefónica—. Dime ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?

—Quisiera concertar una cita con usted señor Letonn.

—Tengo clases hasta las cuatro. ¿Le parece a las siete?

—Perfecto.

El pequeño café donde se había citado con el profesor quedaba justo en la cera frente a donde el violinista solía dar su pequeño concierto, a un lado de Masao. Por eso había elegido ese lugar, tenía la esperanza de que mientras hablaba con el profesor, el músico hiciera su aparición a tiempo para ser evaluado por ese oído crítico. Aunque conociendo al demonio, seguro que tocaba perfecto. Desde su posición podía observar cómo la gente comenzaba a acumularse en espera del violinista.

—¡Buenas tardes! ¿Es usted la señorita Kagome Higurashi? —la voz áspera de un hombre de edad la distrajo de su observación. Cuando se giró para mirar al hombre de pie, le sonrió.

—Así es. El profesor Amun Letonn. Supongo.

—Supone bien —el hombre regresó la sonrisa. Era un hombre de estatura mediana, su tez oscura; sus ojos eran de un color avellana con pestañas grandes y tupidas. Se podía observar que en su juventud había sido atractivo.

—Por favor acompáñeme.

Amun, tomó asiento y Kagome levantó su mano para llamar al camarero. Una vez Amun ordenó Amun dijo:

— Hideo me llamó diciéndome que su pupila había encontrado a un diamante en bruto de la música clásica.

—La verdad no sabría decirte si lo es o no, pero a mi parecer es bueno. Por eso es qué quiero que usted…

—Por favor tutéame, me haces sentir abuelo y aun no lo soy.

Kagome sonrió, Amun le agradaba tanto como lo hacía Hideo, podía ver porque eran tan amigos.

—Quisiera que tú lo escucharas y evaluaras si realmente tiene talento o solo me he dejado llevar por las apariencias.

— ¿Dónde está? Pensé que lo traerías. La verdad es que Hideo no me dijo mucho.

—No lo he traído, pero sé que vendrá y ya comprenderás.

—Bien. Entonces, ¿qué te llamó la atención del músico?...

Continuaron bebiendo su café y charlaron un poco sobre sus trabajos. Amun sonrió cuando ella le habló sobre los dolores de cabeza que le provocó a Hideo, en los inicios de su relación laboral. Pero a pesar de pasarla bien en la plática ella observaba de tanto en tanto la calle, en espera del violinista. Cuando lo vio a lo lejos venir, de inmediato llamó al mesero nuevamente y solicito la cuenta. Amun, estaba desconcertado. La periodista le había dicho que su violinista vendría, y ya quería irse. Notó que otros, igual, de pronto tuvieron la necesidad de salir corriendo del establecimiento.

—No digas nada solo espera y verás. —Kagome, tomó su bolso y le indicó con su mano que la siguiera.

Amun, la seguía no muy convencido. En un momento estaban teniendo una plática amena y lo siguiente era que estaban saliendo casi corriendo del establecimiento, para detenerse fuera del café. Vio a las otras personas que comenzaban a aglomerarse alrededor de alguien. Ella lo tomó del brazo y lo acercó un poco más a la pequeña multitud. De pronto escuchó, los acordes de las primeras notas de una melodía. Estiró su cuello para ver quién era el causante, cuando lo vio abrió la boca y volteo a ver el rostro de esa chiquilla. Ella tenía una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en su rostro.

La melodía comenzó y Amun cerró los ojos concentrándose tan solo en la interpretación. De vez en cuando negaba con la cabeza y en otras suspiraba, cuando el violinista terminó con la primera melodía, abrió los ojos y vio como el hombre que interpretaba miraba el piso, esperando terminaran de colocar las primeras limosnas. No observaba a nadie. Miró como un grupo de chicos grababan con sus celulares, al violinista.

—Solo toca tres melodías y se va.

La segunda melodía comenzó y Amun no despegó los ojos de las manos del intérprete, el silencio no se hizo esperar y como magia, cualquier ruido a su alrededor era opacado por las notas flotando en el aire de forma sublime y perfecta.

—Interesante, muy interesante —dijo Amun, fascinado con el violinista.

—Lo sé. Y bien, ¿qué tan talentoso es?

—Es un desperdicio de talento.

—Me da gusto saber que no me equivoqué.

—Cuéntame su historia.

—La verdad es que no sé mucho aún. Según el hombre que nos escribió, lleva más de diez años tocando en las calles. Nunca habla con nadie. Localizarlo es casi imposible, en ocasiones lo encuentro en un albergue a unos minutos de aquí.

—Ese violín parece estar en buenas condiciones, aunque antiguo.

—Sí, le paga a una dependienta de librería para guardarlo, supongo que no quiere arriesgarse a perderlo.

—Él ¿qué te ha dicho? ¿Cuál es su historia?

—No he hablado con él. Tengo su nombre— le dijo, aunque sabía que no era el real, pero bien podría ser su seudónimo. ¿No? Sacó de su bolso el sobre que contenía la fotografía del autógrafo del violinista. Amun, lo miró detenidamente—. ¿Se te hace conocido el nombre?

—No. Pero podría investigar en los archivos de la escuela, él tuvo que haber recibido adiestramiento, no hay manera que haya aprendido por sí solo. ¿Cuántos años tendrá?

—Pudo haber sido un niño prodigio, si en realidad es tan bueno como lo dices tú —propuso Kagome, aunque sabía que el profesor no encontraría evidencia.

—Suponiendo que tiene treinta años…

—Supón que tiene un poco más, Masao, el hombre de la carta dice que no ha cambiado mucho desde que lo conoció. Además, su apariencia albina, oculta sus rasgos de juventud.

—Bien, investigaré en la escuela y con algunos colegas, de un posible alumno con ese nombre o características. Me pregunto si no es más fácil solicitarle una entrevista.

—Y exponerme a que desaparezca, yo creo que no. Si él tuvo una vida anteriormente y acabo así, debió ocurrirle algo que le marcara al grado de abandonarlo o perderlo todo. ¿Dónde está su familia o sus amigos? ¿Si perdió el deseo de vivir, por qué no tirarse de un puente y acabar con todo de una vez por todas? ¿Por qué vagar en este mundo como un alma en pena? No, hay algo más y yo creo que él no quiere ser encontrado.

—Y cuando descubras quién es ¿Qué piensas hacer si él no desea salir de nuevo a la luz?

—Mi trabajo es llevar una historia al público, descubrir la verdad detrás de sus secretos. Si algún samaritano desea ayudarlo adelante. Será decisión del violinista salir de donde está o quedarse. No es asunto mío y no pienso mover un solo dedo por él.

Kagome, no pensaba lo mismo cuando despertó la mañana siguiente con la sorpresa de que el invierno se había adelantado. Estaba nevando, se vistió con la ropa más abrigadora que tenía y salió corriendo de su departamento.

Caminaba de prisa con miedo a caer debido al hielo debajo de sus pies. Rezaba porque el violinista tuviera como mínimo un abrigo grueso que le cobijara del frío. Después de ese pensamiento se detuvo abruptamente, provocando que un joven se estrellará con ella. Kagome se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que era por preocuparse por él, seguramente no le pasaba nada, era un demonio completo. «¿Qué me pasa? Tonta, ubícate Kagome», se regañó. Desde que se había percatado de la nevada había tenido la necesidad de salir a buscarlo, pero tenía una cita con la dueña de una casa habitada por fantasmas.

La casa era en verdad tétrica, cargada de una gran energía negativa y podía decir que era demasiada porque sin sus poderes, ella tenía esa sensación desagradable. Continuó su camino por el largo pasillo que conducía a la habitación de la difunta tía abuela de la dueña del lugar. Al abrir la puerta, esta hizo el típico crujido de una puerta a la que le falta aceite. Primero dio un vistazo al interior de la habitación antes de adentrarse completamente. Lo primero que llamó su atención fue la mecedora de madera oscura que se encontraba frente al ventanal. Atraída como un imán caminó hasta ella, sintiéndose agotada, pero no de manera física, más bien espiritual.

Tomó asiento. Sin darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, una gran tristeza la invadió. No podía encontrar respuesta alguna al profundo sentimiento melancólico que florecía de su pecho. No fue hasta un par de horas después que la dueña de la casa entró para sacarla de la habitación.

La visita a esa antigua casa había sido una verdadera experiencia paranormal. Fue increíble y aterradora al mismo tiempo, no se sentía tan loca por seguir creyendo que sus viajes a la era feudal fueron verdad. No un sueño. No había sido una experiencia cómo las que vivió al lado de Inuyasha, pero sí de alguna manera similar. Decidió no presentarse a la oficina. Envió un mensaje a Joji con un par de fotos de su investigación.

De regreso a su departamento, pensó en llamar a su madre. Kagome, tenía un presentimiento. Mientras marcaba el número notó que sus dedos parecían ya estar congelados, la temperatura estaba bajando tan rápido que temía no poder llegar a casa antes de que comenzara a nevar de nuevo. Decidió recortar el camino a casa ingresando a un callejón un tanto oscuro, pero ese día se sentía más valiente de lo normal. Pensaba qué si no le temía a los cementerios, hoteles y casas embrujadas, ¿por qué habría de temerle a un callejón? Su madre respondió al segundo intento de llamada.

—¿Kagome?

—Mamá, ¿Por qué no respondían?

—¿Kagome? Hija, ¿eres tú?

Kagome miró la pantalla de su celular, había buena recepción.

—¡Mamá! ¿Me escuchas?

—Kagome, el pozo. Algo le sucede al pozo.

—¿Qué? ¿Mamá? ¡Mamá responde! ¿Están bien?

La llamada se perdió y cuando levantó la vista estaba en medio del callejón. Al darse cuenta de lo mal que era estar en ese lugar, la oscuridad comenzó a invadir los pocos lugares iluminados. Kagome, sintió una horrible sensación detrás de su espalda que le erizó la piel. No estaba segura de querer continuar por ese camino, pero tampoco podía regresar porque estaba comenzando a escuchar una respiración en su nuca, incluso sentía el aliento de lo que fuera que la tenía paralizada, en su cabello. Kagome dio un paso lento, sus piernas temblaban y apenas le respondían, dio otro más y la _cosa_ seguía detrás caminando con ella. La respiración del ser era más profunda y ruidosa. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un gemido cuando escuchó unos pasos del otro lado del callejón. Estaba atrapada.

Cuando su mirada buscó al segundo ser, solo encontró dos luceros rojos en la oscuridad. Lágrimas caían de sus ojos, en esta ocasión no habría un Inuyasha que la salvara de los demonios. Kagome, aceleró sus pasos, una mano se posó en su hombro. No gritó, aunque deseaba hacerlo. No valía la pena, nadie la escucharía. La nieve comenzó a caer. La _cosa_, apretó su agarre y la atrajo a su cuerpo frío. Y el _otro_ que se ocultaba en la oscuridad, salió a la luz.

Kagome miró los ojos rojos del demonio que estaba a metros de distancia observando. Su bolso cayó al piso cuando la_ cosa_ la apretó todavía más de la cintura, como una serpiente a punto de devorar a su presa, él, lamió su mejilla. Sus cosas salieron de ella, incluso su carpeta donde guardaba los borradores de sus notas. El viento las hizo volar.

El demonio al otro lado caminó hacia ella y su raptor. Una nota yacía entre ambos, el demonio paró su andar, cuando sus pies pisaron una de sus notas. Entonces ella se dio cuenta de lo estúpida que había sido. Por supuesto, sabía que ella lo había estado siguiendo para exponerlo al mundo. Ahora estaba tomando represalias, la haría pagar por su osadía. Lo extraño era que, lo haría como un cobarde matón. Con la ayuda de otros, no como el gran _perfecto asesino_ que una vez fue. Y a pesar de que su vida terminaría muy pronto, sintió tristeza, por él. Nada volvería a hacer como antes, todo había cambiado incluso él.

—¡Sesshomaru! —pronunció su nombre tan suave y con un tono tan decepcionado, podría sentirse loca, pero no quería morir así.

Quería que su enemigo y alguna vez aliado acabara de una vez con su patética vida. Al volver a verlo, después de tantos años, creyó que siempre estuvo destinada a morir a manos del hermano de Inuyasha, y por eso el destino la había llevado a él.

Aceptó tomar un baile con la muerte. Se presentó a él, como una indigna nigen. Traidora. Sí. Por exponerlo. Su deseo era que la mirara a los ojos antes de matarla y desecharla como el estorbo que siempre fue. Él la ignoró, y todavía ahora no la hacía digna de morir en sus manos. Una vez lo fue, digna, pura e inocente. ¡Ya no más! ¿Y era por eso qué merecía morir en manos de su sirviente?

El oxigeno ya no llegaba a sus pulmones, su vista era borrosa las garras de la _cosa_ se enterraban en su carne, a un costado, no se había dado cuenta cuando el despreciable sirviente la abrazó. Sí, era un demonio serpiente, veía ahora las escamas en sus extremidades. Ellos existían, en esta Era. Miró por última vez a Sesshomaru, no podía ya hablar, pero quería decirle con su mirada lo mucho que estaba decepcionada. Por haberse perdido, por no ser él. Tal vez fue esa la razón por la que lo expuso. Él ya no era Sesshomaru. Cerró los ojos, ya no veía de todas formas. Lágrimas se derramaron, no de miedo, ni por su vida, fueron por él.

—Miko.

Había pronunciado el demonio demasiado tarde. Kagome, había perdido el conocimiento.

Nota de Autor:

Pobre demonio, tan hermoso y que no sea correspondido.

Gracias a todos los lectores y a los que han marcado la historia como favorita y para seguirla. A los que se toman su tiempo para dejarme un comentario, muchas gracias.

Faby Sama: Lo que pasa con Kagome, creo que es lo que nos pasa cuando no aceptamos la perdida de un ser amado, ¿Cuánto puede cambiarnos el aferrarnos a alguien? También puede ser que mi personaje sea un poco Occ. =P

SeleneKou: Por muchas cosas.


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 4

Disclaimer

Inuyasha no me pertenece, la trama de este fanfic es mía y no pretendo ganar nada más que diversión.

Nota: Sin querer el título jugo en doble sentido entre hermanos. Me di cuenta hasta que terminé y sin intención fue perfecto.

La mujer que amó, la mujer de mi hermano.

Era una dulce niña, frágil y habladora cuando le pidió que la recordara después de la muerte. Él lo prometió, sin saber que había marcado esa promesa en su libro de larga vida con sangre. La recordaba, pero no con _cariño_. Lo hacía con amargura y decepción.

La mujer a sus pies, con su cabello largo y negro azulado a los rayos del sol, le recordaba a esa… _dulce niña. _Con su mediana altura, su rostro alargado en una belleza clásica. Esta mujer no era Rin, sin embargo, también había hecho lo impensable al igual que Rin y él.

.

.

.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo atormentaba, sentía que se le partía en dos. Él podía escuchar gritos y voces sin sentido a lo lejos, era tan difícil entender…

El sonido de una gota de agua que caía en algún lugar lo molestaba. Intentó abrir los ojos, para encontrar que no podía. ¡Estaba tan débil! Se quedó dormido de nuevo.

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡Sesshomaru! ¡Bastardo despierta!

Lo escuchaba, quería abrir los ojos, gritarle que se jodiera y que guardará silencio. «¿Qué me ocurre?», se preguntó. Lo escuchaba, no obstante no tenía la fuerza para moverse antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo.

El agua entraba en sus pulmones por la nariz y la boca. La sensación de ahogo fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos mientras intentaba hacer llegar el oxígeno a los pulmones, sintió los golpes en su espalda y levantó el rostro para ver a su hermano sosteniéndolo e intentando ayudarlo. Frente a él, estaba el mar y debajo la arena.

—¡Mierda Sesshomaru! No te duermas de nuevo. Necesitamos salir de aquí ¿me entiendes? No puedo cargarte más. ¡Me estoy desangrando! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo lograremos! ¡No lo lograremos!

Sesshomaru, se sentía confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y no tenía la menor idea de qué sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba Inuyasha con él intentando… huir? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? De nuevo el demonio no pudo evitar perder el conocimiento.

Abrió los ojos para encontrar a su torpe medio hermano mirando el fuego, mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas sobre un pozo y Kagome. Con su mano izquierda muy humana, intentaba cubrir la herida en su costado. ¡Era demasiada sangre!

—¡Mestizo! —dijo con voz entrecortada. Lo odiaba porque no podía ser débil. Se escuchaba diferente más áspera, la garganta le ardía como si se hubiera tragado una antorcha.

—Esa perra mal nacida. ¡Debiste dejar que se pudriera en el infierno!

Había tanto odio en su voz que apenas podía reconocer al hombre a su lado. Nunca Inuyasha fue más humano que en ese momento. El odio que profesaba a Rin lo desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía el odiar a Rin? Había sido Inuyasha quién lo obligó a escucharla y aceptarla después como una más de la manada. Ella había elegido su camino ¿no? Él le advirtió a Rin y ella no escuchó.

—Deja de hablar estupideces. ¡Explícate!

—Rin, ella nos traicionó. ¡El Oeste cayó Sesshomaru!

No podía creer en sus palabras y sintió la ira atravesar cada rincón de su cuerpo; la adrenalina le dio la energía que necesitaba para sentarse y alcanzar a su hermano. Llevó sus manos al cuello del mestizo cortándole la respiración un poco más fuerte y le partiría la cabeza.

—¡Mientes! ¿De qué estás hablando?

—Rin, ella nos vendió a su amado Daisuke. ¡El hijo de mierda nos preparó una emboscada con el ejército de Mikos y Monjes del norte! Purificaron a la mayoría y a los que quedaron, los más fuertes fueron sellados.

Sesshomaru lo soltó. No podía recordar los acontecimientos, lo que recordaba era estar hablando con sus generales, nada más.

—¡Dime lo que pasó!

—¿No recuerdas?

—No.

—Definíamos nuestro próximo ataque, cuando escuchamos los gritos de horror de nuestros soldados. Al salir de la tienda nos encontramos rodeados. Podíamos verlos como si fuera el mismo día por la luz que emanaban de sus poderes santos purificando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino. Me pediste que protegiera a la moza antes de transformarte en Yako. El ejército del Sur, del Este con el ejército de santos del Norte nos superaron. ¡Maldito Kouga! ¡Nunca llegó! ¡Nuestros supuestos aliados nos traicionaron! Los Sagrados querían purificarte o eso pensé hasta que esa Miko, Atera, apareció y comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas. Estaba atrapado vi como un Samurai entraba a la tienda de Rin. Tuve que elegir entre ella y tú. Pero ella era la más susceptible y si le ocurría algo nunca me lo perdonarías. Fui por ella y ¿para qué? La encontré besándose con su amor, vestido con el traje de Samurai del ejército del sur; por un momento pensé que quería forzarla y cuando ataqué ella se interpuso. La idiota ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos, su cobardía fue más decepcionante que su traición. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? La mirada de Daisuke. ¡Él no la ama! No lo soporté y me fui, porque no podía seguir mirándola y tampoco sabía que decirle. Regresé para luchar a tu lado. ¡Fue demasiado tarde! Ya te habían capturado. Miroku estaba con ellos, aunque no creo que por su propia voluntad porque él me ayudo a escapar.

Sesshomaru intentó elevar su youki sin éxito y al ver lo inútil de la acción, probó invocar el veneno de sus garras. Gruñó al verse privado de algo tan normal para él. Lo comparó como perder un brazo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Miró a su medio hermano, su cabello negro brillaba a luz de la hoguera.

—¿Cómo lograste liberarme?

—Miroku envió a Sango a buscarme. Me dijo que habían logrado sacarte de las mazmorras, pero que estabas muriendo. Cuando llegamos, Miroku estaba luchando contra un grupo de Samurai, los habían encontrado. Él fue herido protegiendo a Sango, y ella me pidió que te llevará. Murió por nosotros Sesshomaru, ambos lo hicieron. Entré a la cueva y encontré a Rin. Muerta a tu lado y el sapo, Jaken, estaba agonizando.

—¿Cómo murió Rin?

Rin su amada y querida niña; no podía creer que lo había traicionado. Era inútil negárselo, sabía porque lo hizo. Ella sabía su secreto.

—Jaken dijo que fue por amor, ella se sacrificó por ti. Aun así, no puedo perdonarla ¿cómo podría? Murieron tantos… También me dijo que salvó a Yako, que los sagrados no pudieron matarte, pero que tu bestia estaba muriendo muy lentamente. Tuvo que sellarlo —Inuyasha le ofreció la daga que Jaken le había dado para Sesshomaru—. Me dijo que estaba aquí, puedo sentirlo ¿sabes?. Te saqué de ahí. Nos persiguieron, aun lo hacen.

—¿Dónde está Jaken?

—Su energía fue drenada por el hechizo, iba a retrasarnos si lo traía con nosotros.

Sesshomaru, miró a su hermano de nuevo. No podía creer que alguna vez habían intentado matarse, incluso se habían traicionado y que ahora él dio su vida para salvarlo. ¿Por qué?

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el demonio sinceramente.

—¿Qué crees? Es luna nueva y un soldado inútil me hirió. ¡Hijo de puta!

—Inuyasha… —Quería decirle que lo sentía de verdad. Por la injustica de los errores de su padre, de los suyos por marginarlo cuando en realidad no había sido culpa suya ser un bastardo. Lamentaba odiarlo por la preferencia de su padre, ahora sabía que dentro de los errores de Inu Taisho había sabiduría. No le dio un espada que podía matar a mil demonios, porque no la necesitaba el era poderoso o al menos lo fue. Pero sí le dio la espada que podía traer a la vida al amor perdido. Demonio o humano. Su padre conocía su peor falla, esa que le ocasionaría la perdición. Su arrogancia.

—¡Cállate maldito bastardo por una vez en tu maldita vida! ¡Cállate!

Inuyasha estaba llorando, limpió sus lágrimas con su mano derecha, la izquierda aun trataba de detener la sangre, estaba más pálido que cuando Sesshomaru despertó.

—Lo que lamento, es que no la volveré a ver. Creí que tal vez la vejez no me alcanzaría. Estúpido ¿no? ¡Soy mitad humano! Pero tenía la esperanza, quería intentarlo. Aunque sea una vez, una sola maldita vez, quería verla de nuevo. Llegar _antes_ que tú y sí _yo_ hacía que volviera… —Sesshomaru cerró los ojos, él estaba entendiendo la mitad de lo que decía, tal vez estaba agonizando, pensó—. Debe estar destrozada. Nunca se lo dije, nunca le dije que lo sabía. No quería dejarla ir, yo fui egoísta. Debes vivir, olvídate ya de la guerra y el honor estúpido que solo trae muerte y desolación. Todo es diferente en el futuro no habrá un señor feudal. Se terminó para ti, los verás caer también. No. Olvida eso, no estoy seguro, nunca preste atención a Kagome. Lucha por sobrevivir y encuéntrala…

—¿De qué hablas? —Ella había vuelto a su hogar para protegerla, ¿por qué Inuyasha no podía encontrarse con ella? ¿Por qué no la había buscado antes en lugar de esperarla? —Puedes buscarla. No tenías que rescatarme, ninguno de ustedes. Solo debes intentar aguantar hasta el amanecer y sobrevivirás.

—Ella nos hubiera pedido salvarte, nunca dejó a un _aliado_ a su suerte. Yo… soy tu hermano ¡Idiota! A pesar de todo eres mi familia, aunque nunca lo aceptaras del todo. ¿Por qué habría de abandonar a mi hermano? Y no puedo ir con ella, aunque sobreviviera; es mucho tiempo la vejez me alcanzará.

—Puedes hacerlo, ahora ahorra tus energías y deja de decir estupideces. No entiendo nada de lo que dices sobre ser viejo y alcanzarla. ¡Ella es humana! Morirá antes que tú.

—¿Ella no te lo dijo?

Sesshomaru no entendía que debía decirle Kagome. Pensó intentando entender lo que quería decir Inuyasha. Era como si temiera decir algo que no debía. Acaso Inuyasha… ¿ya sabía?

—¿Por qué habría de decirme algo la Miko?

Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, pero no había felicidad en ella. Él comprendió y no le extrañó que ella hubiera mantenido su promesa, después de todo. El secreto de Kagome, el lazo que los unía, el amor que atravesó el espacio y tiempo; estaba intacto.

—Kagome, vino del futuro. ¡El pozo es el portal y yo hice que regresará a su tiempo porque temía que me la quitaras!

Ambos guardaron silencio. Ahora todo estaba sobre la mesa, la lujuria, la traición y todo lo que una vez no pudo decirse. Ella guardó su mayor secreto, la Miko era del futuro y de alguna manera eso no sorprendió al demonio. ¿Qué más le había ocultado? Ella sabía que de alguna manera volvería a su tiempo llevándose consigo todo. Ella ¿no iba a cumplir su promesa?

Inuyasha lloró en silencio, se lamentó porque no pudo elegir al final hacer lo correctamente incorrecto. No pudo cumplir con su promesa. Se equivocó, quiso creer ser mejor eligiendo por los dos. Tonto, tonto ella había tomado su decisión. ¡Él había sido su elección! ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no confió en ella, en sus sentimientos? La había perdido.

Cuando llegó el amanecer su hermano no cambió a su forma de medio demonio. Inuyasha murió siendo humano y así su cuerpo fue enterrado por Sesshomaru.

Kagome, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con el techo de su habitación. Confundida no podía recordar cómo había llegado a casa. Se sentó en su cama todavía adormilada, extrañamente cansada y dolorida. La habitación estaba oscura en su mayor parte; la luz de luna que entraba por la ventana iluminando la cama de Kagome como un reflector. Miró la hora en su reloj despertador, eran las tres de la mañana. Bajó los pies al piso y un dolor agudo en su costado la hizo recostarse de nuevo. Despacio, porque su cuerpo se negaba a responderle, llevó una mano a donde le dolía para encontrar humedad en su ropa y más dolor; la miró, estaba manchada con un líquido oscuro y ese había sido el detonante para recordar lo sucedido.

Se levantó ignorando el dolor para encender la luz de la habitación y mirarse al espejo para cerciorarse que no había sido una pesadilla. Al darse la vuelta encontró a Sesshomaru de pie en una esquina de la habitación. Mirandola o acechándola como un verdadero depredador. Kagome no pudo evitar soltar un grito. Se pegó a la pared y se tocó la garganta lastimada.

Sesshomaru la observaba con sus ojos dorados sin emoción, eso no la perturbaba de ninguna manera, aunque reconocía que había estado equivocada. Ni siquiera su fachada de indigente, le quitaba ese toque aristocrático. ¿Dónde había quedado el sensible y triste violinista? Todavía parecía ser el mismo demonio que conoció en la era feudal. Frío, calculador y asesino serial. Había sido una fachada, pero ¿para qué? Y si de fachadas se trataba entonces ¿por qué no jugar también? Kagome no sabía si funcionaría.

—¿Qui.. quién es usted? Mi… mi esposo no tardará en llegar.

«¡Sí claro a las tres de la mañana! A menos que el hombre fuera un mujeriego jugador, ¡oh sí! Él lo era de hecho». Kagome temió esa antigua mirada que decía: «¡No toleraré tu estupidez!». Y ahí estaba, el gran Señor del Oeste, disfrazado de indigente, levantando su ceja muy aristocráticamente. Y ella no lo quería cerca por mucho pasado en común, él la intimidaba y podía matarla en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

—¡Salga de aquí o…!

Y en un parpadeo el rostro del demonio estaba a centímetros del suyo, no la tocaba, ni siquiera su respiración. ¿No respiraba?

—¿O qué, Miko?

Ahí estaba su aliento acariciando su rostro sudoroso y muy humano. Una brisa con aroma dulzón y algo embriagador.

«Inuyasha» Pensó Kagome. ¿Acaso todos los demonios olían así o era algo más?

El demonio estrechó sus ojos como si hubiera leído su mente y entonces Kagome creyó que se orinaría en cualquier momento. Porque esa tercera mirada definitivamente significaba: ¡Morirás!

—Está bien, está bien me rindo. Lo siento. De verdad lo siento, no quise ofenderte yo… ¡Diablos! No sé qué decir.

Kagome no se había dado cuenta de que estaba llorando hasta que el demonio pasó un dedo sobre su mejilla. Miró sus lágrimas el aroma a sal le recordó el día en que Inuyasha murió.

—No lo hagas, el mestizo lloró el día que murió y tú no morirás hoy —dijo el demonio, luego de apartarse liberando a la frágil humana. Sesshomaru caminó hacia la ventana, sin dirigirle una segunda mirada. La abrió y saltó a la ciudad perdiéndose en las sombras.

Kagome, no podía creer las palabras de Sesshomaru. Inuyasha muerto, por eso su futuro medio demonio no la buscó una vez que no pudo volver, ya lo había sospechado. Pero quería creer que en realidad había otra razón, un nuevo amor del demonio tal vez. Y si se ponía optimista quería creer que había logrado volver y que pasó el resto de su vida a su lado viviendo muy felices en la era feudal. Y por supuesto, él no habría querido cambiar el pasado ¿no?

No. Ahora lo sabía él estaba muerto. ¿Cómo? Sesshomaru, ¿él lo mató? Kagome se dejó caer al piso luego de un grito desgarrador, más lágrimas llenas de dolor y arrepentimiento. Porque ella quería tener la oportunidad de decirle lo mucho, mucho que lo amaba. Quería verlo una vez más, solo una. ¿Por qué no podía volver? ¿Por qué?

Alguien intentaba forzar la cerradura de su departamento. ¡Para lo que a Kagome le importaba! Ella solo deseaba dormir y no despertar nunca. Pero no ¿verdad? No iban a dejarla _dormir_. Unos minutos o intentos y la puerta de la entrada de su departamento se abrió. Pasos apresurados y fuertes, recorrieron su hogar. Hasta que la puerta del baño se abrió. La habían encontrado, arruinando su pequeño mundo lleno de dolor y angustia. ¡Tan reconfortante!

—¡Niña!

La había llamado el hombre regordete, mientras la levantaba del piso deshaciendo su posición fetal. ¿Cómo llegó al baño? No lo recuerda, ella no recuerda mucho después de la partida de Sesshomaru.

—Tu madre llamó a la oficina. Dice que no respondes las llamadas. Ni siquiera le has dicho que te cambiaron de revista. ¿Qué sucede?

—Está muerto —respondió Kagome, apenas en un susurró y con una extraña tranquilidad que Hideo reconocía muy bien.

—¿Quién está muerto, Kagome?

—El hombre que amaba.

—¡Niña…!

Su antiguo mentor la tomó entre sus brazos, una vez ella estuvo para él, cuando su amada esposa murió. Al igual que ella no ofreció palabras vacías. Un abrazo muy fuerte que duro el tiempo suficiente para que sus lágrimas vaciaran el dolor de su corazón, es lo que él ofreció. Kagome le había enseñado que las palabras eran innecesarias porque el amor no puede ser comparado, cada uno ama de forma e intensidad distinta. ¿Cómo podría saber ella lo que es perder a un compañero de toda una vida? ¿Cómo podría saber él, lo que significaba perder un amor que desafió el tiempo y el espacio?

Tiempo después le preparó una sopa instantánea que era lo único que Kagome tenía en su alacena y un té. La hizo comer, todavía no pedía explicaciones. Había cosas que solo pueden hablarse cuando se está listo y ella realmente nunca lo ha estado. Porque entonces hace mucho el sabría de ese supuesto hombre que había sido la gran sombra de las relaciones amorosas de Kagome, la amargura siempre presente en su rostro y su intento de suicidio. Él sabía porque Kagome había sido su mejor amiga en su momento más oscuro después de la aceptación de la muerte de su esposa y él no había tomado un frasco de pastillas, ni cortado sus venas, pero sí, se había querido ahogar en alcohol. Sin importarle su carrera, ni su vida. Sin hijos y sin más familia cercana, prácticamente estaba solo.

Kagome estuvo ahí, su equipo estaba con él. Pero ella, un día fue a su apartamento tiro sus bebidas y lo enfrentó abriéndole los ojos. Su esposa, su amada esposa no querría verlo así. Ella le confesó su intento de suicidio, le dijo que no era el único que sufría por algo, entonces realmente la vio. Ella no era una chica amargada porque sí, ni tampoco tan trabajadora y obsesiva porque su carrera le apasionara realmente. Ella estaba sufriendo. Su trabajo era su escape, su seriedad y su poco apego a sus compañeros de trabajo junto con sus pocas amistades —si es que tenía—, eran el reflejo de lo poco dispuesta que estaba a sufrir de nuevo. En ese entonces supuso que el hombre había muerto, ella lo había dado a entender. Mas no fue así, habían terminado y el amor por ese hombre había sido tan intenso que con toda seguridad destrozó el corazón de manera irreparable a la que una vez fue una niña con sueños e ilusiones como cualquier otra. Su separación la había marcado a tal grado.

Esa noche, ella se quitó la horrible máscara que siempre llevaba puesta. Fue dulce, ella lo abrazó, acarició su rostro y le sonrió. ¡Tan tierna y compasiva! Debajo de esa fachada cínica y fría había una niña dulce, sincera y amable. Ella estuvo para él, le hizo ver que aún estaba vivo, que era un hombre que sentía y que todavía le faltaban unos años más por vivir. En un solo momento le hizo ver que podía salir de la oscuridad, ella había sido la luz. La verdadera Kagome era hermosa muy hermosa. Él guardó esa imagen junto con lo que vino después en su corazón como uno de los secretos mejor guardados de la historia, ella también guardo su secreto. Kagome nunca reveló lo que había encontrado una tarde de junio en el departamento de su jefe. Un deprimente, perdido y acabado Hideo.

—¿Por qué tienes esas horribles marcas en el cuello? No me digas que ahora te gusta el sexo sadomasoquista.

—¿Sabes? Mi siguiente nota hablará sobre demonios feudales y Mikos que pueden viajar en el tiempo. Escucha esto, una chica de no más de quince años vivía en santuario que tenía una pequeña casa que guardaba un viejo pozo al que llamaban "El comedor de huesos". Con una leyenda particular, que decía que en la época feudal los humanos arrojaban los cuerpos de demonios. Algo así como un basurero de demonios. Ella estaba en ese pozo en el momento equivocado a la hora equivocada. Un demonio cien pies, salió del pozo robando a la niña. El pozo guardaba una extraña y antigua magia que la hizo transportar al pasado a unos 500 años atrás. El cien pies hablaba sobre una extraña joya que la niña supuestamente tenía, ella no sabía de lo que el demonio hablaba. ¡Estaba tan asustada! Histérica corrió hacia un viejo árbol que en su tiempo ella lo conocía como el Árbol de Dios. Había un chico en ese árbol, incrustado por una flecha, parecía dormido más que muerto. Pero cuando ella se acercó intentando escapar del demonio el chico despertó y… —y Kagome le contó la historia más fantástica e irreal que había escuchado en toda su vida. Ella nunca mencionó el nombre de la Miko.

Hideo la escuchó intentando descifrar la verdadera historia detrás de esa tal fantasía. Cuando Kagome terminó y vio la cara de Poker de Hideo soltó un suspiró. Sabía que él no iba a creerle, ¿Por qué lo haría? Todo era tan irreal que si ella fuera Hideo pensaría que ella estaba totalmente loca.

—Hideo, puedes creer esa historia fantástica o puedes creer que Inuyasha era el hijo bastardo de un importante político que tuvo el mal atino de seducir a su secretaria y embarazarla. Y que él creció creyendo que era un error. Repudiado por la sociedad por ser un bastardo y por la familia poderosa del padre. Un chico que creció en la calle y que un día conoció a una chica hermosa llamada Kikio que lo despreció por ser lo que era, rompiendo la poca confianza que tenía de sí mismo. Y tras un tiempo conoció a otra chica de secundaria que se enamoró perdidamente de él, aunque sabía que jamás podría corresponderle porque a pesar de todo él, seguía amando a Kikio. Naraku, era el enemigo jurado de esa familia poderosa que intenta por todos los medios destruirla descubriendo el secreto del poderoso imperio Taisho. Bien dicen que: ¡Divide y vencerá! Si Naraku encontraba a Inuyasha significaba que él podría convencerlo de pelear la herencia de la familia Taisho. Y conociendo al hasta ese momento único heredero, Sesshomaru Taisho, no permitiría que su buen nombre fuera una vergüenza y la herencia fuera compartida. Por lo que él lo mataría y…

Kagome soltó un gemido para luego soltarse a llorar. Hideo la miraba asombrado porque la verdad era que, aunque la segunda historia que era la realista curiosamente no cuadraba tan bien como la historia más fantástica. Mientras que la historia fantástica fue narrada con un tiempo en pasado la segunda eran suposiciones de algo que ya pasó. Hideo conocía bien a Kagome y podía decir que la chica de secundaria era ella. Pero eso no le preocupaba tanto porque Kagome podría estar omitiendo mucho. La verdadera preocupación era que ya había una amenaza de muerte para ella por una investigación previa a un político y se preguntó si ella no había olvidado a ese tal Inuyasha, y esa amenaza tenía que ver con la familia Taisho o con el del malvado Naraku como ella lo había nombrado en la historia fantástica. Pero entonces por qué, ahora lloraba la muerte del hombre que amaba si hacía mucho que no estaban juntos o él murió años atrás y ella apenas lo descubrió. Pero ¿Quiénes eran los Taisho? No conocía a ninguna familia política con ese nombre o el de Naraku.

—Ellos los Taisho o el otro, ¿te hicieron eso?

—No. Ese fue un… idiota que quiso asaltarme.

—¡Kagome!

—Hideo te agradezco, pero apuesto a que tienes otras cosas mejores que hacer y yo necesito estar sola.

—No tienes por qué estar sola yo puedo ayudarte, solo háblame con la verdad.

—Tal vez después. Iré más tarde a ver a mamá y me reportaré con el ogro. Seguro que ya me ha despedido.

—No, te justifiqué y me debe un favor. Todo estará bien.

Hideo tomó sus cosas y fue acompañado por Kagome hasta la puerta. Aunque Hideo no estaba seguro de dejarla sola respetó su deseo. La abrazó con fuerza para despedirse, Kagome besó su mejilla y sonrió. Él era un hombre de buen corazón que la protegería de cualquier cosa que la molestará o al menos lo intentaría.

—Llama si me necesitas.

—Por supuesto. Gracias por todo Hideo.

Kagome suspiró cuando el hombre abandonó su hogar, se recargó en la puerta. Se sentía agotada y entumecida. La cabeza le dolía de tanto llorar. Pero el cansancio o el dolor no la detendrían, ella necesitaba respuestas y dos días habían pasado de su encuentro con Sesshomaru y aunque existía la posibilidad de que él haya desaparecido, su corazón de Miko no tenía ese presentimiento. Tomó su bolso y sus llaves, y salió del departamento en busca del violinista.

Llegó corriendo a donde se encontraba Masao. No se sorprendió cuando a lo lejos escuchó la música de un violín. Masao le regresó la mirada.

—Creí que te habían despedido o algo.

—¿Por qué pensaste eso?

Masao le señaló a una chica a la que Kagome conocía como Hitomi. Al parecer era su remplazo. «¡Mierda! Me suplantaron», no podía creer que enviaran a esa muñequita, bien conocida por su poco tacto a la hora de entrevistar.

—Ella vino ayer preguntando por el violinista, luego me entrevistó. Pero no te preocupes no dije nada que no te haya dicho a ti antes y él no vino ayer. Aunque es extraño que lleve más de una hora tocando el violín sin parar. ¿Tal vez extrañaba a cierta admiradora?

La sonrisa de Masao no le simpatizaba, en realidad le causo escalofríos pensar que el señor feudal estuviera esperándola para arrinconarla en algun callejón con su matón.

La melodía terminó y al parecer también la presentación de Lord Sesshomaru. Hitomi se acercó a él. Kagome no pudo evitar sentir como el estómago se le comprimía, realmente esperaba que él no la matara. Por otro lado, su vena sádica, quería torturar al Señor con la voz gangosa de Hitomi, y a su remplazo deseaba que él la aplastara con su poderosa mirada desdeñosa.

—¡Disculpe! Señor mi nombre es Hitomi Kisho, soy reportera de la revista Elite, anteriormente ya hemos realizado un reportaje de su maravillosa música y me encantaría que me regalara una entrevista.

Decir que Kagome se asombró de ver cómo Sesshomaru aguantó más de tres palabras de Hitomi, fue poco. Él no se preocupó en mirar a la insignificante reportera.

—¡Oh! Disculpe es ¿sordo?, ¿ciego? Creo que ambas.

Ella soltó una risita mientras miraba si había alguien acompañando al violinista. Cuando las monedas y aplausos terminaron él recogió el dinero del estuche, guardó su instrumento y se dispuso a largarse del lugar. Pero Hitomi no era delicada ¿cierto?

—¡Oye! Te hice una pregunta. ¿Acaso me estás ignorando?

Y después de tanta idiotez vino la… la… La tonta y lo tomó del brazo jaloneándolo para llamar su atención. Él la miró con esa mirada marca registrada que dice: «¿Qué te pasa inmundicia humana?» y a punto de soltarle un gruñido con mordida y todo fue interrumpido por Kagome, haciendo una reverencia muy prolongada al demonio mientras decía:

—Señor Taisho, disculpe espero no haberlo hecho perder demasiado su tiempo yo…

El demonio ignoró a Hitomi y continuó su camino pasando a un lado de Kagome.

—Gracias Hitomi, me encargaré.

—¿De qué hablas? Jiro me pidió…

—Sí, pero ya me contactó y me dijo que viniera antes de que lo arruinaras. Habla con él. ¡Adiós!

Kagome corrió tras Sesshomaru dejando a una Hitomi estupefacta.

Kagome llevaba más de treinta minutos caminando al lado del demonio sin mediar palabra. No estaba segura de si él quería que lo siguiera o no, sin embargo, no la había amenazado y le gustaba pensar que no era porque estaban en un lugar público. Por otro lado, le parecía extraño que no la había conducido por algún callejón solo y oscuro. Todavía.

En algún momento mientras se preocupaba por jadear y secar el sudor en su frente por la larga caminata se dio cuenta que habían llegado al edificio donde vivía. Él había tomado algún camino largo y desconocido para Kagome. Ella pensó que su sentido de orientación no había perdido su toque a pesar de los siglos. Apostaba que conocía la ciudad tan bien como Google Maps. Él se detuvo para esperar a que ella abriera la puerta, realmente no sabía por qué ahora tanta educación cuando él, la había llevado a su departamento mientras estaba inconsciente. Lo que le recordaba ¿Cómo entró?

—¿Ese humano es tu amante?

—¿Disculpa?

—Apestas a él y tu departamento también.

—No te interesa, pero él no es mi amante. Es un amigo.

Él no respondió, pero su mirada ahora sí habló por él y le dijo: ¡No te creo! El demonio, caminó dentro del departamento olisqueando el ambiente mientras pasaba una mano en las paredes y sus pocos muebles. Lo que le pareció a Kagome que estaba haciendo era…

—¿Estás marcando mi casa como tu territorio?

Terminó con una boca muy abierta llena de incredulidad. Él se quedó estático por un momento como una hermosa estatua antigua.

—La serpiente estuvo aquí.

Kagome recordó las manos escamosas del demonio en su garganta y su costado, el aliento putrefacto y la voz rasposa. Ahora de nuevo tenía miedo. Se preguntó cuánto le llevaría a Sesshomaru hacer que se desmayará como una damisela en apuros.

—Te refieres a tu ¿amigo?

De pronto se vio atrapada en la mirada feroz del demonio.

—A diferencia de ti humana idiota, yo no persigo a otras especies como si fuera una escoria delincuente.

—¡No claro que no! Solo esperas a que esa escoria delincuente y humana camine por un lugar oscuro para atacar.

Y de nuevo la tenía atrapada entre una pared y su cuerpo demoniaco; él haló su cabello a un lado para descubrir su cuello de una manera ruda pero no tanto, como un amante lo haría en un lapso de pasión.

—Las marcas de los dedos que yacen en tu cuello no son las míos. —Su otra mano bajó por su costado para oprimir sus costillas doloridas—. Tampoco fueron mis brazos los que te ocasionaron tal dolor—soltó su cabello y bajó su mano al lugar donde su piel había sangrado espantosamente. Sus ojos dorados llenos de una furia contenida no dejaron los suyos llenos de temor—. Ni fueron mis garras las que cortaron tu piel aquí. Yo no persigo a mujeres en la oscuridad para _comerlas, _ellas vienen a mí_. Kagome._

Ella sabía que él conocía su nombre, Inuyasha lo gritaba todo el tiempo. Nunca paso por su mente que algún día en el pasado o futuro el señor demonio del oeste diría su nombre con un odio y a la vez era como si lo arrastra entre su lengua casi saboreándolo. Seguro pensó: «Es mi aterrada y pervertida imaginación». El demonio le había recordado a un amante un poco _dominante _que conoció. Ella terminó por echarlo cuando el hombre se puso intenso. Ahora dudaba que pudiera echar a un Sesshomaru denso, de su departamento. En primera, porque sus amenazas no tenían que ver con nada sexual y en segunda, porque era poderoso y un señor demonio completito.

—Espera estás diciendo que esa cosa quiere ¿violarme y luego comerme?

Sesshomaru, la soltó alejándose de ella como si tales pensamientos le causaran repugnancia. Ignorándola continuó "_marcando su territorio_".

Observar a Sesshomaru, marcar su territorio la hizo recordar que Inuyasha estaba muerto, y que al parecer Sesshomaru no solo la había salvado de una violación, también de una muerte segura. Y que ahora estaba marcándola cómo suya. Lo que quería decir que ¿él no mató a Inuyasha?

—¿Qué buscas de mí?

—Fuiste tú la que me buscó, Miko.

—Ya no soy una Miko.

—Entonces ya no soy más un demonio.

¿Eso había sido una broma? A Kagome no le asustaba este Sesshomaru hablador. Porque no quería conocerlo, no quería ser su amiga y definitivamente no quería relacionarse con demonios que podían vivir eternamente y…

—¿Cómo murió Inuyasha?

—Salvando mi vida —había dicho el demonio apretando los dientes como si tal sacrificio hubiera sido el pero insulto a su grandísimo y egocéntrico trasero. Kagome lo odio y deseo por un momento purificar su arrogante presencia. Pero antes…

—Es por eso qué estás aquí. Él te pidió que me buscaras.

—Aunque lo hizo, esa no es la única razón.

—¿Entonces?

—Yo lo traicioné.

Nota:

Gracias a todos los nuevos lectores, y a los que siguen la historia me hacen muy feliz. A los que me dejan un Review:

Faby Sama: Bueno Rin, no atacó a Sess al menos no directamente.

Sailor Gaby: Sí leí algunos de tus fanfics y te promocioné en mi página de Facebook. No sé si hubo un impacto en tus visitas espero que sí.

Kai Stavros: Lo que pasa con Sess, es más profundo de lo que parece.

Desde el viernes me puse a escribir como loca por lo que es posible que se me hayan pasado algunas horribles faltas ortográficas. ¡Mil disculpas! Pero si no publicaba hoy no podría hacerlo hasta dentro de dos semanas.

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo. Me gustaría saber qué les ha parecido la historia, así que si tienen tiempo y el deseo pueden apretar el botoncito de abajo y dejarme su opinión.

Muchas gracias y nos leemos en 20 días más o menos =)


	5. Capítulo 5

**Capítulo 5**

Disclaimer: No soy dueña de Inuyasha, silo fuera Kagome se quedaría con Sesshōmaru, por eso la trama de esta historia.

Advertencia: Un pequeño e inocente limoncito, no leas si no tienes edad.

**Un salto al pasado y la vergüenza de Taishō**

Kagome, miraba al demonio sentado en su mesa con una terrible sensación de ahogo. De pronto, se auto diagnosticó: claustrofóbica. El demonio miraba el cielo nocturno sin reconocerla, perdido en sus recuerdos. Después de confesar haber traicionado a su hermano las palabras murieron para ambos. Tal era la impresión que había causado a la Miko, y tal vergüenza era la suya.

Una hora o dos, no importaba cuánto tiempo había pasado, el demonio tomó asiento en la silla frente a ella; Kagome cansada de permanecer pegada a la pared donde la había dejado Sesshōmaru, antes de su confesión, se sentó en la otra silla. Reconociendo al fin de las palabras del mal aliado ella guardó silencio.

Extrañamente no estaba enfrentándolo, con lloriqueos y gritos. Lo que desconcertó al demonio que ya había esperado demasiado por alguna reacción de la Miko.

—¿No preguntarás? —Sesshōmaru demandó, ya cansado de esperar que saliera de su estado de shock.

—¿Qué? No. Por supuesto que no.

Sesshōmaru, miró el rostro de la Miko, tan sereno. Se detuvo en sus ojos azules, lo que la hizo sentirse nerviosa, su mirada era tan abrasadora. La incomodidad la molestó preguntándose «¿Por qué era tan grosero como para fijar su mirada en ella?»

—Sé tus motivos, nada de lo que me digas podría hacerme cambiar de opinión.

—¡Explica!

—Tú nunca has sido un amigo, un aliado contra un enemigo en común sí, pero nada más, mucho menos fuiste un hermano, por lo que preguntarte algo no valdría de nada.

—¿Qué te hace creer eso?

— Lo que quiero decir es que: ¡No hay sorpresa por tus acciones! Porque Sesshōmaru, simplemente fuiste tú mismo. Un primogénito, heredero orgulloso de su sangre y su legado. Presuntuoso y caprichoso, señor de un pedazo de tierra que en realidad no le pertenecía, porque ese pedazo de tierra ya existía antes que la vida misma y que al igual que su padre no se llevará nada, solo que el despojo de esa tierra te llegó en vida y no en la muerte. Un ser egoísta que en nuestro presente no le ha quedado nada como ya he dicho. Ni un sirviente complaciente o un niño enajenado. Sin nombre ni legado porque no hizo nada tan importante como su padre para ser recordado como un mito. ¿Qué crees que un patético y humilde ser humano puede esperar de un demonio sin honor?

—¿Te atreves a decir que este Sesshōmaru no tiene Honor?

A pesar de la mirada fría, de la opresión que el señor demonio ejercía en su mandíbula ella continuó:

—Me atrevo a decir que un demonio que miente y utiliza maniobras deshonestas, para conseguir la única herencia del hijo bastardo de su padre le ha dejado, siendo que lo ha tenido todo en su vida… ¡No tiene honor!

Sesshōmaru se levantó y arrojó a la pared la mesa que lo separaba de la Miko, haciéndola pedazos. Tomó a la mujer de los hombros enterrando sus garras en la carne blanda de sus brazos, ella no se inmutó, la adrenalina la tenía atrapada en una ira profunda que la inhibía del dolor.

—Me juzgas tan fácilmente Miko que has olvidado las vagas ocasiones que este Sesshōmaru te ha salvado, o a tus amigos, ni que decir de ese al que pones ante mis ojos como un mártir, sin darte cuenta que tal vez, el que lo ha tenido todo siempre fue él. ¿Te lo has preguntado Kagome?

—Tal vez él ha hecho más para merecerlo.

Sesshōmaru la soltó dejándola caer en la silla de nuevo. Por la posición, ella debería sentirse pequeña, pero la verdad era que no sentía temor ante el demonio; solo pensaba que hubo una vez que creyó qué podría ser alguien mejor.

—¿Fue la espada de nuevo? ¿Ella no te sirvió y ahora después de siglos te has dado cuenta de que no valió la pena? ¿Me has confesado que lo traicionaste buscando el perdón que Inuyasha no puede darte?

—Te equivocas Miko, este Sesshōmaru no se arrepiente de sus actos.

En los ojos del demonio no había arrepentimiento, ni dolor por la muerte de su hermano.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí?

Sesshōmaru caminó hacia el ventanal que había estado observando demasiado en su conversación ignorando a la Miko.

—No puedes dármelo. Al menos, no ahora.

—Entonces nada tienes que hacer aquí.

Él se giró para ver a la mujer de pie, alejada y con ira marcada en su rostro; sus manos temblaban, pero no de miedo sino de impotencia. Quería entenderla, le dijo que había visto morir a su amante. No por él, pero Inuyasha tomó la mala decisión de salvarlo a pesar de haber sido una misión suicida, peor sabiendo que salvaba al hombre que había intentado arrebatarle la felicidad. Pero ella había sido suya también o lo será, y le carcomían los celos de pensar que en este momento de su vida su amor por su medio hermano era tan ciego y leal. Temía que nunca lo viera mejor, ni que sintiera más. Temía que le preguntará sobre la noche de Inuyasha. Sin embargo, estaba ahí para responder, hace mucho entendió que no debía mentirle si quería su corazón; hace mucho que las mentiras y los juegos sucios y deshonestos estaban debajo de él.

—Te ordeno que…

—Calla Miko, los conjuros no funcionan en mí. No lo hicieron hace 500 años no lo harán ahora.

Kagome quería estar sola y llorar, porque no sabía si podría alcanzar a Inuyasha antes de que pasaran los acontecimientos con Sesshōmaru.

—Sesshōmaru por favor solo… Vete, por favor.

No podía irse, todavía no. Tanto tiempo esperando, asechando en las sombras. Mirándola hacer…

—¿Continuarás llorando por el mestizo?

—¡Eso no te incumbe!

¡Sí le incumbía! Quería gritarle a la maldita mujer. Ella se había prometido con él, y detestaba su desprecio tanto como en un principio. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que no era esta la mujer que el había estado esperando.

—¿Por qué has escrito estupideces sobre este Sesshōmaru?

Sesshōmaru le arrojó la nota que había perdido en su altercado con el demonio serpiente. Ella la tomó y la desdoblo intentando deshacer las arrugas del papel.

—Trabajo en una revista y recibí una carta que hablaba sobre un extraño violinista. No tenía idea de que eras tú.

—Deshazlo.

—Escribiré una nota que hable sobre el "muy humano" violinista que perdió a su familia en un trágico accidente y su alma "sensible" nunca pudo reponerse. ¿Le parece correcto Lord Sesshōmaru?

Era cierto él nunca pudo reponerse de la perdida de ella y de todos, se había quedado completamente solo de un día a otro.

—¡Has lo que quieras!

Kagome lo vio salir sin decir adiós y sin darle una última mirada, pero había sido tan rápido que la había mareado, insegura de si él realmente había saltado de nuevo por la ventana, se asomó. La calle estaba vacía.

Un grito atronador se escuchó a lo lejos provocándole un escalofrío en la espalda. ¿Acaso el demonio había matado a alguien? Kagome esperaba que fuera el demonio serpiente. Era lo menos que ese cínico podía hacer por ella.

Kagome lo decidió en ese momento, ella volvería a la era feudal y lograría llegar a Inuyasha antes de que Sesshōmaru cometiera la traición. Si tan solo supiera qué fue eso tan atroz que provocó la muerte de Inuyasha. Aunque él había negado haberlo matado por su mano, si provocó su muerte.

«¡Maldito demonio! ¡Mil veces maldito!»

Kagome tomó un bolso lo suficientemente grande para guardar un cambio de ropa, algo de comida instantánea y sus objetos de limpieza personal. Sintió un hueco en el estómago al comenzar a escribir una nota a su viejo amigo Hideo. No quería mentirle, pero sabía que la buscaría hasta por debajo de las piedras al notar su desaparición. Salió de su departamento a la una de la mañana sin mirar atrás.

La noche era fría, la nieve le congelaba las extremidades, pero aun así nada la detendría para llegar al pasado.

El Santuario, en invierno le gustaba más que en cualquier otra época; por eso a pesar de la escasa luz de las lámparas que había colocado el año pasado junto con su abuelo y hermano, grabó la imagen en su corazón. Por si el pozo se cerraba de nuevo. Tantos recuerdos de su familia, de su amoroso padre fallecido y de Inuyasha. ¡Oh! ¡Cuánto lo extrañaba!

Kagome dejó una nota a su madre pegada a la puerta con la frase:

«Perdón mamá».

No quería despertarla para decirle que intentaría una vez más saltar al pasado, para después llorar como una cría porque no logró cruzar. Ella había prometido a su madre no volver a tratar de volver, luego de su fallido intento de suicidio. Su madre hecha un mar de lágrimas le rogó y suplicó para que le prometiera.

«¡Maldita sea! Nada me salía bien en ese tiempo».

Kagome rezaba porque esta vez tuviera éxito, amaba a Inuyasha con todo su corazón, nunca lo superó. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había mentido? Había vivido todo ese tiempo del otro lado del espejo. Mirando la vida pasar, sintiéndose tan sola aun con personas a su alrededor. Había profanado su cuerpo solo por rebeldía. Nunca por amor, él único que había sido por cariño fue el ingrato ladrón. ¿Pero qué más daba? Ambos se utilizaron. Él nunca podría dejar el juego, ella era el pretexto para no hacerlo más, aunque su sangre ardiera por jugar, se abalanzaba a ella con sexo agotador cada noche para no salir corriendo a un casino. Ella jugó el papel de puerto seguro y él era el héroe sin rostro, pero con un solo nombre. Inuyasha. ¿Cuántas veces había gritado su nombre en su clímax? Tal vez ella fue la villana de esa historia.

Kagome, quería gritar un "_lo siento"_ a todos los que había decepcionado. Luego se calmó y se permitió ser egoísta y no pensar en nadie más que en su propio corazón herido y solitario. Se dirigió a la casa del pozo y abrió las puertas. Recordó a su madre diciendo que algo le pasaba al pozo y era cierto; podía sentir la extraña magia revoloteando en él. Y supo entonces, que esta vez no fallaría, iba a volver. Su estómago se comprimió de emoción. Ella soltó un gemido de alegría mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de sus ojos y caminaba hacia el pozo.

—¡Kagome!

Escuchó la voz de su madre en su espalda. No se giró porque si lo hacía dudaría y no podría marcharse. No le respondió, en realidad su madre sabía que la había perdido hace mucho tiempo. Tal vez desde esa primera vez. Kagome simplemente saltó por el pozo en busca de Inuyasha.

Sacudió las garras llenas de sangre antes de salir del callejón oscuro. No pretendía regresar al departamento de esa mujer horrenda que una vez hacia mucho tiempo lo había vuelto loco con su indiferencia, y el pensar que estaba a punto de correr a él, lo agitaba. Tantas cosas vividas, la odiaba porque solo ella tenía la oportunidad de cambiar el futuro o tal vez no. Quizá, ella estaba predestinada para provocar una vez más la discordia entre hermanos.

Nunca creyó odiar a alguien tanto como a su padre, que lo había despreciado y humillado eligiendo a Inuyasha. Pero Kagome, ella rivalizaba con ese odio, con ese amor y deseo por ser reconocido como lo que era, y ¿quién era él?

El hijo que quería seguir los pasos de su padre, eso que él le había mostrado. Al que admiraba con una profunda adoración por quien era, un líder único, un señor justo, un padre ejemplar y un esposo honorable; él era un joven que ansiaba superar a su padre no por el poder sino porque demostraría ser digno de ocupar el puesto de un Gran Señor, su héroe, que se jactaba de una inmensa bondad para sus súbditos, para su familia. Hasta que llegó la mujer humana. Hasta que traicionó a su esposa y a su hijo dejándolos en segundo lugar para correr a salvar a su amante y su bastardo.

Si él no hubiera muerto tal vez lo hubiera entendido, era su sangre después de todo. La misma causa que le impidió en innumerables ocasiones acabar con la vida de Inuyasha. Pero el padre hizo más que eso. Murió robándole la oportunidad de demostrarse así mismo y a él, que merecía su lugar como su único heredero. En cambio, corrió hacia la mujer y el mestizo.

La tercera falta fue cuando dejó su valioso colmillo a su hermano y no a su primogénito como lo marcaba la costumbre que su propio padre le enseñó. Lo despreció tres veces en una sola noche, le arrebató todo. Cuando no había hecho otra cosa que agradarlo o ¿acaso nunca lo hizo, y su padre no tuvo realmente el valor para decírselo? Desde seguir el entrenamiento para ser un _perfecto asesino_, hasta sus propias enseñanzas y consejos, aprendió de su sabiduría. Marcó en su mente y corazón el código de honor de un guerrero y líder; y lo siguió cada día de su vida, aunque su padre hubiese fallado en el más importante. La lealtad. Así como él, años atrás había resbalado y cometido la infidelidad a su relación con su medio hermano; pero Inuyasha merecía su propia dosis de traición. No podía seguir ganando mientras que él perdía una y otra vez.

La falta que cometió Inu No Taishō a su madre no le correspondía juzgarla, aunque también significara no estar satisfecho con su hijo, morir por su bastardo era comprensible para otros, no tanto para él que le arrebató su derecho de reto. Pero lo aceptó de alguna manera, hasta cuidó del… insolente pedazo de vergüenza. La herencia Tessaiga, nadie fue capaz de comprender que nunca fue la espada ni su poder… fue la falta de confianza de su padre. Para haber sido un sabio dejó mucho que desear esa noche. Sesshōmaru hubiera comprendido tarde o temprano que Inuyasha la necesitaba para no perderse y que no tenía el poder suficiente para proteger a los suyos. ¿Acaso no desistió de arrebatársela, cuando se dio cuenta de que su mente la necesitaba? ¿No hasta le mostró como utilizarla? ¡Maldito mestizo no la merecía!, su padre no confió en el para hacerlo merecerla. De esa manera Inuyasha lo hubiera reconocido como su Alpha.

Su padre fue cruel, pero Kagome fue mucho peor…

Sesshōmaru llegó a la librería donde encargaba su violín, tonta Miko, no había podido ver que la anciana era un demonio. Ella le abrió la puerta como la había hecho desde hace doscientos años. Le entregó el instrumento a su señor. Sesshōmaru se dio la vuelta sin una palabra, no eran necesarias en realidad. Caminó rumbo a su lugar preferido para tocar frente a Totosai. No le importaba que apenas estuviera amaneciendo; Sesshōmaru consideraba el día especial. Valía la pena aventurarse a romper la rutina. ¿Cuánto había esperado este momento? Al fin después de siglos el pasado y el futuro comenzaban a entrelazarse de nuevo y está vez esperaba tener la oportunidad de ver el final y no quedarse en el limbo de promesas rotas, pasiones reprimidas y mentiras piadosas.

Los rayos del sol comenzaban a iluminar las calles frías. El demonio sacudió la nieve de sus hombros, la gente comenzaba a verse apurada intentando llegar a sus destinos. Totosai, llegó más tarde de lo habitual y sin sorprenderse echó una ojeada al hijo de su antiguo señor.

—Has llegado temprano Sesshōmaru. ¿La Miko te tiró de la cama o te rechazó de nuevo por el recuerdo de tu hermano?

—¿Es tu deseo morir?

—Ella se enojaría mucho si pierde a su informante número uno. Además, solo quería distraerte, hoy es el día. ¿Cierto?

Sesshōmaru ignoró al demonio _herrero _ahora creador de _Mochis_. Tomó su violín en posición y comenzó a tocar su instrumento acariciando la idea de volver a ser el demonio que fue alguna vez, y porque se sentía de ánimo, _Lacrimosa_ fue la interpretación inicial de ese día tan especial.

.

.

.

Kagome arrojó su bolso fuera del pozo, el cielo nocturno de la era feudal le dio la fría bienvenida. Aunque no nevaba el aire del invierno calaba en sus huesos. Kagome respiró el aire puro, sin contaminantes de fábricas que absorbían la naturaleza como depredadores, sin el aroma a tecnología. El cielo era otra visión, las estrellas, esos hermosos puntos luminosos tan visibles ahora, que no podía creer que el ser humano del futuro fuese tan ciego e inconsciente de la naturaleza que lo rodeaba. De su belleza. Sin importarle y sin todavía creer que no era un sueño, se quitó los botines que traía, los calcetines y colocó los pies en la nieve. «¡Al diablo con los resfriados!» se dijo. Quería sentir que no era un sueño o que había muerto. Se colocó de nuevo los calcetines y los botines y comenzó con su antigua caminata a la aldea de Kaede.

Tan absorta estaba en la belleza de los sonidos de la noche, que no se había dado cuenta de que no estaba sola en el claro.

Inuyasha sintió un tirón en el estomago que lo hizo despertarse, salió de la choza que compartía con un niño zorro, y olió el aire en un intento de localizar el aroma de lo que lo había despertado. Demasiado lejos, apenas y percibió un cambio en el ambiente; pero lo suficiente bien conocido que no hizo falta saber de donde había venido la turbulencia de sus nervios, la inquietud que lo hizo levantarse y buscar la causa. Corrió porque tal vez no era un sueño o una falsa alarma, y si realmente el pozo había comenzado a funcionar y podía saltar sobre el viejo pozo… volvería, él podría ir y no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad con estúpidas dudas, no iba a detenerse a pensar en miles de posibilidades que lo alejaran de ella.

¿Qué si ya no eran los mismos niños de antaño? ¿Qué si había alguien más ahora en su vida o corazón? La amaba. Sí. Amaba a Kagome Higurashi. No por ser una supuesta reencarnación de Kikio, o por ser la Miko de Shikon. La amaba porque ella selló su destino a él cuando sacó la flecha que lo mantenía atrapado. La amaba porque era noble, leal, valiente y lo aceptaba como tal.

—¡Oh Kagome! Tú me enseñaste a vivir.

Kagome era vida en todos los sentidos, tan llena de alegría y pasión. Sí. Cuando la conoció era una niña, pero sabía en qué se convertiría.

Tiempo, justo en el preciso momento en que había tomado la decisión de sobrevivir hasta su época para poder verla… ¿Hubiese podido? ¿Quién sabe? Pero ella lo había contaminado con una fuerza de voluntad que haría que nada lo detuviera. Si había ahora otro hombre en su vida, no le importaba tomaría lo que le pudiera dar ella, amistad. Si eso era lo que había para él, lo tomaría porque la amaba y no había derecho de reclamar nada. ¡Cuánto se arrepentía! Sentimientos ocultos, inseguridades, indecisiones.

«¡Maldita sea! ¡No te dejaré escapar esta vez Kagome!»

Ella le pertenecía, él le pertenecía; estaban unidos por el destino, por el amor, por la magia de un pozo y por una flecha.

Cuando llegó al prado y la vio… su corazón medio humano y medio demonio latía con una fuerza abrumadora, podía escuchar el agitado golpeteo, tanto como el humano corazón de la mujer a metros de él. Ella era hermosa, nada igual a Kikio y eso estaba bien porque Kagome no era la fallecida sacerdotisa. Kagome era simplemente ella. Su largo cabello grueso y un poco ondulado acariciaba sus mejillas, ¡él quería ser su cabello! Había crecido y ahora sus curvas estaban mejor definidas y su aroma exótico era más penetrante y llamativo. Apostaba que todavía atraía problemas.

Inuyasha la vio mirar el cielo, como si lo viera por primera vez y comprendía porque lo hacía, su época era triste y sin color. ¡Horrible! Y luego se descalzó, una sonrisa que dejó a la luz un colmillo se formó en su rostro. La amaba con locura. Cuando ella comenzó a avanzar con un nuevo bolso al hombro supo que era el momento de atrapar a la bella moza y no dejarla ir jamás…

Desde otra distancia más alejada en la rama de un árbol otros ojos dorados observaban a una Miko aparecer en el claro, un poco sorprendido de no haberla visto venir, ¿se había vuelto más fuerte?

—Así que la moza ha vuelto…

Sesshōmaru al oler a su hermano, supo que no quería quedarse a verlo copular con la humana. Así que se dejó caer con gracia del árbol y se dispuso a marcharse muy lejos del lugar.

Kagome levantó la vista al sentir un cosquilleo en su columna vertebral, sus poderes de Miko volvían con una fuerza sorprendente. Al localizar la fuente, no hubo temor en su corazón porque el aura que había sentido era de:

—¡Inuyasha!

Estaba de pie a lo lejos observándola, sus ojos cubiertos por su flequillo; pero tenía una sonrisa en los labios, sus manos en puños y las de ella también. Corrió hacia Inuyasha y cuando se detuvo a unos metros, él levantó la cabeza para mirarla con unos ojos tintados de rojo. No llevaba consigo su herencia, pero ella tenía confianza en él y sabía que jamás le haría daño.

—Inuyasha… —reiteró, para recibir como respuesta que él la jalara hacia su cuerpo y en un abrazo colocando su nariz en el cuello de la mujer.

Sesshōmaru sintió algo extraño en el aire. Aspiró el viento que acariciaba sus cabellos plateados, para encontrar su propio aroma con otros más entre mezclados con el de la sacerdotisa; como si la hubiera visto unas horas atrás algo imposible porque estaba seguro de no haberse topado con ella. Giró su cuerpo para observar de nuevo a la pareja que se reencontraba y las preguntas asecharon en su mente.

Inuyasha sujetaba a la mujer con fuerza, no le importaba nada excepto que ahora estaba con él. Atrapada entre sus brazos, la deseaba y la manera en que ella también le devolvía el abrazo y sollozaba un montón de incoherencias le hacía saber que ella había anhelado el momento tanto como él. Sus ojos rojos y la elevación de su sangre demoniaca solo era el reflejo de las emociones de Inuyasha.

Kagome elevó su mirada en busca de los ojos carmesí de Inuyasha, no le temía, jamás podría hacerlo, lo amaba y lo conocía lo suficiente para creer en él ciegamente. Él soltó un gruñido que le erizó la piel, el preámbulo de lo que ambos deseaban.

Kagome soltó una risita y luego se atrevió a ponerse de puntas y alcanzar su frente con la del hombre, ambos cerraron los ojos, disfrutando de su cercanía, no había necesidad de palabras sus corazones entendían.

—Inuyasha yo…

—¡Mía!

La bestia hibrida de Inuyasha había hablado, él la quería. Sin más preámbulo la arrojó al piso atrapándola con su cuerpo y entre gruñidos su boca selló la de Kagome con un feroz apasionamiento. Montándose entre sus piernas golpeando su miembro con el centro tibio de su amante, en una necesidad desenfrenada dejándolo con el único deseo de enterrarse en ella una y otra vez.

La ropa se lo impedía.

Kagome no temía a los instintos de Inuyasha. Si ella hubiera sido una niña nunca le hubiera perdonado el trato, seguro se espantaría. Pero era una mujer y ella comprendía la necesidad de su compañero porque compartía la misma hambre por unirse a él, en cuerpo y alma.

Con brutalidad arrancó la ropa de su mujer, el aroma a sangre fue lo único que detuvo a Inuyasha antes de enterrarse en ella, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos permanecían cerrados intentando recuperar la cordura, ella sangraba y en el fondo de su corazón escuchaba a su mente humana gritar que se detuviera, que le hacía daño.

Unos cálidos labios se apoderaron de su boca en un tierno beso. Fue todo lo que necesitó para perder la poca razón que le quedaba.

Inuyasha tomó a Kagome de las caderas y se enterró en ella sin consideración dominado por su Bestia, a ella no le importaba el dolor de su brutalidad le ocasionaba, estaba deseosa por sentirlo. Tanto tiempo deseando el momento y soñando con ser su mujer. Ya no era una niña y reconocía su urgencia su propia urgencia. No necesitaba palabras dulces, ni promesas tontas. Kagome se consideraba una mujer de acción, sabía que si el estaba actuando era porque ya habían superado la fase de los sonrojos y las frases evasivas, reconocieron el tiempo mal gastado con medias palabras y falta de honestidad con sus corazones y con ellos mismos. Ambas se amaban, Kikio ya no estaba, ya eran mayores ya nada los detenía. Y al diablo el tiempo y el pozo y más tonterías.

Calor, reconfortaba su miembro. Fuego abrazador, lo consumía por dentro solo tenía algo en mente y era la palabra «¡Mía!». Las caderas de Kagome comenzaron a moverse instigándolo a complacerla, «Sí» era lo que deseaba. Inuyasha comenzó a marcar el ritmo mientras enterraba un poco más sus filosas garras en sus caderas; el aroma a sangre lo excitaba y llamaba a su bestia para marcarla. Kagome, enredó las piernas en la cintura de su amante, deseando tenerlo más cerca. Alcanzó su cuello para atraerlo a un beso apasionado. Mordió sus labios sin medir las consecuencias, él también la castigó de esa manera, pero sus colmillos todavía más filosos rompieron su labio inferior. Él se colocó de rodillas soltándola para girarla y tomarla de espaldas. Teniendo acceso a su centro con su posición sumisa, se complació. Ella ladeó su cuello cuando él se acercó para morder su oreja. Complacido por su confianza y aceptación, y mientras se enterraba en ella sin miramientos tan fuerte como el cuerpo humano de su mujer se lo permitía, la marcó.

El placer fue mutuo y ella podía percibir el cambio, le pertenecía total e irremediablemente. Nunca fue más dichosa y nunca fue más consciente del verdadero ser de Inuyasha, él era un demonio, una bestia y nunca podrá vivir sin él. Si al contaminar su cuerpo, entregándose a un medio demonio se convertía en una Miko oscura, entonces bienvenida sea esa oscuridad…

Del otro lado del claro un Daiyokai, observaba el intercambio con una mirada ilegible. Se dio la vuelta cuando el aroma de la sangre de la Miko llegó a él.

—¡Qué pedazo de vergüenza eres Inuyasha!

.

.

.

Nota:

Siete años han pasado desde que escribí un intento de Limoncito, así que no me maten. No soy buena con ellos y tampoco soy de las que escriben uno en cada capítulo solo cuando la escena lo amerita.

Gracias a todos por regalarme un poco de su tiempo para leer mis locuras. A los que me regalan otro poco más con sus comentarios, doblemente gracias. Son muy apreciados ya que un Review nacido del corazón es mejor que un obligado.

Kai Stavros: El título es: La mujer que amó, la mujer de mi hermano. Y el capítulo trató de esas dos mujeres de una u otra forma. Espero no haber manipulado tanto tu noble corazón. Gracias.

Andy Taishō: ¿Me puedo robar tu frase? Me hiciste reír tanto, y lo peor es que ¡no sabía que significaba! Gracias espero no tengas otro y menos a media noche que se mal entiende mucho ja ja ja.

Faby Sama: Más que marcar su territorio era enviar un mensaje a otro demonio muy lejos en el pasado. Y bueno ya se despejó alguna de tus dudas. Muchas gracias por leer.

Sailor Gaby: Gracias.

Pao: Yo tampoco lo imagino así, pero han sido cientos de años los que han pasado, además de los cambios que la humanidad atravesó. Siento que nadie podría ser el mismo. El contexto… bueno no puedo hablar mucho de eso. Gracias y espero la historia siga siendo de tu agrado.

Gracias y nos leemos en veinte días…


	6. Chapter 6

**Diez años después**

Por Rakelluvre

Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, la trama es mía y todo esto es sin fines lucrativos.

Nota: Los invito a pasar a la página de Facebook F . Fiction Inuyasha, si eres autor puedes publicar el link de tus actualizaciones y si eres lector bueno puedes encontrar nuevas historias.

**Odio**

Kagome, miraba al pequeño zorro comer, mientras permanecía sentado en su regazo. ¡Lo había extrañado! Y por eso de vez en cuando depositaba un beso en su cabecita pelirroja. Él seguía siendo su hijo sin importar cuánto tiempo estuvo alejada de él.

Al llegar a la choza antes del amanecer su aroma había despertado al zorro, el pequeño Kit, se había sujetado a sus piernas con una vehemencia que había roto el corazón de Kagome. Ella abrazó y arrulló al niño para dormir otra vez recostándose en el futón de Inuyasha, él había hecho a un lado las mantas mientras su mujer e hijo se recostaban. Estaba tan cansada que había sucumbido al sueño de inmediato e Inuyasha se había recostado detrás de ella abrazándola por la cintura mientras se ahogaba en el aroma de su cabello. Rodeando con su brazo a su pequeña familia y atrayéndolos más a su cuerpo. Habían dormido hasta al medio día.

Ahora Inuyasha la observaba impartir caricias al Kit, se veía serena y hermosa; con dulzura y amor le recitaba canciones tontas del futuro al pequeño que lo hacían escupir su comida de vez en cuando mientras se carcajeaba, provocando las burlas de Inuyasha. En secreto un sentimiento comenzó a nacer en el corazón del medio demonio. Quería preñarla y ver su vientre redondeado con su hijo.

La mirada intensa de su compañero le estaba dando, la hizo sonrojar, pero aun así no dejó de mirarlo a los ojos. Inuyasha dejó de mirarla al percibir una energía fuerte e inquietante. Kagome lo vio abandonar su cómoda postura para ponerse de pie y olisquear el ambiente. Kagome no podía detectar nada, pero algo le dijo que él sí lo hacía.

—¿Pasa algo Inuyasha?

—No. Es solo el imbécil que viene a ver a Rin.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

—Sí. ¡Ya vuelvo!

Kagome saltó de su lugar tomando una de sus mangas para detenerlo. —¡Espera Inuyasha!

—¿Qué pasa Kagome?

—Es que… Yo… ¿Vas a pelear?

—Por supuesto que no. Sesshōmaru, bueno él ha puesto a Kaede a cargo de Rin. Desde entonces "gozamos" de sus constantes visitas. Aunque en ocasiones chocamos espadas, él de alguna manera nos ha reconocido como parte de su manada. ¡Ven conmigo te explicaré!

Inuyasha tomó la mano de Kagome conduciéndola fuera de la choza rumbo a al bosque donde Sesshōmaru se encontraba con Rin.

—Entonces ¿ahora juegan a los hermanos por siempre? —Kagome preguntó cuando se alejaban de la aldea. Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa burlona.

—Tonta, no es para tanto. En realidad, él, nos tiene respeto, por nuestra lucha contra Naraku. Y nos reconoció como honorables dignos de su confianza ya que la mocosa vive en la aldea. Kaede dijo que era muy joven y que necesitaba convivir con humanos o algo así. El idiota lo aceptó solo después de que la mocosa se enfermó y el sapo no pudo hacer nada con sus hierbas. Un par de años después, unos saqueadores intentaron atacar la aldea. Desafortunadamente para ellos, Miroku y yo estábamos en la zona. Pero ellos no estaban solos. Venían con un grupo de Yōkai, querían comenzar una invasión a las tierras del Oeste. El bastardo, se enteró y buscó el ejercito que aguardaba en la frontera de sus tierras esperando la señal de los otros. Los destrozó con su látigo. ¡Débiles idiotas! Sesshōmaru envió las cabezas de esos imbéciles a su Señor. Al soplón le deshizo las piernas y los brazos con su veneno. Todavía lo mantiene con vida en su castillo, no le permite morir.

—¡Vaya! Siempre tan sutil. ¿Estuviste a su lado?

—Sí, Miroku y yo lo acompañamos… Fue cuando me di cuenta de que él nunca quiso matarme en realidad. Fue un fuerte golpe a mi ego.

—Así que ahora protege está aldea.

—Más que eso. Es parte de su territorio y nos ha tomado como parte de su manada.

—¿A ti y a Miroku?

—Tonta… Al grupo y hasta a la vieja. La hubieras visto estaba sonrojada como una quinceañera cuando él le dijo que ahora le pertenecía y por lo tanto le debía obediencia. Esta nada secretamente enamorada de él.

—¡No! ¿De verdad?

—Ya lo veras cuando mencionemos su visita.

—Y tú… ¿estás bien con eso?

—¿A quién le importa?

Kagome no encontró rencor ni envidia en la mirada de Inuyasha, más bien parecía contento de al fin pertenecer a la familia de su padre.

—Entonces si ahora no luchan, ¿Qué hacen? ¿Te muerde la oreja?

Inuyasha paró su caminata para mirarla a los ojos, sorprendido de sus palabras. Ella se mantuvo lo más seria que pudo.

—¡Señorita Kagome!

La había saludado una hermosa joven de cabellos largos y negros que vestía un fino Kimono. Sus hermosos ojos y la sonrisa inocente le dijeron su nombre. Rin.

—¡Rin! ¡Qué hermosa estás!

Rin había sonreído con esa dulzura e ingenuidad que la caracterizaba, Kagome no había mentido al llamarla hermosa. Cuando miró a su lado vio al señor demonio en toda su gloria, frio y sin un atisbo de emociones, tan distinto a su yo futuro. El otro a pesar de conservar la belleza etérea, le faltaba esa soberbia que le sobraba a este otro.

Cuando sus ojos se toparon reconociéndola al fin, ya que él había estado teniendo una silenciosa conversación de miradas agudas con Inuyasha, sus ojos la recorrieron, la mueca asqueada de Sesshōmaru la hizo sentir insegura y poca cosa. «¿Cómo se atreve?», pensó. Miró a su compañero esperando a que la defendiera, pero él solo mantenía la cabeza baja manteniendo sumisión.

Ella regresó su mirada al demonio mayor, luego a Rin quien también estaba mirando el piso, muy sonrojada.

—Se puede saber ¿por qué me miras así?

Solo le bastó al demonio un momento para ver las marcas de la moza provocadas por el ataque del mestizo. No podía creer que ninguno se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha era un hibrido, que podía perder el control de su bestia en cualquier momento y matarla durante el acoplamiento. Aun así, ambos necios se aferraban. Estaba un poco sorprendido de encontrarla con vida, muy golpeada y mallugada, aun así, viva.

Sesshōmaru, le dio la espalda al grupo ignorando la pregunta de Kagome e iniciando su partida; Kagome, simplemente no podía creer que había sido rechazada por el maldito demonio engreído. Le había dolido, porque era evidente que ahora Inuyasha estaba doblegado por su hermano. Y porque de alguna manera Inuyasha esperaba su aprobación y reconocimiento como parte de la manada que habían formado en su ausencia. Aunque no le sorprendió, tal vez ella iba a arruinar sus planes para deshacerse de Inuyasha. Pero eso no evitó que ira la invadiera, «¿Quién se creía?».

—Para ser un gran señor demonio no eres más que un ser despreciable sin educación.

Dos jadeos se escucharon antes de que Sesshōmaru detuviera su paso, los pájaros dejaron de cantar al sentir la temperatura bajar. Él, giró un poco la cabeza solo para mirarla de reojo con una ceja levantada. Los dedos de su mano, fueron flexionados al comenzar a escurrir su veneno. Kagome sabía que se había excedido, pero ella no tendría respeto por un traidor que no se arrepentiría nunca de sus actos. Ella no se inmutó.

—Rin, lleva de a Kagome de vuelta a la aldea. —Ordenó Inuyasha a Rin.

—¡No!

—Kagome ahora no.

—¿Ahora no Inuyasha? ¿De verdad estoy hablando con el Inuyasha que conocí hace diez años?

—Kagome…

—¡Kagome nada! Si a ti no te importa que alguien mire a tu mujer peor que a la escoria entonces…

—¡Suficiente! —La voz de Sesshōmaru, fue autoritaria y no aceptaba más reclamos—. Miko, no faltaras a este Sesshōmaru y no volverás a dirigirte a mi persona.

De nuevo Sesshōmaru estaba por marcharse, pero Kagome no podía contener su furia, ella lo odiaba, como nunca había odiado en su vida. Ese demonio era peor que Naraku, fingiendo ser un Alpha, un líder honorable cuando en realidad era la mierda traidora.

—¡Púdrete bastardo!

Todo pasó demasiado rápido, Sesshōmaru se dio la vuelta, sus ojos carmesíes la fulminaron y sus colmillos se mostraron junto a su rostro deformado por la bestia queriendo salir y tomar la vida de su ofensora. Inuyasha se colocó frente a Kagome gruñendo mostrando sus colmillos también, pero el demonio no desgasto su tiempo ni se detuvo, la moza tenía que ser reprendida por su insolencia. Con su látigo envió a volar a Inuyasha a un árbol, el mestizo quedó inconsciente.

El aire de sus pulmones desapareció cuando su espalda tocó tierra, el peso del demonio maldito la tenía atrapada y su garganta estaba siendo cerrada por una mano con garras. No podía respirar, su vista estaba nublándose por la fata de oxigeno y el demonio parecía no tener suficiente. La voz oscura del señor del Oeste se grabó en su mente.

—Otros han muerto por menos Miko. No tientes a tu suerte. Ahora te someterás…

Él soltó el agarre en su garganta permitiendo que ella respirara. Pero Kagome no estaba dispuesta a doblegarse a un perro odioso y maldito. Ella imposibilitada para hablar por la tos y una garganta severamente lastimada levantó una mano y le señaló el dedo medio.

Sesshōmaru gruñó y levantó la mano para enterrar sus garras en el corazón de la asquerosa humana, pero…

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru! ¡No por favor!

Rin cayó de rodillas con la cabeza pegada al piso, llorando y suplicando perdón. Kagome no podía comprender por qué la pequeña mujercita lo hacía. El demonio comenzó a volver en sí, pero cuando Kagome dejó de mirar a Rin para ver al demonio todavía sobre ella mirándola con los ojos llenos de puro odio. Lentamente acercó su rostro al de ella para luego acercar sus labios a su oreja. A este punto la realidad había caído como un balde de agua fría en Kagome, ella había arriesgado la vida de su compañero. Provocó que Rin se humillara por ella e interfiriera en las decisiones de "su padre" una falta más. Sesshōmaru no perdonaría a Rin. Qué estúpida había sido.

—¡Te mataré!

Las palabras bañadas con su aliento le enviaron escalofríos por su columna vertebral, miedo, ella tenía miedo. Tan rápido como había pasado él también desapareció, con Rin. Kagome, permaneció recostada en el la tierra mirando las hojas de los árboles, entumecida por la baja de adrenalina y así permaneció un buen rato.

.

.

.

Cuando Inuyasha despertó, encontró a Kagome sollozando sentada a su lado con la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas.

—No estoy muerto así que para ya ese lloriqueo.

—Pudo matarte.

—Ja, no me creas tan débil.

Detuvo su sollozo para levantar el rostro y mirarlo, él tenía una sonrisa que mostraba la punta de su colmillo.

—Te desmayaste idiota.

—¡Para eso mujer! —Inuyasha miró a Kagome y suspiró, su compañera no estaba siendo honesta; había esperado el tiempo suficiente para escucharla decirle por qué olía a Sesshōmaru cuando la encontró junto al pozo. La verdad era que tenía miedo a preguntar. Pensó que si lo mencionaba no sería importante, pero ya había pasado unas horas de su llegada, habían conversado y su extraña aversión de su hermano lo ponían nervioso. No mencionarlo lo hacía preguntarse. ¿No se suponía que él era el bruto inconsciente que atacaría mientras ella estaría intentando frenarlo? ¿Cuántas veces le había pedido en el pasado que no luchará contra él? Siempre guardando su distancia y ahora los había expuesto a ambos.

—Pudo herirte.

—¡Por tu falta de respeto Kagome! Además, me desobedeciste y te revelaste a mi mando frente a él. Ya no somos los de hace diez años. Ya no eres una niña a la que le puedo permitir tu irreverencia. Kagome.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—¡Olvídalo! —dijo Inuyasha tras verla por un momento para después negar con la cabeza y levantarse para comenzar su camino de regreso a la aldea.

—Inuyasha espera. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

—Lo que quiero decir es que: ¡Ya no puedes tratarme como antes! ¡Te permití darme ordenes, interferir en mis batallas y quebrantar mi mando, pero no más Kagome!

—¡Inuyasha! ¿Qué?

—Me debes respeto y obediencia. ¿Ya? Como tu compañero, como tu Alpha, y como tu futuro esposo.

—Disculpa, pero no iba a permitir que un imbécil me mirara horrible mientras que mi supuesto amante agacha la cabeza. ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Dónde está el Inu que conocí?

—¿Dónde está la Kagome generosa y dulce que conocí? ¿Quieres que pelee con él de nuevo? Me reconoce como parte de su manada, ¿Quién lo diría? Es mi medio hermano me ha dado reconocimiento y respaldo en su estúpida sociedad. Me ha dado más de lo que nadie me ha dado.

—Yo también te he dado, te dí mi corazón, mi confianza y mi vida. Pero si eso no vale nada para ti entonces…

—Espera no he dicho eso…

—Eso es lo que acabas de decir. Lo eliges a él antes que a mí y…

—Yo no estoy ocultándote nada. Dime Kagome, dime tus secretos… No eras doncella y apestabas a Sesshōmaru, aun así he guardado silencio y esperado a que me lo digas.

—¿Qué…

—Se que no sobreviviré quinientos años para alcanzarte, se que tal vez mañana o en cualquier momento desaparecerás y volverás a tu época, pero de todos lo humanos y Yokai ¿tenías que revolcarte con mi hermano?

Kagome lo abofeteo, los ojos de Inuyasha eran carmesí y había sido la voz de la bestia la que había hablado. Al sentir el golpe de la mano de su mujer tomó fuertemente la empuñadura de su espada. Ella lloraba nunca antes le había roto tanto el corazón como ahora con su desconfianza.

—No podía volver, te lo he dicho y estaba perdida y sola y… quería morir. Una noche un hombre llamado Hojo me consoló, él me amaba. Yo a él no. Después vino otro rostro sin nombre y luego otro y otro hasta que ya no recordé a ninguno solo el de la ocasión, para olvidarlo al día siguiente. Hubo quien se atrevió a no importarle si el nombre que gritaba era el tuyo, pero igual fue un error. Llámame puta si quieres si eso te hace sentir mejor Inuyasha, pero nunca te olvidé y nunca me acostaría con Sesshōmaru.

—Nunca te llamaría tal cosa, yo comprendo. Me dije tantas noches que no te culparía, estaba dispuesto a hacer lo imposible por volver a verte, aunque tu ya no me amaras, aunque hubiera alguien más en tu vida y tu corazón; yo hubiera aceptado lo que quisieras darme. Pero eso no significa que no muera de celos y maldiga al destino por no haber sido yo el primero y el único. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te ame con locura, Kagome. Eres mía hasta el ultimo aliento de mi vida. Aunque tu no lo seas.

—Inuyasha… Yo siempre seré tuya.

—No. No lo serás y no lo eres. Soy medio demonio mi marca no es lo suficientemente fuerte. Un demonio completo y más poderoso podría tomarte y arrebatarte de mi lado. Kagome.

Él la tomó entre sus brazos, su rostro en su cuello besando su marca, ella colocó sus manos en las mejillas de Inuyasha separándolo de su cuerpo, cuando se miraron a los ojos, ella le confesó:

—Lo he visto en el futuro, Inuyasha. Él provocará tu muerte.

.

.

.

.

Hideo llegó al departamento de Kagome, con una bolsa de comida rápida. Ella no había respondido a sus llamadas de nuevo, y tampoco se había presentado a laborar. Tocó el timbre del interfono, cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron el se dio paso hasta el piso de su departamento. Al llegar sacó su llave de emergencias que le había dado Kagome y entró. Las luces apagadas y la corriente de aire frío, no lo desconcertaron tanto como cuando encendió la luz y vio la pequeña mesa hecha pedazos.

—¡Kagome!

Caminó hasta la ventana de la estancia y la cerró no sin antes mirar a la calle. Lo que vio lo impacto y le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Había un hombre con un estuche de violín en su mano izquierda, no podía distinguir sus facciones faciales porque llevaba puesto un Kasa.

—¡Taishō! —dijo Hideo, sacó más la cabeza por la ventana en un intento de distinguir un poco más del hombre. ¿Qué más daba si era indiscreto? Era obvio que el señor Taishō, lo había visto entrar y que estaba montando guardia. «Pues que el hombre sepa que ella no está sola». Si el señor Taishō era un asesino y tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su pupila, entonces…

Pero su valentía había acabado en el momento que el señor Taishō había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, asustado se levantó de prisa golpeándose la cabeza con la parte posterior de la ventana.

—¡Auch demonios!

En los días anteriores no había querido alejarse de ella. La había seguido a todas partes, haciendo visitas aquí y allá en toda la aldea. No queriendo reconocer que temía que desapareciera, le había dicho que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. Ella solo había sonreído y caminado frente a él, muy feliz porque ahora Inuyasha le demostraba que la amaba.

Cuando regresaron a la aldea, Sango había gritado su nombre y corrido para abrazar a la que consideraba su hermana, después se asustó cuando ya con calma observó en su cuello las marcas de mordidas y rasguños en los brazos. Sango, había tenido que pedirle a Miroku hablar con Inuyasha, sobre los buenos tratos que debe hacerse a una mujer. Aunque Kagome le dijo después a Sango con la cara roja como una colegiala que había sido la euforia de verse después de mucho tiempo. Sus labios aun no sanaban y no lo harían ya que, si bien Inuyasha ya no enterraba sus garras en su cuerpo, ni la tomaba con demasiada fuerza no podía evitar morderla.

Durante el tiempo que duró la visita a Kaede, la joven no dejó de mirar a Kagome. Se sentía atraída por la peculiaridad de la chica futurista.

—Veo que te has apareado con Inuyasha —la anciana lanzo una mirada especulativa a Kagome con su único ojo.

—Sí, bueno… nos amamos.

—Entiendo, pero el matrimonio es importante y aunque tu madre no esté presente, es mi deber representarla como tu antiguo mentor. Y puede que Inuyasha no sea un humano completo, pero aun así convive con los aldeanos. Además, debes pensar en tus futuros hijos. Inuyasha debe recordar tu lugar como una Miko una mujer respetable y él debe darte ese respeto. ¿Comprendes Kagome? De no hacerlo así no solo está faltándote a ti, también a su futura descendencia.

—Sí anciana Kaede. Comprendo que aquí no es lo mismo que en el futuro donde el matrimonio no es tan importante si ambos nos amamos.

—Bien. Ahora, ¿por qué no ayudas a esta pobre anciana a llevar estos víveres a Sango.

—Por supuesto anciana Kaede.

Kagome salió de la choza en compañía de Rin quien se había abstenido de dar su opinión.

—Señorita Kagome, ¿cómo se siente estar enamorada? —Rin sorprendió a Kagome con su inocente y muy personal pregunta, pero al mirarla detenidamente supuso que no solo tenía la edad para enamorarse, sino que tampoco tenía a una amiga con quien hablar.

Aunque Rin vivía en la aldea, no tenía amigas de su edad; corría el rumor de que pertenecía a un demonio.

—Bueno, Rin… ¿Te gusta alguien?

—No, por supuesto que no. Yo…

—Rin.

Una voz monótona y profunda llamó de las jóvenes, Rin de inmediato se giró para ver a su señor esperando por ella a unos metros de distancia. Kagome no pudo dejar de sorprenderse de lo diferente que era el demonio del pasado al del futuro. Seguro que si le decía en lo que se había convertido le cortaría la cabeza después de una larga tortura.

—¡Anda! Te veré después.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru!

El grito eufórico de la joven, no sorprendió a Kagome, pero sí le dijo que el hombre que amaba era el demonio. «¿En qué momento había dejado Rin de ver al demonio como algo más?» se preguntó Kagome. Y a pesar de saber que Rin era algo inusual y poco probable en la viva de Sesshōmaru, todavía no lograba entender el papel que jugaba Rin en la vida de aquel horrible ser.

Nota:

Es corto el capítulo y con nada relevante, lo sé. Más que capítulo quería hacer una aclaración. Esto es un Sesshōmaru/Kagome, solo que Kagome e Inuyasha son más maduros o por lo menos con una mentalidad menos inocente. Tomen en cuenta que ha pasado diez años y por eso no pueden ser los mismos.

Ahora si me preguntan ¿Por qué ella regresó a Inuyasha? Diré que no puedes comenzar algo nuevo sí no ha sanado lo anterior. Además, sino regresaba no existiría es fanfic. XD

Gracias a todos los que comentan, son geniales. A los lectores fantasmas, bueno me gustaría saber su opinión. Estaba pensando en actualizar lunes y viernes, y ya no cada 20 días… ¿qué opinan?

Sailor Gaby: Gracias.

Faby Sama: Suelo crear protagonistas muy canijos ja ja ja. ¡No me tientes "Satanas"! Vas por ahí. En cuanto a lo de ser posesivos, si no hay amor, no hay dolor. El cómo habrá amor… es otra historia.

Fernanda Taishō: ¡Bienvenida! Muchas gracias. Espero continúe gustándote la historia. Saludos.

Andy Taishō: No se las dijo porque al decirle no pasaría las cosas que deberían pasar, ya que, Kagome ama a Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru no tiene remordimiento ni por la muerte de Inuyasha ni por nada de lo que está por ocurrir.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo es un pasatiempo escribir historias con tan hermosos personajes.

Te amo

Mirando a la mujer a su lado, nunca fue más feliz; ahora lo sabía bien. Kikyo había sido una gran mujer y su primer gran amor. Hubo un tiempo que la extraño con rencor, luego con dolor por las condiciones por las que fueron engañados y separados; después de su regreso al mundo espiritual, la recordaba con cariño y tal vez un poco de nostalgia. Pero a Kagome la añoró, la esperó; algunas veces la recordaba con arrepentimiento, rabia e impotencia. Sin saber si sería capaz de llegar a ella, un maldito amor imposible marcado por el tiempo y un destino cruel.

Viéndola con su Kimono blanco, le parecía la mujer más hermosa que jamás haya visto, Kikyo no gozaba de la belleza pura de Kagome, «¿Cómo pude haberla confundido y comparado con la otra sacerdotisa?» Kagome brillaba con luz propia y era única por decir lo menos. Ella le miraba con un amor infinito y su sonrisa amable y dulce que era solo para él. «¡Cuánto la amo!»

Creía que sí ella volvía a desaparecer por el pozo, haría lo imposible por alcanzarla en su era. Incluso, vendería su alma si era preciso. Y si ella moría entonces, moriría con ella, porque su vida le pertenecía desde el momento que sacó la flecha que lo mantenía atrapado en un sueño eterno.

La bestia, la había tomado en cuanto la vio. Marcándola como su única compañera. En su momento más vulnerable estaba uniéndose en matrimonio a la única mujer que amaría en esta vida.

La unión que se celebraba del otro lado del prado era observada por el Señor demonio a una distancia imperceptible para los humanos. Solo la luz de las antorchas alumbraba el terreno. Pero era el ojo demoniaco y su aura quien realmente los mantenía a salvo.

La devoción de la humana por su hermano rayaba en la idiotez, creía el demonio. Ella nunca fue de su agrado, ningún humano en realidad. Excepción de Rin, por supuesto. La sacerdotisa era… chocante, irreverente, rebelde, grosera, imprudente, entrometida, de pocos modales, irrespetuosa, engreída, altanera, bruta, sin educación y no la soportaba. Aunque fuera la fuerza y devoción de su hermano, no podía evitar querer desaparecerla. Sus garras goteaban veneno y sin darse cuenta ya estaba gruñendo a lo lejos a una mujer que estaba casándose con un hombre que en unas horas desaparecería, y en su lugar estaría un hibrido. Ahora una más de su manada, un miembro que debía ser tratado cuanto antes.

Rin, se acercó al demonio sin temor, con su joven corazón latiendo tan rápido como las alas de un colibrí. El demonio miraba a la distancia cuando ella finalmente llegó a su lado, un poco agitada, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro a su edad de diecisiete años su cabeza estaba tan emocionada que soñaba con algún día poder unir su vida al ser que tanto amaba.

Ella lentamente tomó la mano de su señor como cuando era una niña pequeña.

—Señor Sesshōmaru, Rin desea saber cuándo podrá volver a viajar a su lado como cuando era una niña. Usted prometió que llegaría el día que debía tomar una decisión. Y hoy mi corazón está completamente sin dudas y todavía es mi deseo permanecer a su lado. Mi señor.

Rin, le preguntaba al demonio mientras buscaba su mirada con sus ojos grandes color chocolate. Él miraba el campo lleno de hermosas flores que habían sido cuidadosamente mantenidas por ella para la vista de su señor durante sus visitas. Ella le amaba tanto, y no había día que pensara que su siguiente visita sería para llevarla con él. Su Señor se lo había prometido, que volvería por ella cuando fuera el momento. Después de una década se preguntaba «¿Cuándo será eso?» Ella no formaría una familia con un humano, eso era evidente. No le gustaba ninguno, solo tenía ojos y corazón para su Señor y ellos tampoco se relacionarían con una mujer que seguía a un demonio.

—Todavía no es el momento, Rin.

—¿Cuándo será eso? ¿Acaso ya no le agrada Rin? Mi Señor.

Ella temblaba de miedo y sus ojos ardían por querer derramar las lágrimas, no podía perderlo era todo lo que tenía. Su amigo, su héroe, su amor, su Señor.

—Has permanecido en esta aldea por diez años, responde: ¿Alguien te ha hecho algún daño? ¿Es por eso que deseas volver a este Sesshomaru, con tanta urgencia?

—No, mi señor. Todos han sido buenos con Rin. Es solo que yo lo extraño, y quiero estar siempre a su lado.

—¿Te has dado cuenta que yo no poseo tales sentimientos tan característicos de los humanos? Me es indiferente tu presencia en mi vida como tu ausencia. Rin.

—Rin está segura de que la considera un poco más que a cualquier otro humano. Y…

El demonio se soltó del agarre de la muchacha.

—Rin, ¿qué sentimiento humano es el que alberga tu corazón hacia este Sesshōmaru?

—Rin, lo ama… No como a un Maestro, o un padre. Rin… ¡Yo lo amo con todo mi corazón! Mi Señor. Así como una mujer ama puede amar a un hombre.

—Es una pena Rin, que tu especie se sienta atraída por los demonios, pero tú eres una pena más grande. Te consideraba la excepción.

—¿Ya no es así? Haría lo que me pidiera para ser de su agrado. ¡Rin aprenderá!

—¿Cómo podría ser así, Rin? No eres más que una niña desamparada que mostró compasión por su depredador. ¡Tan inocente! Una buena distracción.

—¡No! ¡No es así! ¿Por qué quiere alejarme de usted? Yo no tengo miedo a su mundo y…

—¡Basta! ¿Qué te ha hecho creer que yo caeré en desgracia por ti? ¿Qué te hizo creer que este Sesshōmaru cometería el error de su padre? Al menos él descargo su lujuria en una princesa y no una marginada. ¿Acaso creíste que yo algún día te reclamaría cómo ha hecho el mestizo con esa tonta Miko?

—Él ama a la señorita Kagome ¿Por qué usted no puede amar a Rin?

—Porque soy un demonio completo y él ha heredado de su madre tan deshonrosa debilidad, los sentimientos. Deberías marcharte ahora antes de agitar a mí Bestia, él te devorará si continuas con tal blasfemia.

Rin tenía un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas ya caían de su rostro, sin ninguna vergüenza. Rin, jamás se avergonzaba por sus sentimientos.

—La señorita Kaede tenía razón. Es mejor un corazón roto, que uno lleno de sueños tontos que solo sirven para hacerle a uno dejar ir los años. ¡En una espera sin sentido! Algún día señor Sesshōmaru, alguien romperá su corazón demoniaco. Sólo prométame una cosa, que me recordará cuando eso pase, porque hasta el Gran General Perro, sintió amor. Y es el deseo de esta humilde humana, no volver a verlo, Señor Sesshōmaru.

Rin corrió de regreso a la aldea, sin mirar atrás. Con el corazón roto, y sus ilusiones desvanecidas.

El pequeño diablillo que había cuidado de ella desde hacía muchos años, sintió pena. Ella no entendía que el amor entre humanos y demonios siempre estaba destinado a la tragedia. El diablillo levantó su rostro para mirar al de su amo, bien podía mostrarse ilegible y frio de emociones, pero el veneno que goteaba de sus garras demostraba cuánto le costaba dejar ir a su pequeña. Ciertamente, el demonio había aprendido a amar a su joven e inocente pupila. Rin había traído la compresión de sentimientos a los cuales los demonios no estaban acostumbrados.

El Señor Demonio, dio la vuelta para marcharse y no volver en mucho tiempo, Inuyasha, a pesar de sus deficiencias era confiable y podría cuidar de sí mismo y su antigua pupila. Ella no había comprendido que estaba mejor con los humanos, más segura. Si la muerte venía por ella, por alguna enfermedad, era natural, para su especie. Ella debía encontrar un humano despreciable que le diera hijos y una buena vida. La niña lo merecía, ¿no era esa la vida que las humanas buscaban? Una vida sencilla. Si la guerra los alcanzaba Inuyasha estaría ahí. Estaba seguro, él no le fallaría.

—¡Amo, Sesshōmaru! Yo he sido honrado siendo su más ferviente sirviente, pero debo confesar, que… Soy demasiado viejo y pronto seré inútil y más una carga. Creo que debería despedirme. No… No me quedará más que quedarme en esta horrible aldea llena de malolientes y despreciables humanos. Si usted lo permite, mi amo.

El Señor demonio nunca miraría a un sirviente tan mentiroso, pero Jaken, era Jaken. Siempre servicial y sabio a las necesidades de su amo. Por lo que él, se giró para quedar de frene a tan humilde servidor. Jaken, tenía los ojos llorosos no por temor a su gran Señor, él lamentaba tener que dejarlo. Sesshōmaru, colocó una mano en el hombro del diablillo.

—¡Has lo que quieras!

Sesshōmaru, dio media vuelta y saltó a los cielos para desaparecer en la oscuridad de la noche.

—¡Cuidaré de ella… ¡Mi amo!

Kagome, no comprendía su estado nervioso y tímido. Era Inuyasha, solo que el humano y no el medio demonio; curiosamente él parecía igual o más nervioso que ella. De pie uno frente al otro realmente no sabía cómo dar comienzo a la consumación del matrimonio. Antes, la primera vez había sido arrebatada entre un beso apasionado por un medio demonio en su estado salvaje. Después había sido un medio demonio más consciente de sus actos y menos agresivo, pero igual de efectivo para hacerla ver luces de colores, perder la razón lanzándola a un estado de trance placentero del que no tenia poder de sí misma más que dejarse hacer y llevar por él.

Inuyasha, tenía un gran desprecio por su humanidad, que lo hacía sentir demasiado emocional. Una emoción extraña y más fuerte que en su estado de hibrido, lo molestaba desde que la vio con su kimono blanco. Aunque últimamente su parte demoniaca había estado sufriendo un estado de continuo frenesí cuando estaba cerca de su hembra, con un deseo incontrolable de preñarla. Su lado racional manteniendo una lucha constante con su lado animal para no dejarse llevar y dañarla en el proceso como la primera vez. Casi había perdido el control llevándose la vida de su mujer en tal acción. Pero había entrado en razón tan solo un instante antes de enterrar sus garras en sus costados y morder su cuello con una fuerza que se lo habría roto. Ahora la dichosa emoción radicaba en que sabía que podía dejarse llevar sin temor a matarla. Las cosas que deseaba hacerle.

Inuyasha dio un paso a ella para acortar el espacio, tomó su kimono y lo halo hacia abajo sin preocuparse de romperlo o no. ¿Qué más daba? No se preocupaba por dañarla o asustarla porque ella no le temía como medio demonio. Los ojos de su mujer nerviosos tomaron un matiz de lujuria luego de que cruzaran miradas, cualquier duda o temor quedo en el olvido cuando con pasión ambos se besaron.

Nota: Sí lo sé, es muy corto, pero no quería poner una nota simple. El viernes publicaré el resto del capítulo.

¿Por qué la usencia? Bien, solo por si vuelve a pasar que me desaparezco un rato… Responderé. Mi esposo desde el mes de enero enfermó, y bueno me la paso entre citas médicas, idas y venidas a hospitales. Él se encuentra mucho mejor ahora, aunque como no le es posible trabajar, estoy a cargo de todo. Espero me puedan disculpar porque había quedado en publicar sino era cada 20 sí más seguido y como la historia en si ya esta terminada, más no editada, voy a publicarla conforme vaya editándola. Pueden ser capítulos muy cortos o largos dependiendo mi tiempo, pero de que voy a publicar cada lunes es seguro.

Gracias a los que leen esta historia, me anima mucho de verdad ver esas graficas que me indican las vistas. Y sus comentarios son geniales.

Los Reviews los responderé el viernes.

Besos y nos leemos pronto.


	8. Chapter 8

**Inuyasha **

**Diez años después **

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo es un pasatiempo escribir historias con tan hermosos personajes

**Cuando la guerra nos alcance**

Cuando su mente se encontraba agitada le gustaba apartarse de los demás. Sumergió la punta de los dedos de su mano en el agua fría, en un intento de tocar a los extraños peces de colores que nadaban entre sus piernas. Era curioso, que sintiendo tanta tristeza en su corazón todavía pudiera distinguir los colores de la vida. Aun cuando para ella, todos tenían un significado gris.

—¿Cómo es que una mujer tan hermosa se encuentre tan lejos de su aldea?

Rin levantó la vista para buscar al dueño de la voz cantarina. Miró a todas partes sin encontrar al hombre.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó con seguridad, si algo había aprendido de su maestro era a no mostrar miedo y mucho menos cuando se encontraba vulnerable. Sola.

—No es mi intención asustarte.

—No estoy asustada. ¡Salga ahora!

En joven soldado salió de la parte de atrás de un árbol, a la izquierda de Rin. Cuando ella vio su uniforme dio un paso atrás y levantó una piedra. El joven, sonrió con simpatía y levantó ambas manos. Mostrándole que iba desarmado.

—Te lo he dicho, no quiero hacerte daño.

—Entonces, ¿qué hace aquí soldado? ¿Dónde están los demás?

Rin movía sus ojos a todas partes buscando a los posibles enemigos. El joven soltó una carcajada y se llevó una mano hasta su nuca.

—Siento desilusionarte, pero soy un desertor. Estoy solo.

—Entonces eres un cobarde.

—No. Más bien… No soy un asesino.

—Sí claro. ¡Vaya con ese cuento a otro!

—¡Oye! ¿Me has juzgado solo porque llevo este uniforme? Dime ¿Quién te ha dado ese derecho? Porque si yo juzgara por las apariencias diría que estás esperando a tu amante.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

—No. ¿Cómo te atreves tú?

Ambos se miraban con el rostro encendido de ira. Sin darse cuenta ambos se habían acercado un poco.

Una voz gangosa y chillona se escuchó a lo lejos llamando a la joven.

—¡Rin! ¿Dónde estás?

—¿No que no esperabas a tu amante? —preguntó el joven con una sonrisa en el rostro llena de burla y diversión.

—¿Qué? Él no es mi amante. —Rin estaba indignada, el joven soldado no parecía tener más de veinte años, y a pesar de llevar el uniforme sucio no parecía desagradable a la vista. Lo que le molestaba a Rin, era su irreverencia.

—Entonces es otro.

—No, yo no tengo ningún amante. —No podía dejar que su reputación se viera entredicha. Ni siquiera por un tipo sin valor.

—¿No?

—No.

—¡Aja!

Al ver que perdía el tiempo intentando justificarse con el cobarde desertor, y que Jaken estaba por encontrarla, se despidió.

—Me tengo que ir. Será mejor que no te acerques a la aldea, y que no andes más allá de este río. Podrías encontrarte con el protector del bosque y ten por seguro que te matará por tan solo vestir esas ropas.

—¿No le agradan los soldados? Tal vez debería retarlo a una batalla.

—Sería algo muy estúpido de hacer.

—Es él tu amante.

—No. Ya te he dicho que no tengo amante. ¡Eres un necio!

El joven sonrió.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que no llorarías si lo matara.

—Dijiste que no eras un asesino.

—Sí. Lo dije, pero por una mujer como tú haría cualquier cosa.

Las mejillas de la joven se tiñeron de un rosa encantador. Su corazón latía apresurado.

—¡Rin! ¿Muchacha desgraciada! ¡Ya verás cuando te encuentre!

—Adiós.

Rin corrió en busca de Jaken, además deseaba evitar el encuentro que podría convertirse en algo desastroso. Inuyasha había recibido un mensaje de su antiguo Maestro, poniéndolos sobre aviso. El enemigo estaba comenzando la exterminación de todo aquel Yōkai que no estuviera a sus órdenes y a pesar de que Jaken no era en su mayor tiempo un ser agradable, le tenía cariño.

Kagome se encontraba aturdida en su choza, llorando en los brazos de Inuyasha. Se sentía tan impotente, una aldeana había muerto hacia unas horas en el parto. Tampoco había podido salvar al niño. Kaede había intentado salvar la situación, pero ya era demasiado tarde cuando intervino y aunque ella le había dicho que con o sin su ayuda la muerte de la mujer y el niño eran inevitables; algo en su corazón le decía que no era cierto. Era una inútil reportera que jugaba a la buena Miko y ni siquiera tenía entrenamiento. Kaede había estado atendiendo otra demanda al otro lado de la aldea, una niña había caído a un barrando y había estado mal herida.

—Vamos Kagome deja ya de llorar, sabes que no fue tu culpa.

—Si lo es, esa mujer no debió haber muerto. No tuve la capacidad ni los conocimientos. Ahora ¿cómo cara voy a mirar a los aldeanos? ¿Cómo podrían confiar en mí?

—Si no lo hacen son unos idiotas. Tu eres la persona más confiable que puede haber. Y lo que unos simples hombres tontos piensen o digan no debería importarte.

—¡Inuyasha!

—¡Vamos mujer tonta seca esas lágrimas que si continuas así no podré irme nunca!

—¿Por qué tienes que irte?

—Ya te lo dije. El idiota me convoca para dirigir un grupo de guerreros al norte.

—Quisiera poder ver a Koga.

—¡Estás loca! Ahora que Ayame a muerto, querrá tomarte de nuevo como su mujer y tendría que matarlo y presiento que a eso no le gustará a Sesshōmaru.

—Inuyasha a veces eres tan insensible.

—No lo soy Kagome. Eres tú la que solo ve lo que quiere ver. Koga, aceptó el matrimonio solo por cuestiones políticas y mucha conveniencia. Eso es todo.

—Aun así, era su compañera.

—Como lo quieras ver Kagome.

—¿A ti no te importaría si yo muriera?

—¡Claro que me importaría si murieras! pero eso es porque soy mitad humano. En un Yōkai es distinto.

—Shippō tiene sentimientos.

—Él es un niño que todavía depende de nosotros, pero en cuanto tenga edad, Kagome, te olvidará.

—¡Mientes!

—Bueno, no tanto como olvidarte, pero partirá sin mirar atrás para ganar sus propias batallas. Es su naturaleza, Kagome. No debes olvidarlo.

Kagome, limpió sus lágrimas con la mano. Inuyasha la soltó un poco para besarla.

—Por favor cuídate mucho y no hagas nada estúpido. Salúdame a Kouga y a los demás.

—Lo haré. También cuídate y por favor no dejes que nada manche tu sonrisa. Nunca Kagome.

Inuyasha tomó su buen confiable colmillo y salió de la choza, no permitió que ella lo despidiera en la colina ya que pocos deberían saber sobre su ausencia, en la aldea.

Habían transcurrido un par de semanas cuando, un grupo de monjes budistas se acercaban por el norte, habían estado viajando por diferentes poblados haciendo el llamado a Sacerdotes y Mikos para cumplir con su deber.

La aldea les había parecido inusualmente prospera, ¿cómo era posible que se respirara paz en estado de guerra, era extraño no ver a soldados instalados. La aldea quedaba a unas millas de la frontera de las tierras del Señor del Oeste. Era extraño, habían viajado a otras comunidades también cercanas a la frontera y estaban atiborradas por soldados ya sea de un bando u otro. Los demonios habitaban los bosques atacando a todo humano con el que se cruzaran. Los soldados humanos habían tomado los poblados con o sin autorización de los líderes de la aldea. En su mayoría aceptados por la Miko o monje a cargo.

—Niño, ¿dónde está la Miko o Monje de la aldea? —El niño que llevaba un canasto de frutas, miró a los cinco monjes que lo habían rodeado. Ninguno se parecía al Monje Miroku.

—Subiendo, está la choza de la Miko Kaede. Es la penúltima. —Dijo antes de partir dejando al grupo de hombres.

Los hombres llegaron al lugar indicado, para encontrarse con una anciana que estaba sentada mirando el atardecer con su único ojo nublado.

—¿Es usted la sacerdotisa de la aldea? —El monje más joven habló.

—Así es, ¿Cuál ha sido el motivo de su viaje hasta aquí?

—Es un asunto confidencial, ¿podemos entrar?

Un segundo monje señaló la choza.

Se instalaron, para beber el té. Kaede, aunque no aparentaba estar nerviosa, supo de inmediato que esos hombres serían non gratos.

—Es extraño que su aldea sea pacífica y prospera para nuestros tiempos. ¿A qué Señor sirven?

—No es de extrañar, si la aldea tiene a dos Mikos un monje y un Asesino de demonios. —Respondió.

—¿A qué señor sirven? —Volvió a preguntar el joven osado.

—Somos una aldea olvidada, son tierras de nadie. No servimos ningún Daimio. Nadie ha venido antes a reclamar. ¿Son ustedes enviados por alguno?

—Nuestra causa es más importante que unas tierras, Miko. Pero nos interesa hablar con la otra sacerdotisa y el monje; también.

Rin entró a la choza, sin saber el escenario adentro. Los hombres se giraron para ver a la joven, miraron su Kimono. Extrañados por la tela fina y el estampado poco común se miraron unos a otros para luego mirar a la vieja Kaede.

—¿Su aprendiz?

—No. Es mi nieta. Rin, llama a la señorita Kagome y al monje Miroku.

Rin se dio la vuelta para acatar la orden cuando uno de los monjes, colocó su bastón frente a ella.

—¿Quién te ha dado ese Kimono?

—Una mujer que ayudamos a dar a luz, a su hijo. Ella y un grupo de hombres viajaban rumbo al norte. Por nuestra ayuda ella me dio este Kimono. —Respondió mientras miraba a los ojos al sacerdote.

A regañadientes permitió que se marchara.

—Le agradecería que en el futuro no asustara a mi nieta. Somos gente de bien, y no toleramos la injusticia, señor.

—Eso lo decidiremos después. Anciana.

Mikoru recogía lo más importante de sus bienes sus manos teñidas de sangre pusieron en alerta, a sus pequeños hijos que miraban asustados a su padre. Sango ayudaba al monje a empacar. Era solo cuestión de tiempo para que otros vinieran a buscar a los exploradores y se dieran cuenta del desastre, que había ocurrido. Los hombres no estarían muertos si Shippō no hubiera entrado en ese momento a la choza de Kaede. Sin darse cuenta de que había enemigos que intentaban exterminar a su raza, entró en busca de Kagome.

Los hombres se pusieron de pie. Actuaron demasiado rápido, expertos diría él, era como su segunda naturaleza atacar sin remordimiento a todo Yōkai, no preguntaron, no pensaron. Uno de ellos lanzó un pergamino a Shippō que lo inmovilizó otro golpeo al niño con su bastón, provocando su caída. No hubo un tercero tocando al niño porque de pronto Kagome se lanzó sobre él amortiguando el segundo golpe. Miroku tomó su báculo y golpeo en la cabeza al más cercano. Rin, enterró un cuchillo en el estómago de otro y Kaede apuntó una flecha con su arco al líder. Los otros dos se detuvieron. El hombre herido falleció en ese momento. El odio en los ojos de los hombres se instaló en la mujer que protegía al niño. Kagome miró a Miroku a los ojos y supieron de inmediato que no había otra forma. Kaede lo supo desde el momento en que los vio de pie frente a ella. Solo era cuestión de tiempo para que se dieran cuenta de que los demonios que venían en paz eran bienvenidos. Y de suerte si no los descubrían.

Kaede dejó ir la flecha sobre el líder, Kagome se lanzó sobre el monje que había amenazado la vida de su hijo y Miroku sobre el otro hombre restante. Lo mató a golpes. Kagome fue ayudada por Kaede que lanzo dos flechas para poder derribarlo. Rin había huido con Shippō a la choza de Kagome gritando el nombre de Jaken, temerosa de que hubiera más como ellos en camino.

—¿Qué haces papá?

—Nos vamos niños.

—¿Por qué papá?

—Iremos a la aldea de su madre a visitar a su tío Kohaku, ¿No les gustaría?

El monje dijo con una sonrisa, Sango, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Miraba a su esposo aprensivamente mientras él tratar de tranquilizar a sus hijos.

Kagome se encontraba empacando comida para Shippō. El Kit todavía se sentía débil y mareado.

—No quiero dejarte Kagome, ellos vendrán por ti. Vamos por Inuyasha.

—No debes temer por mí Shippō. Nadie dirá nada sobre la visita de esos hombres. Y yo estaré bien si nos separamos.

—¿Por qué debo ir con Sesshōmaru?

—Porque eres parte de su manada y solo él podrá protegerte. No sabemos qué es lo que está ocurriendo, pero estos monjes también eran guerreros. —Kagome toma las mejillas del Kit—. Escúchame Shippō ellos están planeando formar un ejército y si mi memoria no me falla, serán un gran problema en el futuro. Sesshōmaru debe ir a Nagashima allí los encontrará. Si logras ver a Inuyasha antes que yo, dile que estaré bien. Y que por precaución decidimos que Miroku y Sango se fueran con Kohaku. Yo me quedaré en la aldea al lado de Kaede. No puedo dejarla sola y ella no ira a ningún lado sin su gente. ¿Comprendes?

—Tú también eres parte de la manada.

—No Shippō. Soy humano.

—Inuyasha…

—Inuyasha es hijo de Inu No Taishō, ha mostrado su valía y poder a Sesshōmaru. Eso es todo. Cariño.

—No quiero dejarte Kagome…

—Estaré bien, cuando Inuyasha venga por mí volveremos a vernos.

Kagome salió de la choza al lado de Shippō. Se acercó a Jaken, sabía que a el pequeño diablillo le gustaban las formalidades, por lo que pidió humildemente:

—Por favor Jaken, cuida de Shippō. Él lleva un mensaje para Sesshōmaru que podría ser de importancia para la supervivencia de su especie.

—¿Qué cosas dices tonta humana? Nada afectará a nuestra supervivencia. ¡No te hagas la importante!

Kagome tomó a Jaken de los hombros sacudiéndolo, sin querer había caído en un estado de pánico, por lo que un poco de su reiki hirió al diablillo.

—¡Escúchame idiota! Sabes que pertenezco al futuro y en él no existen los Yōkai fuera de los mitos y leyendas.

Kagome lo soltó y buscó con la mirada a Rin, que se encontraba de pie mirando hacia el bosque. Ignorando el aullido de dolor del diablillo, caminó hacia Rin.

—¿Dónde están tus cosas Rin?

—No iré con el señor Jaken.

—¿Por qué?

—Ya se lo has dicho a Shippō, somos humanas no tenemos cabida en la sociedad Yōkai.

—No digas tonterías, me refería a mí. No deseo morir en manos de ese idiota. Pero tú eres su protegida.

—Ya no.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Rompí mis lazos con él y ya no tiene ninguna obligación con esta tonta y humilde humana.

—¡Rin! Tal vez no quiso decir…

—¡Me rechazó! No puedo ir con él ahora. Seria humillante y… ¡Por favor señorita Kagome no me obligue!

Kagome miró a Jaken para corroborar lo que había dicho Rin, él demonio miraba su báculo de dos cabezas haciéndose el desentendido.

—Lo siento Rin, pero debes madurar. Si Sesshomaru no te ama de la manera en que deseas eso no le impide amarte como lo hace. Y él te ama como un padre. Debes entenderlo y superarlo. ¿Acaso deseas que llore la muerte de su hija?

—No lo sé no la conozco.

—¡Rin!

—¡No moriré!

—Un ejército se dirige hacia nosotros, ¿crees que no vendrán a buscar a los que hemos matado?

—Niña testaruda has caso. ¿Qué no ves que mi amo me matará si algo te ocurre?

—Yo creí que me entendería señorita Kagome.

—Lo hago, pero es más importante la vida que un desprecio. En ocasiones nos toca ser el amor abnegado, si de verdad lo amas Rin, no creo que quieras que se preocupe por ti y que haga algo estúpido por venir en tu ayuda o ¿sí?

—Hacer algo así por un asqueroso humano está por debajo de él. ¡Nunca lo haría!

—Rin ¿acaso no fue al inframundo por ti? Ya no habrá una segunda vez. No puede volver a revivirte. ¿Comprendes?

—Me duele tanto.

—¿Y si le demuestras lo que vales para el oeste?

—No debes rendirte al primer no, si yo lo hubiera hecho ¿crees que ahora sería feliz con Inuyasha?

—Iré por mis cosas.

—Bien, eso es. Debes ser fuerte y no rendirte.

Al ver que ya no podrían ser escuchados, Jaken le preguntó:

—¿Por qué le has engañado? Mi amo nunca se rebajaría con un humano. Aunque sea Rin.

—Lo sé, pero eso no quiere decir que ella no le importe.

Más tarde Kagome los vio partir entre las quejas de Jaken. Una Rin silenciosa y un Shippō lloroso.

—Odioso niño, vámonos, guardarás silencio porque no tolerare tus Chillidos…

Un Jaken tembloroso, miraba al que había servido durante años. Por primera vez temía por su vida.

_**Nota:**_

_**Lectores, gracias por seguir la historia y por continuar pendiente de las actualizaciones.**_

_**A:**_

_**Faby Sama, Sakuralizbeth, Sayuri08, Maray, A.R Tendo, Fernanda Taishō, Kai Stavros, Andy Taishō. Sus comentarios, son como un lindo recordatorio a mi compromiso como autor a terminar de actualizar la historia. Muchas, muchas gracias. **_

_**Un beso y un enorme abrazo. **_


	9. Chapter 9

**Inuyasha **

**Diez años después **

Disclaimer: Ya saben que Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo es un pasatiempo escribir historias con tan hermosos personajes

_**Capítulo 9 **_

_**Hipocresía y lealtad**_

Sango miraba a Kohaku entrenar a un grupo de monjes en el arte de la lucha. Para ser tan joven era sorprendente que fuera un general.

—Los demonios, deben morir. —El joven general, decía mientras caminaba a lo largo de la fila de hombres que estaban ahí para aprender de los mejores—. Los demonios son la escoria que ni el plano espiritual, los desea. ¿Por qué deberíamos compartir nuestra tierra? ¿Por qué deberíamos someternos a sus órdenes?

Parecía otro, no aquel niño que prefería caminar a la sombra de un demonio que al de su hermana mayor. Ella que lo amaba con locura. Miroku, sostenía a su esposa por los hombros desde su espalda; al sentir la tristeza de su mujer, beso su mejilla y juguetonamente bajó una mano hasta su trasero.

—Monje lujurioso. ¿Qué es lo que haces? —replicó sin ánimo y más con ternura, al ver que su esposo a pesar de los años no había cambiado sus formas.

—Nada, solo intento animarla señora. —La voz seductora del monje la hizo sonreír y permitió que se deleitará un poco más.

Miroku se acercó hasta su oído para depositar un mordisco en su lóbulo. Después susurró:

—Seguiremos los pasos de tu hermano. Por nuestros hijos, es lo que más nos conviene por ahora.

—Pero mi vida le pertenece a Lord Sesshōmaru, todos estos años él me ha permitido vivir feliz a tu lado y con mis hijos.

—Lo sé, pero nuestras lealtades deben ser siempre con las personas que más amamos, cuando llegue el momento yo me encargare de pagar el precio. Olvídate de nuestros amigos por ahora y concéntrate en mantener a nuestros hijos con vida. Además, presiento mi amada Sango, que nunca tuvo la intención de cobrarse nada.

Ella se giró para mirar el rostro de su amado, tenía razón. En otros tiempos solo se tenían el uno al otro, pero ahora, sus hijos eran más importantes. Así la decisión estaba tomada, y selló el juramento con un beso. Miroku era sabio y sabia moverse con la corriente, era su esposo así que confiaría en él con los ojos cerrados.

Un Jaken tembloroso, miraba al que había servido durante años. Por primera vez temía por su vida. El demonio que se encontraba delante se mantenía tan estático qué si no fuera por sus ojos rojos, pensaría que no lo escuchó.

—¿Por qué han traído a mi casa al enemigo?

—Él nos salvó y… —respondió Rin, pero de inmediato el demonio la hizo callar.

—¡Jaken! —El pequeño demonio, tembló todavía más. Ahora su amo no solo estaba molesto con su pupila, también con él.

—¡Se lo dije mi Señor! Pero ella no escuchó. Juro que está niña tiene la idiotez hasta los pies mi Señor.

—Es un desertor…

El demonio la tomó de la cabeza para obligarla a inclinarse hasta el piso, para no mirar sus ojos llorosos. Además, ya era tiempo de que esa niña insolente mostrara el debido respeto. Ella lo había querido así al cortar los lazos, le pidió que no la viera más y ahora ella regresaba como si nada y por si fuera poco con su enemigo. Era una falta de respeto mirar a un Señor como él de esa manera. Ella era hembra y humana, ella tenía que saber su lugar. Debía respetarlo. Sus generales estaban a su alrededor y si no se hacía respetar por su manada, no debía esperar respeto de ellos. Mucho menos su lealtad. En esos tiempos difíciles.

—Guardarás silencio y no volverás a dirigirte a este Sesshōmaru sin su autorización. —Soltó a su protegida, ella se mantuvo en la posición indicada. Lloraba por la humillación, nunca la había tratado con tal desprecio, una vez que la había tomado bajo su ala. ¿Tanto asco le había causado que lo amara?

Sesshōmaru, miró al humano que vestía los restos de una armadura enemiga. Era joven tal vez un par de años más que Rin, él se mantenía arrodillado, sin energía y con la mirada perdida al piso; su frente estaba bañada de sudor. Apestaba a muerte y putrefacción. Tan solo por vestir sus ropas ordenaría que lo hicieran hablar mediante una tortura lenta y muy dolorosa. Pero había salvado a Rin, Jaken y el hijo adoptivo de su hermano; el kit. El niño caminó dos pasos hacia él, con su mirada al piso. Tomó su mano y la acarició con su mejilla, pidiendo permiso para hablar.

Eso era lo que hacían los cachorros para pedir permiso a su Alpha la voz, si él no quisiera la compañía ni las palabras del Kit, lo arrojaría o soltaría un gruñido para hacerlo retroceder. Pero en este caso no quería preguntar a Jaken la versión de los hechos porque ese diablillo odiaba a los humanos y solo alimentaria aún más el desprecio por ese soldado obligándolo a matarlo, lo que dañaría a Rin. Y muy en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo. Retiro la mano del cachorro y la colocó en su cabeza, una invitación.

—Un grupo de monjes llegaron a la aldea. Buscaban a los sagrados del pueblo. Estaban en la choza de la Miko Kaede. Yo no lo sabía, había estado recolectando una hierba de mucho aroma para un brebaje, que necesitaba Kagome. No los olí. Entre a la choza, todo fue tan rápido, uno colocó un pergamino que me inmovilizo, luego otro me golpeo; al instante que Kagome me quitó el pergamino… Kagome, Miroku, Kaede y Rin habían acabado con ellos.

Kagome me dijo que debía venir contigo, porque soy tu manada y solo tú puedes protegerme. Me dio un mensaje para ti. —El kit, miró a los demonios en la sala, no hablaría con ellos allí—. También dijo que Rin y Jaken corrían peligro una vez que fueran a buscar a los monjes. Por eso nos ha enviado contigo. Hace tres días nos encontramos con un grupo de humanos, no parecían soldados ni aldeanos, creo que eran saqueadores. El señor Jaken y yo hicimos lo imposible para proteger a Rin, pero eran demasiados. Nos capturaron y por la noche… Uno de ellos pretendía… Él quería… Él iba a…

—¿Qué pasó entonces?

—Daisuke —el kit señaló al hombre enfermo—, lo mató. Era de noche, y estaban ya demasiado ebrios. Rin nos liberó, Daisuke nos dijo que huyéramos que los detendría. Al principió lo hicimos, pero algunos nos alcanzaron. De nuevo Daisuke nos alcanzó y peleamos juntos. Lo hirieron, pero al final pudimos huir del resto de hombres. Tus soldados nos encontraron en el río y acabaron con el resto de nuestros perseguidores en cuanto reconocieron a la señorita Rin.

—Un soldado que sigue a mi protegida no es coincidencia.

Rin que aún mantenía la frente pegada en el piso levantó la mano para poder hablar. Sesshōmaru, al notar su movimiento caminó hacia ella. No la tocó, pero aguardó por sus palabras.

—Lo conocí cerca de la aldea, dijo que había desertado de su ejército. Porque no era un asesino.

—Sin embargo, mato al hombre que te pretendía tomar. ¡Niña estúpida! —dijo Jaken, que no simpatizaba con el humano.

—Me enfrentaría a mil batallones, mataría a cualquier hombre y cruzaría el infierno solo por ella. —Susurró Daisuke antes de caer inconsciente.

—Enciérrenlo y manténganlo bajo vigilancia.

—¡Señor Sesshōmaru! Necesita atención médica. —Rin, había levantado la cabeza, sus ojos llorosos y su boca estaba ronca. La niña que había conocido se había ido. Ahora tenia delante a una mujer, que había dado palabras de esa cosa que los humanos llamaban amor. ¡Qué pena!

—Ningún demonio lo curará Rin, si ha de sobrevivir lo hará por sus propios medios.

—¿Puedo atenderle? Por favor amo Sesshōmaru, estoy en deuda con él. —Rin bajó su mirada al piso en sumisión.

—Has lo quieras. Pero no te cruces en mi camino con el olor a un ser tan repugnante. ¡Jaken! Tomarás de nuevo tu lugar como sirviente de esta casa y si vuelves a fallar… ¡Te mataré! Ahora lleva al Kit con el maestro Kara —miró al kit a los ojos y continuó diciendo—: Serás puesto bajo su ala, para tu entrenamiento mágico y como tu padre Inuyasha, servirás al Oeste. ¿Has entendido Zorro?

Shippō asintió solemnemente y poniendo una mano en su corazón y arrodillándose frente al Señor del Oeste dijo:

—Lo juro con mi vida. Señor del Oeste serviré a la casa de la luna, como hace mi padre Inuyasha. —Sesshōmaru asintió, en reconocimiento el juramento del Kit.

—Rin, ha llegado el momento de que te responsabilices por tus actos y por eso, serás responsable del humano. Si sobrevive y traiciona al Oeste tú al igual que él pagarán el precio por su traición.

—Sí mi Señor.

Sesshōmaru se sentó de nuevo en su trono, al lado de su madre, quien había permanecido en silencio, en espera de las decisiones de su hijo. Ella miraba al Kit con atención, le agradaba. ¡Tanta valentía! ¡Tanto honor! Le recordaba a un Sesshōmaru más joven. Y su propio hijo le recordaba tanto a su difunto esposo. ¡Qué justo que era!

.

.

.

Inuyasha utilizó su viento cortante para derribar a los demonios malditos y traidores. Koga junto con su manada se dedicaron a derribar a los tontos humanos. Era sorprendente ver a un enfurecido Koga como nunca, parecía verdaderamente salvaje. La muerte de Ayame lo había afectado más de lo que Inuyasha había previsto, por lo que se notaba una sed de sangre sin igual. Lo miró perder el control en el instante que llegó frente al humano al que llamaban su general, aquel que había matado a su pareja e hijo.

Decir que fue una muerte rápida sería mentir, Koga arrancó cada miembro de su cuerpo con su boca y luego le abrió el estómago con sus garras. Ningún humano había sobrevivido y los pocos demonios que quedaban habían sido capturados. Todos observaban al gran líder de los demonios lobos. Enfurecido con los ojos rojos y salvaje rodeaba el cuerpo agonizante del hombre, Inuyasha vio el gozo de su aliado. No sentía simpatía por el humano, no podía culpar a Koga por su odio y venganza. Koga, sacó con una garra cada visera del cuerpo humano y se las dio a cada familiar de sangre de Ayame. Lo comieron vivo. No le permitían morir, cuando el hombre comenzó a desfallecer, Koga, sacó su corazón y aun con los últimos latidos él lo tragó.

Los demonios capturados sufrieron el mismo destino, salvo uno. Esa noche la manada de lobos comió la carne de su enemigo y bebió su sangre. Inuyasha se apartó del festejo dirigiéndose al único sobreviviente enemigo.

—Será mejor que hables. Si lo haces procuraré darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

El demonio serpiente lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres saber Hanyō?

—Todo.

—Pronto el Oeste caerá. No hay más que decir.

—¿Cómo?

—Son dos batallones en camino al Oeste. Para cuando llegues, todo cuanto conoces deberá estar devastado y tú aquí con esos lobos, viéndolos comer a los míos.

La serpiente ríe frenéticamente.

—¡Ja! ¿Crees qué me has asustado? Siento decepcionarte.

—¿No tienes a nadie a quién proteger?

—¿Dónde están esos ejércitos?

—Supe que tomaste a una humana como tu mujer. ¿No te decepciona su fragilidad?

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó Inuyasha mientras enterraba una daga, en el costado del demonio.

—Del otro lado de esa montaña, llegará el primero en tres días —señaló la montaña detrás de ellos.

—¿Y el otro?

—No lo sé, íbamos a reunirnos allí después de derrotar al príncipe lobo.

Inuyasha, miró a su enemigo. «¿Cómo es posible que sepan de Kagome?» pensó.

—¿Sabes? Voy a disfrutar mirarlos comerte, no te devoró porque no como mierda. ¡Koga! Ha dicho que matarán a Kagome, ¿lo permitirás?

Koga miró a la serpiente que aterrado tenía los ojos en el mestizo.

—¡Dijiste que me matarías rápido!

—Sí bueno… Nunca confíes en un medio demonio. La mentira viene muy arraigada en la sangre humana. Un defecto heredado. —Inuyasha le sonrió.

Inuyasha, solo podía confiar en que Kagome estuviera bien y bajo el cuidado de los demás.

.

.

.

Un demonio tejón estaba de pie frente al gran Lord Sesshōmaru, su cuerpo tembloroso, le indicó el miedo que le tenía.

—Mi maestro "El túnel del viento" me ha enviado para decirte que el ejército de Imagawa Yoshimoto, cruzará el bosque de Inuyasha en dirección al norte.

—¿Cuándo?

—Ya están en camino. Al parecer son 25,000 señor.

El demonio, había sido recompensado por sus servicios. Mandó a llamar a sus generales para que preparasen un grupo de 3000 guerreros para emboscar a Imagawa en el norte.

Sesshōmaru, tomó a otro grupo de 10 exploradores, para ir a la aldea de Inuyasha por la Miko, si ella moría su desastroso hermano, enloquecería y eso no era para nada conveniente. Y lo quisiera o no, la mujer era manada y una Sacerdotisa que podría ser de utilidad. Si lo que «El túnel del viento» decía, había demasiados demonios traidores. Alguien que pudiera purificar en masa definitivamente tendría que estar de su lado. Y esa no era otra que la mujer de Inuyasha.

La vista era devastadora, las casas se encontraban quemadas, cuerpos de niños colgados del cuello en los árboles, los hombres desmembrados y los cuerpos de las mujeres estaban desnudos, violados y decapitados; las cabezas apiladas alrededor del cuerpo inerte de la vieja Miko Kaede. Sesshōmaru aspiró el aire en un intento por localizar a la mujer de Inuyasha. Apenas percibía nada más que humo y cenizas. Peinaron el área en busca de sobrevivientes, no quedaba ninguno. Él, recorrió el lugar, tras ver la antigua choza de su hermano en ruinas, recordó donde se habían jurado amor eterno, la Miko y su hermano. Se dirigió ahí una vez se aseguró que el cuerpo de la mujer no se encontraba con el de los aldeanos.

El viento sopló, llevando consigo los olores de la naturaleza, fue el chillido de un niño dentro del pozo lo que lo atrajo. Saltó dentro solo para encontrar a un bulto en los brazos de una mujer; al aspirar el aroma, finalmente encontró a la moza.

La tomó en brazos y al bulto chillón. Al salir la deposito en la tierra. Ella tenía un golpe en la cabeza el cual estaba sangrando. Una herida en el pecho debido a una flecha, suponía que había corrido hacia el pozo con el niño en brazos, debieron lanzarle la flecha y ella debió caer dentro del pozo. Aún estaba con vida, pero si no era atendida pronto…

—Señor, sabemos a dónde se dirigen.

—Síganlos y si cambian el rumbo, avisen al general Shojin.

Amarró al niño en el cuerpo de la Miko con las telas que protegían al cachorro humano, luego la tomó en brazos y voló hacia el Oeste. En algún momento del camino ella abrió los ojos, pero estaba demasiado aturdida para reconocer a nadie así que pronto cayó de nuevo en un sueño profundo. Sesshōmaru podía sentir el calor que irradiaba por la fiebre. El niño por fin se había callado, cansado y hambriento se había dormido.

Cuando llegó al castillo la llevó directo a la habitación de su hermano. Su personal lo seguía, Jaken daba órdenes a los sirvientes para traer a los sanadores. Sesshōmaru la depositó en el futón con suavidad, el niño se removió al sentirse privado del calor de la Miko. Una Yōkai se lo llevó, Sesshōmaru abrió las ropas de la humana para inspeccionar la herida. La flecha había atravesado su pecho. Sacó el resto de la flecha quebrada suponiendo que la Miko había intentado sacarla antes de desmayarse. Algo imposible de hacer por sí misma.

Su madre entró en la habitación; al ver a la mujer entendió porque ese Hanyō estaba tan… enamorado, ella era hermosa y su poder espiritual era enorme.

—Si muere el mestizo no te perdonara, querido hijo.

—Si colmillo sagrado lo desea la reviviré y sí no es así, Inuyasha tendrá que superarla.

—¿Y el Kit, también tendrá que hacerlo? —dijo con una sonrisa.

Jaken hizo su aparición con los sanadores y comenzaron a trabajar.

Dos días habían pasado, donde Sesshōmaru, pendiente de la Miko agonizante no podía creer que no se rindiera. Para él, sería más fácil que lo hiera, porque entonces la reviviría y ya no tendría que estar encerrado en el casillo como su guardián, perdiendo el tiempo, cuando podría estar haciendo pedazos a su enemigo. La odiaba. «Maldita humana». Había tenido que visitar la habitación cuando sus sanadores creían que su final estaba por llegar, cuando la fiebre la hacía alucinar, llamaba a Inuyasha. Le pedía que no se fuera. Lloraba y gritaba el nombre de la asesina de demonios, o del monje, a veces, sus gritos desgarradores se debían al Kit de sus pesadillas. El niño había permanecido con Kagome. Lo había visto acariciar sus cabellos y limpiar sus lágrimas disimuladamente con la manta. Y abandonaba la habitación cuando la fiebre disminuía.

Él, había estado observando a Rin en los jardines del castillo recolectando flores, para el maldito y despreciable humano. Sesshōmaru no la perdonaría por sus palabras de desprecio, él no le debía amor; le había dado más de lo que una simple chiquilla humana podía esperar jamás en la vida. «Estúpida», había pensado.

—Mi amo —lo llamó Jaken.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Había casi gruñido el demonio.

—La mujer de Inuyasha, al parecer, está muriendo al fin.

Su madre había ido por el niño cuando la fiebre empeoró. Había chillado y luchado para que no lo separasen de ella, al final tuvo que ejercer su dominio cuando entró a la habitación.

—Kit —llamó con autoridad, de inmediato el chico se calmó—. Este Sesshōmaru requiere estar solo con la Miko.

—¡Pero ella me necesita!

En otro momento él lo hubiera arrojado por la ventana.

—Ella necesita a colmillo sagrado, no ha un zorro lloroso y asustado.

Sin más que decir le dio la espalda al niño para acercarse a la Miko. Jaken que siempre parecía leer los deseos de su amo, ordenó a los sanadores salir de la habitación. La madre de Sesshōmaru, tomó al niño de la mano llevándolo lejos.

—Inuyasha ¿Dónde estás? —Preguntó Kagome, mientras se sentaba en el futón.

Cuando ella comenzó a buscar a su hermano con las manos levantadas como si estuviera en un cuarto oscuro y caminara para encontrar la luz; se dio cuenta de que ella en realidad no podía verlo. Sesshōmaru se acercó a la Miko, su hora había llegado. Podía verlo en sus ojos. ¿Colmillo pediría la vida de Kagome?

—Sacerdotisa —la llamó.

Kagome al escuchar la voz profunda, creyó que era Inuyasha. Ella lo buscó desesperada.

—Inuyasha… Inuyasha no puedo verte. ¿Dónde estás? Háblame.

Sesshōmaru comprendido que lo estaba confundiendo. Ella se había arrodillado en el futón y buscado a tientas, al fin lo había encontrado. Toco sus ropas y al sentir el fuerte abdomen se aferró a su cuerpo en un abrazo que no dejaba cabida al despreció.

—Inuyasha, creí que no te encontraría. Pensé que nunca volvería a verte. El pozo estaba cerrado y lloré por ti. Tantas noches y no podía volver, no podía. Me sentía tan sola.

Ella subió las manos al rostro del demonio para sujetarlo. Y mirándolo a los ojos. Se acercó lentamente. El demonio, podía ver en su rostro la devoción enferma hacía su hermano. Ese sentimiento por el que su padre había perdido la cabeza, el sentimiento que tanto se jactaba Izayoi sentir por el gran perro general.

—Me quedaré a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días. Te amo, por sobre mi vida. Te amo con locura. Te amo y no hay tiempo ni distancia que lo cambie algún día. Mi cuerpo lleva tu nombre escrito, como el único dueño de mi corazón y lo llevas siempre en tus manos. Te amo tanto que no existen palabras exactas para describir lo que siento.

Impresionado o tal vez curioso no la alejó, creyó que moriría en poco tiempo así que solo estaba intentando darle un poco de paz, para que se rindiera al fin.

Entonces sin previo aviso lo beso. Nunca en toda su vida el demonio había sido besado, la practica era meramente humana, tan repugnante… ella mordió su labio inferior provocando el gruñido bajo del demonio. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos, al gruñir dejó al descubierto sus colmillos que estaban a punto de alargarse. Ella los lamió, tan filosos que cortaron su lengua. Su sangre contaminada de infección no lograba apagar el sabor dulzón de la esencia de la sacerdotisa. El poder en bruto de su energía sagrada que corría por sus venas lo incitaba a ser aplastada, dominada y mancharla con energía demoniaca. El demonio la sujetó por las caderas no atrayéndola, controlándose para no asesinarla; su cuerpo gritaba por cambiar de forma y mostrar su poderío a la fuerte hembra que permanecía entre sus brazos. Con su cuerpo ardiendo sus senos erectos, su aroma lleno de feromonas que le aullaba por ser preñado, el cuerpo de la mujer estaba listo hincharse con la maternidad. La lengua de la sacerdotisa entró en su boca en una obscena invitación, un preludio de lo que ella podía ofrecer. Movimientos perversos que lo hacían imaginar, y lo hacían asquearse por tal depravación. Las pequeñas manos en su nuca aferrándose a sus cabellos, acariciándolo, atrayéndolo más y más. Ella gimió, cuando chocó sus caderas con las de él. Tan deseosa de su cuerpo, comenzó un vaivén sincronizado entre sus caderas y su lengua, tan corrompido, como un demonio podía ser.

Y Sesshōmaru era un demonio, uno que no podía ser domado y aplastado. Tan maligno que no debía retarse. Arrancó la prenda que la mujer llevaba encima dejándola desnuda. Enloquecida gimió al obtener al fin reacción del macho en sus brazos. Ella continuaba penetrando la boca del demonio, tal y como su cuerpo pedía ser impregnado, fuerte y rápido. Sin contemplaciones y ternura. Kagome deseosa de más fricción enredo sus piernas en las caderas del demonio. Y ¡Oh! ¡Qué sensación! Sesshōmaru se dejó caer en el futón con ella enredada en su cuerpo, cansado de dejarla jugar, decidió que la Miko, debía aprender su lugar. Dejó sus labios, un momento mientras que sus manos tiraban del vendaje en su pecho liberando sus senos, para tomar uno con su boca, tan redondo y lleno, que ya envidiaba a sus cachorros que se deleitarían con los senos de su madre. ¡No! Nadie tocaría su cuerpo, ni siquiera sus engendros, ella había nacido para ser poseída solo por él. Llevó una mano al otro pecho amasándolo mientras que succionaba con la boca el otro, quería morderlo mientras ella gemía de placer, y entre palabras entrecortadas decía:

—Te amo, te amo…

Sus caderas se movían en una deliciosa fricción. Sesshōmaru, estaba al borde del control. Sentía que la tomaría cual demonio haría con su hembra. Salvaje sin delicadezas. «¿Cómo hizo el padre?» Se preguntó. Bajó una mano hasta su centro, acariciándolo, conociéndolo. Encontró un montículo; curioso de las sensaciones de la Miko, por tan solo rozar esa parte de su feminidad ella clamaba.

—Por favor.

Fue así como el gran Lord Sesshōmaru supo que la tenía en sus manos. Ella suplicó a su Alpha, se doblegó entregándose para ser provista por su Señor. Porque él sabía de sus necesidades de lo que era bueno y lo mejor para todos. Ella rogaba.

—Por favor, por favor… Hazlo ya…

Su voz en un susurro. Le llenó de felicidad, porque su superioridad y su voluntad no serían jamás cuestionadas. Ella gritó de placer, entonces al ver sus labios rojos e hinchados deseó volver a tomar el néctar que ella tan dispuesta y amable le ofreció. Quería sentir su lengua depravada en su boca, él la besó mientras ella sujetaba sus cabellos para mantenerse en esta tierra y no dejarse ir en un éxtasis. El penetró su boca, como quería penetrar su feminidad. La sangre aun brotaba de su lengua. De nuevo la Bestia pedía doblegar a la hembra. Porque Yako no perdonaba ni olvidaba su insensatez e irreverencia. La soltó, llevo sus labios a su cuello, lamió encontrándose con una cicatriz de una marca, una que no era la de un demonio, ni un hombre, era la de un hibrido, que llevaba la sangre de su poderoso padre, era la de su hermano mestizo entonces la escuchó llamarlo.

—¡Inuyasha! Por favor.

Se separó de ella como si de lava ardiendo se tratara, olió. Sangre comenzaba a manchar el vendaje desecho por sus caricias. El esfuerzo había reabierto de nuevo la herida.

El demonio lamió sus labios, se sintió sucio. ¿Cómo una humana podía ejercer tanta sensualidad y estimulo? ¡Ella era la hembra de su hermano! ¡Ella era humana! Salió de la habitación. Enfurecido escapó del castillo, si ella moría desangrada no se permitiría responsabilizarse. Los humanos eran seres despreciables esclavos de su propios instintos y bajas pasiones. La Miko agonizante al borde la muerte suplicaba por las caricias de su hermano. ¡Qué despreciable!...

Él había sucumbido a la sacerdotisa, en sus maneras. ¿Cómo podía ser? Era una asquerosa hembra, pero ella no apestaba, no era una humana común solo por sus poderes espirituales. Pero, ¿Quién era ella a demás de la Shikon no Tama? ¿Por qué había accedido a sus caricias? Tal vez por curiosidad, ¿había heredado también la depravación del padre? ¿Cómo un demonio podía copular con un humano, sucio y débil?... Él jamás caería tan bajo.

La mañana había llegado y con ella Inuyasha.

—¡Inuyasha! —Gritó Shippō en cuanto lo vio cruzar las puertas. El medio demonio de inmediato se puso en alerta. ¿Dónde estaba Kagome?

—¡Shippō! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está Kagome? —El niño comenzó a llorar. Aun no lo dejaban verla—. ¡Shippō! Respóndeme.

—En tu habitación.

Inuyasha atravesó el patio a una gran velocidad. Su hermano que había sido informado de la llegada observaba desde lo alto de una ventana.

—Idiota, es tan débil.

—Sí. Bueno heredo de tu padre tal depravación y debilidad. Pero es un Hanyō, muy normal en su mitad humana desear a una hembra al punto de nublársele la mente. Son seres tan peculiares —dijo su madre mientras permanecía sentada bebiendo té.

—Madre.

—Yo, no escuche ninguna declaración de amor a un Hanyō.

Inuyasha, acariciaba el rostro de Kagome mientras escuchaba a Shippō relatar lo que había sucedido desde que había partido.

—¡Maldita sea!

Inuyasha golpeó con el puño a un lado del cuerpo de Kagome, impotente por no haber previsto que era demasiado peligroso para ella permanecer en una aldea humana sin protección.

—Debí haberla traído aquí, aunque se negará. Si ella muere…

—Sesshōmaru la traerá de vuelta con colmillo, lo prometió. Ha permanecido cerca de ella esperando a que suceda. Anoche casi sucede.

—¡Maldita sea! Sesshōmaru no puede desgastar esa oportunidad en algo que pudo ser evitado.

Inuyasha, se dirigió a la cocina del castillo enviando antes a Shippō a recolectar algunas hierbas; él sabía cómo ayudarla y lo haría. «Tontos demonios creyeron que podrían cuidar a un humano. ¡Ja! ¡Estúpidos! Puso agua a hervir y cuando llegó el Kit, preparó el brebaje para detener la fiebre de Kagome y la infección. No habían perdido el tiempo siguiendo a Kagome mientras recolectaba hierbas para sus brebajes. Ella le hablaba sobre que poción era para qué o cual cosa. También le había explicado como curaban las infecciones en su Era. El agua hervida y un fuerte brebaje acompañaron a Inuyasha a la habitación de Kagome. Sacó a los supuestos sanadores con sus artefactos inservibles, solo pidió mantas nuevas.

Sesshōmaru estaba más que molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía el mestizo a abandonar sus deberes por una humana? Entró a la habitación para encontrarse con la grotesca imagen de Inuyasha, limpiando la herida infectada de la Miko, se estaba pudriendo.

—¡Repugnante!

—¡Cállate idiota! Que tus sirvientes no lavaron la herida. ¿Qué creían?, ¿qué sanaría por si sola?

—Ningún demonio salvaría a un humano.

—Sin embargo, lo hiciste —Inuyasha, terminó de vendar con ayuda de Shippō a Kagome—. Sesshōmaru, estaré en deuda contigo por traerla aquí.

—Esa mujer apesta a muerte, agradece si ella no muere y no tengo que utilizar la espada de mi padre.

El gran demonio, dio un ultimo vistazo a la Miko y se dio la vuelta para irse no sin antes decirle a su hermano:

—Al terminar te espero para el informe, Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Cuando Kagome abrió los ojos se encontró con el rostro de Inuyasha a escasos centímetros del suyo. Ella, acarició su mejilla, al sentir la suave caricia el medio demonio abrió sus ojos para mostrar sus orbes doradas como las de su padre.

—Hola —susurró ella con voz ronca. Carraspeó.

Inuyasha la tomó en sus brazos dándole un beso profundo sin dejar caer su cuerpo en el de ella debido a su herida. Cuando se cansó de sus labios fue depositando besos por su mejilla y fue bajando hasta llegar a su cuello, donde yacía su marca de apareamiento.

—Regresaste por mí. —Dijo la sacerdotisa, débil y feliz, le dolía todo.

Inuyasha, sintió alivio al verla lucida. Había estado alucinado, diciendo cosas que no comprendía, tal vez de su época.

—No, Kagome fue Sesshōmaru. —Ella lo miró a los ojos extrañada por el comportamiento del demonio.

—Él no haría eso.

Ella se negaba a creer, él era malvado y ser demoniaco que odiaba a los humanos.

—Tal vez estás equivocada Kagome.

A Inuyasha no le importaba las razones de su hermano, si era porque le beneficiaba su poder de purificación, si lo había hecho porque era parte de la manado o no. Lo que importaba era que estaba a salvo entre sus brazos.

—¡No! Él dijo que provocó tu muerte.

—Y te has preguntado si acaso no fue un error.

Depositó un beso en su marca.

—Él no se arrepiente de nada. ¿Cómo puede ser un error?

—No lo sé. Solo creo que no deberías juzgar severamente al idiota.

Kagome, suspiró en los brazos de Inuyasha, era tan testarudo, pero ella no confiaría jamás, en el demonio. Cerró los ojos y volvió a dormir, todavía estaba débil.

.

.

.

Kagome miraba los hermosos cerezos en flor, una vista tan pacífica y hermosa; tan extraña en tiempos de guerra. Sentada a la sombra del cerezo, ella cerró los ojos cerrados tan tranquila y llena de paz. Sus cabellos largos se mecían con el viento, su kimono blanco, combinaba con su piel. Sus labios gruesos y seductores eran un recordatorio de…

—Lord Sesshōmaru —lo saludó aún con los ojos cerrados —. Gracias por salvar mi vida.

Fue entonces que abrió los ojos para mirar directo al rostro del demonio. Sus ojos azules, contra los dorados. El demonio asintió. Se acercó a ella.

—Demuestra tu valor, humana.

Ella se puso de pie y frente a frente le susurró:

—Demuéstrame tu lealtad hacia Inuyasha.

Ella pasó a un lado del demonio que mantenía las manos en sus costados con el veneno goteando de sus garras.

Nota:

«Del odio al amor, solo hay un paso». Dicen por ahí. Gracias por todo su apoyo, y sus lindos comentarios. A los lectores fantasmas, me encantaría saber su opinión. Ya saben abajo en el botoncito. Nos leemos el lunes.

Gracias miles de gracias.


	10. Chapter 10

Diez años después

Nada me pertenece, salvo la trama.

Reconciliación

Sesshōmaru, se encontraba hablando con sus soldados mientras entrenaban con las espadas, y más allá una joven humana lo miraba con melancolía.

—Niña estúpida ¿todavía estás teniendo sueños locos con mi amo?

—No son sueños locos señor Jaken, solo es tristeza y esa no se puede evitarse a menos que mi corazón deje de amarlo y eso, no creo que pase en poco tiempo.

—No comprendo cómo es que se te ocurrió que él podía amarte como un vil humano.

—¿Por qué no puede, Señor Jaken?

—Los demonios no tenemos esa característica somos malignos Rin. Los humanos son seres dados a manejar la luz tanto como la oscuridad, siempre están dentro de esa ambigüedad que los confunde y los hace estúpidos. El amor es parte de la luz, porque te hace hacer tonterías por aquellos a los que dices amar, la oscuridad los lleva a definir la clase de amor que tendrán, un amor egoísta o un amor desinteresado. Eso depende hacia donde su corazón este inclinado. Los demonios no amamos. No existe el amor en nuestra naturaleza.

—¿Cómo es eso posible? ¿Acaso el padre de mi señor no amó a la madre de Inuyasha, no dicen que murió por ella?

—El apego no es amor, para un Inu lo importante es hacer prevalecer la sangre; para un Alpha, todavía más. Se ocupa de mantener a la manada a salvo y unida. Pero ¿amor? Es imposible Rin. No sentimos amor.

—Eso es horrible.

—Un demonio puede engañarte para obtener de ti lo que desea.

—El padre, engañó a la señora Izayoi, pero ¿por qué? ¿qué obtendría de ella? Él era el más poderoso, lo tenía todo o podía tomarlo si hubiera querido. No comprendo qué es lo que buscaba.

—Somos especies diferentes, bien has dicho él podía tomar y tomó. Tomó lo prohibido porque podía. Desafió a los dioses cómo otros tomando su creación y manchando su alma con la oscuridad demoniaca. El tiempo y el aburrimiento lleva al ocio tanto como a desear la muerte física.

—Él no la amó…

—No. Seducir un alma pura es algo que pocos demonios harían, porque estarían condenando a su descendencia al rechazo; es algo cruel para su sangre y traidor para los de nuestra especie. Rebajar nuestra sangre con seres tan inferiores. Es como rechazarse así mismo por lo que es. Por eso créeme cuando te digo que mi amo nunca te amará y si algún día un demonio te dice que te ama, en realidad solo está usándote para un fin malévolo, niña estúpida.

.

.

.

Inuyasha, observó a Rin mirar a Sesshōmaru, la niña había crecido muy rápido. Pero su hermano tenía razón, una unión entre ambos era imposible por muchas razones: era como su hija, era humana con una vida extremadamente corta y sobre todo él detestaba a los humanos. Estaba totalmente en contra de esas uniones y sería muy hipócrita de su parte caer en la misma desgracia que su padre, la cual condenaba.

Cuando la algarabía y las felicitaciones por su nuevo nombramiento terminaron, se acercó a su hermano.

—Sesshōmaru, la cachorra te mira como si le hubieran arrancado una extremidad, por no decirte que le has arrancado el corazón.

—No me interesa.

—Deja de ignorarla, Sesshōmaru.

—No alimentaré sus sueños tontos.

—No te pido que lo hagas, solo que te reconcilies con ella; como su padre.

—¿Estás diciéndome qué debo hacer? Mestizo.

—No, solo te estoy comentando que ella es humana y que podría morir en cualquier momento. No hay tiempo de orgullo cuando se trata de humanos. No seas imbécil.

Con eso Inuyasha se marchó, pero esperaba no tener que ser obligado por Kagome para interceder de nuevo en las relaciones de su hermano.

—Así que te nombró general ¿eh? —dijo Kagome cuando Inuyasha entró a su habitación.

Inuyasha se preguntó, cómo se había enterado.

—Es un idiota si cree que estoy orgulloso.

—¿No lo estás? Porque ahora creo que eres más atractivo. Ya sabes eres muy importante ahora… ¡Mi señor!

Kagome puso sus manos en los hombros del medio demonio. Ella sabía inflarle su ego. Inuyasha, pensó que si ella lo aprobaba entonces estaba bien su nombramiento.

—¿Te gusta qué ahora sea un Hanyō, honorable?

—Tú me gustas en todas tus formas Inuyasha.

—Entonces demuéstrame mujer.

Inuyasha la tomó en brazos y la recostó en el futón. En medio de caricias y besos escuchó el chillido del bebé. Kagome gimió de frustración lo había olvidado.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, debe tener hambre.

Kagome, caminó hacia la canasta que había obtenido en la cocina del castillo y tomó al niño dentro.

—No me digas que ahora adoptarás a ese cachorro humano.

—Adoptaremos.

Inuyasha negó con la cabeza y colocó las manos detrás de su cabeza, y observó el techo.

—Dame una buena razón, Kagome.

—Está solo en el mundo. —Kagome, arrulló al niño mientras que con una mano buscaba un paño el que remojó para darle de beber agua.

—Mejor no hubiera preguntado. —Después volvió a sentarse, para observarla.

Inuyasha no podía dejar de pensar en que era hermosa en su papel de madre, le gustaba tanto.

—¿Sabes por qué lo salve?

—No. ¿Cómo podría? No tengo ese poder.

—Su madre había llegado esa mañana al pueblo, era una viajera que había perdido a su esposo en la guerra y abandonó el lugar del que venía porque había rumores de que un ejército llegaría en cualquier momento. ¿Cuál crees qué era el nombre de la mujer?

—Ni me lo imagino.

—Yumiko Higurashi.

—¿Estás insinuando qué?

—No lo sé, pero no podía arriesgarme, ella estaba conmigo cuando llegaron los soldados, eran demasiados. Al principio no hicieron nada, salvo instalarse, pero en el segundo día un soldado había violado a una mujer. El esposo enfurecido gritó lo que el soldado le había hecho a su mujer. Entonces comenzó el caos. Cuando fui a buscar a Kaede la encontré muerta junto a Yumiko. El bebé estaba en el futón escondido entre sabanas. Lo tomé y salí corriendo. Me siento tan mal Inuyasha. Dejé a toda esa gente. Hui mientras escuchaba los gritos de agonía de las mujeres que eran violadas. El llanto de los niños, mientras eran torturados y cazados como ganado.

—No podías hacer nada por ellos Kagome.

—Pero era una Miko y mi deber era estar con ellos, protegerlos.

—Cierto, pero Kaede era la líder y tú una mujer casada que había abandonado su posición cómo Miko, para llevar una vida común. No eres responsable de nada ni de nadie. Hiciste lo que creíste correcto y era asegurarte de que ese niño viviera. Porque si tus sospechas son ciertas entonces él es tu antepasado.

Inuyasha se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas, luego le quitó al niño de los brazos y dijo:

—Anda mujer tráenos algo de comer que tenemos hambre.

Kagome, entrecerró los ojos, por su despliegue de machismo, pero al ver que Inuyasha parecía disfrutar del niño comprendió que era su manera de decirle que la amaba tanto que aun, quinientos años antes de que ella naciera, él se encargaría de cuidar a sus antepasados para asegurar su llegada al pasado.

Kagome se sentía tan incomoda con ese Kimono y su excéntrico peinado. Pero se había visto obligada a vestirse como lo que era, la esposa de un general que era nada más y nada menos que el medio hermano del Señor del Occidente. El festejo por el nombramiento de Inuyasha casi le había hecho pensar que Sesshōmaru estaba orgulloso de su medio hermano mestizo. Claro que a ella no la engañaba, estaba segura de que él lo odiaba y que nunca dejaría de ser una vergüenza y mancha para su gran linaje. La perra de su madre miraba a su esposo con ojos astutos y sonrisa entre sínica y de completo odio. Ella podía sentirlo.

Sesshōmaru había parecido durante toda la noche tan estoico como siempre, salvo que había intercambiado más frases con Inuyasha que de costumbre. Su esposo había cambiado mucho, más maduro y parecía estar secretamente muy complacido de ser reconocido. Era como si estuviera deslumbrado por la luz que su hermano irradiaba en todos sus súbditos, y podía asegurar que era su modelo a seguir.

Observó a Rin, ella había estado al lado izquierdo de Sesshōmaru con la mirada baja sin ver a nadie en particular. También podía sentir su tristeza. En medio del festejo se despidió con una reverencia a Sesshōmaru, sin mirarle a los ojos. Él simplemente la ignoró, como era su costumbre en los últimos días y no pudo evitar sentir pena por ella. Habían tenido una relación padre e hija muy hermosa.

Al levantarse Inuyasha de la mesa para entablar una conversación con otros generales que lo habían estado llamando para unírseles con el Sake, ella quedó más cerca del gran señor. Sabía que él nunca la reconocería y para no ser menospreciada, decidió hablarle en un susurró.

—Inuyasha me dijo que personalmente habías acudido en mi auxilio. Solo quiero agradecérselo, Señor Sesshōmaru.

Ella levantó la mirada, para encontrarse con los ojos dorados del demonio, nunca pensó que el podía permitirse mirar a una humana repugnante y rebelde. No era su típica mirada asesina, ni de curiosidad siquiera, era una mirada que ella no podía descifrar, solo podía decir que era demasiado intensa y que parecía querer atravesar su piel hasta llegar a sus pensamientos. Sin dejar de mirarla levantó su vaso y bebió, el resto de Sake. Una carcajada la liberó de la mirada del demonio. Era su madre, ella no los observaba, pero era evidente la burla en su sonrisa.

A la mañana siguiente, Shippo se encontraba entrenando con Inuyasha, al niño se le había entregado su primera espada y a pesar de estar recibiendo una paliza de su padre adoptivo, estaba feliz y solo por eso, Kagome se había detenido de gritarle a Inuyasha. Comprendía que era necesario, pero lo detestaba. Arrulló enérgicamente al pequeño Tadao, su segundo hijo adoptivo. Fue tan solo un momento en el que sintió una fuerte mirada. Buscó la fuente de esa extraña sensación para encontrarse con los ojos dorados de la madre de Sesshōmaru. La lady del Oeste, parecía más intimidante que su propio hijo. Kagome asintió en reconocimiento de la fuerte Inu que no le quitaba la vista de encima, Kagome se mantuvo un rato más observando a su esposo e hijo, pero cuando ya no pudo más con la terrible sensación, caminó hacia el interior del castillo.

Sesshōmaru había estado de muy mal humor, habían acabado con ese repugnante humano y su ejército, pero no era su único enemigo ni el ultimo. Al parecer una vez que caía uno se levantaba otro más fuerte, porque los señores se estaban uniendo y él solo contaba con un aliado y eso era una alianza echa más por Inuyasha que por él. El príncipe lobo no era de su agrado. Necesitaba sacar su frustración. Entonces escuchó al cachorro humano llorar y la voz de la Miko hablándole para tranquilizarlo. Esto lo enfureció todavía más. El niño lo irritaba de sobre manera. Salió de la habitación siguiendo la voz de la mujer que caminaba en dirección a sus habitaciones.

—Ya cariño. ¿Tienes sueño? ¿Qué pasa Tadao?

Sesshōmaru se detuvo, su aura permanecía oculta. Entonces pensó que sería tan fácil matarlos a ambos. Pero luego recordaba al mestizo que era su hermano y se detuvo. Él no se rebajaría al asesinato por la espalda de dos miseros humanos. Sesshōmaru fue en busca de Inuyasha, él pagaría por su mal humor.

El entrenamiento casi pelea —entre Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru—, había sido interrumpida por un soldado que traía un mensaje del tejón. "El túnel del viento" había dado noticias, entonces Sesshōmaru recordó que después de todo el Oeste tenía aliados y nada más que nada menos que dentro de la casa del enemigo.

Cuando Miroku llegó a la aldea de Jinenji, había sido demasiado tarde. Otros soldados y monjes estaban ahí. La madre del medio demonio había sido golpeada por la misma aldea, hasta morir. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba el medio demonio atado a un árbol, golpeado y débil. Al parecer era su día de debilidad. El demonio sin ojos ahora, pudo escuchar los pasos de un hombre acercándose, su aroma le era familiar, pero aun cuando supiera quién era no podía comunicarse. Le habían arrancado la lengua.

—¿Se puede saber porque están aquí, en lugar de avanzar, señores? —Miroku, observó con desdén, al grupo de monjes que habían estado escupiendo al medio demonio momentos antes.

—Su excelencia, encontramos a este medio demonio y decidimos acabar con él, solo que cómo puede ver, era demasiado grande. Nos costó algo de trabajo derribarlo.

—Sí ya veo, que les costó jugar con él. ¿Creen que soy imbécil? O ¿En verdad ustedes son tan débiles? ¿Quién es la anciana que yace muerta? —Miró de reojo a la mujer, y maldiciendo por dentro.

El medio demonio se removió, soltando un gemido de dolor. No sabía que su madre había muerto defendiéndolo. Tenía la esperanza de que ella se salvara.

—Era la madre de está abominación, Excelencia.

Miroku no mostraba ningún sentimiento en su rostro no había asombro, repulsión o tristeza.

—Bien ¿Qué esperan para continuar?

—Pero ¿qué haremos con él? —preguntó el monje más joven.

—Nada, lo hare yo.

Miroku se acercó a Jinenji, arrodillado para quedar frente a él siendo consciente de las miradas especuladoras, tomó una daga y dijo en un susurro:

—Una muerte rápida es lo más que puedo hacer por ti amigo mío. Perdóname por no llegar a tiempo.

Entonces clavó la estaca en su corazón.

Inuyasha, estaba furioso.

—¡Malditos! ¡Voy acabar con todos ellos!

—¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha miró a su hermano, no comprendía como podía mantenerse en calma cuando habían recibido la noticia de la muerte de Jinenji. Era un medio demonio sin valor para Sesshōmaru, pero así, como habían dado caza a Jinenji, también lo hacían con demonios completos.

—Déjame ir hermano. Me desharé de esos malditos —Inuyasha rogó, lleno de rabia y una sed de venganza incontrolable.

El túnel del viento había enviado el mensaje de la muerte de Jinenji junto con la ubicación de la siguiente junta de líderes sacerdotales, una oportunidad para terminar con las cabezas, algo que descolocaría al enemigo y en consecuencia Miroku escalaría una vez más obteniendo así más información de primera mano. Un plan arriesgado, pero bien elaborado que no podían dejar escapar.

—Hazlo.

Kagome, vio a su esposo caminar furioso hacia ella, con el presentimiento de que algo no iba bien, dio unos pasos al frente hasta que se alcanzaron.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Partiré a una misión.

Kagome asintió, pero él no la había engañado.

—Hay algo más ¿verdad?

—Kagome…

—Dime… ¿Es Sango o Miroku? ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha?

—Jinenji está muerto. El túnel del viento nos envió un mensaje que nos da la ubicación de los líderes y un plan para matarlos.

—Suena peligroso.

—Sí, pero Miroku ascendería y obtendríamos más información exacta del enemigo. Es su plan Kagome y él es un hombre que difícilmente se equivoca.

—No quiero que te hagan daño.

—No lo permitiré. Ven acá, que quiero hacerte el amor.

Rin cortaba flores, para el soldado que había estado cuidando, afortunadamente el había sobrevivido.

—Rin

Al escuchar la voz de su Señor llamándola a sus espaldas ella apretó las flores que tenía en la mano. Se levanto del piso y se giró a él. Su rostro tan hermoso como siempre no estaba cargado de frialdad como los últimos días.

—Señor.

Sesshōmaru se dio la vuelta para comenzar un paseo, ella le siguió, como lo había hecho cuando era una niña. Quería abrazarlo y suplicarle perdón por haberse enamorado, quería decirle que ya no lo quería de esa manera solo para que todo volviera ser como antes y que él la reconociera y le hablara como antaño. Quería sentir su mano en su rostro los nudillos del demonio acariciar sus mejillas. Quería sentir el calor de su abrazo mientras la paseaba volando. Ella decidió amarlo en silencio.

En ese paseo no hubo palabras, solo entendimiento y reconciliación estaba dada.

Kagome se despidió de Inuyasha al amanecer, a pesar de las marcas en su cuello y brazos se veía hermosa con el Kimono blanco y flores de colores, su cabello suelto y más largo de lo que el señor recordaba.

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminaban su hermoso rostro mientras sacudía su brazo para decir adiós a Inuyasha y a los guerreros que lo acompañaban. El demonio no podía quitarle la vista de encima.

Cuando ella ya no pudo verlos, suspiró. Se mordió el labio inferior, incomoda de permanecer al lado de Sesshōmaru, pero no podía retirarse antes que él, de echo no podía hacer casi nada estando en su presencia sin su autorización. Ella no podía mirarlo, simplemente miró al frente esperando a que hiciera lo que siempre hacía dar la vuelta y marcharse…

—Sacerdotisa.

Al escuchar el sobrenombre cerró los ojos y maldijo. «Maldito, tenias que esperar a que Inuyasha se fuera ¿no?» pensó Kagome.

Rin le quitó al bebé que cargaba en sus brazos y se fue con Shippō. Una vez solos ella se giró para mirarlo. Sesshōmaru miraba hacia el frente, pero nunca a ella. No era digna.

—Señor —casi quería vomitar su nombre.

—A partir de mañana entrenarás para ser útil en la guerra, como miembro de este clan, tu deber es con occidente.

Nota:

Gracias por darme la oportunidad y leer esta historia. Por sus comentarios que son geniales y bien aceptados y por su sinceridad. A los que leen en silencio también les doy mi agradecimiento.

A:

Silvemy89, Andy Taishō, Faby Sama y Bamac.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Inuyasha no me pertenece. La trama sí.

Aleccionada

El sonido de las espadas al chocar era atronador, el Kit estaba agotado, gotas de sudor caían de su pelaje pelirrojo, en esa batalla no podía utilizar su magia. El demonio que parecía estar jugando con su presa, no mostraba ningún signo de asombro por las tácticas nuevas del Kit. La pelea del kit con el hierro de la espada del Demonio, figuraba ser sangrienta para él, que había sido cortado en diferentes partes de su cuerpo. Kagome, salió corriendo del salón de magia que ocupaba para entrenar su reiki al escuchar y reconocer el fuerte alarido de su hijo adoptivo. Lo que encontró la llenó de ira incontrolable; su cachorro estaba inconsciente en el piso.

—¡Shippō! —Kagome llegó hasta el niño y lo giró para encontrarse con el desastre sangriento en el que estaba convertido—. ¡¿Qué le has hecho?! —gritó furiosa.

Sesshōmaru guardó silencio hasta que ella se puso de pie, su poder espiritual comenzó a emanar de su cuerpo causando que los demonios a su alrededor retrocedieran ante la enorme energía sagrada.

—¿Qué le has hecho? —preguntó de nuevo mientras miraba los ojos color ámbar del demonio sin ninguna intimidación.

—Para en este instante o mataras al niño.

Las palabras del demonio la hicieron consiente de su energía.

—¡Maldito! Como si él te importara…

Sesshōmaru tomó a la mujer del cuello en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y la elevó hasta que la fortaleza que habitaban no era más que un punto.

Kagome estaba por desfallecer por la falta de oxígeno, estiró las manos para alcanzar el rostro de Sesshōmaru y concentro su reiki en sus palmas y luego, dejó ir su energía en contra del demonio. El rostro del demonio deformado, herido por la energía purificadora, mostró sus colmillos y sus ojos rojos, pero no amedrentaron a Kagome. Su odio hacia demonio le dio la fuerza para intentar asesinarlo sin compasión. Así le costara la vida, mientras que Inuyasha viviera todo estaría bien.

Kagome perdió el conocimiento al mismo tiempo que sentía que podía volver a respirar.

Sesshōmaru había querido matarla; ella no solo era una humana, también era una sagrada por lo tanto era como tener a su enemigo en casa. Además, la odiaba por todas las razones correctas por las que un demonio como él debería odiarla.

Pero de pronto sintió las manos de la humana en su rostro como hace unas noches donde ella lo besó. En ese momento esperaba cualquier cosa excepto la luz que emanó de sus manos quemando su rostro en el proceso. La soltó. Ya sea por la impresión o para darle una lección. Pero luego recordó que ella moriría al impactar en la tierra. Y él todavía quería darle una lección.

.

.

.

El sonido del llanto de un bebé la despertó. Al abrir los ojos se encontró con el techo de su habitación, tocó su cuello, la garganta le dolía al pasar la saliva, carraspeo un poco antes de darse cuenta que estaba severamente afectada. Se sentó en el futón para encontrarse con Sesshōmaru al otro lado de la habitación observando con los ojos rojos, el rostro quemado y gruñendo bajo mostrando sus colmillos, a su bebé humano. Kagome nunca sintió tanto temor como en ese momento, ni siquiera cuando lucho contra Naraku o cuando Inuyasha estuvo en varias ocasiones en un punto peligroso. Ella temía moverse incluso respirar. Si el demonio era consciente de ella no lo hizo saber.

—Sesshōmaru —su voz era un susurro, le había lastimado las cuerdas vocales con el estrangulamiento. Él giro lentamente su cabeza hacia ella y su gruñido comenzó a sonar más fuerte. —¡Por favor! ¡No le hagas daño!

Una sola lágrima cayó del rostro de Kagome, incluso sollozar temía.

—¿Crees que este Sesshōmaru dañaría a un cachorro?

Los ojos de Kagome se movían de un lado a otro pensando en cuál sería la respuesta correcta. Con lentitud ella bajó la cabeza ocultando sus ojos al demonio y se arrodillo en el Futón, temía moverse de una manera que pareciera ofensiva o retadora que enfureciera al demonio o que lo tomara como una ofensa. Así que hizo lo que cualquier madre haría por su hijo: Suplicó.

Con su frente pegada al futón de rodillas con las palmas hacia abajo pidió perdón.

—No señor Sesshōmaru. Usted no dañaría a un cachorro.

Y ella lo había dicho de verdad, él no había dañado a Rin. Una niña humana huérfana. Todo lo contrario, ella había sido provista y cuidada con lo que él consideró lo más apropiado y podría decir sin dudar que lo mejor que podría tener una niña en su condición.

—¿Eso crees mujer?

—Sí, señor. Cometí un error, yo… me asusté por… por mi hijo.

—Él no es tu hijo, humana.

—Lo siento… Lo siento. Inuyasha nunca lo trató así.

—El mestizo no fue educado en las artes de la guerra. —El demonio se alejó del niño llorón dirigiéndose a la salida de la habitación y antes de salir dijo—: No volverás a interferir en la formación del Kit si quieres que aprenda a sobrevivir.

Kagome soltó pro fin un sollozo y corrió hacia el bebé para abrazarlo y besarlo con sus piernas temblorosas y mejillas mojadas.

.

.

.

Después de ese día ella no había vuelto a ver a Sesshōmaru, se había dedicado a seguir el entrenamiento, que el demonio había ordenado para ella. Su barrera de reiki se había fortalecido y ahora podía extenderla a una gran distancia, su posición dentro del ejercito era la de un arquero a la distancia suficiente para atacar y proteger a la vez. Ella no sería puesta en peligro sería también protegida ya que era sin duda un arma eficaz contra los demonios que habían traicionado a los suyos uniéndose a los ejércitos de los humanos que estaban acabando con la raza Yōkai.

Kagome no había tenido noticias de Inuyasha y aunque había preguntado a la madre de Sesshōmaru ella no le respondió. La Dama del Oeste solo le había sonreído y ordenado que se dirigiera a Sesshōmaru. Por supuesto Kagome no lo hizo.

El invierno había llegado, pero aun así el entrenamiento no había cesado. Sesshōmaru había solicitado a su Sensei una demostración de su avance para evaluar si estaba lista o no para la próxima batalla. Sesshōmaru estaba impaciente por sentir sus garras sobre el enemigo y aunque había salido un par de veces del Shiro no había sido suficiente, él no saldría hasta que Inuyasha regresará para quedarse en su lugar. Las noticias de varios Lores uniéndose contra él y los ejércitos humanos causando estragos en todo Japón no le permitían actuar impulsivamente.

El viento frio calaba en los huesos de Kagome, pero aun así se mantuvo firme en su lugar sin demostrar emoción alguna. El demonio al que odiaba con todo su corazón se encontraba sentado en su trono observando a sus soldados luchar entre sí. El turno de Kagome había llegado una hora después. Cuando Kagome estaba por comenzar el sonido de la entrada en el campo de entrenamiento de varios soldados detuvo el evento. La comitiva frente a Sesshōmaru descubrió a un pequeño demonio no mayor a Shippō. Kagome no comprendía porque el niño parecía haber sido arrastrado por todo el camino, su naturaleza le gritaba que fuera a él y lo ayudará.

—Lord Sesshōmaru encontramos a esta escoria llevando información al enemigo.

Sesshōmaru miró al niño, sin emoción en su rostro. Pero el joven sabía lo que ocurría a los traidores en el Oeste y por lo tanto ya nada tenía que perder. El chico escupió al piso y miró retadoramente al gran señor.

—Explica.

Ordenó Sesshōmaru, pero este solo sonrió y negó con la cabeza. Sesshōmaru miró al capitán, el demonio Zorro le dio un asentimiento al Lord. Sabían lo suficiente. Él niño podía ser asesinado. El demonio invocó su látigo contra el traidor, pero Kagome no podía permitirlo. ¡Era un niño! ¿Cómo podía matarlo? Él había dicho que no era capaz de matar a un cachorro, entonces ¿por qué? Cada vez que ella quería confiar en él hacía lo contraria para que ella lo aborreciera. Era un mentiroso ¿no? Ella lo sabía. Él le había dicho que era la causa de la muerte de Inuyasha, era un traidor. La barrera de reiki fue erigida.

Sesshōmaru miró a la mujer de su hermano ¿cómo se atrevía?

Kagome se encontraba todavía en las filas mirando hacia él niño, no era tan estúpida como para crear una barrera y permanecer fuera de ésta. Él quería una demostración de su poder pues aquí la tenía entonces. Los demonios a su lado dieron un paso atrás, no lo suficiente para alejarse porque estaban atrapados dentro de la barrera con ella. Miraron a su señor. Pero no hicieron nada para atacarla pues él no les había dado la orden.

Sesshōmaru se pregunto si acaso era estúpida. ¿Creyó que sus soldados la respaldarían? Que ilusa.

El látigo de Sesshōmaru comenzó a chocar contra la barrera, el demonio furioso comenzó a golpearlo sin piedad, Kagome sintió cada golpe dentro de su alma, como una enorme pared ardiendo y quemándola por dentro, cayó de rodillas, pero la barrera todavía estaba de pie.

Golpe tras golpe, cada uno más fuerte que el otro. Sesshōmaru no estaba siendo dominado por su bestia y eso era peor, porque podía ver en su mirada dorada el goce por su sufrimiento. Era despiadado.

Los gritos de la mujer resonaban en el patio y no se sabía si era estúpida o muy valiente al soportar tal castigo y todo por un traidor. ¿A caso ella también lo era? Muchos se preguntaron.

Fue en el doceavo golpe que Sesshōmaru rompió la voluntad de la mujer.

De pie frente a ella la tomó del cabello sus garras rasgaron su cuero cabelludo y la arrastró frente al traidor.

—Lo mataras o morirás con él deshonrando a Inuyasha.

—Mentiste… dijiste que no matabas cachorros y mírate, ibas a matar a uno de tu propia especie.

—Y no lo hago, a menos que sea alguien sin valor y deba dar una lección para aquellos que crean que el Oeste es débil y tolerante con la inmundicia.

El niño Yōkai aprovechó la distracción para atacar a Kagome, la mujer era conocida como la puta del medio demonio, su debilidad. Ella gozaba de la protección del gran señor y si él fallaba en eso su gente podría llegar a Inuyasha.

Las garras del niño, rasgaron la espalda de Kagome, Sesshōmaru lo vio venir hacia ella, pero la obstinada mujer debía aprender su lección. Ella tenía que aprender a no ofrecer su piedad a cualquiera. No todos la merecían, es que ¿acaso no aprendió de la desdichada Kikio y Onigumo?

La piel estaba siendo desgarrada por las garras de un Yōkai, estas atravesaban su carne no para matar rápidamente sino para causar su sufrimiento. Kagome sabía que no era un soldado obedeciendo las ordenes de Sesshōmaru que la observaba de pie con el rostro sin emoción. Él le había dicho que su deshonra seria morir como una traidora del oeste y como una imbécil, pero no podía atacar al niño. Sus ojos se encontraron con Shippō que lloraba y gritaba que lo matara.

El olor de su sangre excitó a los demonios a su alrededor que gruñían y gritaban a favor de su muerte. No desconocía que para esos demonios ella era una traidora a su especie, como el niño que la estaba hiriendo, no confiaban en ella antes y ahora les estaba dando todas las razones para nunca aceptarla. Nunca le hablaron ni prestaron atención fuera de los entrenamientos, ellos trabajaban a su lado porque era lo que les ordenaban más no lo que deseaban. Así que… Sí. La deseaban muerta y esta, era su oportunidad.

Kagome, no permitiría que Shippō sufriera las consecuencias; seria marginado aun más de lo que seguro ya era por ser el hijo adoptivo de una humana sin valor. Su muerte significaría la muerte del que posiblemente era su antepasado, pero sobre todo sería abandonar a Inuyasha. Romper su promesa y causarle dolor.

Kagome se giró tirando a un lado al pequeño demonio, que de inmediato volvió a saltar sobre ella enfurecido una pequeña vestía sin sentimientos o piedad, tan llena de odio que Kagome se preguntó cómo puede romperse la inocencia y la bondad en el alma de un niño, ese demonio tenía la edad de Shippō cuando lo encontró. Sujeto sus manos…

—Para, por favor no me obligues…

Los gruñidos del demonio le dijeron que no esperara eso. Ella en verdad no quería asesinar a un niño, odiaba a Sesshōmaru por forzarla a esto, por haberla engañado haciéndola creer que él no mataba a los niños. Odiaba la posición en la que se encontraba, ¿por qué debería ir en contra de su naturaleza noble? Con lágrimas en el rostro, ella finalmente se giró tirando al niño a un lado, frente a él, el niño con la piel de reptil se abalanzó sobre ella nuevamente. Kagome supo que él estaba perdido entre el odio y la maldad. Lo purificó.

Shippō, se encontró con Kagome en un fuerte abrazo, él la conocía lo suficiente para entender el precio que Kagome había pagado por su desobediencia. Ella aprendió que no puede salvar aquellos que no quieren ser salvados.

.

.

.

Rin cambiaba los vendajes del joven soldado, hubo un momento en el que pensó que moriría, pero él había demostrado ser más fuerte.

Ahora se sentía un poco incomoda bajo la mirada inquisitiva del hombre. Rin tomó un paño limpio y lo sumergió en un tazo con agua hervida como le había enseñado Kagome y comenzó a quitar la suciedad y sudor de su pecho, tomó otro y continuó limpiando hasta que llegó a la herida. Miró un momento al rostro del hombre que la observaba atento y le dijo suavemente:

—Ya lo sabes, Va a doler.

—Ya lo sabes florecita… puedes continuar.

Rin untó jabón en otro paño y comenzó la tarea de lavar la herida. Él soldado solo se quejó un poco, aunque quería gritar no lo haría porque quería impresionarla y porque el dolor valía la pena si al final sus dedos rozarían su piel sensible una y otra vez causándole un escalofrío que recorría su cuerpo en un delicioso placer. Rin nunca se dio cuenta de lo que causaba en el hombre.

Sus dedos de nuevo le regalaron tan dichosa tortura mientras lo vendaba, Daisuke sin poder aguantar más, atrapó su muñeca. Tan suave al tacto como debería ser para alguien de la corte del Demonio del Oeste, se preguntó si ella era su ramera humana, pero luego lo descartó; la joven era toda inocencia.

—¿Sabes lo que una bella mujer puede hacerle a un hombre con su toque?

La voz de Daisuke era ronca y oscura. La joven lo había mirado con sus ojos grandes e inocentes. No sabía lo que podría hacerle a un hombre.

—Lo siento si lo he lastimado.

—No lo lamentes porque realmente me gusta sentir tu piel sobre la mía es solo que eres una doncella y me temo que si mancillo tu honor el demonio… tu protector me despellejará vivo.

Los ojos de Rin se abrieron al instante tan grandes que Daisuke abría creído que saltarían de sus cuencas.

—A él no le importa Rin…

Daisuke acunó el rostro de la joven que tenía lágrimas en sus ojos achocolatados. Él pensó que era una joven muy hermosa lo suficiente como para querer hundirse entre sus piernas y correr el riesgo con el demonio. Ella lo valía.

—Oh, dulce, dulce florecilla. Dime ¿Quién ha roto tu frágil e inocente corazón?

.

.

.

Kagome se encontraba sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol en los jardines del palacio, el Kit le mostraba sus nuevos trucos. Kagome sonrío, aunque en el fondo se preguntaba sí Shippō tendría la edad suficiente para cuando ella muriera.

Kagome sintió el aura de un soldado acercándose a ellos, pero aun así no giró la cabeza en su dirección. Los odiaba a todos porque siempre la trataban peor que a la escoria.

—Miko, debes prepararte Lord Sesshōmaru desea que participes en la siguiente expedición, salimos al anochecer.

El soldado se retiró sin hacer caso a los fuertes chillidos de la hembra humana que era bastante tolerada por su señor. Todos sabían de antemano que ella era la hembra de Inuyasha y eso mismo la salvaba de que le arrancaran la cabeza por su impertinencia. Solo esperaba que colmara la paciencia de su benevolente señor lo más rápido posible.

Kagome abrazó a Shippō tras ver que el soldado la ignoró.

—No te preocupes Kagome él no permitirá que te ocurra nada. Eres manada.

—No lo sé Shippō, no confío en él. Pero si no vuelvo…

—Si no vuelves… ¿qué?

Kagome saltó de repente mirando hacia atrás donde se encontraba la Dama del Oeste. No respondió a la Dama, no le temía, pero eso no significaba que no la respetará por su poder. La madre de Sesshōmaru era tan fuerte como él.

—Miko, mi hijo puede ser todo lo que a tu cabecita pequeña se le pueda ocurrir, pero nunca un cobarde que ataca por la espalda. Ahora niña… ¿Qué ibas a decir?

Kagome regresó su vista al Kit y él también la miró.

—Dile a Inuyasha que no olvide el futuro… que soñamos. Y nunca, nunca debes rendirte mi pequeño niño.

Para Kagome era inaudito que se sintiera amenazada a cada paso que daba sin Inuyasha.

.

.

.

—Malditos demonios y sus habilidades asombrosas… si, si caminemos en la oscuridad a no se dónde para matar a no sé quién en compañía de una humana torpe, sin valor y sin habilidades para ver en la oscuridad.

Cada soldado a su alrededor había estado escuchando su balbuceo desde que fue tan oscuro para los humanos como podía ser en una noche sin luna. Y todavía más allá de ellos la habían escuchado. Algunos sonrieron con malicia.

Aunque había estado entrenando no había sido suficiente, ella era humana y esos demonios caminaban y caminaban sin cansarse, no veía y había tropezado y maldecido una y otra vez. La armadura que llevaba era extremadamente pesada y todos se movían a un paso rápido que no podía mantener en su nefasta humanidad. Sin contar que cada tanto tiempo era rebasada y cada vez más, dejada atrás. Si fuera de día apostaba que ya hubiera conocido el rostro de la mitad del ejercito de Sesshōmaru.

El sudor y la armadura en la cual habían insistido, alegando en que debía de llevar oculto el rostro, para evitar que el enemigo supiera que era humana y nada más y nada menos que la sacerdotisa de Inuyasha. Ella estaría camuflajeada entre los demás para que no pudieran intentar matarla. Antes de que pudiera derribar a los Yōkai traidores. Pero Kagome creía que a ese paso cuando llegaran a su destino no tendría energía ni para matar a una mosca.

El sudor acumulado, con el peso y la fatiga, la estaban mareando. Sesshōmaru había ido al frente, pero era una Daiyokai tan fuerte que sus sentidos auditivos captaban entre el silencioso caminar de su ejercito a la Miko rebelde, escandalosa y odiosa. Su general que era a su vez el maestro del Kit y la Miko, miró a su señor dar un salto y volar hacia atrás. La Miko se había rezagado.

Tan concentrada en caminar hacia el frente intentando mirar por donde iba no se percató del muro de armadura con el que se estrelló. El chillido ante su inminente caída lastimo los oídos sensibles de cada soldado que caminaba a metros de ella.

Sesshōmaru tomó el brazo de la Miko y la levantó.

—No tolero la debilidad Miko.

—No tolero que me trates como un demonio, soy humano. Lord Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru le arrebató el casco que ocultaba su rostro enrojecido y sudoroso con hebras negras pegadas en él. Por un momento Kagome creyó que le arrancaría la cabeza.

Sus ojos azules ciegos por la oscuridad llevaban ese aire retador que tanto odiaba Sesshōmaru. Ni siquiera cuando hizo brillar sus ojos rojos en la oscuridad la mujer se hizo atrás. Sesshōmaru soltó el casco al piso, luego la jaloneo y trozó con sus garras las hebras que ataban las hombreras al cuerpo de la Miko, le siguió la pesada y gruesa pechera de hueso. Ella realmente detestaba llevar los restos de un muerto encima y no sabía si agradecerle por el respiro u odiarlo porque estaba dejándola descubierta. Su vestimenta debajo de la armadura constaba de un ligero Kimono empapado de sudor. El aire fresco le causo un escalofrío y sus pezones se levantaron dejando al descubierto lo que tanto ofrecía a su marido.

Sesshōmaru tomó la enorme pechera y comenzó a romperla a la mitad dejando solo la base alta para proteger su pecho en especial su corazón. Tomó el casco y arrancó los enormes cuernos de jabalí tan grandes y pesados que no le servían de nada a la Miko mas que para obstaculizar su visión como para utilizar correctamente el arco. Luego se lo colocó.

Tomó la pechera y comenzó a maniobrarla en el cuerpo de la mujer atándola, era imposible que lo hiciera por si sola con su ceguera y no era correcto que otro hombre que no fuera de su familia la tocara y viera lo que él había visto sin desearlo. Se dijo así mismo que tenía que hacerlo sin perder más tiempo con la torpeza de la mujer.

—Una vez que lances la primera flecha con tu poder sagrado todos sabrán que eres una Miko.

Luego saltó de nuevo a los cielos para llegar al frente de su ejército. Sintiendo todavía el asco por el aroma intoxicante de la Miko, apretó su mano en un puño lleno del sudor de la mujer.

Su general que caminaba a una distancia prudente, observó con detenimiento cada acción de su señor.

Kagome volvió a maldecir porque tenía rato que el ejercito la había dejado atrás. Rebuscó su arco en el piso encontrándolo y también uno de los cuernos de jabalí. Ella corrió al frente para alcanzarlos, sabiendo que tropezaría a cada instante.

.

.

.

Había leído y visto tanto sobre las guerras, pero nada de eso había narrado o interpretado tan correctamente. Era devastador, humanos y demonios yacían alrededor de ella muertos. Sesshōmaru la miraba a la distancia, los suyos comenzaron a acercarse poco a poco rodeando a la pequeña mujer. Ella parecía en estado Shock, ¿Cómo podía la humanidad alcanzar tanta maldad corrupta? Habían utilizado niños sagrados como escudos para exterminar a los demonios mientras los mayores esperaban el contra ataque.

Kagome había lanzado la flecha sagrada para purificar a los demonios contrarios, no había querido sentirse bien por asesinar como lo hizo, pero de verdad que las guerras eran sin razón y se trataba de ganar o morir. Ella había cerrado los ojos y pensado en que Inuyasha la estaba esperando en cualquier lugar, recordó que Miroku y Sango hacían lo propio para proteger a su familia. Jugar a dos bandos les aseguraba tener doble protección y ella… ella también tenía a muchos a los que proteger. No importaba cuanto odiara a Sesshōmaru su orgullo no tenía cabida para la venganza en ese momento si ella debería de acabar con él, lo haría con sus propias manos.

Tras la primera flecha purificadora, se quitó el casco que protegía su identidad, los monjes la miraron altivamente con sus ojos furiosos llenos de odio. Y ella llevaba esa ferocidad que Sesshōmaru una vez había visto cuando ella luchó contra Naraku. La segunda flecha dio en el corazón de un monje, aquel que lidereaba y ni siquiera Sesshōmaru había dado la orden de atacar. Pero ella no iba a desaprovechar la confusión y el asombro de los monjes ¿o sí? Su poder purificador había sido mostrado como ninguno antes. Y cuando creyeron que la segunda flecha llevaba el mismo objetivo de purificar a los pocos demonios de su bando que quedaban, se llevaron la sorpresa en su orgullo mancillado. Su líder, había caído y con eso su derrota fue inminente y asombrosamente rápida.

Kagome caminaba a paso lento, qué importaba si esos estúpidos demonios la dejaban atrás, no estaba de humor para corretear detrás de ellos, eso era lo que había creído en un principio cuando comenzó la caminata. Pero grande fue su sorpresa cuando sus compañeros comenzaron a caminar a su paso. Ella no levantó la vista del piso como había hecho desde que ella había lanzado las flechas, todo había sido un borrón a partir de ahí. Kagome se había caído de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos mirando la batalla llevarse a cabo. ¿Por quien había llorado? ¿Por los niños caídos? ¿Por los hombres de su especie? ¿o por los Yōkai que asesinó? Muchos de ellos se preguntaron, pero Sesshōmaru sabía bien, ella lloraba por el simple hecho de haber matado. Una sagrada con un poder tan grande y fuerte poseía un alma pura. Ella era diferente a esos tontos que ocupaban su poder no para proteger sino para sus propios fines ambiciosos. Ella les había dado la victoria prematuramente si debía reconocer. Y por eso le dio su respeto.

Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza todavía nadie había dicho una palabra, al menos en los entrenamientos había camarería entre ellos, a ella si la ignoraban como siempre, pero con forme pasó el tiempo comenzó a notar ese incomodo silencio. Entraron por las enormes puertas y ella sin esperar la orden de nadie se dirigió a su hijo el Kit que esperaba ansioso y lo abrazó con toda la fuerza que tenía.

.

.

.

Kagome se encontraba caminando detrás de un Jaken presumido, que extrañamente la había llamado por su nombre y pedido que lo acompañara hasta donde se encontraba su maestro. Ella no sabía donde encontrarlo ambos se evitaban como la peste podía evitarse. Habían transcurrido seis días de su llegada después de la batalla y había faltado a tres entrenamientos. Como nadie la había mandado a llamar supuso que no le importaba después de todo nadie la extrañaría. Así que suponiendo su desobediencia tenía una idea del por qué había sido convocada por el Gran Señor.

Kagome rodó los ojos…

Jaken abrió las grandes puertas de lo que parecía un salón con un trono en el centro una gran mesa frente al trono y sus ocho generales frente al gran señor del Oeste. Todos la observaron. Ella miró a su maestro, el zorro general tenía una media sonrisa que desde donde ella estaba parecía sádica. Era un zorro muy astuto apenas y le dirigía la palabra para entrenarla y la mayoría de las veces la ignoraba… como todos.

De pie frente a Sesshōmaru ella no bajó la vista y ni siquiera reverenció. Pero de nuevo se dijo que su madre era una Perra peligrosa así que la miró al lado de su hijo e hizo lo propio con la dama.

La Inu sonrió divertida detrás de su abanico.

—Kagome Taishō, como esposa de Inuyasha y por la asombrosa demostración de lealtad hacia el Oeste en la batalla anterior, se te ha consentido un lugar en nuestra mesa.

Había dicho un general, Kagome no podía decir qué clase de demonio era, salvo que era muy hermoso.

—Yo… no entiendo. Sólo hice lo que se me pidió.

—Hiciste más que eso querida —dijo la Dama—. Localizaste de inmediato al líder y lo mataste sin pensar más que en dar la victoria al Oeste.

—Fue un golpe de suerte, Señora.

—¿Cómo podría ser un golpe de suerte tanta habilidad? Me ofendes soy yo quien te entrena.

Todos rieron tras la burla, excepto Sesshōmaru que miraba atento cada movimiento de la mujer, había sido el zorro quien pidió una recompensa honorable por los actos de la mujer, no solo había destruido la columna vertebral de su enemigo, sino que también lo honro con su lamento. A su parecer había sido honorable, aunque otros lo vieran extraño pues eran guerreros sin ley en su mayoría él era un samurái. Respetar a su enemigo era un honor que pocos tenían.

—Bueno yo… fui quien rompió la perla de Shikon en mil pedazos y créame cuando le digo que no fue mi intención.

—¡Miko!

Kagome levantó la vista hacía Sesshōmaru…

—Te sentarás a mi lado en la posición de Inuyasha hasta que regrese y no discutirás.

Kagome caminó lentamente hacia el mirándolo a los ojos, detestándolo por obligarla a permanecer en ese lugar. Al sentarse a su lado en los cojines con las piernas en posición sus brazos se rozaron y un escalofrío recorrió su columna.

Nota:

Hola a todos por aquí, bueno ya les había platicado hace algunos capítulos mi situación que es algo complicada en estos momentos. Por eso la falta de actualización, pero hoy me di un tiempo para editar el capítulo, este es uno de los más largos por lo que tuve que dividirlo en dos partes o no tendríamos actualización hoy ya que prácticamente esta es la mitad del capítulo.

Gracias a Faby Sama que siempre está presente regalándome su opinión. Hola a mi Tocaya Raquel Taishō, no puedo decirte que fue antes o después, pero me da gusto saber que la historia te ha gustado.

¿Comentarios?


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Advertencia: Inuyasha no me pertenece solo me divierto.

SAMURÁI

Kagome no podía concentrarse en su meditación del día, el zorro maestro le había dado la bienvenida con semejante inclinación y respeto que rayaba en la grosería. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan drástico? Si bien, ella lo consideraba de lo más hipócrita y deseaba poder detenerlo, —pero luego estaban los otros, guerreros samurái como el zorro inclinaban respetuosamente la cabeza al mirarla pasar, los soldados de bajo rango o guerreros barbaros y sin honor, que fueron enlistados sin tener un entrenamiento previo, se detenían a mirarla— era incómodo.

Kagome abrió los ojos para encontrar a su maestro observándola sentado frente a ella, con una media sonrisa, como si hubiera estado esperando esa reacción de ella desde hace tiempo. Se preguntó si rodar los ojos sería bastante irrespetuoso.

—¿Por qué me has propuesto para estar con ustedes en el consejo, si sabes que no es mi deseo? —tras ver que el zorro le dedico una mirada larga, agregó—: Maestro.

—¿Cuál es tu temor? —Respondió aun con la media sonrisa. Y Kagome sabía que el viejo zorro estaba tramando una travesura y de las grandes.

—No es temor es… que no pertenezco.

El zorro levanto una ceja bien definida y su mirada era más que inquisitiva.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó Kagome— Es verdad.

—Quieres decir que te has visto obligada por tu corazón humano a unirte a Inuyasha, pero ¿no aceptas del todo lo que es?

—¡No! Si hay alguien en esta tierra que acepte a Inuyasha por lo que es, esa soy yo.

—No dudo que lo hayas aceptado en tu vida, pero ¿te das cuenta de que él ha elegido a su sangre demoniaca por sobre la humana? Él ha dado su lealtad al clan del Oeste jurado con su vida a su hermano Sesshōmaru.

—No comprendo.

—Lucha al lado de su hermano, el demonio más poderoso de Japón, el señor del Oeste. No está con los humanos que desean acabar con los demonios.

—Me quieres decir que… ¿Sesshōmaru desea acabar con los humanos? Y en todo caso, sean cuales sean sus intereses, estoy aquí. ¿No? Sirviendo a Sesshōmaru como él lo exigió.

— Él no desea acabar con los humanos, pero tampoco va a doblegarse a ellos, y si es necesario acabar con unos miles para que lo entiendan así será. Además, estás aquí, eso es cierto. Pero no lo está tu corazón.

—Mi corazón está con Inuyasha.

—Como tu esposo así debe ser y por lo tanto tu corazón debería estar con el Oeste, si Inuyasha muriera… Tú le pertenecerás a tu Daimyo, luego a la cabeza de tu familia que resulta ser que el mismo Daimyo Sesshōmaru.

— ¿A dónde quieres llegar?

—No es a dónde quiero llegar, sino a dónde estás. Escucha con atención… Cómo la esposa de Inuyasha hermano del señor de estas tierras tu deber es ser adiestrada, para servir y causar honor a la familia y no su deshonra. Sesshōmaru ordenó tu entrenamiento no solo para aprovechar tus poderes sagrados sino para que aprendieras a defender tu lugar y tu virtud en estos tiempos de guerra. Él me ha solicitado explícitamente se te adiestre como uno de nosotros y como es la posición de Inuyasha un samurái; si por alguna razón Sesshōmaru muere en batalla, sin tener herederos el poder recaerá en Inuyasha y tú serás la Dama del Oeste. Debes tener la fortaleza y la sabiduría para gobernar a su lado. Ahora formas parte de la realeza y no importa lo que desees, sino que tan rápido lo aceptes. ¿Comprendes ahora?

—¿Su madre está de acuerdo? Y ¿Qué pasa si Inuyasha muere?

—Ella estuvo de acuerdo. Perteneces a Sesshōmaru y estarás a su disposición para que le sirvas de la mejor manera.

—¿Cuál sería esa manera?

El zorro sonrió de nuevo y esta vez se permitió una carcajada.

—Eso dependerá de tus habilidades.

—¿Por qué pensaría él que yo puedo ser un samurái?

—Gi Todos hemos sido testigos de cuanto valoras la Justicia. Yu. No hay duda de ti Miko de Shikon No Tama. Jin, te compadeces de tus amigos y también de tus enemigos. Rei en definitiva no te enalteces por tus logros y no tratas a los demás con despotismo o mala conducta. Meyo, actúas con demasiado honor. Le has brindado honor a tu esposo con tus actos heroicos, sin esperar una recompensa. Makoto haces lo que dices, no mientes y es bueno, aunque si me lo preguntas, no estoy muy seguro de si tienes o no dobles intenciones, aunque Sesshōmaru está seguro de tu honestidad, y solo te falta trabajar demasiado en el Chugo.

—Entonces, ¿no esperara a Inuyasha? Él solo decidió mi educación.

—Ya te lo dije no hay nada de malo en que te puedas proteger, si eres capturada deberás luchar contra el enemigo hasta el final y no permitir que seas deshonrada con una violación trayendo al Oeste un bastardo del enemigo como ha sido con la casa del Sur. Así que si fallas deberás morir con honor cometerás Seppuku. Si tu esposo es asesinado será tu deber vengar su muerte.

Kagome comenzó a reír de manera incontrolable. El viejo zorro ladeo un poco la cabeza.

—¿Te parece gracioso?

—Me pregunto si es válido y honorable matar al futuro asesino de tu esposo antes de que cometa el delito.

—¿Cómo es que nadie sabe de dónde vienes o quién eres?

—Soy Kagome Higurashi.

—Taishō. —Reprendió el Zorro y cerró los ojos dando por finalizada la conversación, esa humana no era lo que se esperaba, jamás.

Lo intrigante es que corrían rumores acerca de la mujer, aquellos que si Sesshōmaru conocía la verdad no estaba dispuesto divulgarla e Inuyasha nunca los negaba o aceptaba. Jaken que siempre divulgaba todo lo que llegaba a sus oídos solía decir que no sabía más que los demás.

La joya había sido quemada con su guardiana la sacerdotisa Kikio, y el día en que apareció también lo hizo la sacerdotisa Kagome, al menos eso decían. Su discípulo, el Kit, no se cansaba en alabar a Kagome y hablar de su casa donde aparentemente había cosas que se desconocían aquí, él traía conocimientos que eran imposibles que un niño de su edad lo supiera —y más si no había sido educado antes—, algunos jamás escuchados por nadie y alegaba que Kagome era la mujer más sabía en las artes de las ciencias. Que sus conocimientos eran infinitos y constantemente el niño corregía a sus maestros diciendo cosas imaginables, él era tachado de mentiroso. Las maneras de la mujer y su forma a veces extraña de hablar… Jaken había sugerido a Sesshōmaru que ella a veces podía ver el futuro. ¿Era verdad? Luego estaba el odio que todos podían percibir en ella hacia su señor, aparentemente sin razón. Ahora estaba seguro de qué si ella podía ver el futuro, había regresado de donde quiera que perteneciera por algo.

¿Sería para ayudarlos o para destruirlos?

Él Zorro abrió los ojos para observar a la hembra humana, un sirviente entró interrumpiendo la tormenta de pensamientos del Maestro. El sirviente ofreció una charola con un mensaje escrito en papel. El maestro al leerlo solo dio la respuesta con un asentimiento al joven sirviente que salió de inmediato.

—Mi señora, la Dama Inu la espera en sus aposentos. Y será mejor que se apresure porque es intolerante a la lentitud.

Kagome se despidió con una reverencia y salió al encuentro de la Dama.

.

.

.

Kagome, fue anunciada por una sirviente, luego ella entró a las habitaciones de la Dama, después de ubicarla al lado de su hijo Sesshōmaru, saludo con una reverencia.

—¿Me llamó señora?

La mujer que permanecía sentada cómodamente abrió su abanico y soltó una risita divertida, claramente estaba burlándose de la humana.

—Por supuesto, querida nuera.

Kagome abrió los ojos y solo un poco la boca, ¿acaso esta mujer estaba reconociendo a Inuyasha como su hijo?

—No deberías asombrarte, Inuyasha es hijo de mi difunto esposo y ahora a sido reconocido como tal. Me guste o no, él es manada y uno muy fiel. Merece mi respeto, por luchar tan fervientemente por el Oeste.

Kagome asintió, y siguió con la mirada los movimientos de la Inu, se había parado al lado de un maniquí, con un hermoso Kimono. La mirada de Kagome se deslizó hacia Sesshōmaru que leía un documento en compañía de un Jaken que le servía té.

—Desnúdate.

—Disculpe, ¿Qué dijo?

—Mis sirvientas te vestirán con este atuendo. Me mostraras si puedes ser lo que se espera de ti.

—No voy a… quitarme nada frente a… un hombre ajeno a mi esposo. ¿Dónde puedo cambiarme?

La Inu aplaudió y dos sirvientes entraron para cerrar una pantalla shoji para darle privacidad, o al menos eso pensó, pues tras la luz de las velas su sombra no dejó nada a la imaginación. Una vez que los sirvientes terminaron la tarea del arreglo personal de la hembra humana, retiraron la pantalla para mostrar el resultado.

La Dama del Oeste miraba a la mujer frente a ella, vestida como una verdadera Hime, no se podía negar la belleza de la humana, una que deslumbraba. Su hijo tal vez fingía no verla, pero ella sabía mejor.

—Toma asiento —La Inu esperó a que Kagome lo hiciera para continuar—. Mi hijo debe engendrar al próximo heredero del Oeste. Por lo que tendrá que viajar a las tierras del sur donde lo espera Lord Fudo para ofrecer a su hija Fumiko. Lo acompañaras a tal encuentro.

—¿Por qué tengo que ir con él y no usted?

Kagome debatió, no quería estar lejos de sus hijos y mucho menos cerca de Sesshōmaru.

—Porque tu no sabes gobernar niña.

—¿No es su madre la que debería estar presente en el compromiso de su hijo? Yo solo soy su cuñada…

Sesshōmaru que fingía revisar unos documentos gruñó.

—Debo quedarme aquí, pero tú me representaras y llevaras contigo este obsequió —la mujer le tendió a Kagome un pequeño cofre cerrado—, para la prometida de mi hijo. Solo debes darlo si Sesshōmaru logra preñarla.

—Comprendo. Solo si hay apareamiento.

—¡No! Niña tonta. Dije si ella queda preñada. Sesshōmaru no la va a aparear.

—¿Qué?

—¡Oh! ¡Pobre niña ignorante! Él apareamiento es para toda la vida, solo pasa una vez con un compañero. Más se puede tener amantes, pero estas no son más que las hembras que aseguran una larga descendencia y ayudan a que la sangre de una casa no se pierda y más en tiempos de guerra.

—La madre de Inuyasha ¿era una esposa?

—No. Tampoco mi señor Toga la apareó, si hubiese sido así ella no hubiera muerto tan fácilmente la primera vez y hubiera muerto cuando Toga murió. La muerte nos arrastra junto a nuestra pareja. Es por eso que aparearse es un error para la nobleza y un acto de honor para los plebeyos, pero en cambio si nuestro deseo es salvar al otro entonces lo marcamos y el apareamiento se da con el valor de nuestra vida.

Kagome, puso su mano en la marca que Inuyasha le había dado. Y sin apartar los ojos de la mujer la descubrió mostrándosela.

—Hnn, esa marca de Hanyō no es válida. Su instinto lo obliga a dártela, pero no tiene el mismo efecto por ser mitad raza.

—Tal vez para usted, pero para mí lo es todo.

—Cualquier demonio de sangre completa puede anularla —dijo Sesshōmaru y sin mirarla se levantó y paso a su lado sin dirigirle una mirada para retirándose de la habitación.

Kagome hubiera querido responderle, sin embargo, se prometió que se comportaría solo en agradecimiento al entrenamiento que estaba recibiendo por su orden. Quería proteger a los que amaba.

—Está molesto porque el consejo le obligó. Llevaras mi estola. Con ella todo demonio sabrá que perteneces al clan del Oeste como una de la realeza. Y no intentarán dañarte a menos que su propósito sea el de la guerra.

—No puedo eso es algo de… usted y…

—Puede que seas un humano un poco más que inferior, mas no te presentaras como algo menos.

La Dama se puso de pie y Kagome también, ella le colocó la estola en sus hombros.

—Gracias, Mi señora será un honor. Y haré lo posible por representarla bien.

—Mantén la boca cerrada sea lo que sea que escuches… guardarás tus pensamientos solo para ti y luego cuando estés de regreso me hablaras sobre lo que tus ojos y oídos, captaron.

La dama sonrió tan siniestramente que dudaba de los verdaderos motivos de la Dama para enviarla en su representación.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado, los preparativos para su partida estaban listos y Kagome había contado un cuento al Kit para dormir. El pequeño odiaba separarse de ella, pero estaba tranquilo al saber que Sesshōmaru la protegería. Su hijo humano estaba recostado al lado del kit. Pensó en Inuyasha, había pasado demasiado tiempo fuera y al parecer la reunión de los altos lideres se había pospuesto tras la derrota que sufrieron por el Oeste. Kagome se colocó una manta para cubrir la desnudes de su ropa de dormir y se dirigió al jardín.

Tantas cosas habían pasado y su mente estaba inquieta. ¿Qué pasaría si el clan de los demonios Pantera del Sur no llegaban a un acuerdo con Sesshōmaru? ¿Él encontraría a la supuesta hembra ofertada suficiente para llevar a su heredero? Odiaba este tiempo en la que la mujer no era más que una moneda de cambio para beneficiar a los… hombres.

—Kagome.

—Rin…

—¿Es cierto que Sesshōmaru elegirá a una hembra?

—¡Oh Rin! Lo siento.

—No importa él… nunca amará a Rin como ella lo ama.

Kagome se acercó un poco más al estante adonde Rin estaba mirando las luciérnagas bailar en el aire, parecían pequeñas hadas.

—Dime Kagome, ¿alguna vez intentaste olvidar a Inuyasha con otro hombre?

—Sí.

—Pero no funciono. —Afirmó Rin y Kagome la abrazó.

—Cada corazón es diferente Rin, y el que no esté a tu lado como pareja, no significa que no seas especial. Será difícil aceptarlo más tu corazón lo hará. El tiempo te dará esa resignación. Te confieso que hubo una vez en que casi lo hice, pero yo realmente no quería olvidar. Cuando sentía que mi corazón podía lograrlo yo saboteaba mi relación con él. No cometas el mismo error, Rin. Se feliz cuando tengas la oportunidad. Porque la diferencia está en que yo tenía esperanza y sabía que Inuyasha me esperaba. No es tu caso Rin, así que no pierdas más tu tiempo somos humanas y debemos vivir nuestra vida al máximo y no perder el tiempo en amores que no son correspondidos.

—Gracias, Kagome.

Rin sintió que su vida comenzaba a tener sentido de nuevo, con un humano que cada día lograba arrancarle una sonrisa o una palabra. Y ella ahora comprendía que era su oportunidad para aceptar la realidad y permitir a su corazón volver amar.

Kagome sostuvo un poco más a Rin, luego ella se inclinó ante Kagome y regresó a su habitación. Kagome observó la Luna Llena, tan hermosa y el cielo lleno de estrellas se reflejaban en el estanque… Se preguntó ¿Dónde estaba Inuyasha?

.

.

.

Viajar con Sesshōmaru, no había sido tan terrible como había pensado en un principio. El demonio le había asignado un caballo, para que pudiera mantener el paso de los demonios, pero no podía negar que también era cansado e incómodo hacerlo de lado y mucho más con tantas capas y capas de ropa, sin mencionar que se sentía tan ajustada que apenas y podía respirar. Volar no era una opción, los demonios dragones que ahora trabajaban para los humanos sobrevolaban las fronteras impidiendo el paso libre a sus enemigos.

—Nos detendremos aquí.

Los seis guerreros que los acompañaban se dispersaron para asegurar el terreno, Kagome bajó de su caballo como pudo, casi se cae de rodillas tras brincar al piso. Reacomodo su estúpido peinado y se preguntó cómo es que la señora madre de Sesshōmaru pensó que llegaría tan intacta en su apariencia como si solo se hubiera vestido una hora atrás. Llevaba otros diez kimonos, pero era tan difícil viajar de esa manera. Recordó a Kagura y entonces reconoció que verse siempre tan bien era cosa de demonios.

Soltó los lazos de su bolso de viaje que contenía los víveres para ella pues los demonios preferían comer carne fresca. Sesshōmaru tomó asiento en el lado opuesto con la mirada hacia la oscuridad del bosque, Kagome podía ver sus orejas moverse al captar los sonidos inaudibles para ella. Ajustó la estola de la madre de Sesshōmaru y aspiró su aroma, debía reconocer que era acogedora para el clima fresco. Y extrañamente fresca y ligera durante el día.

—¿Cuándo llegaremos?

Le preguntó mientras mordía la carne seca y bebía un poco de agua.

—En una semana.

Kagome se levantó y caminó hacia él demonio.

—Si el acuerdo se realiza, tu prometida… ¿vendrá con nosotros?

Tomó asiento a su lado, no porque quisiera simpatizar con él sino porque de alguna manera se sentía insegura sin Inuyasha y le gustará o no, Sesshōmaru era lo más cercano que tenía de su esposo.

—No.

—¿Por qué? Llevará tu heredero, ¿no?

—La familia real jamás debe viajar juntos al mismo destino, es arriesgado porque podríamos ser capturados y con ello caería el Oeste.

—Sé que no soy importante, pero ¿por qué llevarme contigo a todas partes?

Ella le miraba con sus enormes ojos azules, tan extraños…

—Hnn. Inuyasha me hizo prometer que no te perdería de vista —le respondió mientras giraba su rostro para evitar su mirada exótica.

—¡Oh! Comprendo.

—Duerme —ordenó.

—Bien, yo —Kagome jugueteó con los pelos de la estola entre sus dedos—… ¿Puedo quedarme junto a ti? Sé que eres honorable y que no me matarás mientras duermo.

Sesshōmaru le regaló una mirada que parecía divertida.

—Has lo que quieras.

.

.

.

Kagome fue despertada de manera poco sutil. Algo había golpeado en su pie y cuando abrió los ojos encontró a Sesshōmaru de pie observándola.

—Entrenarás con éste Sesshōmaru.

Ella frunció el ceño, había creído que estaba de vacaciones con el viaje y todo. Tal parecía que no era así. Se levantó de mala gana y caminó detrás de los arbustos dejando atrás la estola de Inu No Kami, su kimono blanco con flores rojas en las mangas, se había deslizado dejando su hombro izquierdo al descubierto, ser una princesa dulce y sutil no era lo suyo por lo que gruñó mientras reacomodaba sus ropas. Caminó lo más lejos posible para hacer sus necesidades fisiológicas. Detestaba a los demonios con su buen olfato, pero esto obtenían por traerla a una misión que dudaba fuera buena, tener que hacer de mensajera y chaperona de un demonio ¡Qué horror! Cuando regresó encontró a Sesshōmaru de espaldas.

Había una espada enterrada en la tierra y se preguntó si él esperaba que lo tomara. Nunca había blandido una, por ahora solo le habían enseñado el uso correcto del arco y la lanza, pero no la espada.

Sesshōmaru se giró y sacó su propia espada, Colmillo Sagrado, Kagome quiso bufar tras la consideración del Demonio para no matarla.

—La tomaras de este modo.

Kagome desenterró la espada y copió las maneras del demonio. Entonces él, comenzó a realizar una serie de movimientos con ella. Era como ver una película antigua de samuráis entrenando, hubiese reído si no hubiera reconocido algunos movimientos, luego los reconoció todos. Su Sensei Zorro la hacía bailotear todas las mañanas antes de sentarse a meditar.

«El cretino maestro me estaba preparando para poder manejar una espada y no me lo dijo» pensó.

Cuando Sesshōmaru inició de nuevo la coreografía, Kagome ya sabía los movimientos correctos de los pies, tan solo debía concentrarse en la espada.

Luego dejó que ella continuara sola. La observó hacerlo una vez, y en la siguiente Sesshōmaru corrigió la postura de un brazo tocando levemente su codo para elevarlo un poco mientras se encontraba detrás de ella. Y mientras Kagome continuaba, el daba vueltas observando minuciosamente sus fallos. Con cada comienzo de la coreografía el corregía otro movimiento. La muñeca izquierda, en una; en otra ocasión fue su pie el cual lo corrigió golpeándolo con el suyo lo suficiente para moverlo, pero no para hacerla perder la concentración. En la siguiente corrigió su espalda que se había encorvado por el peso de la espada al no estar acostumbrada, colocando la palma de su mano en su espalda media y con la otra tocó su pecho para empujarlo hacia atrás; en otra más elevó su barbilla con la punta de sus dedos haciéndola parecer, más altiva. Y por último estando detrás de ella, colocó sus manos sobre las de Kagome, y las apretó mostrándole la fuerza correcta para sujetar la espada y sin soltarla hicieron juntos la coreografía solo una vez.

Kagome pensó que debería sentirse abrumada por el toque de Sesshōmaru, pero no fue así. Ni siquiera cuando invadió totalmente su espacio colocándose detrás sujetando sus manos, sus brazos rozándose, el calor de su pecho sin armadura detrás de ella, sus piernas tocándose. Moviéndose al unísono. Fue en realidad una experiencia que nunca olvidaría porque no había sido incomoda, no había malicia en él, no había malicia en ella. Hasta el instante en que él bajó una mano colocándola en su vientre y la atrajo hacia su cuerpo cerrando la poca distancia que había en ellos. Congelada y aturdida dejó caer la espada.

Sesshōmaru aspiró el aroma de su cabello, bajó su cabeza hasta el cuello de la hembra y aspiró el aroma de su piel rozándola con la nariz, el corazón de Kagome comenzó a latir más rápido cuando sensaciones de electricidad recorrían su cuello hasta su pecho y espalda, era la energía del demonio que estaba enviando.

—¿Qué estás haciendo? —susurró Kagome, no podría haber gritado, aunque lo hubiera deseado.

—Esto hace Inuyasha, ¿no es cierto?

Kagome recuerda las caricias de su esposo y se preguntó si el imbécil los espiaba. Quiso separarse de él, pero Sesshōmaru la abrazó por detrás y puso una mano sobre su boca para impedir que gritara.

—La marca de Inuyasha no es nada frente a un demonio completo lo sabes, entonces el debe dejar su marca de olor, para decirles a otros machos que estarán muertos si se acercan a ti. Pero él no está ahora. Y tu mujer… estas en celo.

Al escuchar sus palabras ella detuvo su lucha por deshacerse del agarre de Sesshōmaru, —si al estar en celo se refería a que ella estaba en días fértiles no se equivocaba—, y él aflojó su agarre y retiró su mano de la boca de la mujer. Y continúo emanando su energía en ella.

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kagome tenía miedo. Odiaba a Inuyasha por ser tan imbécil para no explicarle nada sobre los términos y costumbres demoniacas. Era como una niña, ignorante y perdida.

—Dejando un rastro de mi _yōki___para que todos sepan que eres manada. Nada que humille a mi hermano o a ti.

—Tu madre me dio su estola.

—Sí, pero cuando lo hizo no estabas en celo. Y no será suficiente protección en un castillo lleno de Yōkai, que saben que una sacerdotisa con un poder extraordinario que se relaciona y se acuesta con un medio demonio y que _no_ puede aparearla, está a su alcance.

El demonio elevó todavía más su energía, esta vez bañando cada centímetro del cuerpo de Kagome con él. La hizo estremecer, pero no de dolor; era como algo extrañamente placentero y sin poder evitarlo gimió penosamente, él, soltó otra ola de energía y ella mordió su labio inferior.

—Déjame tocar tu reiki.

Lo escuchó decir, ella no entendía lo que quería decir hasta que otra ola de su energía la bañó y ella quiso desfallecer era tan intensa pero no dolorosa, solo intensa…

—Déjame tocarla.

—No. Suéltame.

—Te doy mi protección y la rechazas.

—¡No la quiero!

—Ichiro es el heredero del señor del Sur, hijo mayor, un macho en edad de aparearse, demasiado ambicioso te querrá al instante. ¡Tonta! Vamos a celebrar una unión no una guerra. Él ira tras Inuyasha si tu aroma llega a él. ¿No lo entiendes? ¿Serás la caída del Oeste? ¿La humillación de tu esposo, de tu señor?

«Inuyasha» pensó. Kagome tenía miedo, porque no estaba dañándola era más como una sensación de pertenencia y no quería nada de él.

—¡No sé cómo! —gritó.

—Relájate, y no repeles mi Yōki déjalo entrar en tu cuerpo.

Y entonces sucedió, él soltó su energía y ella hizo lo que le dijo. Su reiki se elevó, pero permitió que la energía de Sesshōmaru la traspasará y entró en su cuerpo. Sintió que sus pulmones colapsaban y perdía el poder para respirar. Y cuando esa horrible sensación desapareció todavía estaba en los brazos del demonio. Sus miradas se mantenían.

—Le has hecho esto a Rin. —afirmó.

—Es mi hija y no iba a permitir que algún demonio quisiera hacerse de ella para llegar a mi y mi favor. Pero ella mal interpreto, su corazón humano… es ambicioso.

Sesshōmaru se levantó con ella, —Kagome no se había dado cuenta en qué momento él se dejó caer al piso colocándola en su regazo—, y después de estabilizarla se dio media vuelta y le ordenó:

—Continua.

Y así lo hizo un par de veces más, aunque las piernas le temblaban y se sentía tan asustada y tan invadida, porque todavía podía sentir el yōki de Sesshōmaru recorriendo su cuerpo.

.

.

.

.

Nota:

¿Algún comentario?

Gracias a:

LilSykesMixer: Gracias A ti; A. R Tendo, ¡Qué bien que estés de vuelta!; Alba Inu, ¡Bienvenida!; SasuHina00 Sí bueno era la finalidad un poco de risa; FabySama, En definitiva: ¡No lo fue!

Un abrazo a todos desde México.


	13. Chapter 13

**Diez años después…**

**Advertencia:** Ya saben, Inuyasha no es mío, basta decir que solo me divierto.

Una disculpa si se me fueron errores ortográficos.

**Dedicado a: **

** , Raquel Taishō, Faby Sama y LilSykesMixer**

**Capítulo 13**

**Heredero **

**Parte I**

Kagome había viajado el primer día vestida con el Kimono que la Dama le había otorgado, aunque había sido incómodo, luego Sesshōmaru la hizo entrenar con él y fue peor.

—Antes de partir ¿puedo ir al rio y lavarme?

—Nos iremos de inmediato —respondió el demonio.

—Por favor. Necesito un baño.

—Sube al caballo o te quedarás atrás —su voz severa no daba paso a nada más, pero Kagome no era como los súbditos del Señor.

—Por favor, no tardaré. Lo prometo, solo necesito un momento.

—El demonio miró a la mujer de pies a cabeza.

—Hnn. Hitsu, lleva a la dama al río y espera con ella.

—¿Con él?

—Tu modestia humana me irrita. ¿quieres que este Sesshōmaru cambie de opinión? Tu tiempo corre y mi paciencia se agota… —Amenazó el Lord mientras se instalaba bajo la sombra de un árbol para esperar.

Kagome tomó uno de los bolsos que traía y echó a correr en dirección señalada por el soldado.

Cuando regresó, el cabello húmedo de Kagome con aroma a flores silvestres fue un bienvenido saludo para el olfato delicado de los demonios. Su piel limpia impregnado también de una fragancia desconocida hizo aletear las fosas nasales de la pequeña comitiva. Cuando era más joven y con la esperanza de un día poder volver, a la época feudal, aprendió a fabricar su propio jabón desde crear la fragancia con las flores hasta crear la pasta. Creía que tal conocimiento le vendría bien si no pudiera volver a casa. Y así, había sido. Ahora ella preparaba sus jabones de baño y era feliz.

Sesshōmaru la evaluaba desde su posición, la mujer lo había sorprendido con desear un baño, tan temprano y nada más que con agua fría.

—Ahora hueles como si te hubieras arrastrado por un campo lleno de flores silvestres —le comunicó lo que ella sabía, aunque Kagome no podía estar segura de si era un cumplido o una reclamación por ofender su sentido del olfato con demasiado perfume.

Y se preguntó si el demonio era alérgico al polen de las flores silvestres y respondió:

—Lo cual considero que es mucho mejor aroma que el anterior, ¿no lo cree, mi señor?

—Hnn, ahora comprendo porque eras siempre atrapada.

Kagome se observó así misma, el Kimono que había elegido era azul con bonitas flores de colores, se había humedecido por su cabello mojado dejando entrever todavía más sus generosos atributos un poco ocultos por su sostén. Un poco viejo por el sobre uso, pero todavía se negaba a dejar libres sus senos. No veía donde estaba la falla en realidad.

—Ofenderás a mi señora madre —agregó el demonio.

—No comprendo el por qué.

—Atas mal tu Obi y el Kimono no está perfectamente alineado, y al parecer has olvidado colocar las prendas interiores.

—Hace mucho calor y bueno… de dónde vengo el Kimono no es una ropa común salvo para ocasiones especiales. Disculpa mi falta de práctica con estos menesteres.

—Hnn.

Sesshōmaru que ya se había puesto en pie, le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar. Los demonios que los acompañaban se miraron. Si Kagome se estuviera preparando para ir a la guerra no sería extraño verla montar como un macho humano. Pero hasta para ellos, esa posición en una dama vestida en Kimono, era inusual.

Kagome ignoró a sus colegas y se postró con su corcel negro a un lado de Sesshōmaru que al verla igualar su paso, achicó los ojos.

—¿Puedo preguntar algo?

Tras un largo silencio sin respuesta ella se aventuró.

—¿Por qué ordenaste la muerte del chico? Era solo un niño.

—¿Todavía te atormentas con eso, Miko?

—Ya no soy una Miko, me casé y con un medio demonio nada más. Y sí, aún pienso en él, mi corazón humano es débil ¿recuerdas?

—Él era un huérfano de la guerra, sus padres murieron porque se levantaron contra el Oeste, por lo tanto, este Sesshōmaru les puso fin. Él niño pudo elegir, más su honor estaba del otro lado. No importa cuantas oportunidades le diera, él no descansaría hasta ver al asesino de sus padres, muerto.

—No es como si fuera fácil de hacerlo de todos modos.

Ella no había querido sonar como si le regalara un cumplido, aunque en definitiva para los oídos del demonio, sonó así y le agradó que ella reconociera su poderío.

—Es igual a ti. No canses a este Sesshōmaru. Ahora ve detrás de mí.

.

.

.

Inuyasha se encontraba oculto entre el follaje del bosque en espera. Habían pasado semanas sin tener noticias, esperando la llamada del túnel del viento, quién les diría dónde y cuándo atacar.

—Señor, alguien se acerca.

—A sus posiciones —murmuró el medio demonio a los soldados.

Un hombre con un bastón conocido se dejó ver al subir totalmente la colina, el se quedó de pie un momento y luego decidió sentarse en espera de que el medio demonio saliera del escondite.

—Keh, Monje.

—Amigo mío me disculpo por la tardanza.

—Sí claro, casi dos meses.

—Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir?… al parecer el señor del Oeste logró una gran victoria al lado de una sacerdotisa de gran poder. Ella derribó a los demonios que acompañaban a los míos con una sola flecha al aire y al líder con otra en menos de un minuto. ¡Y la batalla ni siquiera había comenzado!

Había dicho Miroku con una sonrisa jovial como si contara algo de todos los días.

—¡Maldito Sesshōmaru! Ha expuesto a Kagome.

Inuyasha, estaba furioso, quería terminar de una vez por todas con la misión y volver al Oeste para patearle el culo a su hermano y hacerle el amor a su esposa.

—Creo que la está enseñando a sobrevivir, si me lo preguntas.

Agregó el Monje tras percibir el mal humor del mestizo.

—¿Cuándo y dónde?

—Mañana al anochecer cruzaran por el camino a la costa este.

—¿Y que demonios estoy haciendo aquí, totalmente del lado opuesto?

—Entonces es hora de correr, amigo.

—¡Maldito seas Miroku!

—Salúdame a Kagome y a Shippo.

—Keh, dile a Sango que ya no te dé más hijos.

—Tu mensaje no será dado.

El monje lo vio partir a toda prisa con su comitiva.

.

.

.

.

Kagome tenía los músculos adoloridos y en cuanto el demonio decidió que era hora de acampar, ella se tiró al piso y miró las estrellas por un largo rato. En dos días sería la noche humana de Inuyasha. Cómo lo extrañaba.

—Levántate. Entrenaremos con cuchillas.

—Pero ya entrenamos esta mañana…

—Hnn.

El demonio se quedó de pie a su lado esperando a la mujer, él no desistiría. Kagome se levantó de mala gana, preguntándose por qué la urgencia del demonio para que ella aprendiera a utilizar las armas.

—Ataca.

—Sí bueno…solo se gentil ¿quieres?

Kagome lo intentó una vez y fue derribada.

—¡Auch! ¿Tenías que tirarme al piso?

—Hnn.

Kagome se levantó y de nuevo se fue contra él, Sesshōmaru la esquivó y golpeó su espalda haciéndola caer de bruces, ella tragó pasto. Molesta se levantó regalándole una mala mirada al demonio.

—Ataca.

—Puff.

Y Kagome tocó el piso y tragó tierra una y otra vez, hasta que ya no pudo levantarse.

Sesshōmaru la miró un momento antes de sujetarla y levantarla por la ropa; arrastrándola hasta una cueva que en lo profundo tenía aguas termales. Kagome no tenía la fuerza para oponerse a las maneras del demonio y se dijo que si era su deseo que se levantará de nuevo para enfrentarse a él, iba a joderse y quedarse con las ganas porque no lo haría. Así que simplemente dejó que su cuerpo se relajara, cerró los ojos y permitió que la arrastrara hacia quién sabe dónde. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos cuando él la dejó caer sin contemplaciones.

—Mujer… Apestas.

Kagome, olisqueó y al aroma a azufre inconfundible de aguas termales se registró en su cerebro. Abrió los ojos y a la luz de la antorcha que el demonio llevaba consigo dijo:

—¡Oh! Que gentil y romántico, seguro le robarás el corazón a la futura madre de tus hijos —dijo Kagome mientras luchaba con su cuerpo para levantarse.

Sesshōmaru la empujó con el pie al piso y Kagome gruñó algo parecido a: «¡Maldito perro rabioso!» luego se levantó y caminó hacia el estanque. Iba a desnudarse, pero recordó que no estaba sola. Así que se giró y miró a Sesshōmaru sentado con los ojos cerrados y el rostro dirigido a una pared, todavía sujetaba la antorcha.

—Sí claro buen intento chico.

—Este no es un cachorro y tampoco soy Inuyasha, que pudo haber evitado un sinfín de problemas si no te hubiera perdido de vista.

De acuerdo con su punto y reconociendo su mala suerte para atraer problemas ella cedió. Además ¿quién iba a sostener la antorcha?

—Solo dame la espalda y no mires.

El demonio la ignoró.

—Puff.

Kagome comenzó a desnudarse, confiaba en la honorabilidad del demonio es cierto. Pero era incorrecto mostrar de más así que se dejó su ropa interior moderna puesta, lo único que se había salvado con ella cuando él la rescató. Había tenido que remendar el sostén un par de veces ya, pero todavía no podía decirle adiós a lo último que le quedaba de su hogar.

El agua caliente fue un gran alivio para su cuerpo adolorido. Pronto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por el sonido de la naturaleza. Estaba tan relajada que no se percató del tiempo trascurrido, ni que su cuerpo había resbalado de la roca. De pronto estaba ahogándose. Alguien tomó su cuello para levantarla a la superficie. Tosió con fuerza, y abrió los ojos para encontrar al demonio en la orilla, observándola con la ceja levantada y un brillo divertido en sus ojos.

—Lo siento me quedé dormida —luego recordó su desnudez y trato de cubrir su piel expuesta. Sin antes notar que tal vez el demonio había bajado un poco la vista de su rostro.

—Regresamos.

Fue lo que dijo el demonio luego de levantarse y darle la espalda caminando hacia la salida.

Kagome, nunca se había sentido tan expuesta, a pesar de su ropa interior. El demonio era incapaz de sentir algo más que sed de sangre ¿no? o nada más que entumecimiento. Salió del agua caliente temblando por el frio. Cuando lo alcanzó en la entrada de la cueva, su ropa se le pegaba como una segunda piel. No había llevado sus suministros de baño con ella, así que se secó con su misma ropa o al menos lo había intentado; luego se la colocó. Al ver que iba a dar un gran espectáculo de Kimono mojado a los demonios caballeros, echó su cabello a cada lado de sus hombros. «De algo a nada» susurró.

Él la esperaba y dejó que ella se adelantara un paso, Kagome no había esperado sentir como él colocaba su estola en sus hombros, para darle calor y cubrir su indecente vestidura. Mentiría si ella dijera que no sintió un ligero escalofrió cuando rozó la punta de sus garras en sus hombros o que no se sonrojó cuando, él le acomodó correctamente la estola y sujetó sus manos mientras le daba un poco del pelaje para que ella lo sujetara mejor. Sus miradas se cruzaron y ella no podía creer que él fuera tan… gentil.

Después, el demonio la ignoró y comenzó el viaje de regreso al campamento. Ella le siguió en silencio aturdida por la gama de emociones a las que no deseaba poner su atención profundamente.

Cuando llegaron hasta donde habían acampado los otros demonios ya se habían ido a sus posiciones de vigilancia. Kagome estaba segura que con Sesshōmaru a su lado no tenían nada que temer. Ella caminó hacia el caballo y extrajo un Kimono seco y limpio. Se quitó la ropa mojada detrás del caballo utilizándolo como barrera entre ella y el demonio y se colocó el Kimono seco, el cual, lamentó usar en ese momento porque era hermoso. Por último, sacó la estola de la Dama del Oeste y se la puso. Sintiéndose mejor, tomó la de Sesshōmaru que había puesto sobre su caballo para no ensuciarla con la tierra y la llevó hasta él.

—Lo siento si he dejado mi aroma, pero puedo lavarla ahora si quieres. Seguro para mañana a medio día estará seca.

—¿De verdad quieres lavar a este Sesshōmaru? —Cuestiono a la mujer con los ojos cerrados.

—¿Disculpa?

—La piel es parte de este.

Cuando los ojos del demonio se abrieron para mirarla brillaban con diversión. Kagome con la boca abierta miró la estola, de la madre de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué?

—Duerme, mujer.

—No, no, no, no. ¿Tú me rodeaste con tu cosa?

—¿Llamas cosa a este Sesshōmaru, humana?

—No a Sesshōmaru sino a la cosa que no sé qué cosa es… ¿qué es?

El demonio sonrió y Kagome no podía creerlo… «¿De verdad puede sonreír?» se preguntó.

—No querrás saberlo.

Sesshōmaru le arrebató la estola y se la colocó, poniéndose cómodo. A Kagome le pareció que el demonio había bajado un escalón de su estado de Dios inalcanzable, había parecido menos etéreo y más vivo. No podía explicarlo. Kagome recordó esa ocasión en la batalla final contra Naraku, ella se había sujetado de la estola de Sesshōmaru para que no la dejara después de que la rescató. ¡Ella había agarrado su cosa!

Sin saber que decir o hacer simplemente se sentó nuevamente junto a él. Ajustándose la cosa de la Dama para cubrirse del fresco de la noche dejando que el sueño por fin la reclamara. Aunque tardó en dormir recordando que él permitió que lo tocará, sin que ella lo supiera.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Kagome se sentía más que adolorida, pero aun así realizó las formas con la katana correctamente. No permitiría que Sesshōmaru la humillara por su debilidad humana. Al terminar, ella caminó hacia su caballo dispuesta a comer antes de partir, pero…

—Toma tu arco, alimentaras a tu alfa.

—¿No sabes cazar? —ella preguntó con la esperanza de herir su ego y que la dejara tranquila.

—Eres tú quien no sabe cazar. —Y Sesshōmaru comenzó a caminar hacia el bosque.

—¡Cielos! —Maldijo dejando sus alimentos de vuelta en su bolso. Tomó el arco y su carcaj para salir corriendo por donde el demonio se había ido.

Kagome había logrado atrapar tres conejos, gracias al buen sentido del olfato de Sesshōmaru y sus indicaciones que nunca faltaban para poder efectuar una buena caza. No perfecta, pero si una buena.

Ella los llevó consigo de regreso a su campamento. Los colocó en una roca y sacó un cuchillo, iba a limpiarlos, aunque no quería hacerlo. Nunca lo había hecho, por lo que los miró un largo rato, mientras Sesshōmaru la miraba desde su árbol de macho alfa. El cual había bautizado Kagome, como todos los árboles en el que Sesshōmaru había descansado.

—Si yo los atrapé, ¿por qué no los limpias tú? Después de todo son para ti.

Él no le respondió solo le regaló su mirada aburrida.

—Puff.

—Se hace tarde.

—¡Sí, sí! ¡Ya sé! Uff, Ok… —se dijo. Luego se animó—: Kagome tú puedes… hazlo.

Pero no podía, ya había hecho demasiado con clavarles una flecha.

—¿Cómo te gusta comerlos?

—Enteros y muy frescos.

Kagome miraba su caza, con una mueca de horror en su rostro.

—Entonces no debo… ¿limpiarlos?

—No.

Ella lo miró con incredulidad…

—Dime, entonces ¿Por qué no has venido por ellos?

—Porque no has brindado tus respetos ofreciéndolos a este Sesshōmaru.

—¡Ah!

Kagome se levantó y tomó los conejos por las patas y caminó hacia el demonio.

—Tómalos son todos tuyos —Sesshōmaru achicó los ojos—. Mi señor.

Agregó tardíamente Kagome. Sesshōmaru los tomó y Kagome le dio la espalda de prisa no quería ver cómo los tragaba el Señor Demonio, ya creía que limpiar al pobre animal era asqueroso y no deseaba por ningún motivo vomitar frente a él o sobre su almuerzo.

.

.

.

Inuyasha y su grupo de hombres apenas habían llegado al atardecer, debía interceptar a los monjes esa noche y no descansaría hasta hacerlo, porque extrañaba a Kagome y quería abrazarla y llevarla a la cama.

Esperaron en el mejor lugar para emboscar. Algo no se sentía del todo bien, desde el aroma en el aire hasta el silencio abrazador de la selva. Él no estaba muy familiarizado con la zona, ni con el mar o la selva el clima era distinto de donde había crecido y bueno nunca se había aventurado a esa parte de Japón.

—Señor se acercan.

Todos se colocaron en sus posiciones y cuando los monjes se acercaron, Inuyasha y su grupo atacó.

Todo había estado mal desde un principio; los monjes no se aparecieron por donde sabían que lo harían, Miroku apareció casi dos meses después y los llevo a un terreno desconocido para ellos. Con los ojos cerrados se habían aventurado. Los monjes atacaron, y por el aire aparecieron demonios águila, ¿qué demonios hacían en esas tierras? Su grupo fue más que acribillado.

Inmovilizado por los de los pergaminos de los monjes, vio a otro salir de la oscuridad de la selva. Su andar, su silbido alegre y la sonrisa desdeñosa lo dejó sin palabras.

—Señor, lo tenemos. El hermano del Lord del Oeste.

—Sí, así es. Y es hora de que él y la puta de este mestizo paguen por lo que le hizo a nuestro monje maestro.

Inuyasha, sintió un vuelco en el corazón, Miroku los había traicionado y ahora estaba expresándose de Kagome de manera horrenda. Furioso, intentó suprimir el poder de los sutras, pero no podía.

—Lo siento Inuyasha, pero no podrás hacer nada. Pónganle las cadenas.

Y como siempre hacia cuando terminaba con la vida de algún viejo conocido demonio, se acercó hasta su oído y susurró.

—No luches, será más rápido.

Luego se levantó, tomó su bastón y se lo enterró en el estómago.

.

.

.

Para sorpresa de Kagome, se había acostumbrado demasiado rápido a la rutina que el demonio le había impuesto. Se levantaban dos horas antes del amanecer para entrenar con la katana, meditar, bañarse y almorzar para luego reanudar el camino. Fue fácil.

—¿De verdad ya no tienes malos sentimientos hacia Inuyasha?

—Es el hijo de mi padre. Y como tal, un buen elemento para el Oeste.

—¿Todo en tu vida es por el poder?

Le preguntó, porque de verdad quería saber que pensaba más allá del poder y la guerra ¿era ese en verdad su único propósito?

—Nadie gobernaría mejor las tierras de este Sesshōmaru.

—De acuerdo, lo acepto. Tu clan parece bien cuidado. Dime una razón por la que lo matarías. A Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru la miró, sus ojos dorados profundos querían traspasarla y ella no se dejó intimidar.

—Traición.

—Hnn —Imitó Kagome— ¿De verdad podrías traicionarlo? Porque siempre te creí honorable.

—Tu estúpido corazón humano no ve más allá de lo que quieren ver tus ojos. Si él me traiciona, entonces lo matare.

Corrigió el demonio.

—Y si tú lo traicionas… ¿Qué pasaría? ¿Podrías vivir con eso?

—¿Por qué habría de traicionarlo?

—No lo sé, ¿Qué me dice tu corazón? —Ella sentía que debía preguntar, el demonio hacia cosas que estaban fuera de su entendimiento. El futuro Sesshōmaru le dijo que había causado la muerte de Inuyasha y al llegar ¿qué se encuentra? Una hermandad, una unión y respeto mutuo que ella podría pensar era difícil de romper. Incluso ella con sus malos comentarios hacia Inuyasha no sirvieron para influenciar a su esposo.

—Nos detendremos aquí. —Dijo en voz alta y de inmediato los demonios se dispersaron. Kagome intentó bajar del caballo por si sola. Pero de pronto sintió las manos del demonio en su cintura. Él la ayudo a bajar del caballo sin esfuerzo. Kagome giró su rostro para mirar al demonio a los ojos, esas ocasiones sentía que no era el verdadero Sesshōmaru que debía ser un impostor. — ¿Y tú Miko? ¿Por qué traicionarías a mi hermano?

—Jamás haría eso.

—Jamás es mucho tiempo para un humano.

Sesshōmaru quitó las manos de la cintura de la Miko mientras la giraba completamente y cerraba la distancia entre ambos dejándola entre el caballo y su cuerpo.

—Yo no lo haría. ¡Nunca! Ahora… ¡Fuera de mi camino Demonio!

Él se hizo a un lado, cosa que asombró a Kagome por un momento, pero no pensaba desaprovechar la oportunidad de escapar de los insistentes ojos del demonio y paso de largo. Se sentó para descansar un poco, ignorándolo. Sesshōmaru le dio la espalda y salió corriendo hacia las profundidades del bosque dejándola sola con su voz retumbando en su mente. ¿Por qué razón traicionaría a Inuyasha? ¿y por qué siquiera estaba buscando una razón?

.

.

.

.

Habían colocado a Inuyasha en un ataúd de madera, con rocas a su alrededor el medio demonio no podía moverse y cada vez se sentía más pesado y cansado. Miroku tomó la espada de Inuyasha, el valioso colmillo de su padre y lo colocó sobre él dándole otro peso más. Lo último que vio fue el rostro del hombre en el que había confiado innumerables veces su vida.

Inuyasha fue enterrado vivo.

—Señor, ¿cómo desea que matemos a este otro?

—No, lo llevaremos con nosotros para el interrogatorio.

.

.

.

Había anochecido, y cuanto más se habían alejado del oeste y subían la enorme montaña el clima era más frio. Lo malo de viajar con el Lord era que no buscaba refugios para humanos ¿cómo es que Rin había sobrevivido en sus manos?

Kagome también se preguntó si Sesshōmaru volvería o si estaba muy molesto por su conversación, no comprendía por qué había salido corriendo, podía esperar que la pusiera en su lugar por ofenderlo, pero ¿huir?

Kagome se levantó de inmediato al escuchar el movimiento en los arbustos hacia su derecha, tomando su arco y una flecha apuntando sin bajar la guardia. Temía no ver a su oponente, Sesshōmaru había sido claro el primer día de viaje, no habría fuego que alertara al enemigo de su presencia.

—¿Quién anda allí?

Preguntó con voz fuerte, intentando no trasmitir su inquietud. En respuesta solo escuchó un largo suspiro y un medio gruñido.

—¿Quién eres? Muéstrate.

—Basta mujer… duerme.

La voz parecía ser de Sesshōmaru, pero también era diferente más profunda… Era su bestia. Esa que la aterrorizaba cuando ella le faltaba. No había sido su intención, esta vez no.

—¿Sesshōmaru?

La bestia volvió a suspirar.

Ella se sentó de nuevo en su lugar. Mirando en la dirección donde el demonio se encontraba oculto por los arbustos y la oscuridad.

—Perdón si te ofendí. —Susurró Kagome y cuando creyó que él no volvería a hablar, Sesshōmaru salió de las sombras y lo que vio Kagome la dejó helada, porque a pesar de la oscuridad ella pudo verlo. El demonio estaba bañado en sangre.

—¡Oh! ¡Por los dioses! Sesshōmaru —Kagome corrió hacia el demonio que se había dejado caer a los pies de un árbol, lejos de ella —. ¿Te encuentras bien?

Ella se arrodilló a su lado y sin pensar comenzó a tocar su abdomen y por todas partes buscando heridas sangrantes. Sesshōmaru tomó una de sus manos.

—No es mía.

Ahora su voz era la de siempre. La bestia se había retirado a lo profundo de la mente del demonio.

—¿Dónde están los demás?

La ignoró, pues había notado en ella el frio de la noche.

—Tienes frio mujer.

Y sin previo aviso la tomó por la cintura arrastrándola a su lado. La humedad de la sangre traspasó la ropa de Kagome en el lado en que sus cuerpos se tocaban, pero la tibieza de la temperatura del demonio había sido tan reconfortante que ignoró el detalle. Kagome se asombró al ver como la estola de Sesshōmaru, manchada con la sangre de amigos o enemigos, no estaba segura… cobraba vida moviéndose por sí sola y la de su madre que la llevaba puesta, también lo hizo respondiendo así al llamado de su hijo. Ambas los habían envuelto para calentarlos o tal vez tranquilizarlos.

Kagome ya no tenía frio y su pulso era acelerado.

Kagome se despertó entre ambas pieles, pero no había señales de Sesshōmaru, se levantó y tomó sus suministros de baño, al ver la estola del demonio manchada de sangre supuso que tardaría demasiado en lavarla; también podía escuchar el agua del rio correr demasiado cerca. Así que tomaría un baño antes de que él regresará.

Pero cuando cruzó el bosque se encontró con el demonio desnudo bajo la cascada. Su cuerpo era el de un hombre alto, muslos fuertes, un trasero que en su época podría infartar a unas cuantas, y su espalda era ancha, él se había dado la vuelta con los ojos cerrados dejando que el agua lo recorriera de una manera envidiable. Su abdomen que había sentido la noche anterior estaba marcado por el ejercicio y sus brazos musculosos no en exageración sino como deberían de ser si acaso existen las medidas perfectas para describir a la perfección masculina. Se atrevió a mirar un poco más para debajo de su ombligo y… «¡Oh por Dios!» susurró. El demonio abrió los ojos de inmediato y Kagome se dio la vuelta volviendo al campamento. Sonrojada como una adolescente e incómoda.

Sesshōmaru, la encontró todavía impactada por la vista de él desnudo.

—Apresúrate, debemos llegar mañana y aun nos falta camino por recorrer.

Kagome le agradeció que fuera un caballero y que no mencionara nada del incidente. «Maldito su orgullo masculino debe andar por las nubes» pensó Kagome.

—Sí… solo… cof cof… me lavaré y… lavare también tu estola.

Sesshōmaru, se atrevió a ver su estola en sus manos, más no respondió, ella hubiera deseado que le dijera que no lo hiciera. ¿Pero que había hecho el demonio? Le dio la espalda.

Había sido complicado hacerlo, cada vez que pasaba sus manos en ella con el jabón percibía lo suave que era y luego pensaba que comenzaría a moverse de pronto como la noche anterior y se sentía más angustiada. No sabía si exprimirla o no, ¿podía sentir lo que le hacía a su piel? Seguro sí.

Cuando Kagome regresó de su baño, él ya la esperaba listo para partir. Kagome se acercó a él y le ofreció su estola.

—Está muy mojada, lo siento no sabía si exprimirla te causaría alguna sensación. Yo…

El demonio se la arrebató y utilizó su Yōki para secarla, luego se la colocó. Kagome pensó que eso había sido como utilizar una secadora, ahora comprendía porque siempre estaba esponjadita.

—Hoy te mostraré como seguir un rastro.

Ella se dio cuenta que él quería cambiar el tema así que lo dejó hacer, aunque…

—¿Por qué haces esto?

—Porque posees el alma de un demonio alfa, porque estás casada con Inuyasha un medio demonio y algún día tendrás tus propios cachorros, tu hijo adoptivo es un zorro y tienes un hijo humano a los que proteger y como la hembra alfa de tu manada tu deber es mantenerlos a salvo. ¿Cómo planeas hacerlo si dependes enteramente de Inuyasha?

—Izayoi no necesitó nada de esto para criar a Inuyasha.

—Sí. Y a cambio ¿qué obtuvo? Inuyasha fue el hazme reír de los enemigos de mi padre, y también su vergüenza. Un mestizo salvaje y sin valor.

—¡Dijiste que ya no lo odiabas!

Estaba sorprendida de que tuviera todavía esos pensamientos tan… racistas.

—No lo hago, mas no quiere decir, que no reconozca que no merece la espada, ni el nombre de mi padre y tampoco a …

Kagome lo abofeteó, ambos se miraron asombrados. Ella por su estúpido prejuicio, y de alguna manera le hubiera gustado creer que era sincero con su respeto a Inuyasha.

—Izayoi no sabía cómo y tu padre no estaba ahí. Pero tu sí, entonces la vergüenza es tuya solamente.

Kagome quería llorar, el maldito egocéntrico nunca dejaría de serlo ¿verdad?

—Este, —se señaló así mismo, y habló quedo con los labios apretados— sabe mejor que nadie que las guerras son duraderas, y este Sesshōmaru no se convirtió en la perfección asesina por mi padre, Kagome. Después de que el muriera no hubo día o noche que no me enfrentara a mi madre, venciéndome como si fuera nada más que un mocoso insolente, débil y sin ningún poder, una y otra vez y todo para que cuando algún enemigo de mi padre se atreviera a retarme supiera que esperar. No eres una princesa humana. No tienes familia más que a Inuyasha. Y sin nada con que sobornar los corazones humanos y ambiciosos, no eres nada más que la inmundicia para tu señor humano, alguien que se folló y contaminó su pureza con demonios y una carga para todos los demás.

El rostro de Kagome estaba bañado en lágrimas, pálido por sus crueles palabras. Pero entendió lo que quiso decir. La muerte de su padre tampoco había sido fácil para él, no importaba si estaba si tenía un castillo bañado en oro como hogar, también fue ´perseguido y humillado por la desgracia y caída de su padre. Tuvo que soportar la humillación y las burlas con la cabeza en alto. Pero sobre todo entendió que no quería que la historia de un niño mestizo marginado y sin honor se repitiera.

—Transmitirás las enseñanzas a tus descendientes directos. Ningún Taishō deberá sufrir la suerte de Inuyasha. Nunca más.

Kagome, asintió.

—No viviré lo suficiente para hacerlo, lo sabes. El niño será muy joven para aprender de una anciana.

Él la miró.

—Prométeme Sesshōmaru que estarás ahí para Inuyasha. Que no permitirás que nada malo le ocurra. Que lo protegerás.

—Ya no es un cachorro.

—Pero no es tan fuerte como tú.

Sesshōmaru se acercó a la Miko y colocó una mano en su cintura.

—Puedes hacerlo. Vivir tanto como él.

—Quisiera creerte —ella susurró.

Sesshōmaru llevó su otra mano al rostro de Kagome y con la punta de sus dedos acarició sus labios. Kagome cerró los ojos cuando él la atrajo a su cuerpo, apretando su cintura, pegándola aún más. El rostro del demonio estaba en su cuello y su pecho enviaba olas de Yōki para tocar el alma de Kagome.

—Pídemelo.

Solicitó el demonio, mientras ella elevaba su reiki para dejarlo entrar en su cuerpo.

—¿Qué? —casi gimió.

—Un trato.

Las palabras del demonio no entraban en su cerebro como debería estar haciendo. Eso qué el hacia era pecaminosamente placentero.

—¿Un trato?

—Es simple, pero irrompible. Yo te concedo a cambio de algo.

Lo sintió lamer su piel y ella lo quería cerca. Era extraño, porque no sentía que fuera incorrecto. Estaba confundida.

—Quieres vivir tanto como él.

Y ella sintió como la levantó y por inercia rodeo sus piernas en su cintura.

—¿Por qué harías algo así por nosotros?

Preguntó mientras él, se arrodillaba en el piso y se recostaba con ella, apresada por su peso ella no pudo resistir rodear su cuello y retorcerse entre sus brazos de pronto se sintió navegar a oscuras en medio del mar de sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas, entre más había más deseaba.

—No por él, solo por ti.

Dijo él, mientras soltaba una ola de Yōki y mordía su cuello, sin romperlo, una presión exquisita y excitante.

—¿Por qué?

Pregunto, mientras deseaba más y más… pero él dejó su cuello para morder su oreja y Kagome se derritió, elevó sus caderas para tocar las del demonio en busca de fricción, sin darse cuenta. Ella estaba totalmente hechizada, Kagome le había abierto la puerta de su alma sin saberlo, sin desearlo. Él como el demonio que era, inteligente, poderoso y hermoso, la había engañado. Nunca quiso brindarle su yoki para darle protección, lo que había hecho era marcar su alma, para luego comenzar a mancharla, oscurecerla. Porque la oscuridad siempre buscaría dominar a la luz. Y ella era una luz tan fuerte como lo era la oscuridad de Sesshōmaru. Eran a su parecer, el uno para el otro. E Inuyasha, podría irse a la mierda, junto con el colmillo de su padre. Izayoi fue una hechicera, había absorbido la oscuridad de su padre, pero él no permitiría que Kagome absorbiera la suya. ¿Venganza a Inuyasha, por robarle a su padre, por quitarle su herencia? Quería creer que sí. Quería creerlo fervientemente porque entonces tendría que reconocer que luz lo había atraído sin remedio. Que no era tan fuerte como lo había hecho ser su madre, que no era la perfección asesina. Que la deseaba como mujer, que estaba enloqueciendo por tenerla entre sus brazos gimiendo su nombre suplicando por él y no por Inuyasha.

—Porque tu alma pura es poder, y yo deseo ese poder.

Ella dejó ir se reiki y el entró por completo, el placer que sentía Kagome era infinito. Estaba sumergida en una profunda oscuridad podía verla y sentirla y nunca se había sentido tan bien.

—¿Lo deseas? ¿La inmortalidad?

Entonces la trajo de vuelta, sus pulmones se llenaron de aire, y estaba tan agotada que apenas podía sentirlo retirarse para colocarse a un lado de ella. Kagome abrió los ojos, estaba agitada la luz se filtraba por las hojas de los árboles y se sentía como si acabara de tener una experiencia que iba más allá de lo carnal.

—¿Qué fue eso?

Preguntó todavía agitada, con el cuerpo tembloroso. Y maldita sea se dio cuenta de que estaba terriblemente mojada.

—Tocamos nuestras almas.

Todavía podía sentir los residuos del yōki de Sesshōmaru recorriendo la punta de sus pies.

—¿Por qué nunca me ha ocurrido con Inuyasha?

Ella giró su rostro para ver el perfil del demonio a su lado. No sabía si estaba tan afectado como ella. quería pensar que sí.

—Porque no es un demonio completo.

—¿Ustedes hacen eso? Como demonios quiero decir.

Fue entonces que la miró, había en sus ojos una luz, que Kagome reconoció como su reiki.

—Solo la pareja alfa.

—No somos pareja —respondió tontamente.

—No. No lo somos.

Dijo él, antes de tomar el rostro de la Miko y hacer con él lo que un macho humano haría. Besarla.

Nota:

Gracias a todos por leer.

¿Comentarios?


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo 14**

Advertencia: Inuyasha no es mío yo solo me divierto

Nota: Gracias por sus comentarios, son geniales. A los nuevos lectores sean bienvenidos.

**Nota 2: Todo aquel que quiera el capítulo completo número 15 anote su dirección de correo en un review o envíen un correo al mío ya que el Lemon no lo publicaré aquí. **

**(rakelluvre) (arroba) (yahoo) (punto) ( c o m . m x) (todo esto sin espacios ni los paréntesis). Con el asunto capítulo 15 esté capítulo será enviado a sus correos el mismo día de su publicación en FF en 15 días. **

**Heredero parte II**

El beso del demonio no era demandante, sino más como un experimento en el que ninguna de las partes involucradas sabía qué esperar. Y fue la falta de respuesta de la mujer que hizo ver al demonio que algo faltaba en esa demostración común de afecto entre los seres humanos.

¿Qué lo había hecho hacerlo? Tal vez quería que ella se sintiera especial. ¿No era esa la búsqueda insaciable de esa raza?

Pero si era un poco honesto consigo mismo quería escucharla decir su nombre y que confiara en él. ¿Por qué? Porque de esa manera cedería a todos sus deseos. Cuando ella lo había besado la noche en que casi moría, no tenía idea de qué hacer o qué era lo que esperaba de él. Poco a poco alcanzó la comprensión de tal demostración y no era más que el preámbulo del apareamiento humano, parte del cortejo. Un acto echo para seducir y llevar al instinto a la decadencia. Ahora él quería transmitirle con esta muestra lo que deseaba de ella; que mejor que hacerlo a sus maneras humanas y no a las suyas que eran más bestiales y no las comprendería. La había estado tratando como una su pareja alfa prometida, la había estado educando para servirlo como lo serviría una verdadera amante y una pareja. Pero ella no entendió su motivo oculto.

Entonces, si ahora era claro con ella y le demostraba lo que esperaba ¿Por qué no correspondía a sus atenciones? Quería sentirla deseosa de su toque… porque su aroma lo había intoxicado y si lo hubiera deseado antes, ella le hubiera entregado su cuerpo.

¿Acaso la frialdad de la mujer era por Inuyasha? El demonio lo maldijo antes de soltarla. ¿Por qué no comprendía que Inuyasha nunca podría protegerla? ¿Qué podía tener una vida respetable como su concubina preferida? ¿Qué si él lo deseaba Inuyasha no tendría nada? No podía darle el nombre de Dama del Oeste porque no se lo quitaría a su madre, no por una humana. No podía hacerle eso a ella, quien había sufrido el desprecio de su padre. Pero sí, podía mantenerla con él y si sellaba su alma con la suya se convertiría en su mayor tesoro. Uno que debía proteger y mantener en secreto. Nadie sospecharía al mantenerla como su amante, nadie sabría de su caída por un humano. Kagome sería la mujer de su hermano, pero se encargaría de mantenerlo siempre lejos de ella y muy cerca de él.

¿Traición? No, ajuste de cuentas. Inuyasha tenía la espada y él obtendría el poder del ser que más amaba. Un poder que Inuyasha no puede alcanzar en su condición de medio demonio. Además, si lo deseaba ella le entregaría su cuerpo. ¡Qué fácil sería! Y lo mejor es que Inuyasha no tendría que saberlo. Así tendría el poder de la espada de su padre en sus filas y la protección sagrada de la mujer.

Kagome nunca se imaginó en esa posición. Él la estaba besando. Las acciones del demonio ahora tenían sentido. Eso que ella había imaginado como aversión a su persona, odio por su humanidad, desprecio por sus maneras poco convencionales, no había sido más que tensión sexual. Él era un Inu macho y alfa para agregar; y ella bueno… No era la clase de mujer sumisa y obediente de la era feudal, por lo que era lógico que haya llamado su atención y que él quiera dominarla, a pesar de ser humana. El Sesshōmaru del futuro ¿no había dejado de sentir esa necesidad de dominarla?

Lo recordó, en su departamento actuando como un animal que marcaba su territorio y ahora podía ver que en ocasiones cuando la amenazaba o había creído ella que lo estaba haciendo en realidad estaba conteniéndose para no… ¿besarla?, ¿sujetarla entre sus brazos y colocar su yōki en ella como parecía le gustaba hacer? ¿Y si ella fue la causa de la separación de los hermanos Taishō? ¿Y si el demonio mayor no aceptaba el rechazo y por eso había provocado la muerte de Inuyasha? Entonces ¿ella era tan culpable como Sesshōmaru? No, ella amaba a su esposo y no había esperado por el diez años, como para mandar todo al traste por una aventura; un momento de debilidad… ¿espiritual?, ¿sexual? Luego estaba él demonio actual, la había entrenado, visto casi desnuda, le había puesto su estola para protegerla del frio, la preparaba para la sociedad Yōkai y ahora la besaba.

Estúpida, estúpida. Ella había contribuido y alimentado sin querer las fantasías y deseos enfermos del demonio. Ella confiaba en la dama, ¿Sabía lo que deseaba su hijo? Confió en su fama de odio a los humanos, a su aversión por los mestizos, confió en que nunca se vería caer con un humano por muy importante que fuera para él, como Rin.

Rin, ¿Por qué la había despreciado?

Y… ¿desde cuándo se sentía atraído hacia ella? ¿Cómo podía él considerar que lo elegiría sobre Inuyasha? ¿Cómo debía rechazarlo? Quería gritar, halarse los cabellos y correr como gallina sin cabeza.

Sesshōmaru soltó sus labios, y miró su rostro sonrojado, su luz se había apagado, esa luz que lo retaba y que no le temía a él. Era una humana curiosa. Ahora que le había dado su favor ¿le temía?

Ella miraba sus ojos dorados; nerviosa, con una sola cosa clara en la mente. ¡Debía ser honesta con él!

—¿Qué es lo que me estás proponiendo Sesshōmaru?

Preguntó con voz temblorosa casi en un susurro.

—La inmortalidad a cambio de tu alma.

El aliento del demonio rosaba su piel en una suave caricia, él estaba cerca muy cerca de ella.

«¿Por qué quiere mi alma?» se pregunto en silencio y le respondió:

—Inuyasha no es inmortal. Y acaso ¿te escuchas?

—Por supuesto que Inuyasha no es inmortal.

Sonrió, era tan mortalmente hermoso.

Loco, loco, loco. No, el demonio no se escuchaba.

—¿Puedo contarte una historia?

Kagome se sentó dejando que las manos que sostenían su rostro todavía, se deslizaran solas. Hasta tocarlo temía y esperó a que él también lo hiciera.

El demonio no aceptó con palabras sin embargo permaneció a su lado, sentado mirando la luz del sol iluminar su rostro. Era una hermosa luz —la mujer que deseaba—, con tantos matices que aun no alcanzaba a detectarlos todos.

—Una vez creí que no volvería a ver a Inuyasha, entonces yo me perdí en una bruma tan desalentadora que para mí los días siempre fueron grises. ¿Sabes? Yo intente quitarme la vida y fue mi hermano quien me salvo. —El demonio maldijo por dentro y también agradeció a ese hermano suyo que desconocía y luego se preguntó: «¿Quién es ella?»—. Juré que si un día me era permitido volver a su lado… Nunca me separaría de él. —Kagome miró al demonio, había lágrimas en sus ojos, y añadió—: Los corazones humanos no gozamos de libre albedrio cuando de amor se trata. Sí pudiéramos elegir al mejor postor no habría historias de amor no correspondido, ni de amores imposibles, mucho menos de aquellas que terminan en tragedia. Pero yo tuve la fortuna de poder vivir un felices por siempre, aunque ese por siempre solo sean unos pocos años humanos. —Ella le suplicó con la mirada también—. Por favor Lord Sesshōmaru, no me lo robes. Porque entonces ya no solo me perdería en días oscuros yo… moriría de tristeza. No espero que lo entiendas completamente, porque somos tan diferentes; más espero un poco de compasión por nosotros que te servimos. No podría vivir sin él. Y si yo te doy mi alma sería traicionarlo. No podría. Nunca podría.

—Me rechazas entonces —Confirmó el demonio.

—Sí.

—Eres tonta mujer. Podrías ver crecer al Kit, podrías velar por la descendencia humana del que llamas hijo, podrías cuidar de tus propios hijos —dijo con voz sedosa. Kagome había tenido una larga lista en su libro amoroso de vida, como para no reconocer a un hombre seductor.

Sesshōmaru acarició su rostro con ternura, mientras observaba sus labios, ella no había respondido el beso. Algo que no le importaba él quería seguir probándola. Mas fueron las lágrimas que ella derramó y sus ojos tristes lo que lo detuvieron.

—¿Por qué lloras?

—Porque debe ser terrible mantenerse suspendido en una larga vida, observando como las Eras pasan, como todo evoluciona y aun así permanecer suspendido en el tiempo.

Ella tocó el rostro del demonio y acarició las marcas de su mejilla. Aunque sabía que no era correcto no podía evitar tocarlo. Era irracional.

¿Qué le hacia esa humana que le provocaba una infinita necesidad de ella? ¿Qué le hacía que una voz menos inteligente le hablaba y le hacía querer algo más? Quería, pedirle que se quedara a su lado, que lo eligiera, decirle que no sería su culpa. Sino del orden de las cosas, el orden de la misma naturaleza la que los obligaría a actuar. Inuyasha no podría debatirlo, aunque quisiera. Ella siempre fue destinada a hacer una hembra alfa. Pero Inuyasha cometió el error de obligarlo a reconocerla como suya. Si tan solo hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban, si él no hubiera sido un mestizo podría haberla marcado de verdad. Entonces Sesshōmaru no podría tocarla, ni desearla. Era culpa de Inuyasha.

Sesshōmaru, tomó su mano y la mantuvo un momento en su rostro. La retiró lentamente bajo la mirada de Kagome y besó su palma. Kagome sintió un cosquilleo en las terminaciones nerviosas de su mano, recorrer un camino hasta su cuello. Ella cerró los ojos, no quería que viera cómo la afectaba.

—Sabes que no hay vuelta atrás. Este Sesshōmaru no habla en vano Miko.

La voz del demonio era oscura, su bestia estaba despertando. Kagome abrió los ojos, esa voz la asustaba. Tenía que hacerlo entrar en razón.

—Lo sé. Pero no soy estúpida. Eso traería deshonra no solo a Inuyasha sino a los tres. ¿Qué no lo ves? Además, tu madre dijo que el beneficio del apareamiento era compartir la vida, ¿cómo planeas darme la inmortalidad sin aparearme?

Sesshōmaru, acercó su rostro hasta el cabello de la humana y lo aspiró profundamente antes de bajar hasta su cuello. Sus labios rozaron su piel mientras hablaba:

—Te pido tu alma ahora y cuando Inuyasha muera yo la reclamaré. Y la inmortalidad se te concederá al entregármela. Voy a sellarla con la mía Kagome, pero sin marca en tu cuello… no habrá apareamiento. No serías mi pareja, pero si tendríamos un vinculo irrompible tan fuerte como si lo fueras.

Kagome colocó la palma de sus manos en el pecho del demonio en un intento vano poner una distancia entre los dos. Fue inútil.

—¿Para que querría mi alma un demonio tan poderoso como… Mi Señor.

Sesshōmaru lamió su cuello. El sabor de la piel de la mujer era exquisito, y la bestia estaba deseosa de probar más.

—Porque de esa manera ningún Monje o Miko, podrá purificarme. Ni siquiera alguien tan fuerte como tú, sacerdotisa.

La bestia estaba fuera de la oscuridad, tenía a la luz entre sus brazos y quería hundirse en ella.

—¿Y qué diría Inuyasha ante ese vínculo? ¿Qué diría tu pareja apareada?

—Inuyasha, no es el alfa de la manada y yo nunca me apareare; has escuchado a mi madre. Aparearse es una debilidad para los de mi condición. Mis enemigos atentarían contra ella.

Sesshōmaru, capturó sus labios con los suyos, necesitaba seducirla de nuevo para que le dijera que sí. Para que lo dejara sellar su alma con la suya y entonces… nunca podría volver a negarle nada a él. Ella seria suya, su amante, su mujer, su secreto y su tesoro más valioso.

Al principio fue suave, aunque deseaba que le regalara esa danza de bocas tan extraña y depravada. Por eso mordió suavemente su labio inferior para que abriera la boca y entonces entró en ella. La sujetó por los hombros con más fuerza y la atrajo hacía su pecho sin armadura.

Kagome temía rechazarlo abiertamente, porque entonces él podría enfurecerse y dañarla. Pero cuando él invadió su boca supo que Sesshōmaru jamás desistiría, era un Señor y estaba acostumbrado a salirse con la suya. «¡Mierda! »—maldijo cuando él intentó recostarla de nuevo mientras su yōki se elevó. Kagome se resistió girando su rostro lejos de sus labios.

—No. No sé qué te llevó a creer que me importabas de esa manera. Pero no es así y me siento engañada. Has utilizado tu yōki para llevarme a tu trampa. Pero ahora lo veo. Nunca te creí capaz de hacer algo tan bajo.

El demonio la soltó como si de pronto ella le quemara, pero antes de darle la espalda le dijo:

—Nunca hablaras de lo que ha sucedido en este viaje. Si lo haces… matare a Inuyasha.

—Nunca le diré a nadie de esto.

Kagome hizo una reverencia que casi hizo enfurecer más al demonio. Ella le negó su alma pura. Rechazó su propuesta. Lo rechazó a él. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella? ¿Cómo se atrevía él a dejarla con vida?

—Nunca volveré a darte esta oportunidad. Miko.

—Lo sé.

Kagome asintió. Pero por alguna razón presentía que las cosas empeorarían.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru pareció querer castigarla porque le ordenó que dejara al caballo y caminara detrás de él. Sin descanso y cargando una maleta con un Kimono y víveres; la estola de la dama sobre sus hombros; en sus manos yacía el obsequio para la futura madre del heredero del Oeste; en un costado colgaba la espada con la que él la entrenaba; en su espalda las cuchillas, en su hombro izquierdo su arco y carcaj. Sí ella iba armada hasta los dientes.

Sin luna ella había tropezado varias veces. Él no mostró nada y su actitud fría y distante había vuelto. Kagome no sabía si era bueno o malo. Sin embargo, ahora que las cosas se habían enfriado ella estaba más consciente de la situación por lo tanto decidió que Sesshōmaru, tenía que morir.

Conocía al demonio y sabia de las cosas atroces de las que era capaz de hacer tan solo por una espada. Y ahora no podía imaginar lo que podría hacer un Señor despreciado, herido en su orgullo. Así que si antes había sido un pensamiento vago ahora estaba más segura que nunca de lo que tendría que hacer. Ella, debía matarlo. Su ventaja era conocer tener conocimiento de sus planes oscuros contra Inuyasha.

Pero luego recordó al Sesshōmaru del futuro, él la había impulsado a saltar de nuevo por el pozo, le había dado una razón importante para volver. Le había dado conocimiento de su traición ¿Por qué? ¿por culpa? ¿quería que lo detuviera? No lo sabía con certeza, solo que ella lucharía y no descansaría hasta librar al mundo de Sesshōmaru. El demonio más poderoso de Japón.  
.

.

.

Inuyasha había comenzado a convertirse en humano, dentro de esa caja, el oxígeno había comenzado a terminarse y estaba entrando en pánico. En el momento que escuchó que alguien comenzaba a rascar la tierra, su estómago se comprimió. Luego, percibió el sonido de voces de ¿niños? Un rato más y el ataúd fue abierto. Lo primero que vio fue la luz paralizante de una antorcha en sus ojos.

—¿Quiénes son? —gruñó— ¡Voy a matarlos!

—¡Tío Inuyasha! Sí continuas con tus amenazas no podremos desatarte.

Eran los hijos de Miroku.

.

.

.

Llegaron al castillo al amanecer, el camino estaba adornado de cadáveres humanos, Monjes, Mikos y niños. Jaulas con cuerpos putrefactos y un solo hombre vivo yacía en una jaula a mitad del camino, un soldado. El hombre gritaba ofensas al demonio, tan malas que le sorprendió a Kagome la paciencia de Sesshomaru.

—Oye tú mujer, lánzame una flecha ¿o solo eres su cargadora de armas? Van a comerme vivo… ¡También lo harán contigo si vas con él! ¡Te está engañando! ¡Métame!

Kagome sacó de su bolsillo interior de su ropa un pedazo de cecina y corrió hacia el hombre. Ella le acercó el trozo de carne. El hombre, indeciso al final lo tomó. Kagome no espero el agradecimiento o cualquier otra palabra más se dio media vuelta y corrió lejos de él. Al volver al lado del demonio ella respondió a la pregunta en sus ojos:

—De donde vengo a los presos condenados a muerte se les da una ultima comida, con las cosas que le gustan. ¿Vas a negarle eso a un desgraciado?

Sesshōmaru le dio la espalda y continuó lidereando el camino.

.

.

.

.

—¿Quieres explicarlo de nuevo?

—Por supuesto amigo. Veras te he dicho que hay alguien dentro del castillo de Sesshōmaru que les habló del Túnel del viento, a su vez que otro aquí recordó a un monje viajar contigo y Kagome durante el tiempo de Naraku. Afortunadamente no me reconocieron.

—¿Quién era?

Inuyasha se dejaba vendar la herida punzante por el hombre que la había provocado.

—No lo recuerdo tampoco. Tal vez era un aldeano. El punto es que saben que hay un traidor con ellos, por lo que me he visto en la necesidad de actuar.

—¿Por qué no me avisaste entonces?

—Bueno te lo digo ahora.

El monje tenia una sonrisa amigable. Diablos era un hombre atractivo, tremendamente inteligente y manipulador; siempre a un paso delante de todos. Seguro su inteligencia y audacia estratégica rivalizaban con la de Sesshōmaru e Inuyasha lo detestaba por eso. Estaba celoso. Sí.

—Entonces, ¿qué demonios haré?

—Esperaremos hasta tu siguiente noche humana, para que asesines al sacerdote mayor, mientras tanto me codeare con los grandes. ¡Ya sabes! Cuando la noticia les llegue de que he asesinado al hermano de Sesshōmaru, "El temible Inuyasha" capaz de derribar a mil demonios con un golpe de su espada, vendrán aquí para verme. Yo recibiré sus reconocimientos y me encargaré de que me hagan ir a dar el mensaje a Nobunaga.

—¡Ese imbécil! Escuchamos que está formando alianzas con todos los clanes enemigos de Sesshōmaru, el bastardo realmente se ganó el odio de todos a pulso.

—Envidiado, Inuyasha. Lo envidian por su linaje y su poder. Es normal en su posición.

—Lo que sea.

—Debes saber que el general no se lleva muy bien con el sacerdote mayor lo que me ayudará a ganarme su confianza y su favor. Y mientras que me encuentre con él, tú entraras en la fortaleza en tu noche humana disfrazado de monje y lo asesinaras. También te encargaras de ser visto de esa manera. Nadie se enterará de que estás vivo hasta que sea demasiado tarde y te encuentres de vuelta en el Oeste. Hasta entonces permanecerás aquí.

—Mataste a todos mis hombres…

—No. Quedó uno. Siento lo de los otros, pero era necesario.

—A Sesshōmaru no le agradará esto.

—Bueno te tocará convencerlo, mientras no me encuentre antes de que vuelvas. Creo que todo estará bien.

—¿De qué hablas?

—El que quedó vivo escapará con la noticia de tu muerte.

—¡Estás demente! ¿Por qué harías algo así?

—Bueno, porque las buenas actuaciones se dan cuando realmente crees que la mentira es verdadera. Estará tan molesto que estoy seguro tendrá tanta sed de sangre que matará a uno cuantos en su favor.

—¿Te has puesto a pensar en Kagome?

—Sí. Y es por eso que debes escucharme. Nobunaga no es como Naraku, ni como Sesshōmaru, es pura maldad Inuyasha. Inteligente, fuerte y audaz. Con un discurso convincente. No conozco a otro igual.

—Yo sí. Demonios ni siquiera sé por qué sigo escuchándote ahora mismo. ¡Me apuñalaste!

—Gracias me alagas. Y si te soy sincero creo que Sesshōmaru no ganará. Cada vez son menos los demonios y para empeorarlo pocos clanes se están uniendo contra él. Son estúpidos. No se dan cuenta de que están exterminándolos. Acaso ¿no has pensado en el futuro? Aquel en el que ya no existen los demonios. Sabes de lo que hablo, tú nos lo confesaste hace mucho tiempo. Cuando dijiste que serias incapaz de alcanzar a Kagome en el futuro, porque no había demonios. Nos hiciste jurar que no hablaríamos de eso, ni siquiera con Sesshōmaru. Pero ahora ese dato me da vueltas en la cabeza y creo que esta es la razón de su extinción.

—¿Qué hay de los que están trabajando con ustedes? ¿Qué les harán?

—Los mataran, cuando los demás hayan caído.

.

.

.

Kagome, miró a la prometida de Sesshōmaru, cuando creyó que nadie la veía y a través de sus pestañas sus ojos habían estado mirando el piso desde que llegaron a las puertas del castillo. Esa había sido la recomendación de la Dama La hembra era hermosa, aunque sus modales demostraban que era su lado más salvaje la que la dominaba. No porque se comportará mal, sino porque ese clan era demasiado sanguinario y sus ojos no podían engañar a nadie. Tan constantemente rojos.

Sentada al lado de Sesshōmaru con la espalda recta, una tasa de té en sus manos con la mirada clavada en su regazo había permanecido atenta y callada escuchando la transacción del negocio. Sesshōmaru no había estado muy contento con la hembra. Al parecer la prometida había sido otra que acababa de morir en batalla. En cambio, le ofrecieron a la hermana menor, la única hembra del clan disponible para canjear. No le había gustado porque era muy joven, aunque sabía que solo eran apariencias.

Pero como era evidente no la rechazó, porque ambos se necesitaban. Cuando se acordó la aceptación de la hembra, la diosa de la maldad como la nombró Kagome, se puso de pie y salió del salón sin más. Luego Sesshōmaru hizo lo mismo, era evidente que iría tras ella. Pero el se detuvo unos pasos adelante, Kagome no estaba segura de qué hacer, por lo que se mantuvo en su lugar en espera de su orden.

—Kagome, si alguien intenta dañarte… no dudes en purificarlo.

Y luego el señor demonio se transformo en un orbe que poco a poco tomó la forma de un perro gigante. ¡Oh sí! Era una muestra de poderío que decía que con él no se juega y salió tras la hembra.

El hermano, ahora cuñado de Sesshōmaru le ofreció una mano a la humana. Kagome la miró un momento. evaluó la petición, pero como siempre le dijo su madre Lo cortes no quita lo valiente", ella la tomó y se dejó ayudar a levantarse. Sus piernas estaban entumidas. El macho era un demonio de sangre pura como Sesshōmaru y como un buen Daiyokai era hermoso. La condujo por los pasillos del castillo hasta una habitación.

—Esta será tu habitación por esta noche, debes estar agotada.

—Gracias señor.

Ella respondió sin mirarlo.

—Me pregunto qué habrás hecho para haberte ganado a la Dama del Oeste. Una humana tan…

—Ya lo dijo Mi Señor, soy la esposa de Inuyasha, y la sacerdotisa del Shikon y fueron mis poderes quienes mataron al terrible Naraku. Lucho en las filas de los ejércitos de Sesshōmaru. Mi lealtad hacia el clan del gran Inu no Taishō es incuestionable. Señor.

Sus ojos violetas, cambiaron un momento a rojo.

—¡Descanse mi señora!

El demonio realizó una reverencia y la dejó sola en la entrada de su habitación. Su sonrisa maniaca nunca lo abandonó.

Al amanecer, Sesshōmaru la esperaba para marcharse de regreso al Oeste.

Kagome entregó a la hembra el obsequio de la Dama, pues Sesshōmaru le había dicho que su heredero estaba en camino.

.

.

.

Llevaban tres días de recorrido, habían tenido que regresar por otra parte pues Sesshōmaru había derribado un a un grupo de hombres y monjes que habían matado a los otros que habían viajado con ellos. Había sido la razón de su atuendo ensangrentado noches pasadas. Él no le había explicado más. Ahora era más frio que antes y ni siquiera había intentado entrenarla de nuevo; Kagome se había dado cuenta de la gran distancia y muro que había levantado entre ambos. No era que se sintiera mal por perder su "amistad", al contrario, continuaba agradeciéndolo. Cuando el viaje regreso terminó, se sintió liberada, como su hubiera estado cargando una enorme losa en su espalda todo el tiempo. Estaba en "casa".

La vida había continuado su curso sin ningún problema, salvo que no había noticias de Inuyasha… hasta unos días más tarde. Uno de los soldados que habían viajado con Inuyasha volvió. Kagome había salido de su entrenamiento cuando lo vio a lo lejos cruzar las enormes puertas del castillo. Pronto un Jaken lo estaba conduciendo hasta su Señor. Kagome fue tras ellos alcanzándolos cuando este cruzó las puertas del gran salón. La Dama lanzó una mirada feroz a Kagome, en reprimenda por su intromisión. Pero ¿qué le importaba? Traía noticias de Inuyasha. Por lo que no se atrevió a mirar a Sesshōmaru por temor a ser sacada de ahí. No habían vuelto a cruzar palabras desde su viaje. Él la había ignorado como siempre.

—Señor…

El demonio estaba temblando aterrorizado y Kagome estaba detrás de él. Entonces ella también comenzó a entrar en pánico.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —Preguntó Sesshōmaru.

—El monje con el que habló y que parecía conocer… Nos llevó a una trampa. Todos están muertos.

—Mientes. ¿Dónde está Inuyasha? —Kagome no quería creer en las mentiras del demonio. Ella confiaba en Miroku.

Los generales que estaban con Sesshōmaru comenzaron a susurrar. El demonio portador de las malas noticias le respondió a la viuda:

—Lo inmovilizaron, luego lo apuñalaron y lo enterraron vivo, pero con los sellos del monje y su estado mestizo no creo que haya sobrevivido por mucho tiempo… Lo siento.

—¿Cuándo sucedió eso? —Preguntó la Dama del Oeste.

—En la luna nueva.

Kagome estaba pálida. Retrocedió dos pasos. No podía ser posible. Habían pasado tres semanas de la ultima luna nueva. Quería decir que mientras Sesshōmaru la seducía su esposo estaba siendo sepultado vivo.

—¿Por qué no volviste por él? —Ella preguntó. A Sesshōmaru nunca le pareció ver tanto dolor en el alma y le dolió; porque si era cierto que todavía no estaban selladas sus almas si estaban marcadas y tenían un cierto nivel de contacto, que cuando uno tenía una pena tan grande el podría sentirla, como una leva quemadura en su pecho.

—Me capturaron y luego escapé; así que vine directamente hasta aquí para avisarle a mi señor.

—¿Dónde está? —Exigió saber la mujer.

—Miko…

Kagome escuchó a lo lejos la voz de Sesshōmaru.

—¡¿Dónde está?!

El demonio se acercó hasta el mapa de Japón que colgaba de una de las paredes de la sala, que era utilizado para señalar las bases de sus enemigos, y para ser estudiada constantemente. El señaló la ubicación de Inuyasha con una garra ensangrentada.

—¿Dónde está la espada de mi padre?

Kagome miró al Señor demonio, no podía creer que solo le importara eso. Bueno en realidad sí podía creerlo solo que confirmar sus sospechas de que era la única razón por que Sesshōmaru mantenía a Inuyasha a su lado era muy distinto.

—Con él. Señor.

Kagome no pudo soportarlo por más tiempo, comenzó a sollozar.

—¿Por qué no regresaste por él? —preguntó entre sollozos.

—Porque es un mestizo sin valor, Lord Sesshōmaru debía saber lo que pasaba.

Respondió al fin. Incrédula por las palabras de aquel soldado, ella miró a su alrededor, los generales de Sesshōmaru miraban el mapa, examinando la nueva ubicación del enemigo; la Dama miraba sus manos mientras se abanicaba y Sesshōmaru mantenía la mirada también en el mapa, seguro maldiciendo haber perdido de nuevo la espada. Solo un demonio en esa sala mantuvo su mirada fija en la mujer, su maestro el Zorro. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Y actuó en el momento que él asintió otorgándole su permiso. El soldado había dejado atrás dos cosas valiosas: La espada de Inu no Taishō y la evidencia de la muerte de un príncipe sin corona, sin reino.

Kagome, perdió la compostura. Enardecida, levantó la mano hacia el soldado, que abandonó a su suerte a su amado esposo y con todo el odio que tenía en ese momento a toda esa especie demoniaca. Lo purifico.

A:

Silvemy89 Continuo casi cada quince o veinte días, por mucho y si me retraso como en está ocasión, es porque mi esposo entra en crisis. Pero intento estar al día. Gracias por leerme.

Gabytp: Hola, hijole no te aseguro nada. Lo intentaré.

Bamac: Gracias la historia en sí ya está terminada, solo reviso que no tenga cabos sueltos y muy poco la ortografía, porque no hay tiempo suficiente para una buena revisión. Pero no te preocupes que la historia ya tiene un Fin escrito.

Isa: Hola, si claro que continuo.

A.R Tendo: No lo hizo, y bueno el personaje del mejor embaucador del mundo anime siempre tiene un As bajo la manga. Me encanta Miroku.

Andy Taishō: Ja ja ja en el siguiente todo se pone de cabeza.

Faby Sama: Ja ja ja Golosa diríamos por aquí en México. Me hiciste el día…

**No olviden dejar sus comentarios, la verdad es que pueden ayudar al escritor a ver esos pequeños detalles que se nos pueden llegar a pasar a los escritores.**

**Les mando a todos un abrazo y un beso.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Diez años después**

Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo la trama de la historia después del final del manga…

**Nota: **

Es el capítulo más largo y me pareció horrible dividirlo en dos. 36 páginas Word completo y 28 omitiendo los lemmon, ¡qué vergüenza la mía! Ja ja ja.

Las partes más… cof cof, ya saben fueron quitadas de FF. Se ha enviado el cap completo al correo electrónico que me dieron, salvo a**lgunos que escribieron su correo y FF los borró, por favor pásamelo de nuevo como lo han hecho algunos lectores para que FF no los identifique y borre en automático o envíenme un correo a mí **rakelluvre (arroba) (yahoo) (punto)com(punto) (mx)Como es un capítulo super largo no me extenderé con más.

**Gracias a todos los que me enviaron Reviews, inbox, correos, favoritos y demás. Saludos a todos y este capítulo lo dedico a todos mis lectores. Los amo.**

**Capítulo 15**

**Sin él**

La explosión de luz sagrada, fue cegadora. Kagome nunca ejecutó su reiki por venganza, su fuerza y su pureza siempre actuaron en favor de la bondad y el amor. ¿Cuándo había cambiado? Tal vez en el momento en que el pozo se cerró alejándola de Inuyasha y de sus amigos a los que tanto amaba. Tal vez cuando la desesperanza se alojó en su corazón. O simplemente la joya dejó marcada su alma llevándose un poco de su bondad, dejando ese vacío; tan pequeño y suficiente así para alojar un trozo de oscuridad. Que como un parasito, poco a poco contaminaba lo puro transformándolo en algo más… peligroso.

En un momento estaba de pie purificando aquella bestia demoniaca, que no merecía vivir, ¿Cómo se atrevía a manchar la memoria de Inuyasha con su desprecio? «¡Maldito mil veces maldito!» gritaba en su mente; y al siguiente instante estaba recostada con el rostro pegado al piso, las manos en su espalda siendo sujetadas por las muñecas y un feroz gruñido en su oreja izquierda rompía su tímpano. El ruido había sido tan estremecedor que su mente atormentada buscó la salida en la pérdida del conocimiento.

A la mañana siguiente despertó en el piso de una celda, con las manos encadenadas en la pared. Su maestro, estaba sentado frente a ella; meditando. Esperando a que ella despertará y poder evaluar su condición mental. Era probable que perdiera la razón al perder a su pareja.

—¿Dónde estoy? —Preguntó mientras intentaba sentarse.

El zorro la miró, y tras un momento de silencio murmuró:

—Mataste al soldado.

Ella recordó los acontecimientos y torció los labios en desagrado por la mención de la bestia.

—Nadie debería dejar a un aliado atrás. Inuyasha era su superior. Había huido y no se detuvo a siquiera considerar que pudiera estar vivo; huyó como un cobarde.

—Sí. Estoy de acuerdo en eso.

Kagome limpió las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro con la manga de su ropa quería ser valiente porque él la había hecho prometer que, si algo así llegaba a suceder algún día, tenía que continuar por Shippō y por el humano que era su antepasado. Si algo ocurría con él entonces… nunca se conocerían y en definitiva ella no quería cambiar su destino.

—Lo he perdido, lo he perdido.

Se recostó en el frio piso y lloró desconsolada durante tres días. Porque era difícil cumplir la promesa, después de todo él era el amor de su vida. El zorro le procuró agua y comida, aunque ella no los aceptó, sí fue obligada a hidratarse. En ese tiempo confesó al zorro sueños ahora inconclusos, anécdotas torpes, tristes y alegres. Le confesó como lo conoció y como se enamoró del demonio rebelde y grosero. Le habló de Kikio y sus temores más ocultos. Secretos de infancia. Habló de su madre y de que nunca volvería a verla. De su arrepentimiento por no haberla disfrutado y haber vivido en el pasado por mucho tiempo. Por el daño y preocupación que le causó y de su infinita bondad y amor que le tuvo al dejarla marchar a su encuentro con Inuyasha. Nunca mencionó de dónde venía.

Sin embargo, cientos de años después sería contada la leyenda de una Diosa de un mundo celestial que se enamoró de un hombre mitad bestia y que abandonó su reino para convertirse en una humana a pesar de que eso significaba morir como cualquier mortal. Pero un día le llegó la noticia de que su amor, murió por la mano de un hombre que lo traicionó. Devastada y obsesionada en vengarlo, buscó e hizo un trato con el Señor de la oscuridad, él le devolvió la inmortalidad más no su favor celestial. Ella vagaría en el mundo terrenal siempre con sed de venganza dando así el nacimiento del ángel de la muerte. Un ángel capaz de contener la luz y la oscuridad; uno que no pertenece a ningún lugar; más imparte su justicia en un mundo aterrorizado por el Señor oscuro en busca de lo que perdió cuando el hombre mitad bestia finalmente murió.

Sesshōmaru, había consolado al Kit. Le juró que siempre velaría por él y por su hermano humano. Y aunque no mencionó a Kagome, su madre, él joven Kit sabía que siempre la protegería. Por que el demonio era uno con mucho honor. Además como bestia sabía que ahora ella le pertenecía a Sesshōmaru lo supiera Kagome o no, ella tenia ya un compromiso con él y era el deber de servirle después de Inuyasha.

Un par de días después, la amante de Sesshōmaru llegó herida en los brazos de su hermano. El clan del sur había caído. Rin intentó salvar la vida del heredero del Oeste, pero la hembra Inu que odiaba a los humanos no lo permitió. El heredero fue abortado y ella tragó el trozo de desperdicios de su cuerpo, pues no permitiría que nadie pusiera sus manos en él. Cuando el señor del Oeste supo lo que había hecho la hembra, en venganza, asesinó a su hermano su único familiar con vida y se lo tragó. En castigo por sus actos bestiales y caníbales hacia su propia sangre.

Dos días después Kagome fue liberada al fin, había llorado lo suficiente para que la cordura le llegará y no atacará a otro demonio. El zorro hizo que saliera de la celda con la promesa de que tendría el cuerpo de Inuyasha en unos días, pues Sesshōmaru había enviado una comitiva en busca de él o de la espada como dijo a su madre la primera Dama. Sesshōmaru no permitiría que la espada quedará en manos enemigas y ahora que estaba muerto el Hanyō quería saber si sería capaz de sostener el arma.

Kagome fue preparada para regresar esa misma noche a su posición como miembro de la manada. Pero antes debía afrontar la realidad de sus actos vengativos y dar cuentas al consejo militar y al señor del Oeste, Sesshōmaru y aceptar el castigo con dignidad y honor, haya sido inocente o no.

Cuando entró al salón, la Dama que nunca mostraba sus verdaderas emociones sintió un leve pinchazo de simpatía por la humana. Cuanto amor profesaba la humana por el Mestizo. Un gran amor que rivalizaba con el de Izayoi por el gran Inu no Taishō.

De pie frente a sus superiores, Kagome habló bajo el consejo del zorro:

—Sé que debería sentirme culpable por mis acciones, que debería pedir perdón por mis impulsos. —Se detuvo un momento para mirar a cada miembro a los ojos y añadió—: Pero no lo haré. Porque ningún aliado debería ser abandonado sin tener la certeza de que haya muerto. Ningún hermano de armas e ideales, debería expresarse de forma despreciativa por aquel que hubiera estado dispuesto a dar su vida por cualquiera de los que estamos aquí presentes —Kagome bajó la mirada al piso y tomó aire de nuevo. Luego, enfrentó la feroz mirada de los generales y se atrevió a buscar la fría mirada de la Dama—. Ningún soldado debería burlarse en el rostro de la viuda de su superior por su condición de nacimiento, dándole un valor menor a cualquiera de nosotros. De ustedes. ¿Por qué debería dejar vivir aquellos que piensan que los demás son menos? ¿No es esa la causa de esta guerra y lucha constante entre hombres y Bestias? Están siendo exterminados y no pueden darse cuenta. —Finalmente sus ojos azules se cruzaron con los ojos dorados de Sesshōmaru y no la apartó—. Un Hanyō que pudo elegir manejar y levantar su arma a favor de aquellos que le han brindado más de lo que su raza demoniaca ha hecho. Yo soy humana, Kikio la mujer que él amó hace más de sesenta años, era humana. Su propia amada madre era una humana; Inuyasha se labró un lugar en los corazones humanos de una humilde aldea. Se ganó su respeto y fue su protector. Sin embargo, eligió a su hermano Sesshōmaru, servirle y honrarlo. ¿Por qué debería disculparme por asesinar a un demonio que por su falta de honor deshonra al Oeste? Deshonra y pisotea todo en lo que Inuyasha creía. La ofensa no era para un Hanyō, era para todo por lo que Inuyasha creía y ese no era más que Lord Sesshōmaru.

Ella pudo ver los ojos del demonio pasar de un color dorado a rojo y luego a negro. Asustada de que su discurso no hubiera funcionado, reverenció a la corte y se sometió ante Sesshōmaru con humildad mostrándole su cuello.

El zorro caminó hacia ella, la tomó de los hombros y la levantó. Su cuerpo temblaba preguntándose ¿por qué debería disculparse? Más todo cambio cuando todos los presentes en la sala, votaron por la inocencia de la humana.

.

.

.

Inuyasha se sentía como una bestia enjaulada, Miroku y su familia se encargaban de que nada le faltara, pero no había nada como la libertad. Inuyasha no hizo oídos sordos de las palabras del monje y por eso había estado pensando muy seriamente en el futuro. Y ahora que estaba a punto de llevar a cabo el plan de Miroku, no pudo dejar de preguntarse en cómo terminaría todo. Inuyasha recordó a una Kagome más joven e inocente, no era tonto ella estaba envejeciendo y pronto la diferencia sería tan evidente que para ella sería muy difícil afrontar la realidad, él la amaba por supuesto, pero sería igual que con su madre cuando la perdiera, igual a cuando ella se fue. Estaría solo. Pero qué importaba los demonios no ganarían esta guerra y si ella moriría en unos años él moriría en el campo de batalla. Sin ella no valía la pena sobrevivir al exterminio.

.

.

.

—Dijiste que envió por él.

Kagome, agitaba la taza de té que su maestro le había ofrecido, en los últimos días el zorro había resultado ser un buen paño de lágrimas. La dejaba despotricar contra el mundo para luego echarse a llorar. Ya había llorado lo suficiente ese día, por lo que el demonio le ofreció un té para relajarla.

—Lo hizo.

El zorro, observó a la mujer por encima de su taza de té. Ella le gustaba, de manera paternal. Extraño porque nunca había tratado con un humano. Era la primera incluso de Rin, la niña simplemente no le gustaba.

—¿Cuánto más tardaran?

El zorro frunció los labios y entrecerró los ojos, la mujer estaba más ansiosa que de costumbre.

—¿Qué te preocupa?

—Su amante —respondió sin pensarlo mucho—. No me gusta como mira a Shippō. Esa… hembra es… aterradora. Rin dijo que… ya sabes lo que hizo con su propio hijo. ¿Qué madre puede tragarse a su propio hijo? Sé que en la naturaleza en el reino animal puede pasar, pero ella no es un demonio de bajo nivel.

—Las hembras de su clan fueron famosas por ser extremadamente territoriales. Aunque no debes de temer, ella no es la hembra Alfa de Sesshōmaru y por lo tanto no puede hacer nada en contra de tus cachorros. Preocúpate si logra convertirse en su pareja apareada o si da a luz a su hijo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?

—Sin un heredero directo de mi Señor, Inuyasha era el siguiente en la línea de sucesión.

—Pero Inuyasha está muerto.

—Sí. Y ha dejado a dos hijos adoptivos. Uno se descarta por ser humano, pero el Kit… es un demonio zorro. Que, si no es un Inu, si tiene la aceptación y reconocimiento de Sesshōmaru. Al entrenarlo personalmente ha hecho que su clan lo acepte como un candidato después de él. Lo ha convertido en un príncipe. Para la hembra el Kit es una amenaza, hasta que ella de a luz el hijo de Sesshōmaru, el Kit puede arrebatarle el trono del Oeste.

—Sesshōmaru no va a aparearla.

—Sí muere, ella tomara el lugar de la Dama por ser la madre del heredero. Su deber será el de gobernar y defender el trono hasta que su hijo pueda tomar el poder. Como la Dama ha hecho con el mismo Sesshōmaru.

—No comprendo su preocupación. Ella está aquí para traer a la vida el hijo de Sesshōmaru.

—Mi Señor está molesto con ella, por lo que hizo.

—Tal vez enloqueció al darse cuenta de que perdería la oportunidad de ser la madre del heredero del Oeste; además se nota que no es muy civilizada. Sin embargo, ella ha sido elegida por él, y no lo veo echándola del castillo.

—Su sangre pura es una de las más agresivas entre los clanes. Pero aún así no debió hacerlo. Es imperdonable.

—Bueno, entonces debería comenzar a trabajar en conseguir el perdón de Sesshōmaru y dejar de ver a los niños en el castillo como si fueran un bocadillo de consolación. ¡Estúpida!

—Yo creo que mira a tus niños como una amenaza.

—Ella dejará de hacerlo cuando tenga a su propio cachorro ¿Verdad?

—Claro. Sí a ella no se le hubiera ocurrido antes asesinar a su hermana para tomar su lugar como amante de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué?

—Si suponemos que en este momento puede pensar que tal vez el Kit querrá asesinar al niño para quedarse con el trono de Sesshōmaru cuando crezca.

—El león cree que todos son de su condición ¿no? —el demonio asintió—. Él nunca haría eso. ¡Shippō no tiene un corazón de piedra!

El zorro sonrió las palabras de la mujer lo divertían. Era tan vulgar, pero a la vez no. Extraña.

—Lo primero que la madre enseña a su hijo es a luchar, porque si sus padres mueren… él niño será asesinado por otros que desearán lo que tiene. Nunca te has preguntado ¿por qué Sesshōmaru no mantuvo a Inuyasha a su lado hasta que él creció y demostró su verdadero valor?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Sesshōmaru tenía todo el derecho de matar a su medio hermano por ser un posible sucesor y una amenaza para su descendencia. Pero comprendía que no tenía hijos así que lo mantuvo lo suficientemente lejos para no involucrarse con él, pero lo suficientemente cerca para cuidar de él.

—¡No me jodas! Sesshōmaru nunca cuidó de Inuyasha.

—¿No lo hizo?

—¡Ja…! Dime Zorro ¿qué entiendes por cuidar?

—La Dama pudo ordenar la muerte de Izayoi e Inuyasha, pero Sesshōmaru se negó. Dijo que la mujer moriría en pocos años y que él no mataría a un niño como si fuera un cobarde. Un niño marginado por el hombre, rechazado por los demonios; solo en un bosque… ¿A qué te suena eso humana? Ni siquiera tu Kit hubiera sobrevivido por mucho más tiempo si no se hubiera unido a tu manada o ¿sí?

—Sesshōmaru cuido de él…

Kagome no podía creerlo.

—Sesshōmaru solo le mostró el camino. Si el niño era débil, él se encargó de que lo supiera y que nunca lo olvidara.

—Hiriendo su orgullo, lo hacía más fuerte —Kagome recordó cada enfrentamiento entre Inuyasha y Sesshōmaru… todo era tan claro ahora—. Yo… ¿puedo preguntarte algo más?

—Dime…

—Comprendo ahora lo que puede ocurrir o no con mis hijos. Una vez que el cuerpo de… Inuyasha esté aquí… ¿Qué posibilidades tengo de sobrevivir con mis hijos fuera del Oeste?

—Ella ira tras ellos Kagome y los asesinará; incluso a ti. Y Sesshōmaru no permitirá que la vida de Inuyasha se repita en el Kit. Se lo prometió a Inuyasha, le dijo que los protegería. Y el honor de mi Señor es inquebrantable. Así que, si tanto temes por el futuro de tu Kit, tienes que demostrar tu valía a la amante de mi señor. O le sirves, aunque eso signifique cambiar tu lealtad o la quitas fuera de tu camino y le das a mi señor lo que necesita.

—Ninguna de esas dos opciones puedo tomar. Ella me matará, odia a los humanos de una manera enferma. Y él… ¿Qué me estás sugiriendo que le dé a él? ¡No sé qué necesita, no lo comprendo! Llámame estúpida pero no puedo leerlo. Durante mucho tiempo se jactó de odiar a Inuyasha, y ¿qué me dices tú? Que lo único que hizo fue ¿qué? Protegerlo. ¿Qué querría él de mí que fuera lo suficientemente valioso como para protegerme a mi y mis hijos fuera de una promesa a Inuyasha?

—Lo que Inu no Taishō tenía, lo que Inuyasha encontró en ti. Amor por la vida.

—¿Qué?

—Dale algo que proteger, que no sea solo por honor o porque es lo que se espera de él, un Señor. Sesshōmaru es poderoso incluso más que su propio padre, pero le falta lo que a Inuyasha le sobrara y eso era corazón en cada pelea, una razón por la cual mantenerse con vida.

—Inu no Taishō sobrevivió al dragón por Inuyasha… ¿Quieres que le dé a su heredero, un Hanyō? Me asesinará de tan solo insinuarlo. Él ha matado por menos y créeme no tengo intención de burlarme de su inteligencia.

—Para tiempos difíciles, medidas desesperadas. No podrás acercarte a él mientras ella esté con vida. Pero si… ella no está y con el enemigo ganando terreno, el consejo nervioso y presionando para que asegure la supervivencia de su propia sangre. No creas que para ellos perder a Inuyasha fue un alivio total. Cada uno de los que formamos parte del consejo fuimos elegidos por el padre de Sesshōmaru, fuimos sus más fieles servidores y continuamos siéndolo. Izayoi no fue la caída del general, fue su propia arrogancia al negarle la protección del Oeste.

—¿Qué ganas tú con todo esto?

—Si te lo digo ¿lo harás?

—No. No mejor no me digas. No quiero saberlo, porque si estás traicionando a Sesshōmaru…

—Me has escuchado ya demasiado tiempo como para no llamarte mi cómplice.

—¡Oh por Dios!

—Quiero la libertad de la Dama.

Kagome cerró los ojos, ¿a qué se refería?

—¿La libertad? —preguntó con asombro. No podía creerlo.

—La amo y me corresponde; pero no puede ser hasta que Sesshōmaru se aparee y convierta a su mujer en la Dama del Oeste. Ella tiene que abdicar al trono. Y no lo hará hasta que se encuentre la sucesora indicada.

—Y ¿Qué tengo que ver yo?

—Tu lealtad es algo que no se encuentra todos los días, una vez que la ganas no la pierdes, al menos eso fue lo que Inuyasha me dijo un día.

—¿Te has olvidado de que soy humana? —Se señaló así misma y sonrió nerviosamente.

El demonio levantó un hombro sin darle importancia, como diciendo: «No tiene importancia».

—Una que puede proteger a Sesshōmaru y a tus descendientes de los poderes sagrados. Si te aparea, Sesshōmaru se verá obligado a sellar también su alma con la tuya, no permitirá que mueras en cincuenta años y que lo arrastres con él —Kagome recordó que Sesshōmaru ya le había ofrecido la inmortalidad no aparearla convirtiéndola en su única pareja de vida—; tu alma sagrada será un escudo protector para él ante algún ataque sagrado. Nadie podrá tocarlo y tus hijos nacerán con tus habilidades o por lo menos inmunes al Reiki.

—Yo creo que solo va a darme la inmortalidad, porque alguien de su condición no puede aparearse lo dijo la Dama, es un error hacerlo y doble error con una humana.

—No lo es si el beneficio es el poder sagrado de la Miko de Shikon. Entiende esto: Los demonios odiamos a los humanos lo suficiente como para no darles la inmortalidad, solo aquellos que se han enamorado de verdad y solo unos cuantos, porque créeme sellar tu alma te hace presa fácil para cualquier demonio, solo tendrían que matar al humano para que la muerte los arrastre. Pero cuando es una Miko es totalmente diferente y esto lo hacen los demonios débiles. Obtienen más de lo que creen las Mikos, porque obtienen su poder sagrado.

—Hacerlo por amor debilita a los fuertes, pero si eres un demonio débil... ganas poder.

—Así es. Entonces, siendo tú la destructora del Shikon los demonios débiles te temen lo suficiente para intentar sellar tu alma y los fuertes nos abstenemos porque estabas bajo la protección de Inuyasha y ahora de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Nos abstenemos?

—Eres la Joya misma Kagome. ¡Tanto poder! ¡Tan hermosa! —El zorro sonrió ante la cara de horror de la joven—. Hasta yo me vi tentado, pero la Dama me mataría de solo intentarlo.

—Ella… La Dama… ¿Sabe?

—No. Pero si aceptas el reto, me encargaré de que lo vea así y te de su aceptación como su nuera.

—¿Y si mejor me voy de aquí?

—¿Adónde irías? Sesshōmaru no te perdonará alejarlo de su único posible heredero y te hará pagarlo. Te lo arrebatará. En dos días partiremos al suroeste, hay un pequeño ejercito de humanos formándose ahí, dicen que algunos sagrados del norte han comenzado a moverse para unirse a ellos. Si Sesshōmaru decide partir con nosotros significa que preñara a su amante en estos días.

El zorro le ofreció un pequeño bolso, Kagome lo tomó para inspeccionarlo y encontró unas extrañas semillas.

—Impiden la concepción. Debes hacer que ella lo beba o puedes sentarte a esperar a que Sesshōmaru parta y le ocurra algo en batalla; y si eso no pasa… cuando regrese y mire a su hembra preñada te regalará a su mejor soldado como un hermoso trofeo al que deberá cuidar con su vida. Delegará su compromiso con Inuyasha a otro que pueda hacerlo. O dejará que la hembra los mate.

—No puedo hacerlo es tan bajo…

—Entonces cuando partamos huye con tus cachorros uno humano y otro demonio, arriésgalos a que los maten. Total, puedes enfrentar a un ejercito de demonios y purificarlos en un instante sí. Pero ¿podrás matar a los humanos tan rápido como lo hace tu reiki con los demonios? Ten en cuenta que Izayoi era una princesa; en cambio tú, fuera de estas paredes para los humanos o demonios no eres nadie más que la Puta de un medio demonio.

—Sesshōmaru sabrá que lo hice yo y por qué lo hice. Me considerara despreciable.

—Sí. Y es posible que ya te considera despreciable así que… ¿qué más puedes perder?

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru se encontraba en el salón de armas cuando Kagome entró. Sus manos temblaban y su estómago estaba revuelto; se recordó que ahora él estaba seguramente despechado y ella tendría que… rogar.

«Piensa en Shippō Kagome, piensa que lo haces por él» pensaba ella.

—Mi Señor.

Ella le llamó en voz baja mientras se acercaba a él. Sesshōmaru no se había molestado en girarse para reconocer su presencia. La odiaba, porque podía andar por su casa como si no lo hubiera rechazado, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ambos. Y en cambio él, tenía que esforzarse por no saltarle a la yugular y matarla por pensar en él como algo menos que un Hanyō. Un Hanyō, los celos lo carcomían día y noche, primero su padre lo hizo a un lado, luego ella una simple humana. No, no simple. Ella era más que eso, ella era su hembra alfa, lo sabía porque su bestia lloraba por salir a la luz y doblegarla. Desde el momento en que la conoció, una chiquilla descarada y mal educada con ropa que la exponía a ser follada con dureza por cualquier depravado… Lo incitó a querer matarla, lo retó y no le tuvo miedo. ¿Cómo se atrevía ella a tanto?

—Quisiera tu permiso para ir a la próxima batalla. Yo quiero vengar a mi esposo y servir al Oeste como él hizo antes.

—Sal de aquí sacerdotisa.

Le pidió el demonio más como una suplica que como una orden, porque quería matarla tanto como sujetarla entre sus brazos y besarla hasta el amanecer.

Los pensamientos de Kagome eran muy diferentes, ella no esperaba ser despachada tan pronto, su mente parecía lenta porque guardo silencio mucho tiempo antes de refutar:

—Lo siento. Por lo de tu hijo. Por eso debes saber cómo me siento y te suplico me concedas este deseo.

—Eres lo único que les queda a tus cachorros. Sirve de otra manera Miko. Protege el castillo de ataques sagrados y si realmente quieres darme tu lealtad protege a mi hembra.

«Sí. Intenta eso» pedía el demonio, tal vez su hembra terminaría con lo que él no podía, ¿Cuándo se había convertido en un cobarde? ¿Cuándo había ganado tanta debilidad?

No, ella no podía hacer eso. Estaba claro, la amante de Sesshōmaru la quería muerta a ella y a sus niños.

—Ella quiere matar a mis hijos, puedo verlo en sus ojos y cada vez que me sonríe cuando la miro hacerlo. Puedes negármelo si quieres, pero eres tú el que capta las mentiras con el aroma. El que tiene super desarrollados los sentidos. Pero yo soy mujer y como mujer te digo lo que he visto.

—Entonces ¿por qué apartarte de ellos ahora que corren peligro?

— Sé lo que pasará si tú mueres en batalla y ella lleva un hijo tuyo en su vientre. No quiero que mueras, Sesshōmaru. Y si te sirvo bien, al Oeste quiero decir, no permitirás que les suceda nada malo.

—Voy a preñarla esta noche, así que harías bien en quedarte y no apartarte de mi madre hasta que el niño haya nacido. Tal vez para entonces, madre decida llevarte a ti y a tus hijos con ella al castillo de los cielos.

—Sesshōmaru… Eso no la detendrá. ¡Mató a su hermana por tomar su lugar!

Sesshōmaru la miró ferozmente de pies a cabeza. La odiaba, pero la deseaba también. Entonces tuvo una idea… y agregó como si la idea fuera una muy mala, pero aun así quería que la llevará a cabo. Era la oportunidad perfecta para deshacerse de ella o adorarla con locura y ninguno de los dos resultados seria culpa suya, sería entonces que el destino ya estaba escrito y todo dependería de ella y sus decisiones:

—Entonces actúa como una perra alfa y mátala; búscame y ofréceme un trato. Pero si no lo haces, ya sabes cuales serán tus posibilidades de supervivencia y la de tus hijos. No esperes a que te haga las cosas fáciles, no después de tu rechazo. —Maldita boca la suya por mencionar su rechazo, quería dejarle en claro que no era un tonto al que podía manipular a su antojo—. Ahora deberás ganarte mi favor y aun matándola deberás ofrecerme más que tu alma, así que piénsalo bien sacerdotisa porque puedes ofenderme con tu proposición y yo podría matarte.

Kagome salió de prisa del salón, el zorro ya la esperaba con una daga envenenada. Sorprendida de haber obtenido el resultado deseado, el zorro, sabía exactamente como manipular las conversaciones para conseguir lo que deseaba.

—No temas, yo estaré cerca. Ahora tienes su aprobación.

Kagome se dirigió a la habitación de Sesshōmaru; la hembra acudiría a él esa noche para que la preñara. Mas lo que encontró fue la muerte a manos de la sacerdotisa que lanzó la daga en el momento que la hembra deslizó la puerta. Y las fuertes manos del zorro que aparecieron de la nada manteniéndola presa para que no escapara. La daga contaminada con veneno y con el reiki de Kagome pronto la inmovilizó y después la purificó. El zorro miró a la Miko y luego de asentir salió rumbo al castillo de los cielos. Donde la Dama esperaba a su amante para amarlo, como habían hecho desde hace muchas lunas.

Cuando Sesshōmaru entró a su habitación ella todavía se encontraba de pie mirando hacia donde había estado la hembra. Él se acercó a Kagome todavía incrédulo, había dudado de ella y su capacidad de matar a alguien que no la atacara directamente, tal vez ella estaba cambiando. Estúpidamente creyó que optaría por huir del castillo con los cachorros lejos de las intrigas y traiciones de la nobleza. Olió al zorro, ese que lo había entrenado al lado de su padre. El zorro que cuidó sus espaldas cuando el general murió y tuvo que enfrentarse a todo aquel que planeó derrotarlo para quedarse con su legado; el zorro también protegió a su madre más de lo que debería y de lo que es propio para un… general y una Dama, viuda. Sabe que podría confiarle la vida de su madre, aunque eso significara sacrificar la suya por el bien de ella por eso no lo mataría ni acusaría de traición por ayudar a matar a su hembra elegida. Él hizo bien en huir, por lo menos está noche en que podría sufrir de su furia. Iba a castigarlo por manipular la mente de Kagome, aunque eso le permita ahora satisfacer sus propios deseos.

De pie frente a ella no estaba dispuesto a darle tregua, ni pisar al ritmo de la humana. Ella tendría que hacerlo al de él. No permitiría su desobediencia, él no sería como Inuyasha. Ella por si sola decidido proceder como una de su especie, entonces tendría que actuar como tal. Él ya la había dado la oportunidad de ser ella misma, una humana entre demonios, como la esposa de Inuyasha; como el dueño de su alma unida a él; sin que nadie supiera. Ella en las sombras, todo hubiera sido perfecto porque cuando Inuyasha muriera él la hubiera tomado como su amante; brindándole su protección sin temer a que alguien quisiera asesinarla por el Kit, él estaría demasiado grande para haber formado lazos estrechos con sus hijos, sus herederos; no habría dudas ni temores de una traición de su parte. Pero Inuyasha murió y ella se precipitó manipulada por el Zorro. ¿Es que ella no confiaba en él? ¿Por qué creyó que no la protegería de esa hembra ambiciosa y traicionera?

—Una hembra alfa hace lo que debe hacer para mantener a sus cachorros con vida. Ella solo protegía su posición. Has actuado según las costumbres demoniacas. Dime Kagome ¿Qué vas a ofrecerme a cambio de mi protección?

Ella no se había dado cuenta de que lloraba. Levantó la vista hacía los ojos dorados del Demonio, sus rodillas temblaban y sus manos sudaban. Las limpió en su Kimono. La ansiedad la estaba destruyendo. Así que decidió ser honesta.

—Estoy asustada, tengo miedo Sesshōmaru. No estoy segura de nada, me siento tan perdida. Sin él…

Sesshōmaru no quería escuchar su nombre y no hacia falta que le recordará que todo eso era por la falta de Inuyasha en su vida y no porque deseara realmente meterse en su cama; es más reconocía que ella ni siquiera deseaba la posición de la Dama del Oeste. Sin embargo, para protegerla tendría que dársela. Porque entonces otros podrían ofrecer a sus hijas para el puesto y no quería verse obligado algún día en aceptar. Ella seria desterrada o bien asesinada si así lo pedía la hembra. Y no. No podría hacerlo porque sus almas estarían unidas y hacerlo saber a los demonios significaría su propia caída, sus enemigos querrían asesinarla. Tampoco estaba dispuesto a ofrecerla a otro demonio, nadie tocaría lo que es suyo.

—¿Qué es lo que deseas?

—Tu protección.

—¿Por qué?

—Solo tu me la puedes dar. Eres honorable y el demonio más fuerte de Japón.

Satisfecho por su reconocimiento él le preguntó:

—¿Qué me darás a cambio Kagome?

—Mi alma —respondió sin dudar y muy segura de ello.

—Pero no es lo único que deseo.

Ella le miró con la boca abierta y con miedo en los ojos muy abiertos.

—Tú me la pediste antes. No tengo nada más que ofrecerte… —Kagome le recordó, él seguro la odiaba por despreciarlo y por haber matado a su amante, ella no era tan fuerte como ella, ni hermosa, no tenía tierras ni ejércitos no había nada que pudiera ofrecerle… A menos que el zorro tuviera razón así que ofreció—: Mis poderes sagrados siempre te han servido y continuará así hasta el día de mi muerte. Eres mi Señor Daimyo y moriré a tu lado o viviré para protegerte o los tuyos.

Sesshōmaru acunó su rostro y limpió sus lágrimas sus garras rasparon su piel.

—Dime Kagome ¿Por qué te besaría en ese prado si lo único que busco es el poder sagrado de tu alma?

—¿Querías seducirme para que accediera a dartela? Como esa princesa humana. Sara, ella te amaba y hubiera hecho por ti cualquier cosa ¿no es así? Te juro que no hace falta que hagas eso yo te daré mi alma por tu protección. No hay trucos, ni engaños, soy totalmente honesta. Puedes saberlo.

—¿Te dijo el zorro que al matar a mi hembra tomabas su posición y ahora tendrías que darme un heredero?, propósito por el que ella estaba aquí en primer lugar.

—Sí… Lo haré. Pero entiendo que puede ser algo repugnante para ti. Y por eso mira yo… no puedo tener hijos ahora solo dame un tiempo para que el efecto de… de… mi magia, se terminé y puedas preñarme y así la cosa no se repetirá nunca más te lo aseguro. Solo quiero que lo sepas porque no quiero que te sientas engañado, ni forzarte a repetirlo y…

—¿De qué hablas?

—De esto —Kagome le mostró su brazo izquierdo, tomó la mano del demonio y paso sus dedos en el borde del implante anticonceptivo; Kagome había llevado una vida sexual activa en el futuro y ella no había querido pasar por un embarazo no deseado a causa de un olvido por lo que utilizó el implante. Al volver a la era feudal sin aviso se olvidó de él; y al casarse con Inuyasha, tampoco quería hijos tan pronto por eso no lo retiró, deseaba disfrutar del sexo con su medio demonio. Nunca se lo dijo a Inuyasha, no podía imaginarse pasar por una larga platica incomoda y que él por su ego masculino se enojará con ella; además de que sabía que él quería un hijo, ahora se arrepentía de no habérselo dado. Con Sesshōmaru era diferente no podía callar nada, ni intentar engañarlo. Sesshōmaru no entendería. —Sirve para no tener hijos en los primeros años del matrimonio, para que ambos disfrutáramos de… nuestra intimidad, acostumbrarnos a esa nueva vida en pareja. No quería llenarme de hijos como Sango y que Inuyasha me viera todo el tiempo preñada. Las mujeres humanas perdemos mucho de nuestra figura y yo… no quería no gustarle.

—Lo engañaste —acusó con la mirada fija en sus ojos azules. Había desprecio en su tono de voz.

—Sí. —No tenía opción más que aceptar su culpa—. Le hice creer que tal vez no podíamos, pero yo sabía que sí solo que no… estaba lista. Solo tenía que retirarlo y… en un tiempo todo volverá a la normalidad. Bueno él nunca insinuó necesitarlos, realmente.

Sesshōmaru reconoció que no le importaba que hubiera engañado al Hanyo, al contrario se burló de su hermano en secreto. «Imbécil, ahora la preñaré».

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

—Si lo retiro ahora, tres meses o hasta un año.

—Hnn.

—Podemos intentarlo en tres meses y si no funciona podemos hacerlo en siete meses.

Él quiso echarse a reír por la estupidez de la hembra, no esperaría a satisfacer sus deseos solo por disimular que no la deseaba. La deseaba y mucho a la mierda lo que los otros sugirieran o pensaran si no les gustaba los mataría ella ya hizo mucho dándole la oportunidad comportándose como una Yōkai. Además era la esposa de Inuyasha tenía el derecho de pedir la protección de cualquier demonio de la manada y para su suerte, él era el único macho disponible y su Daimyo.

—Lo retirarás y no volverás a utilizar nada de eso, mujer. Ni siquiera las semillas del zorro —Sesshōmaru buscó entre la ropa de Kagome y sacó el bolso que le había obsequiado para la hembra—. Si lo haces será una falta hacia tu señor y te haré pagarlo con la muerte. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí. Lo prometo.

Aunque para ella la promesa fue vana, el implante no sería inventado hasta dentro de mucho tiempo.

Sesshōmaru la tomó por los hombros, él tenía que ser claro con ella. No más juegos ni evasiones. Acercó su rostro al de la Miko y dijo en voz queda y sugerente:

—Quiero todo de ti. Tu cuerpo, tu alma e incluso tu mente, mi semilla dentro de ti, tú a mi lado gobernando el Oeste, a mi lado en la batalla bañada en la sangre de mi enemigo, a ti cada noche desnuda cabalgando hacía las estrellas, te quiero gritando mi nombre, suplicándome entrar en tu cuerpo y llenarlo de placer, te quiero suplicándome tomar tu alma y alojar mi Yōki dentro de tu corazón. Quiero tu bondad, quiero tu maldad, quiero tu luz y tu oscuridad quiero tu vida. Lo quiero todo. Me pertenecerás y nunca volverás a ser libre. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que deseo realmente de ti?

Sin esperar respuesta él la besó, la mujer temblaba, de ¿emoción por sus palabras? Estaba aterrorizada y se preguntaba ¿qué había hecho? una y otra vez. Ella ya sabía que él tendía a obsesionarse, primero la espada ahora ella. ¿Qué demonios?

Sus labios eran cálidos, exigentes más no duros. Él mordió su labio inferior y ella gimió de dolor. No quería eso, se sentía prisionera entre sus brazos y se asfixiaba con sus besos. Quería gritar y empujarlo lejos de su cuerpo. Pero si lo hacía… la mataría. ¿Por qué no lo hacía? ¿Por qué no se rendía y buscaba su muerte para estar con Inuyasha? Por sus cachorros.

Sesshōmaru se alejó de sus labios percibiendo su estado de ánimo.

—Lo siento, yo… Lo hare mejor y…

—Hoy no, Kagome. Hoy quiero que vayas a tu habitación y llores por el mestizo todo lo que tu quieras, pero mañana no volverás a derramar tus lagrimas por él. Mañana serás mía y su nombre estará prohibido para tus labios en mi presencia. ¿Comprendes?

No, ella no comprendía, el demonio iba rápido con su obsesión. ¿Qué podía hacer? Era demasiado tarde para salir corriendo ella mató a su hembra. No había vuelta atrás, Sesshōmaru no aceptaría un segundo rechazo, los asesinaría a ella y a los cachorros. Por que tal humillación no la perdonaría, sabe que el zorro estuvo involucrado y ambos serian castigados por traición. ¿Por qué querría un demonio que Sesshōmaru cayera por una humana? Porque fue así como su padre fue derrotado.

—Sí.

—Ahora vete o entenderé que quieres y necesitas la compañía de un macho.

Kagome, corrió.

.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente la madre de Sesshōmaru estaba frente a la Miko que meditaba bajo la supervisión del zorro.

—Abre los ojos sacerdotisa o te matare en este instante.

Kagome obedeció.

—Creí que amabas al Hanyō.

—Y así es.

—Mataste a la amante de mi hijo, reclamaste su posición, pero no te entregaste a él. ¿A qué, juegas? ¿Qué no sabes que puedes querer ocupar un lugar demasiado grande para ti?

—Yo… me disculpo si la ofendí. No era mi intención reclamar una posición más que la de su amante para proteger a mis hijos. Ella iba a matarlos. Usted lo sabe mejor.

—Ya no importa. Él te meterá a su cama esta noche lo desees o no, lo hará. Solo te diré una cosa humana, si fallas y no quedas preñada antes de la siguiente luna nueva yo misma te mataré. Así que alístate haremos la ceremonia de apareamiento esta tarde.

—¡No! Yo no quiero aparearme con él.

—Lo harás, o ese niño perderá todo como lo hizo Inuyasha cuando su padre murió.

—Pero Sesshōmaru no lo querrá y yo tampoco. Usted lo dijo es una debilidad en su posición.

—Lo siento humana pero ya estas hasta el fondo de esto así que no puedes desistir ahora y lo que piense Sesshōmaru en este momento le importa poco al consejo. Todos hemos decidido que será lo mejor; Sesshōmaru debe afianzar aliados humanos porque es lo único que nos queda a parte de los lobos del norte y la única manera de hacerlo es que él tenga a una esposa humana que les asegure que en nuestras tierras hay cabida para los humanos que respeten nuestras vidas y costumbres.

—Kagome guardó silencio, solo les pido un poco de tiempo. Porque no podre tener hijos antes de un año.

—No.

—Me entregaré a él si es lo que quiere, pero no me casaré sin antes enterrar a mi esposo. ¿Usted lo haría? —La Dama gruñó en respuesta—. Por favor. Tengo sobre mí un hechizo no podre tener hijos hasta dentro de un año, ya lo sabe Sesshōmaru, no quiero engañarla.

—Para cuando regrese mi hijo, él cadáver del Hanyō ya estará bajo tierra aquí en el Oeste entonces te aparearas con él. Hoy solo pactaran el compromiso convirtiéndote en su amante.

Kagome asintió y agradeció a la Dama su consideración.

.

.

.

—Kagome.

Ella estaba cepillándose el cabello, alistándose para el Demonio.

—¿Sí Shippō?

—¿Es cierto que serás la esposa de Sesshōmaru?

—Sí.

—Creí que amabas a Inuyasha.

—Lo hago, pero él ya no está aquí. Y nadie, escúchame Shippō, nadie te hará daño ni intentará hacerlo. Él nos protegerá y yo me encargaré de eso.

El Kit hubiera querido decirle que no era necesario que se entregará al demonio, que confiaba en Sesshōmaru y que nunca los dejaría desamparados. Sin embargo, Kagome no lo entendería, demasiado asustada para enfrentarse por primera vez sola ante el mundo. Uno al que no pertenecía.

.

.

.

La noche había llegado demasiado rápido, para su gusto. No había visto al demonio desde la noche anterior por lo que no sabía si él ya estaba arrepentido. Pero al parecer el consejo seguramente manipulado por el zorro también estaba convencido de que ella era la mejor opción. No correrían el riesgo de ser traicionados por la familia de una nueva hembra prometida. No había tiempo para buscar a otra. Y Kagome era poderosa y un buen activo para el Oeste. Su discurso de fidelidad y rectitud los había convencido. Ella no sabía a qué jugaba el zorro o por qué, pero Sesshōmaru lo mantenía cerca y al parecer lo perdonaba también.

La Dama entró en la habitación de Kagome y le hizo la señal para que la siguiera, pero la detuvo antes de salir y le quitó el Kimono, dejándola desnuda. Tras mirarla por un momento, ella colocó su estola en la mujer cubriendo su desnudez antes de salir y caminar por los pasillos del castillo hasta los baños personales de Sesshōmaru. La Dama la dejó en la puerta y se retiró silenciosamente.

Kagome entró y vio al demonio dentro de las aguas sentado y observándola tranquilamente. Nerviosa pero decidida, soltó la estola de la Dama y cayó al piso exponiendo así su desnudez. Kagome se había depilado las piernas, debajo de los brazos y su sexo. Así que no le sorprendió ver la ceja izquierda del demonio levantarse tras ver su feminidad desnuda a sus ojos. Caminó lentamente hacía las aguas termales, sus ojos azules brillaban con temor, al no saber qué esperar del encuentro. Inuyasha era salvaje y aunque la heria en su estado más salvaje era un medio demonio, ¿podrá un demonio verdadero no matarla? Esperaba poder sobrevivir, no solo físicamente también mentalmente porque no era lo mismo el sexo salvaje con alguien a quien amabas a alguien a quien le temías y que no sentías nada salvo un deseo por tu alma porque eso lo haría más fuerte. ¿Sería suficiente, para no sentirse sucia y una mujer violada? ¿Por qué las mujeres deberían ser solo una moneda de cambio para fines políticos o para en su caso salvar a sus niños? Ninguna mujer debería hacer eso jamás.

Ella llegó hasta el demonio y se sentó en su regazo como una amazona. Sintió su masculinidad, y no pudo evitar temblar como una niña sin experiencia, asustada preguntándose si sería gentil o solo se preocuparía por su propio placer. Él era la perfección asesina, no sentía empatía por los demás mucho menos por una simple humana.

Sesshōmaru quitó un mechón de cabello del rostro de la mujer y lo colocó detrás de su oreja. Él había visto a Inuyasha poseerla en un prado cuando ella volvió, la había herido, maltratado su cuerpo que ahora era suyo, un templo al que adoraría sin cansancio. Ella le temía podía olerlo, podía sentirlo en sus temblores. Pero ahora estaba allí para él y le demostraría que él Hanyō solo era una bestia egoísta que buscaba su propio placer a su costa. Siempre fue así. Tonta, tonta Miko. Le demostraría que entre sus brazos sería feliz y así siempre estaría dispuesta para él, deseosa de sus caricias y sus manos.

Sesshōmaru, inspeccionó a su hembra notando un vendaje en su brazo izquierdo, poco a poco lo retiró para descubrir la herida que señalaba el lugar donde había yacido el objeto de su magia que evitaba el embarazo. Lo levantó hasta la altura de su rostro y lamió la herida. Ella tembló. El sabor de la sangre de la Miko era delicioso y su lengua podía percibir rasgos de reiki, que le causaba un hormigueo en la lengua. Cuando ella mantuvo su mano cerca de sus labios manteniendo la posición, él bajó sus manos una a cada lado de las caderas de Kagome, la levantó ligeramente y luego la apoyó de nuevo en su virilidad y dijo:

—Desnuda cabalgando hacia las estrellas…

Fue la primera orden del demonio para su amante.

Ella, solo podía pensar en que debía hacerlo, debía dejarse llevar. Cerrar los ojos y hacer lo que muchas otras veces hizo en la cama con distintos hombres, apagar su mente. Concentrarse en las sensaciones para sentirse viva, porque ¡Oh! Ella lloraba por su amor perdido otra vez. La diferencia entre el antes y después, es que ahora habían, dos seres que dependían de ella y que Inuyasha después de todo le había dado su final feliz, fue capaz de tocar la felicidad con las manos. Pero nada era eterno y lo sabía, y se daba cuenta de que Inuyasha había salvado su alma en más de un sentido, le había dado muchas razones para seguir. Lo comprendía ahora. Tenia a sus hijos, le dio una familia, la hizo feliz, y no la dejó sola para afrontar los problemas, bien o mal Sesshōmaru la ayudaría y la protegería en un tiempo de guerra. Y aunque ahora era más fuerte, ella no dejaba de ser una mujer, viuda, en un mundo de hombres.

—_Mírame Miko y no vuelvas a cerrar los ojos. _

_Ella obedeció, y él la tomó del cuello y cerró la distancia para besar sus labios. El beso demandante del demonio le corto la respiración a Kagome, ella comprendió los celos de Sesshōmaru y para que no la dañara, porque también se percató de que estaba siendo pasivo por ella, comenzó a moverse suavemente y corresponder el beso con ahínco. Sus dedos se enredaron en los cabellos plateados tan suaves, reconoció. __Sesshōmaru la tomó._

_Y el Yōki de Sesshōmaru selló el alma de la Miko y la oscuridad fue bienvenida en su corazón. Kagome le pertenecía a Sesshōmaru, y el demonio pertenecía a Kagome. _

_Solo faltaba la marca de apareamiento que la convertiría en su amante por la eternidad._

La recostó en el futón y comenzó a urgir más los besos en sus labios. Bajó lentamente por su cuello mientras que sus manos que acariciaban sus brazos se acercaron a sus redondeados pechos pasando sus garras por la piel sensible de sus pezones erectos, ocasionando un leve temblor en la mujer sonrojada y caliente. Luego acunó uno en su palma y lo amasó suavemente. La otra mano sujetó los cabellos de la mujer.

Kagome no esperó la gentileza del demonio de nuevo como en los baños, por lo que cuando él comenzó a intensificar las caricias Kagome elevó su reiki, fue la misma energía la que actuó por si sola en realidad, buscando a su pareja elegida por su alma. El Yōki de Sesshōmaru se elevó en respuesta, y juntas las energías comenzaron a danzar alrededor de la otra. Los besos de Sesshōmaru se hacían más intensos, desesperados, el demonio, la bestia ansiaba tomar a la hembra aparearla de una vez por todas, pero sabía que su estado vulnerable no lo permitiría ella quería esperar a enterrar a Inuyasha. Y esa noche ya le había dado su alma, por lo que él cumpliría su palabra.

Kagome se sentía nadar en lava ardiendo, cada fibra de su cuerpo se encendía con cada roce del Yōki de Sesshōmaru. El demonio bajó su mano hasta el centro de la mujer y mientras introducía su yōki en su corazón también introducía un dedo dentro de su feminidad. Kagome gritó de placer. Se retorció en los brazos de su amante, su reiki vibraba en la habitación buscando una salida. Hasta que Sesshōmaru comenzó a dejar entrar la energía dentro de su cuerpo, él absorbió la luz, poco a poco. El placer combinado con el dolor de la quemadura del reiki era tan deliciosamente placentero y quería que ella también disfrutara con él. Y la hizo olvidar sus penas, sus temores, hasta su nombre, solo existía una palabra que repetía una y otra vez y era Sesshōmaru. Su mente vagaba en el limbo de la droga que era el demonio. Y fue así hasta el amanecer, hasta que agotada sus ojos se cerraron para dormir profundamente.

.

.

.

Ella durmió hasta mediodía, cuando despertó encontró a la dama sentada a su lado acariciando sus cabellos negros.

—No te incomodes, estoy reconociendo a mi hembra alfa.

—No diga eso, usted es la Dama, hablaré con él para que no me de su posición. Solo busco que mis hijos estén a salvo.

—¿De verdad? Porque ahora eres su pareja y cuando te aparee… tu deber es estar con él.

—De verdad. Soy humana no tiene porque hacerlo, puede buscar a una hembra de su especie.

—Eres ciega, y me encantas.

La Dama rio bajo la mirada molesta de Kagome

—No lo soy.

—Puedes fingir que no lo sabes, pero para eso estoy aquí. Para decírtelo. Mi hijo ha caído más bajo que su padre. No solo lo hizo con una humana, no solo se enamoró de ella. Él te dio la inmortalidad anoche y piensa convertirte en su única pareja. Lo has vuelto loco, aunque él mismo quiera sacarse los ojos y no verlo. ¡Todos lo sabemos! ¡Está loco por ti! Por eso mató a los soldados que los acompañaban. Todos sabíamos que algo había ocurrido. Te ha perdonado la vida muchas veces, y ninguna por una razón válida. Creímos que era por Inuyasha. Pero cuando te permitió matar a su hembra y no nos permitió interceder… Lo supimos. ´

—Nos atacaron.

—¿Tú los vistes?

—Sí.

—Eso te hizo creer. Él zorro fue por los cuerpos, ocultó su desastre ante sus súbditos. Menos el consejo.

—¿De parte de quien está el zorro?

—De Sesshōmaru por supuesto.

—Él me ayudo con ella.

—Y yo le di la daga con mi veneno.

—¿Por qué?

—Nadie podrá ahora purificar a Sesshōmaru. Es mi hijo, y siempre ayudaré a que sea la perfección asesina. Serás su alfa, la Dama del Oeste. Pero si lo traicionas, te mataré y a tus cachorros también. Aunque sería una lástima, el zorro es mi nieto preferido hasta que mi Sesshōmaru me dé uno de su propia sangre.

La dama tocó el vientre de Kagome.

—Hnn, con los gritos de anoche creía que anularía la magia tuya y te preñaría. ¡Vaya que eres fuerte!

Kagome decidió ignorarla y evitar sonrojarse ya no era una niña.

—¿Quiere que peine sus cabellos señora?

—No. Yo peinaré los tuyos. Ahora eres más mi hija. ¿Por qué no vas con él?

—¿A la batalla?

—Sí, yo misma acompañé a su padre en las suyas, hasta que nació Sesshōmaru. Cuidaré a mis nietos. Y para que estés más tranquila los llevaré a mi castillo. ¿Qué tal?

—Si es el deseo de Sesshōmaru… Lo haré.

—¡Oh! Niña, él te querrá bañada con la sangre de sus enemigos. Es parte del cortejo antes del apareamiento.

—¿Qué?

—Los votos del cortejo: «Quiero todo de ti. Tu cuerpo, tu alma e incluso tu mente, mi semilla dentro de ti, tú a mi lado gobernando mí casa, tú a mi lado en la batalla bañada en la sangre de mi enemigo, a ti cada noche desnuda cabalgando hacía las estrellas, te quiero gritando mi nombre, suplicándome entrar en tu cuerpo y llenarlo de placer, te quiero suplicándome tomar tu alma y alojar mi Yōki dentro de tu corazón. Quiero tu maldad, quiero tu oscuridad, quiero tu vida. Lo quiero todo. Me pertenecerás hasta el fin de los tiempos ¿Aceptas ahora lo que deseo de ti?» Tú mi niña, aceptaste. Cuando pase, la fase de cortejo, él te apareara. Claro ya no puedes decir que no, ya lo iniciaron. No importa el orden.

—Quieres decir qué en términos humanos, ¿anoche me casé con él?

—Sí.

.

.

.

Kagome entró al gran salón en compañía de la Dama y sus hijos. Sus ropas ahora eran las de la esposa del Daimyo, con los colores de la casa de Sesshōmaru, dejando atrás los colores de Inuyasha. Rin estaba sentada al lado de su señor y tenía en la mirada la marca del odio infinito que sentía por Kagome, ella le había abierto su corazón y se había quedado con el hombre que amaba. Nunca la perdonaría. Por lo que se puso de pie y caminó hasta Kagome. La verdad era que Kagome se había olvidado de Rin y sus sentimientos. Al verla quiso que la tierra la tragará.

—Niña, saluda a tu nueva madre.

Dijo la Dama en un intento de recordarle a la humana su posición ante los ojos de su hijo.

—No. Yo partiré con mi amado Daisuke y olvidaré mi vida con el demonio que me salvó de las garras de la muerte.

Rin salió de la sala, dejando a una Kagome arrepentida y a un demonio enojado por el desprecio de Rin hacía su hembra. Kagome, caminó hacia su Señor lo reverenció y se sentó a su lado. Pronto los generales comenzaron a organizar su pronta partida.

.

.

.

Más tarde Sesshōmaru encontró a Rin a las afueras del castillo partiendo al lado del humano. Kagome le había pedido que la buscará y se despidiera de ella. Ella lo pidió como un obsequió de bodas, le había dicho. Una práctica humana. Jaken iba con él.

—Rin.

—Señor Sesshōmaru.

—Toma esto. Mi ultimo obsequio por tu compañía.

Él le tendió una daga.

—No puedo aceptarla.

—Es para tu protección.

—Niña estúpida deberías aceptar la gran generosidad de mi señor —dijo el sapo verde con desdén.

Rin miró a Daisuke, él asintió.

—Gracias. No tengo ningún obsequio para usted.

—Ya me lo has dado y te guardaré en mi memoria hasta el fin de mis días. Como te lo prometí una vez.

Rin sollozó. Y el demonio se acercó a ella para limpiar sus lágrimas. Y luego besó su frente.

Rin se abrazó a la cintura de su señor por ultima vez.

—Se feliz Rin.

Pero ella sabía que no importará cuanto lo intentará ella nunca podría.

—Adiós, Señor Sesshōmaru.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba preparando su equipaje, el consejo permitió que viajará con Sesshōmaru, no sabían porque ella no estaba preñada, pero creían que si ella se mantenía a su lado lo inevitable pasaría y pronto el Oeste tendría al heredero de Sesshōmaru. Asegurarían al príncipe Shippō y a su hermano humano en el castillo de la Dama del Oeste como ella lo había prometido, hasta el regreso de sus señores.

Sesshōmaru entró en busca de Kagome, sus manos estaban ansiosas por tocarla.

—¿Te has despedido ya de los niños?

—Sí. Voy a extrañarlos.

Era extraño escucharlo hablar más de lo que nunca hizo.

—Será solo por un par de semanas. Sí los encontramos antes… los aniquilaré y llevaré sus entrañas a tus pies, Miko.

—¡Dios mío! No harás eso. Es asqueroso.

El rio. Extraño, tan extraño. Pero no podía decir que el demonio no era hermoso.

—Pídeme el cielo o la tierra y será tuya.

—El cielo es de tu madre, y la tierra de los justos.

—Entonces se justa conmigo y compláceme.

Kagome se giro frente al demonio y comenzó a desatar las ropas de su nuevo esposo, descubrió su miembro y ella se arrodillo frente a él.

Cuando todo acabó, Sesshōmaru la dejó de pie, temblorosa y sudorosa. Él se acercó a un baúl y sacó una túnica similar a la de él, solo cambiaban las figuras, que adornaban sus vestiduras.

Está hecho de un material que resiste a los elementos de la naturaleza, excepto el fuego. Pero te aliviará en nuestro viaje. Cuando traigan a Inuyasha, podrás vestir la rata de fuego debajo de estos.

—No, la rata de fuego no.

Dijo, con tristeza.

—Lo harás, en su memoria o por conveniencia. Ella te protegerá.

_._

_._

_._

Habían salido un par de horas atrás, ahora viajaban en caballos porque no querían desperdiciar ni un gramo de su energía demoniaca, ya que no sabían qué encontrarían. Así que ahora ella viajaba con Sesshōmaru en su caballo a pesar de que tenía el propio. Fue su orden silenciosa cuando la subió a su corcel negro y luego él se montó detrás de ella. Al medio día se separaron del ejército. Le había dicho que emboscarían. Ellos serían el elemento sorpresa.

Tras alejarse de los otros Sesshōmaru disminuyó la velocidad del corcel a un paso lento. Kagome comenzó a sentirse nerviosa cuando las manos de Sesshōmaru dejaron las riendas del caballo para meter una mano debajo de su Kimono nuevo para acariciar uno de sus senos, primero fueron caricias suaves, luego pellizcó su pezón erecto con dureza. La otra mano viajó hasta su centro para acariciar su clítoris con movimientos circulares. El movimiento de la cabalgata hacía que sus nalgas rozaron el pronunciado miembro erecto del demonio. Era una deliciosa tortura. La nariz del demonio olisqueaba la piel de su cuello.

—Para ya eso.

Ella le ordeno en voz queda.

—Estas en celo, es tu culpa.

Había dicho él. Pero la verdad era que desde que se había quitado el implante sus hormonas estaban enloqueciéndola con estados de ánimo extraños.

—Nos retrasaremos —medio chilló, medio gimió. Él al fin había quitado la mano de su sexo jugoso.

Al atardecer, se instalaron en lo profundo del bosque. Kagome, tomó su arco y fue a cazar la cena, él ya la había educado en las formas Yōkai. Como debía actuar la hembra alfa y mientras Sesshōmaru patrulló los alrededores, ella cazó para él.

Cuando Sesshōmaru regresó ella ya tenía el cadáver de un leopardo esperándolo. Curiosamente Kagome descubrió que físicamente era más fuerte. Él se sentó frente a la presa ofrecida, arrancó una pierna y quitó la piel para luego mirarla y ordenarle que se sentará junto a él.

—Llevas parte de mi Yōki contigo. Él debe ser alimentado con la sangre y carne cruda.

Sesshōmaru le dio de comer en la boca y ella pensó por un momento que vomitaría. No fue así.

—¿Crees que enferme?

—No.

—¿Cómo es que ahora necesito comer esto?

—Estamos unidos, puedo sentir a mi bestia hambrienta.

Kagome lo pensó un momento… La bestia de Sesshōmaru estaba también dentro de ella.

—¿Cómo te afecta mi reiki?

—No lo he descubierto, Miko.

—Ya no soy una Miko.

—No una sagrada, pero sí una oscura.

—¿Qué? Quieres decir que ahora soy una Miko mala.

—Tu alma está contaminada por mi oscuridad, ¿qué esperabas?

—No lo sé, realmente no lo sé.

Después de comer, Kagome se sentía sucia y nerviosa bajo la mirada del Demonio.

—¿Hay algún rio cerca?

Sesshōmaru no respondió, solo se dedicó a ponerse en pie y caminar a alguna parte donde Kagome lo seguiría. Al llegar ella comenzó a quitarse la armadura que le habían colocado, se atoró con algunos nudos y fue Sesshōmaru quien la ayudó. Él estaba listo para zambullirse en el agua.

Kagome, entró quejándose por lo fría que estaba el agua, pero Sesshōmaru la ignoró y la empujó a un lugar más profundo del otro lado. La arrinconó entre las rocas de una pequeña cascada y su cuerpo grande y musculoso. La puso de espaldas y la penetró.

_El agua caía en su espalda y rostro, a él no le importaba que casi se estuviera ahogando, no estaba siendo gentil, ni amoroso o mínimo un amante considerado. Ella trató de alejarlo, pero lo que obtuvo fue su reprensión con una nalgada y sus manos fueron colocadas arriba de su cabeza bien sujetadas por las garras del demonio. Él comenzó un ritmo frenético hasta que terminó. Su falta de consideración la hizo sentirse un objeto. No debería importarle ella se había vendido a ese costo, pero después de la sesión de esa mañana… _

—_No vuelvas a privarme de mis placeres, Miko. Si no deseas sentirte como una prostituta actúa como mi hembra. _

_Ella jadeo. _

—_No sé de qué hablas._

—_Si es mi deseo tocarte lo haré. ¿Entiendes?_

_Ella comprendió entonces. ¡Que estúpida había sido! Ella no creyó que se ofendiera. _

—_Lo siento, no quería rechazarte. Estaba adolorida e incómoda._

—_Hnn. Solo tenías que decírmelo no soy un amante desconsiderado. Eres mi hembra alfa y mi deber es atender tus necesidades sobre las mías. _

—_Sí. No volverá a ocurrir._

_Caminaron tomados de la mano al campamento, estaba oscuro y ella no veía bien. Al llegar él colocó sus pieles en el piso y ayudó a Kagome a recostarse en ella. fue maravilloso para él, ver como ella abría sus ropas exponiendo su desnudes y abriéndose como una hermosa flor al mundo. En este caso a él. Sesshōmaru se desnudó mientras observaba los ojos nublados de la Miko. Se arrodilló y observó con fascinación el rostro de la hembra, sus mejillas sonrojadas, sus labios rosados y húmedos, sus ojos azules vidriosos; su cabello largo y negro esparcido en sus lados… parecía una hermosa Diosa de la lujuria y por primera vez el demonio hizo la posición del misionero. _

Habían tardado en llegar hasta el enemigo seis días, hubieran hecho tres si Sesshōmaru no hubiera decidido mantenerla por las noches en vela poseyendo su cuerpo, y por el día dormida en su regazo —descansando y recuperando la energía perdida por las extenuantes sesiones de sexo—, mientras cabalgaban a paso lento a su destino. Sin prisa el demonio quería mantenerla así por siempre, ¿qué si había un reino en peligro? ¿Qué si los estaban intentado exterminar? La tenía a ella y por primera vez en toda su existencia se sentía completo. Era sin duda el demonio más poderoso, tenían que unir millares de militares contra él y su ejercito para derrotarlos. Tenían que hacer uso de sagrados para intentar frenarlo, porque nunca podrían destruirlo. ¡Ya no! Ahora que tenía al alcance la protección del reiki más poderoso que haya existido. Su dulce Kagome no sabía de lo que eran capaces de hacer juntos. Lo que ella era capaz de hacer por sí sola. Así que el mundo podía irse a la mierda siempre que estuviera con ella, vivo o muerto.

Eran un grupo numeroso de soldados experimentados, y uno más pequeño de sagrados. Los vieron luchar a lo lejos contra el ejército del Oeste, al parecer el enemigo esperaba a la sacerdotisa o al demonio al frente de la batalla. Nunca detrás.

—Miko, esos hombres y demonios que luchan contra el Oeste, son aquellos que atacaron a Inuyasha. Venga a tu esposo y derrama su sangre por mí, tu señor y tu Daimyo.

Le ordenó, ella estaba de pie a su lado, si él no hubiera mencionado a Inuyasha… Ella no hubiera recordado la razón de su presencia en las filas del ejército del Oeste en ese momento. ¿Qué le pasaba que en lo único que pensaba era en estar debajo del demonio gimiendo su nombre? ¿Qué le estaba haciendo él? Sentía que una parte importante de ella estaba perdiéndose, pero había estado los últimos días entre el clímax y la oscuridad arrebatadora del Yōki de Sesshōmaru que no podía recordar. Era como estar adormecida. Un lapso de lucidez vino a su mente y pensó que ella estaba siendo hipnotizada con las maneras eróticas de poseerla del demonio, envenenada con el afrodisiaco de sus jugos dentro de ella, y drogada con su presencia.

Y tras devolverle la mirada tristemente se sintió desolada, porque la realidad cayó en ella por primera vez después de enterarse de la muerte de Inuyasha, ella no tenía nada en ese tiempo, en realidad. Hijos que no eran suyos pero que en afán de sentirse amada los adoptó, su amante estaba muerto perdido en el Hades por la eternidad en un lugar donde no podría alcanzarlo jamás. Porque sabía con quién estaba y porque reunido en el otro mundo. Con el conocimiento del futuro, un futuro donde los demonios no existían y no estaba segura de cambiar el destino de ellos. Engañada porque el Demonio la había impulsado a volver sin decirle nada con la mentira de que había matado a Inuyasha sabiendo que era la única razón por la que intentaría una última vez volver y ¿para qué?...

Sesshōmaru tomó la mano de la Miko y la llevó hasta sus labios donde deposito un suave beso. Con la otra mano levantó su mentón para que lo mirara a los ojos y le dijo:

—Se mi pareja por la eternidad Kagome.

Ella podía escuchar los gritos desgarradores de dolor de los hombres en el campo de batalla, podía oler las cenizas de los demonios purificados. A simple vista había podido percibir que ambos bandos estaban pereciendo por igual. ¿Qué haría?

Ella vio en los ojos del demonio lo que tan neciamente había querido negar, lo que la Dama le había dicho y ella no creyó. Sesshōmaru caería con ella, los demonios no existirían más en el futuro porque el demonio más poderoso se había enamorado de una mujer. Se había enamorado de una humana que nunca podría corresponder sus sentimientos. Podría ser que a sus instintos sí, pero no a sus deseos oscuros de devastación. Ella no era tan estúpida como la creía, él algún día querría gobernar el mundo, los cielos y la tierra. Ella podía sentir el Yōki de Sesshōmaru inquieto por la sed de sangre del demonio, podía sentirlo coquetear con su reiki incitándolo a levantarse y unirse a él. ¿Qué le quería mostrar?

—Se mi hembra para la eternidad, acéptame como tu pareja y protector.

Kagome dio un paso atrás, sorprendida. ¿Él le estaba pidiendo aparearla en medio de una batalla?

—Sesshōmaru…

—Una vez, no hace mucho… En un prado como éste te vi tan hermosa vestida de novia para mi hermano, en las formas humanas tan banales y sin sentido. Juraste amor eterno, pero no sabes lo que es la eternidad; juraste amor en tiempos bueno y malos, pero a la menor confrontación el castillo de sueños e ideales que construyeron en sus mentes tontas se desvaneció en humo en el momento que cediste a sus tontos caprichos sobre tus propios deseos; le juraste aún después de la muerte, pero apenas supiste que has quedado sola buscaste la protección y compañía de otro. No Miko, no me digas que lo amas, cuando lo único que has hecho estos días es gritar mi nombre y pedirme que no me detenga y te de más de mis caricias. No te engañes creyendo que sería diferente si estuviera vivo si entre mis brazos te sientes segura más de lo que una vez te sentiste con él.

—¡No es cierto! Sabes que nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros si él estuviera aquí.

—Tu reiki, nunca hubiera reaccionado a mí sí no fuéramos el uno para el otro, tu alma me ha deseado desde que nos conocimos, Miko. Sobreviviste a mi veneno no por la espada de mi padre sino porque nunca se puede matar al que está destinado ser tu compañero. ¿No lo entiendes? Siempre que estuviste en peligro verdadero yo estuve ahí. ¿Cuántas veces te salvé? ¿Estás segura de que el Hanyō te hubiese amado si Kikio hubiera vivido? No Kagome, no lo hubiera hecho y lo sabes.

—¡Mientes!

—¿Lo hago? Ahora puedes comparar su amor débil, por todo lo que yo te puedo ofrecer.

—¡No! ¡Eres…! ¡Mentiroso, embustero me has engañado!

—Me has dado tu alma y te digo ahora que siempre estaré contigo. Cásate conmigo en las formas humanas para llamarte mi esposa y te honraré con el mundo a tus pies; aparéate conmigo y siempre serás amada de la única manera que es real. No habrá truco ni engaño seremos uno, compartiremos todo y seremos parte del todo. Sí el amor existe en los Yōkai, este es la mejor definición: El amor Yōkai va más allá. Permíteme mostrarte porque no existen más palabras para describirlo.

—No puedo…

—Vas a negarnos Kagome.

—Prometiste traerlo hasta mí. Prometiste que le diría adiós.

—¡Cásate ahora conmigo en las formas humanas!

—Ya lo has conseguido todo de mí, mi cuerpo, mi alma, has hecho que despierte cada mañana pensando en tus caricias y me duerma anhelándolas, mantienes tu semilla dentro de mi y pronto podre darte un heredero, he gritado tu nombre y me he mantenido desnuda cabalgándote para alcanzar las estrellas, te he suplicado que me tomes de mil maneras para nuestro placer, ya te entregué mi alma, mantengo tu yōki dentro de mi corazón. Te he mostrado que tan malvada puedo ser asesinando a tu hembra prometida. Ya he cumplido la mayor parte de los votos nupciales Yōkai, Sesshōmaru, ¿qué más quieres de mí? Si ya te he dicho que voy a aparearme contigo ¿Por qué quieres que renuncie a él de esa manera, que lo olvide y rompa con lo poco que me queda de él?

—Tu bondad para mi ejército, dales la victoria. Quiero que uses tu luz en contra de la humanidad que intenta aniquilar a mi raza. Quiero que me muestres la oscuridad que habita en tu corazón y que te empeñas en purificarla con tu reiki. No lo hagas, déjala existir Kagome porque nadie puede ser tan puro ni tan malvado. Y quiero que robarte lo ultimo de mi hermano porque anhelo tu corazón. Eso también lo quiero.

—¿Qué? No sé de qué oscuridad hablas.

—No te sientas culpable por lo que sientes por mí, ni por lo que deseas tomar. Cásate conmigo en tus formas humanas.

—¿Por qué quieres hacerlo? para ti es mentira cualquier juramento humano.

—Serás la única que sabrá el verdadero significado y alcance de aquellas palabras Kagome. Y así lo deseo porque lo quiero todo de ti. Borrare cada recuerdo del Hanyō de tu memoria. ¿Tu mente recuerdas? Es mía.

—No puedo, no puedo.

—Sí puedes Kagome. Yo puedo hacerlo tú también. Seremos uno solo y para serlo tenemos que estar en la misma sintonía. Yo, también he cumplido con los votos, no te ciegues a la realidad. Un apareamiento no es posible si el sentimiento, el alma, el cuerpo y la mente no corresponden al otro. He pensado en ti durante mucho tiempo, te he deseado y has poseído mi cuerpo a tu placer, también he gritado tu nombre, suplicado por tu toque, matado por ti, te he dado mi alma y yōki. Yo también estoy realizando los votos Kagome. Es por eso que quiero que te cases conmigo. Quiero que lo veas.

—¡Sesshōmaru!

—En palabras humanas yo definiría lo que siento por ti como amor. En palabras Yōkai ya sabes cuál es.

Las piernas de Kagome temblaban, su corazón latía tan rápido que podía escuchar cada bum en sus oídos. Y en su mente humana solo podía pensar en que era la declaración de amor, más tonta, cursi y… y… toxica y… E Inuyasha no volvería jamás. Si ella lo amaba o no a Inuyasha, Sesshōmaru tenía razón en dos cosas: nunca estaría segura de su amor. Porque solo cuando ella, Kikyo, desapareció de verdad entonces y solo entonces… él la amó. La segunda cuestión es que nunca se había sentido más amada y especial que entre los brazos de Sesshōmaru. ¿Él tenía razón? El deseo de su corazón era corresponderle.

Kagome se alejó del demonio y caminó directo a donde se desarrollaba la batalla. Iba a sacar una flecha cuando Sesshōmaru la detuvo.

—Yo cuidare tu espalda. Confía en mí.

La batalla había sido sangrienta porque Sesshōmaru no permitió que ella utilizara su reiki para purificar a sus enemigos. La había obligado a luchar con sus armas y cuerpo a cuerpo. Reafirmó así que tenía más fuerza y mayor agilidad gracias a su yōki. En algún momento la subida de la adrenalina la hizo perder la conciencia de sus actos. El odio por lo que le hicieron a Inuyasha se instaló en su corazón como el peor de los venenos. Porque todavía le debía respeto y honor a su primer esposo y Sesshōmaru le pidió que se vengará para que pudiera ser libre para pertenecerle solo a él. Ya no había nada que perder. Y quería intentarlo con toda la fuerza de su corazón. Porque bien saben los demonios de ambiciones humanos, y Kagome no era diferente. Ella quería ser la primera en el corazón de alguien, quería ser la única y él único ser que conocía lo suficientemente honorable para entregarse como ella, seria él. Así que lo tomó. Tomó la oportunidad de ser amada de verdad de una manera en la que nada debería tener comparación. Él era intenso tanto como frio y por eso sus palabras tenían ese peso de verdad que la hacia alucinar. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Kagome tenía esperanza.

Él protegió la espalda de la mujer que amaba, cuidó de ella para que no la dañaran, todavía era joven e inexperta. Su primera vez como un guerrero asesino en el campo de batalla no lo había decepcionado. Porque sabía que en el fondo ella era tan malvada fría ante sus enemigos como él. Solo tenia que creer en sí misma. Solo tenía que aceptarse y no intentar ser lo que otros esperaban de ella.

En un momento estaba solo defendiéndose y al siguiente ella estaba cortando las extremidades de sus enemigos, sus cuellos o estómagos. Cuando el ejército de Sesshōmaru vitoreó la victoria, Kagome estaba bañada en la sangre de sus combatientes, agitada y con sed de muerte y destrucción; como nunca lo había hecho. No sentía pena, ni dolor, mucho menos compasión por ellos. Kagome ahora era libre.

Sesshōmaru, se acercó a su hembra, la giró frente a él y la besó. La adrenalina del momento la hizo desear al demonio. Sesshōmaru la cargó y voló con ella a un lugar apartado, ella no paraba de besar su rostro. Desesperados por follarse solo se medio desnudaron. Y cuando apagaron sus deseos carnales Sesshōmaru lamió la sangre del cuerpo de Kagome y ella hizo lo mismo. Al verla hacerlo, causo una dicha inmensa en el demonio, ella estaba dispuesta a sus formas Yōkai sin pena alguna. Ella era perfecta para él.

Al anochecer, Kagome se sentó en las piernas del demonio. Ambos escuchaban al zorro hablar sobre como corrieron sus enemigos al verlo ejercer su magia más tonta, Sesshōmaru hacia círculos en su muslo con la punta de su garra distraídamente y Kagome se mantenía con una sonrisa amable hacia aquellos soldados que se detenían a hablar con ella de lo fuerte y bien que peleaba. Ella sabía que Sesshōmaru la había ayudado y que ellos solo estaban intentando reconocerla como la hembra alfa de la manada. El zorro la felicito sobre cómo había avanzado con el uso de las armas gracias a su señor. Ella sonreía y alagaba también su falso ego herido de zorro manipulador.

Pronto Sesshōmaru ordenó que llevaran a su presencia a un monje, el único al que le perdonaron la vida.

De pie uno frente al otro rodeados por su ejercito el monje tembloroso y tartamudo realizó la ceremonia. Kagome había sonreído de verdad, no llevaba un vestido hermoso, estaba sucia, descalza y con residuos todavía de sangre. El único indicio de que estaba siendo una novia era la mitad de la estola de Sesshōmaru que descansaba en sus hombros. Él había tomado la espada y cortado por la mitad, ella había quedado tan sorprendida por sus actos. El zorro le dijo que el Yōki que estaba en su corazón ahora mantendría esa parte de Sesshōmaru con vida, tanto como sí él mismo la portará. La cosa estaba viva, era parte de Sesshōmaru, soltó lágrimas de felicidad y porque estaba realmente conmovida. Abrazó la estola como si fuera el propio corazón del demonio lo que le hubiera dado y puso el rostro en el pelaje absorbiendo su aroma, él siempre estaría con ella.

Sesshōmaru estaba igual o peor de sucio. No le importó porque cuando miró su rostro estoico era el hombre o macho más hermoso que había visto antes. Pero fueron sus ojos lo que le transmitieron el enfermizo y loco amor que le tenía. Y ella se sintió adorada y especial. Ella se sintió amada. Y su corazón latió con fuerza dentro de su pecho. ¿Qué pasaría ahora? Ella solo sabía que comenzaba a ver al demonio como algo más que un protector y amante que calentaba su cuerpo en las noches frías y consolaba su corazón herido. Su Yōki latió fuerte en su pecho, y supo también que comenzaba a aceptar que más temprano que tarde se enamoraría de él perdidamente. Y tenía miedo porque si a él también lo perdía como a Inuyasha no podría sobrevivir está vez. El demonio la amaba a ella y solo a ella. No hubo un antes con él y alguien más al que su corazón recordara y ella reconoció al fin que era lo que siempre faltó con Inuyasha.

—Te prometo la inmortalidad y fidelidad. Respetarte y adorarte. Proveerte y servirte como mi esposa humana, la Dama mi casa, mi amante en mi cama, y mi como hembra alfa, la madre mis hijos y de mí clan. Serás la única antes y la única después. Hasta el fin de los tiempos.

—Te prometo, mi alma, mi poder, mi fidelidad; respetarte y adorarte. Proveerte y servirte como mi esposo Inu Yōkai, como Mi Señor Daiyokai, como mi amante en tu cama, como mi alfa, el padre de mis hijos y de mí clan. No fuiste el primero, pero a partir de ahora serás el único hasta el fin de los tiempos. Hoy te entrego mi corazón.

Ambos acortaron la distancia y se unieron en un beso, sin prisas, un beso tierno que expresaba amor y entrega.

**Nota: Y… ¿Qué les pareció? Aprecio de corazón sus comentarios.**

**Gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo titulado: Inuyasha. **

**Besos. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Diez años después…**

**Disclaimer:** Inuyasha no me pertenece, solo la trama solo la trama de Diez años después. **Advertencia solo para mayores de 18 años. Ya saben que los capítulos completos van por correo. A quién no le llegue envíeme un correo con petición gracias.**

**Nota ****i**mportante

Gracias por sus comentarios me hacen el día. No se imaginan cuanto y es genial leerlos.

**Capítulo 16**

**Inuyasha**

Inuyasha había llegado al castillo al amanecer, la bienvenida no había sido tan acalorada por ningún demonio lo que lo extrañó, buscó la energía sagrada de Kagome sin encontrarla. La Dama, en cambio, estaba esperándolo en su habitación. Ella miraba dormir al Kit y al humano juntos en el futón, tan siniestramente. Ella había regresado al castillo tres días después, cuando le informaron que habían visto a Inuyasha en las fueras del Oeste.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó el demonio.

—Mmm me costó mucho dormir a ese niño humano. —regañó al Hanyō, mientras lo evadía para salir de la habitación haciéndole una seña para seguirla.

—¿Dónde está Kagome?

—Quieres que hablemos en los pasillos o esperaras a que lleguemos a mis habitaciones.

Inuyasha siguió a la Dama.

.

.

.

—Es extraño mirar a mi joven Señor tan relajado aún más que su propio padre con su humana —había dicho el zorro mientras tomaba asiento junto al demonio, que no quitaba la vista a su hembra. Ella entrenaba con algunos soldados la espada. Sesshōmaru alejó su vista de ella, más su oreja estaría atento a su voz.

—¿A qué te refieres?

El zorro sonrió, se había dado cuenta.

—Tu padre decía amar a la humana Izayoi, pero nunca perdió la cabeza por ella como lo haces tú por la Miko.

Ella soltó una carcajada cuando un soldado se fingió herido. Él miró hacia ella de nuevo.

—No sé de qué hablas.

—Y fingir demencia es peor, ten cuidado.

—Tú la llevaste a mí, ahora quieres quitármela.

—No. Ella es buena para el Oeste.

—Y para mí también.

—¿Lo es?

—Lo es.

Caminaron de regreso al castillo Sesshōmaru iba al frente con su hembra detrás de él, pero unidos por la estola que había buscado su contra parte uniendo las puntas. Fue extraño y a la vez no, porque era justo lo que su alma necesitaba para sentirse cerca de él. Sin comprometerlo a demostrar tal debilidad por ella. Kagome se había dado cuenta de cómo algunos de sus soldados los miraban con desaprobación. No quería que pensaran que caería como hizo su padre. Su gente necesitaba seguridad.

Pararon al anochecer para la comodidad de su hembra alfa y cuando fueron a dormir ella se recostó a su lado. Sesshōmaru la acercó más y las pieles se extendieron sobre ellos. Era una noche fría tal vez la más fría desde que habían salido. Kagome pronto se quedó dormida bajo el calor del demonio. Olía tan bien… Kagome reconoció que

.

.

.

Kagome, bebía un poco de agua cuando el zorro se acercó corriendo hasta Sesshōmaru que miraba sediento a su hembra. Quería lamer las gotas de agua que se derramaron de sus labios.

—Señor hay un ejército acercándose. Al parecer se dirigen al Oeste. Tal vez déberiamos impedir que lleguen más lejos.

—¿Hay Yōkai? —Preguntó mientras veía a Kagome lamer sus labios mirando al zorro, con los ojos muy abiertos. Sesshōmaru reconoció que hasta espantada era hermosa. Sonrió.

El zorro se dio cuenta de que Sesshōmaru estaba enajenado con su hembra, ella parecía tenerlo bajo un hechizo.

—No, solo humanos, pero son miles, una verdadera plaga tediosa. Creo que deberíamos poner a salvo a mi Señora en el castillo. Lord Sesshōmaru.

—¿Qué? No. Claro que no. Yo me quedaré a su lado. —Kagome replicó. No quería perder de vista al único ser que hasta ahora le daba estabilidad emocional. No quería volver tampoco porque no quería estar sin él para ver el cuerpo sin vida de Inuyasha.

—Lo siento mi señora, pero he cuidado de la espalda de mi señor desde la falta de su padre. No me prive de mi deber.

—¡No lo hago! Nunca haría eso.

—Claro que sí. Usted es una distracción.

—¿De Sesshōmaru? Te refieres a la ¿Perfección asesina?

—Me temo que hablo del mismo.

—¿Sesshōmaru estas de acuerdo con eso? —Kagome miró al demonio que parecía bastante tranquilo y nada ofendido. En ocasiones era tan extraño.

—Ven, Miko.

Sesshōmaru se dio la vuelta y comenzó un viaje lejos. Ella fue tras él. Caminaron por un largo rato hasta llegar a un acantilado. El paisaje hubiera sido hermoso para compartir, pero Kagome no podía ver más que a él.

—Irás con el zorro al castillo, le dirás adiós al Hanyō, amaras a tus hijos y aprenderás de mi madre.

—¿Cuánto tiempo piensas tardar?

—El necesario para no dejar a ni uno vivo.

—No. ¿Por qué haces esto? —ella quería llorar. Pensaba que él había decidido que ella seguía siendo débil. Viejas inseguridades salieron a flote de su corazón con cada no y cada desprecio del demonio.

—Si tú mueres yo muero; si yo muero tú también lo harás.

—Sesshōmaru, no quiero irme.

—No me ocurrirá nada. Solo necesito que estés a salvo. —Acarició la mejilla de su mujer limpiando sus lágrimas derramadas.

Kagome rodó los ojos.

—No quiero perderte.

—No lo harás —prometió.

—Pero…

—Shh. Miko voy a regresar a tu lado y cuando eso pase estarás lista para ser mi compañera por la eternidad. Te mantendré en mi cama y no te dejaré salir hasta que este tenga a su heredero creciendo en tu vientre.

Ella sintió su corazón hincharse. ¿Quién iba a decir que ese rostro frio podía expresar sentimientos tan apasionados y amorosos? Ella no lo hubiera creído si no lo viera y escuchara.

—No te dejaré solo. Me quedaré te guste o no —ella colocó sus manos en su pecho para atraerlo más cerca—. Son demasiados y nosotros pocos.

—¿Dudas de este y tus súbditos?

—De ninguna manera, pero no correremos riesgos. Nadie abandona a un familiar, amigo, aliado, ni compañero de armas o ideales. Voy a ayudarlos les guste o no, también soy un guerrero o al menos intento ser uno digno de ti. Como tu pareja mi deber también es protegerlos y eso haré con mi reiki.

—Ya eres digna de mí, Kagome.

—¡Oh! ¡Bésame Sesshōmaru!

Así lo hizo el demonio, no porque siguiera las ordenes de su hembra, sino porque deseaba hacerlo también. La deseaba con tanto desesperó que sentía que ya no era el mismo ni volvería a hacerlo.

.

.

.

Cuando regresaron con los demás, los miraron expectantes en espera de la última decisión.

—Mi Señora erguirá una barrera que nos atrapará con un grupo de soldados y un hechizo que impedirá que los humanos utilicen energía sagrada para purificarnos. Cuando acabemos avanzaremos y atacaremos de nuevo con el mismo plan, una y otra vez hasta exterminarlos a todos.

—Mi Señor, yo protegeré a Mi Señora —dijo el zorro.

—Con tu vida.

—Sí señor.

—Envía un mensajero a mi madre, que se preparen para un posible ataque y que envíe un grupo de guerreros a nuestra posición.

De ser solo ellos, no hubiera enviado por más hombres; pero su hembra, su esposa humana y prometida estaba con él. No dejaría que nada le pasará. Si tenía que tomar precauciones… lo haría sin dudar.

.

.

.

Atacaron al atardecer al ejercito que se dirigía al Oeste, su general se encontraba del otro lado del campo esperando la victoria. Kagome había erguido campos de energía una y otra vez y aun no habían acabado ni con la mitad. Para ella haber luchado por la noche había sido tan difícil porque era humana y no podía ver. Para Sesshōmaru y los demás demonios fue una ventaja bien aprovechada. El zorro la protegía como había prometido y le daba indicaciones para saber en qué momento bajar o subir de nuevo cada barrera. Por eso cuando la luz del día se hizo presente se sorprendió al ver que miles de soldados intentaban derribar su barrera. Si no confiara ciegamente en Sesshōmaru diría que era una misión suicida.

Cuando los soldados humanos pudieron distinguir quién los mantenía aislados intentaron llegar hasta ella, solo para encontrarse de frente con la muerte; cada soldado de pronto se dedicó a impedir que los humanos llegaran a ella. Al parecer la orden era asesinar a la mujer primero. Y aunque Kagome contaba con el Yōki de Sesshōmaru para alimentarse de energía, ciertamente estaba comenzando a cansase. El zorro fue el primero en notarlo, luego Sesshōmaru.

—Mi señor debe salir de aquí —el zorro sugirió el bienestar de su futura Dama. No podían hacerlo por aire porque había arqueros que también los rodeaban fuera de la barrera de Kagome esperando ese movimiento.

Kagome se mareo y por un momento bajó antes la barrera permitiendo que más soldados cruzaran el diámetro trazado por la misma Kagome. Sesshōmaru no expondría más a su hembra por lo que comenzó a darle fin a los tontos humanos que pensaron que podrían derribarlo, aun si él estuviera solo no podrían matarlo. Esto solo había sido por ella.

Su gente tenía que saber que su Dama no temería en levantar su espada por ellos, deberían saber que pelearía a su lado por el bienestar de su clan. Deberían saber que ella había renunciado a su humanidad para unirse a él en espíritu y corazón. Y ella debería tener confianza en sus súbditos para protegerla. Ella debería tener confianza en sí misma y no dudar de él, ni de lo que es capaz de hacer.

Cuando Kagome no pudo sostener más la barrera, de inmediato sacó su espada y miró a Sesshōmaru. Él vio la determinación de ella para luchar con él a su lado, lo permitió porque sabía que ella no era débil y ella tendría que aprender a ser autosuficiente, él no sería como su hermano siempre dispuesto a salvarla para satisfacer su maldito ego, para hacerla creer que era un alfa y era su deber protegerla convirtiéndola en una completa inútil. ¡Qué imbécil!

Nadie más que Inuyasha tenía la culpa de que a su supuesta muerte, ella se dejará manipular tan fácilmente por el zorro, buscando así venderse como un ¿soldado? No. Ella sabía que rechazaría su propuesta porque era inservible, tan débil. Ella había negociado también con su alma, porque sabía que deseaba su poder, uno que no sabía controlar, ni utilizar. Había sido tan fácil para ella aceptar convertirse en su puta, porque no se confiaba para proteger a sus cachorros, ni así misma. Sí él no supiera mejor de la grandeza de su poder, ni de lo que era capaz de hacer con él, o la hubiera deseado tanto para sí mismo… Kagome solo le hubiera servido para satisfacer la morbosidad de tomar a una humana como su padre solía hacer. ¡Maldita herencia morbosa! ¡Ah! Porque a el Perro General, le gustaba follar duro con humanas, tontas y campesinas de preferencia. Izayoi había sido la diferencia, tan inútil y débil… Pero sabía porque lo había cautivado tanto. Ella lo necesitaba hasta para respirar y eso alimentaba al enorme ego machista de su padre. ¡Oh! Inuyasha le había heredado esa parte.

Su madre La Dama del Oeste había sido la mejor opción, por su belleza, su grandeza, inteligencia y poder, había sido lo que su padre necesitaba para sus tierras, tal vez sin ella su padre no hubiera podido partir a tantas batallas para expandir su reino. Porque su madre era un mejor político. Tan fácil para él conquistar tierras, como tan fácil para ella fue mantenerlas. Estúpido perro que nunca se dio cuenta de que en su propio hogar lo tenia todo. ¡Tal vez por eso lo odiaba tanto! No era Izayoi, ni Inuyasha, era él. Nunca miró a su madre más que como una conquista de tierras posición y poder; un matrimonio de conveniencia. Si se hubiera detenido a mirar un poco más, se hubiera dado cuenta de qué había debajo de esa fría belleza. Seguro se habría dado cuenta de que había una hembra cariñosa, traviesa en sus maneras, leal y fiel a él. Aunque su alma reclamaba a otro estaba seguro que tarde o temprano se hubiera entregado totalmente a su padre. Por amor o por honor.

Kagome gritó llena de furia cuando cortó la cabeza de su enemigo. Sesshōmaru sonrió. Ella era perfecta para el Oeste, por su poder, fidelidad e inteligencia. Era perfecta para él, porque lo satisfacía emocional y físicamente. Había encontrado en ella la mejor compañera una que lo escuchaba y lo retaba. Una compañera que complacía a su bestia con sumisión por elección y no por temor, y a su sed de sangre, porque ella también disfrutaba luchar en un campo de batalla; lo pudo ver desde que la conoció siempre dispuesta a ayudar al inútil de Inuyasha, así como la ve ahora peleando por él. Así como sus deseos carnales e incluso él tenía que seguirle el ritmo en su hambre sexual.

Por eso la hembra llevaría su marca en el cuello al final de esta batalla. A la mierda el funeral de Inuyasha. ¡Nunca la mereció! Él la haría florecer en todo su esplendor.

«Su grandeza nunca sería debilidad para este Sesshōmaru, al contrario, juntos seremos la perfección» se juró el demonio en su mente.

Un soldado atacó la espalda de Sesshōmaru, Kagome previó el golpe y lo derribó con una flecha siquiera antes de que el hombre diera dos pasos hacia el demonio. Sesshōmaru giró su rostro y se percató del hombre y sus ojos vacíos por la llegada de la muerte, por una flecha que había atravesado su cabeza. Su hembra lo había protegido, innecesariamente. Sus miradas se cruzaron… entonces, el demonio reconoció su total confianza en ella. Ambos se colocaron a espaldas del otro.

El zorro miró la escena con orgullo, la humana no lo decepcionaría.

Sesshōmaru, convocó una nube de Yōki y tomó a la mujer de la cintura y la subió con él. Kagome se sentó dándole la espalda al demonio y mientras el avanzaba ella derribaba con flechas, protegiendo la espalda del demonio. Él atacaba por el frente con su látigo venenoso. Eso provocó que su pequeño ejercito tuviera un respiro de los soldados humanos que parecían hormigas marabuntas. Pronto Sesshōmaru se acercó más a su enemigo, solo un monje había con el general Oshio y no era otro que Miroku.

—Kagome, el Monje está con el general.

Kagome giró su rostro para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Miroku, como si este hubiera hecho una travesura, como si no tuviera miedo de ellos, de su furia. Kagome lo conocía bien. Una opresión en su pecho y el estómago, la hicieron temblar. Terror fue más bien lo que sintió. Entonces pudo escucharlo a lo lejos, después vino la inconfundible aura demoniaca de una reliquia muy adorada por dos hermanos.

—¡Viento cortante!

Sesshōmaru aterrizó frente al general Oshio y el monje, rápidamente fueron rodeados por humanos.

—¡Monje! ¡Purifica al demonio! Tomen a la bruja —ordenó el general con confianza.

—Lo siento mi señor, pero me temo que no podre.

—¿Qué?

Sesshōmaru utilizó su látigo para derribar a los humanos. Miroku fue el único en mantenerse en pie.

—Tienes mucho que explicar.

—Sí bueno, más vale que no quede ninguno mi señor, no es conveniente que se sepa que Inuyasha está vivo.

—¡Kagome! —se escuchó la voz del Hanyō a lo lejos llamando a su amante.

Inuyasha se acercó corriendo, cuando ella se giró la encontró con lágrimas en los ojos y desconcertada. Su hermano se colocó frente a ella, así que él se detuvo para mirarlo a los ojos. Se acercó caminando hacia él.

El zorro y la Dama llegaron para impedir que ambos hermanos se mataran. Kagome cruzó miradas con los ¿protectores?, estaba a punto de entrar en una crisis emocional.

—Sesshōmaru —Inuyasha de pie frente a su hermano y mirándolo a los ojos—. Gracias. Por protegerla. Sé que no fue fácil. Pero siempre estaré en deuda contigo, por darle la inmortalidad e incluso ir en contra de ti mismo y darle un lugar a mi esposa como tuya. Mi espada peleará a tu lado para protegerlos a ambos y por el Oeste.

Arrodillado frente al demonio con el que compartía sangre y con su espada en sus manos para ofrecerla a él:

—Te protegeré con vida. Mi Señor. —Repitió Inuyasha. El rostro del demonio era ilegible, tal humillación y a la vez no porque todo había sido un supuesto error. Gran dilema.

—¡Miko! —Habló Sesshōmaru.

Ella no podía articular palabra estaba atónita y temerosa de causar una desgracia. ¿Acaso era esto lo que pasaría? ¿Ella diría algo estúpido y ambos hermanos se matarían? Bueno en realidad Sesshōmaru mataría a Inuyasha. No pudo hablar, ¿qué debía decir de todos modos?

Sesshōmaru, esperaba su reacción entre no saber qué hacer o quién elegir. Decir que no le dolió —comprobar que muy en el fondo había creído que ella tal vez, solo está vez, lo elegiría— sería una gran mentira.

—Toma a tu esposo y regresen al Oeste me encargaré de todo aquí. Merece tu confort.

Todos vieron al Demonio despegar en una esfera de luz blanca para luego transformarse en la Bestia Yako.

—¡Inuyasha toma a tu mujer y vete! —Ordenó la Dama del Oeste.

Kagome cruzó miradas con el zorro y luego miró a la terrible Bestia devorar a los humanos.

—Sacerdotisa. Ve con tu esposo nos encargaremos de ellos —animó el zorro.

Inuyasha miraba a Kagome con anhelo. La vio caminar hacia él. La abrazó. Su aroma delicioso estaba camuflajeado con el de su hermano o ¿era la estola que llevaba puesta? Le dio la espalda y arrodilló para que ella subiera en él. Como en aquellos tiempos donde era una niña.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, la soltó para encontrarla hecha un mar de lágrimas.

—¿Qué pasa? Estás…

—Creí que habías muerto.

—Lo sé. Miroku… es un imbécil y al parecer yo igual por hacerte sufrir.

—Es qué, yo… yo…

—Shh, shh, tranquila ya estoy aquí. Lo siento tanto. Pero ya ves, Sesshōmaru cumplió su promesa y te protegió. Me lo ha contado la Dama. El consejo quería tu cabeza luego de que asesinaste a la prometida de Sesshōmaru. ¡Maldición no tenía idea de que algo así podría pasar!

—¡Vámonos!

—Sí debes estar cansada.

—No

—Vámonos del Oeste, Inuyasha.

—¿Qué? No podemos que no lo entiendes, has unido tu vida a la Sesshōmaru, no hay un lugar más seguro en el que puedas estar. —Tomó el rostro de su esposa entre sus manos y le dijo—: ¿Recuerdas la joya? Cada deseo tenía un precio, y los deseos jamás se cumplían como uno quería, en realidad. Si el precio para tu inmortalidad fue esto, entonces lo acepto. Te amo y esto es mejor que verte envejecer y morir. Ya no quiero perderte Kagome. ¡Ya no!

Kagome temía decirle que tan íntimos se habían hecho ella y Sesshōmaru, temía que hiciera una estupidez y muriera a manos del demonio.

—Tienes razón. ¡Vamos al castillo!

.

.

.

El gran perro demonio tragó a sus enemigos, algunos fueron torturados y yo fui elegido para traer el mensaje.

—¿Cuál es ese mensaje? —El sacerdote y generales humanos miraron a Miroku con el rostro golpeado y marcado por el látigo del demonio Sesshōmaru.

—Cada monje, Miko y niño nacido con poderes sagrados serán quemados vivos. Cada humano, mujer o niño que cruce las tierras del Oeste será degollado y utilizado como alimento y objeto de diversión para calmar la sed de sangre.

.

.

.

Cuando llegaron al castillo, Inuyasha tomó a su mujer, se mantuvo con ella en la habitación por dos días. Para Kagome había sido terrible la experiencia. La bestia de Inuyasha estuvo presente en su mayor tiempo. Por lo que ella terminaba muy herida y ni siquiera lo disfrutaba. Ella se sentía vacía y con ganas de llorar y su corazón se sentía culpable. El haber estado íntimamente ligada a Sesshōmaru la había dañado para otros hombres, o tal vez, era que su alma y Reiki, no reconocían a Inuyasha como su compañero. Y mientras él dormía ella se mantenía despierta recordando la frialdad con la que Sesshōmaru la había tratado y no era para menos, le había prometido que no habría nadie más, pero Inuyasha era su primer esposo y ¿qué podía hacer? Se matarían y no soportaría ver el odio de Inuyasha en sus ojos por haberlo traicionado eligiendo a su hermano. No podía hacerle eso, no a él.

Además, tenía la sensación de que la parte instintiva de Inuyasha odiaba sentir el Yōki de Sesshōmaru en ella. ¿La estaba castigando con sus malos tratos? Posiblemente. Pero qué tanto era Inuyasha y qué tanto era la bestia. En una ocasión le había pedido que parara y de inmediato la bestia se había presentado, vio tanta malicia en sus ojos que ella simplemente guardó silencio y permitió. Ella sospechó que la bestia lo sabía y que la parte racional de Inuyasha no quería reconocerlo. Él le estaba dando la oportunidad de olvidarlo y ¿ser felices? Pues la ignorancia en ocasiones es mejor que la verdad.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba en su habitación mirando por la ventana el cielo nocturno, hacia dos noches que La Dama y los otros habían vuelto con la victoria y seis días que ella e Inuyasha habían vuelto al castillo. Sesshōmaru y algunos soldados incluyendo el zorro no volvieron.

Sin embargo, no sabía que hacer o qué decir, avergonzada se había mantenido en sus habitaciones. No los recibió.

Shippō entró en la habitación. Se acercó a ella y abrazó sus piernas. Ella notó que había crecido mucho desde que lo conoció.

—Has crecido —le confesó mientras peinaba sus cabellos rojos.

—La Dama desea verte.

—Sí, bueno no puedo esconderme por el resto de mi vida ¿o sí?

—Kagome, creo que Inuyasha lo sabe.

—No digas nada, tu no sabes nada. Podría hacerte daño.

—Como a ti.

—¿Qué? No, él no…

—Él sí. Puedo oler la sangre de tus heridas hechas por sus garras. Por eso no sales de aquí. La Dama me preguntó por qué no los recibiste, ni has salido de aquí desde su llegada. Le dije que desde que llegaste te has sentido cansada y que podía oler enfermedad en ti. Quiere verte ahora. Te espera en sus aposentos.

Kagome le pidió a Shippō que la ayudara a cambiarse. Cambiaron sus vendajes y ropas. Puso demasiada colonia de flores en su kimono y le había pedido a Shippō que comprobara si podía oler su sangre.

—No. Apestas a flores, pero no creo que dure mucho.

—Bien, intentaré salir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba sentada frente a la Dama bebiendo té. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos.

—Pudiste elegirlo, ambos te dieron la oportunidad Miko.

—…

—Inuyasha resultó un cachorro muy listo. Mira que agradecer en lugar de agredir le funcionó muy bien.

—Él no sabe.

—¡Que va! Creo que hasta un humano sin sentido del olfato lo sabría. Tonta. Simplemente les dio la salida fácil y menos dolorosa. Debo decir que el Monje si se dio cuenta y fue difícil persuadirlo de que Inuyasha no corría riesgo con Sesshōmaru.

—…

—Toma —le ofreció un saco qué al dejarlas caer en la mesa, su contenido salió revelando unas flores—. Bébelo, todas las noches sin falta antes de dormir y por las mañanas antes de los alimentos.

—¿Qué es?

—Te ayudará a engendrar. Entre más rápido el Hanyō te preñe, será mejor para todos. Incluso Sesshōmaru perderá el ansia por tu cuerpo.

Por alguna razón a Kagome no le gustó la idea de engendrar un bebé, al menos no ahora que estaba muy confundida.

—Sí —respondió con un nudo en la garganta y los ojos brillosos.

—Mi hijo regresa mañana. Mantente erguida y con las piernas bien cerradas en su presencia. O mejor aun no salgas de tus habitaciones. Solo estará aquí dos días y partirá de nuevo. De una vez te digo… Exterminará a tu especie. Ese es el castigo que te ha impuesto por rechazarlo.

—¡No! Quiere obligarme a ir con él —Kagome se enfureció, ¿cómo se atrevía?

—Humana vanidosa. Él no hará tal cosa. Nunca volverá a ti. Él es Sesshōmaru, niña estúpida; ¿qué te hace creer que se humillará por tercera vez frente a ti? Él tiene dignidad, es un Señor.

Kagome derramó un par de lágrimas.

—Lo siento. De verdad lo siento. Pero él sabe que nada de esto hubiera pasado si no hubiese creído que Inuyasha estaba muerto.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. Y él lo sabía, nunca lo engañé. No puede sentirse enfadado por no lo elegirlo sobre Inuyasha cuando sabe que siempre lo amaré. Puede que Sesshōmaru sea la mejor opción, por todas las razones que usted quiera, pero Inuyasha es el amor de mi vida. No mal interprete una buena follada con el amor verdadero.

La Dama golpeó la mejilla de Kagome con su abanico, haciéndola caer de lado. Cuando la tocó para calmar el ardor, descubrió un hilo de sangre.

—¡Insolente! Te contaré un secreto, nadie creyó que Inuyasha estuviera muerto, incluso en la debilidad de la luna nueva. Fue enterrado herido y vivo. ¿Por qué arriesgarse a que escapará? ¿Por qué tu amigo que hasta ahora nos ha dicho siempre la verdad no le cortaría la cabeza? ¿Cómo es que ese soldado escapó de una fortaleza humana llena de monjes que pudieron purificarlo en un instante? ¿Duda? Tal vez.

—¿Me manipularon…?

—¿Eso crees? Tal vez te faltó tenerle un poco de fe a tu Hanyō. Sesshōmaru solo tomó la oportunidad a un deseo reprimido, él siempre consigue lo que quiere incluso la espada de su padre mata para él. Y a ti te gusta mi hijo.

—No es cierto.

—Tonta. Aléjate de mi hijo si el deseo de tu corazón es más fuerte que el de tu alma. Pero si no es así, entonces repudia a Inuyasha.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru llegó al siguiente día como prometió la Dama, Kagome se mantuvo en su habitación aislada de todos, por su propia voluntad. Inuyasha no la cuestionó.

Inuyasha, miraba a su hermano con asombro. Él le estaba pidiendo que fuera con Kouga para pedirle ayuda contra el ejercito de Monjes y además quería exponer a Kagome llevándola también.

—Sé que Kagome es fuerte, pero llevarla a la boca del lobo donde la mayoría de nosotros podríamos morir, es irracional.

—¿No confías en ella Inuyasha?

—Por lo que veo tú sí confías demasiado en "ella".

—El zorro ha entrenado sus poderes espirituales y este Sesshōmaru la ha entrenado en la espada personalmente.

—Claro, pude darme cuenta de eso. La has expuesto Sesshōmaru y ese no fue el trato. Mi espada por su protección.

—Y este Sesshōmaru cumplió, ella es más fuerte de lo que piensas y saber defenderse no es debilidad, este sería un protector irresponsable si no le enseñara el uso de las armas ni el uso adecuado de su poder. ¿No lo entiendes?

—No, lo que veo es que la has visto como un arma más y …

—¿Crees que hubiera sellado el alma de este Sesshōmaru si solo fuera un arma a los ojos de este?

—…

—Este Sesshōmaru lleva un trozo del alma y reiki de la Miko en el corazón. Su grandeza rivaliza con el de este Sesshōmaru.

—Está preñada.

Todos en el consejo incluso la Dama del Oeste levantó la mirada para ver a su hijo. Contuvieron la respiración esperando la peor reacción de su Señor. El rostro de Sesshōmaru no mostraban nada, pero sus ojos daban un destello de Reiki que asustó a Inuyasha.

—Bien, no participará. Sal ahora mismo rumbo al norte y dile al lobo que si falla este Sesshōmaru acabará con su prole personalmente, luego nos alcanzarás.

—Creí que solo daría el mensaje y regresaría al castillo.

—Ya has descansado lo suficiente o ¿es que tu debilidad por ser un Hanyō es aún más grade de lo que creía?

—No. Por supuesto que no y lo sabes. No cuestiones ahora mi fortaleza.

—Entonces obedece o llevaré a la Miko en tu lugar.

—Estaré ahí.

.

.

.

Inuyasha entró en la habitación de manera violenta. Kagome no lo había visto tan furioso en mucho tiempo. Él se acercó a ella y comenzó a besarla con furia, lastimando con sus colmillos los labios de Kagome. Ella no reprochó ante su manejo. Hacerlo sería peor. ¿Qué le había dicho Sesshōmaru?

—Inuyasha, ¿qué pasa? —Preguntó cuando este soltó sus labios para comenzar a depositar besos y mordidas en su cuello mientras sus manos luchaban para despojar a su hembra de la odiosa ropa que ahora usaba. Odiaba que la Dama la influenciara tanto que ahora vestía como una princesa. Y lo odiaba tanto. Arrancó las prendas rasgándolas sin consideración.

—Sesshōmaru me ha enviado al norte con Kouga —respondió mientras la arrojaba al futón sin delicadeza.

—¡Oye!

—¿Qué? ¿ahora quieres que te trate como a una flor? Antes te gustaba como te lo hacía ¿cuál es el problema? —preguntó mientras se desnudaba.

—No digas tonterías. ¿Cuándo volverás?

—No lo sé, daré un mensaje y alcanzaré a Sesshōmaru en la batalla.

—Cuídate.

Él estaba de rodillas entre las piernas de Kagome.

—Lo haré, por favor no me creas muerto hasta que veas mi cadáver ¿quieres?

Kagome sonrió con melancolía antes de decir:

—Sí. Lo siento.

—Idiota, no tienes que disculparte. ¿cómo te sientes?

Parecía que la agresividad en él se había apagado dejando al hombre que ella amaba, grosero, pero muy dulce.

—Mejor, creo que ya no me gusta la carne asada.

Inuyasha pasaba sus garras por lo largo de sus piernas en una sutil y peligrosa caricia.

—Esta mañana me recordaste a Sango en sus primeros días de embarazo.

Ella no sentía que esas caricias surtieran el efecto que una vez tuvieron.

—Inuyasha no creo…

—¿Cuándo fue tu ultimo sangrado? —Inuyasha olisqueó el centro de Kagome, buscando su celo o algo más.

—Insinúas que ¿anoche me embarazaste?

—No, tal vez fue antes. Hueles diferente. Pero no percibo al niño. Mi madre me contó que mi padre creyó que lo había engañado porque había insertado su semilla en ella un día y no había percibido el embarazo, él se fue y no volvió en semanas y cuando lo hizo la encontró preñada. Al parecer nosotros los demonios no podemos percibir el embarazo de una hembra humana de inmediato. He pensado que tal vez sea porque los demonios tardan menos tiempo en desarrollarse en el vientre de la hembra, y por supuesto nacer.

Kagome se aterrorizó, ¿y si era de Sesshōmaru?

—Solo tu lo sabes ¿verdad?

—No, se lo he dicho al consejo. Sesshōmaru quería llevarte a la siguiente batalla.

«¡Mierda!» Kagome, dijo en su mente.

—¿Cómo pudiste? Ni siquiera estamos seguros de que sea verdad.

—¿A quién le importa? —preguntó para luego lamer el centro de Kagome para probar su sabor. Sí. Ya no sabía a semilla del idiota ni guardaba su olor, cómo odiaba a su hermano—. Solo quiero protegerte, ya luego diremos que fue una falsa alarma o que lo has perdido.

—Eres un idiota —respondió Kagome, temerosa de la reacción de Sesshōmaru, puede que él no se viera afectado a simple vista, pero estaba segura de qué se vengaría por eso.

—Un idiota que te ama con locura y que está dispuesto a todo por ti.

—¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha se acercó a ella, la tomó entre sus brazos y la beso apasionadamente mientras se enterraba en su cuerpo.

—Podemos decir que lo hemos engendrado en mi noche humana. Puede que sea un niño más humano que bestia. Y por eso no pueden sentirlo.

—Buena teoría. Pero no me siento embarazada, así que no te hagas ilusiones.

—Mujer, ten por seguro que lo estarás esta noche.

.

.

.

—Inuyasha

—Si señora.

—¿Es verdad? ¿Está embarazada?

—Hice todo lo que está en mi para preñarla, no lo sé en realidad. Falta una semana para que el sangrado de Kagome llegue, si no lo hace es una posibilidad. Se mantenerla lejos de Sesshōmaru. Ahora usted haga lo suyo y mantenga a su hijo lejos de ella.

—No puedes evitar lo inevitable, Inuyasha. Sí ese niño es de Sesshōmaru.

—¿De qué lado está? O dígame si se ha arrepentido, porque hasta donde pude oler ella no esta embarazada de él.

—Por supuesto que no. Y no estoy de ningún lado, solo trato de evitar una desgracia.

—Y un Hanyō.

—Sí. Un heredero de mi hijo tiene que ser de sangre pura. Los que vengan después no me interesan.

—Y ¿por qué no se lo dijo a él desde un principio?

—Cualquier hembra de Sesshōmaru la hubiera matado y nada ni nadie puede detener a Sesshōmaru de obtener lo que desea.

—Entonces nuestra causa está perdida.

—¿Es su hijo?

—Si ella está embarazada, es una posibilidad. Durante mucho tiempo no pude preñarla y aunque odie reconocerlo él es un demonio completo.

—Llévatela. Escóndela. Pero mantenla segura donde nadie sepa su ubicación.

—¿Deja en mis manos la vida de su hijo? Ellos están unidos. ¿Y si el niño es de él?

—Dejo en tus manos la vida de mi hijo y en mis manos queda la vida de tu amada mujer. Protegeré a Sesshōmaru con mi vida, Hanyō. Además, él tiene razón en algo. Ella puede sobrevivir sola. Ha aprendido de los mejores y si es tu deseo o dudas todavía de su capacidad, me encargaré de que el zorro la proteja con su vida.

—Él es fiel a Sesshōmaru.

—No, él me es fiel a mí.

—Tarde o temprano se encontrarán.

—Y para ese entonces habrá tanto odio en sus corazones que no querrán estar juntos jamás. ¿O tu amor es tan desinteresado que deseas la felicidad de la Miko aun si esta no es a tu lado?

—No. Ella no será feliz con Sesshōmaru. El no siente nada más por ella que deseo. En cambio, yo la amo, de verdad. Kagome no sería feliz con él, porque Sesshōmaru no entiende los sentimientos humanos, es incapaz de sentir nada.

.

.

.

—¿Qué es lo que me estás pidiendo mi Señora?

El zorro tenia los ojos muy abiertos, no podía creer lo que esa mujer tan hermosa y a la cual amaba le estaba pidiendo.

—Lo que has escuchado zorro.

—Me estás pidiendo que traicione a mi Señor.

—Tú me debes lealtad a mi no a él y si le has servido es porque te lo he ordenado.

—Entonces, me pides que parta a algún lugar desconocido para siempre. Me pides que desaparezca de tu vida. ¡Me echas de ella! ¡Como si no significara nada para ti!

—Tú eres el culpable, tú le pusiste esa horrible humana en la cama a Sesshōmaru.

—Lo hice para liberarte, lo hice por nosotros.

—¡Pues mira lo que has ocasionado!

—Si yo no te importo… ¿Por qué traicionas a tu propio hijo?

—Porque Inu no Taishō me hizo prometer que, si algo le llegara a pasar, Inuyasha no moriría a manos de Sesshōmaru.

—¿Y que importa la voluntad de un hombre que no te amó?

—Él nos permitió estar juntos.

Ella respondió con dolor, por el rechazo evidente del Perro General y porque en verdad sentía un hueco al saber que no volvería a ver a su fiel amante.

—Nunca seremos tu y yo ¿cierto?

—Entiéndeme, por favor. ¡Van a matarse!

El zorro le había jurado lealtad una vez a esa hermosa hembra. Pero nunca fue correspondido realmente, tal vez fue el peligro de la aventura, luego la soledad y ahora una costumbre. Podia verlo ahora él solo era la constante en la vida de la mujer, pero evidentemente ya se había aburrido de él y su tonto romanticismo. Ya no la complacía, ya no significaba nada para ella. y con dolor en su corazón como nunca había sentido el guerrero, de demonio juró:

—Protegeré a la Miko.

—Gracias, amor mío.

—No te confundas. Lo haré por mi Señor.

El zorro se dio media vuelta con una mirada fría en sus ojos y el desprecio marcado en sus labios. La Dama supo entonces que había perdido a su único amor. Y por primera vez sintió amargura en su corazón.

.

.

.

Kagome se sentía inquieta no podía dormir y tenia la enorme necesidad de salir de esa habitación. Inuyasha había partido en la mañana del día anterior. Se pregunto si pronto amanecería, se levantó y miró por el balcón. Todavía era muy oscuro y la luna estaba en lo alto.

Decidió salir, seguro todos estaban en sus habitaciones ya. La noche era calurosa, y por eso ella solo llevo la prenda de cama sin nada más para cubrirse. Deseaba sentir el aire fresco, y la tierra en sus pies. Su cabello suelto y salvaje, había dudado en atarlo, pero esa noche se sentía con ganas de no ser una sacerdotisa, una guerrera o una señora. Quería ser libre.

Así caminó por los amplios jardines bajo la luz de la luna. No se percato que él yōki la guiaba a un lugar en particular lejos del castillo, ella solo tenía ganas de correr y alejarse pronto. Ella nunca se había adentrado en esa parte del bosque, no tenía miedo de perderse, no tenia miedo en si de nada. Solo quería alejarse y correr a algún lugar.

Atravesó la línea de los arboles para encontrar un prado lleno de luciérnagas que bailaban entre las flores nocturnas abiertas tomando la luz de la luna. Era maravilloso el espectáculo, pero fue más hermoso ver a un demonio de cabello plateado con el torso desnudo y descalzo como ella; sentado sobre una roca con los ojos cerrados, expresando una tranquilidad y belleza etérea que dudaba que él fuera real.

Ella se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

—Kagome.

Ella se detuvo y su corazón comenzó a latir tan rápido. No sabía que hacer si se giraba iría a él y no sabía qué era lo que quería el demonio. Bueno él quería matarla por su traición eso era seguro. Lo bueno que él no era un suicida.

—Siento haber interrum…

—Báñate con este Sesshōmaru.

—Yo… Yo no pue…

—Es una orden. O esté saldré a cazar está noche.

La amenaza fue real, iría por Inuyasha.

Ella se giró de nuevo y comenzó a caminar hacía el demonio, sin esperarla él comenzó el viaje a algún lugar. Cuando ella logró alcanzarlo él ya estaba desnudo adentrándose a un estanque de agua termal. Ella al igual que él se desnudó y se adentró al agua caliente. Tomó asiento frente a él, pero lo suficientemente lejos, también.

—Ven.

Ella obedeció, aunque las piernas le temblaban, ¿iba a tomarla por la fuerza? ¿Era esa su venganza por su despreció?

Sesshōmaru acercó todavía más a la hembra hasta que ella se montó en el demonio, que mantenía sus manos en sus caderas. Kagome podía sentir su virilidad con su centro arriba de él. No se movió porque no quería darle la impresión equivocada de que lo quería dentro suyo. Sus manos en los hombros del demonio, para alejarlo o quemarlo si era necesario.

—No estés tensa, la violación está por muy debajo de mí. Nunca dañaría tu cuerpo, amor mío.

Ella quería llorar porque eran muy evidentes las marcas que había hecho Inuyasha en todo su cuerpo, mordidas, garras enterradas en su piel cremosa, rasguños. Y Sesshōmaru, retiró el cabello desordenado de su rostro, poniéndolo detrás de su oreja. Muy lentamente fue acercando su rostro al de la Kagome y suavemente deposito un beso en sus labios. Luego otro y otros más, hasta que finalmente ella se relajó y él profundizo en su boca, atrayéndola por el cuello. Pero a ese punto ella se abrazó más al demonio. Ya no pensaba, su alma se había hecho cargo, lo había anhelado tanto. Y Kagome ya no quería seguir luchando consigo misma, alma, mente y corazón. Lo necesitaban. Algo dentro de ella era más fuerte.

—Kagome, mi Kagome.

Repetía el demonio una y otra vez, mientras lamia su cuello y ella lo exponía para él mientras resistía las ganas de restregarse en su virilidad.

De pronto él la levantó puso la nariz en su vientre, ahí estaba justo en ese momento él sintió el latido del Yōki del niño que comenzaba a crecer en su vientre. La sentó en la orilla y luego la recostó. Abrió sus piernas colocándolas en sus hombros y bajó nuevamente el rostro al vientre de la mujer.

—El niño es de Inuyasha.

Ella cerró los ojos fuertemente. Se sentía tan… triste. Inuyasha había logrado preñarla.

—Lo sé —dijo mientras derramaba lágrimas.

Se recostó sobre ella, ahora sus piernas estaban enredadas en las caderas del demonio, con un brazo en cada lado de Kagome apresándola, tocando su nariz con la de ella y con los ojos cerrados. Los largos cabellos húmedos de Sesshōmaru ocultando sus rostros del mundo. Ambos permanecieron así un largo rato. Sus cuerpos tocándose, y sus energías bailando juntas a su alrededor. Al menos ellas estaban en paz por tenerse, ¡cuánto se habían extrañado!

—Te extrañé —dijo él.

—Lo siento —respondió la mujer entre sollozos.

—No lo hagas, existía la posibilidad de que él hubiera sobrevivido, yo abusé de tu debilidad. No ha sido culpa tuya. —Susurró—: ¡Mi amor! —Y mirándola a los ojos le expresó—: Te amo tanto como lo haría un humano, porque ahora mi amor es egoísta y solo busco satisfacer mi necesidad de ti, aunque eso signifique que esté traicionando a mi hermano, por buscarte y decirte que te amo y que te esperaré hasta su muerte.

—¡Por favor no lo mates!

—Nunca haría nada que te dañará. Nunca mataré a mi hermano, Kagome, pero si él vuelve a hacerte daño no dudes en ponerlo en su lugar. No permitas que dañe lo que me pertenece. Kagome. Promételo.

—Lo haré. No lo permitiré.

—Sabes lo que debes hacer, eres una hembra alfa protege a tus cachorros y a este niño que crece en tu vientre, protege a mi hermano si es lo que deseas, pero no esperes que esté aquí para mirar su felicidad. Sé feliz con él sin sentirte mal. No voy a interferir Kagome. No lo haré. Más te prometo que cuando él muera esté Sesshōmaru irá por ti.

Ella estaba tan maravillada por sus palabras, porque ahora estaba tranquila de que él comprendiera que Inuyasha no se merecía ser abandonado, que había actuado imprudentemente, que cometió un error y Sesshōmaru aceptó su traición y ahora por su honor él los dejaría vivir en paz. Y tras asentir y sonreírle muy aliviada, lo besó.

El demonio correspondió el beso con pasión, mientras pensaba que era una locura prometerle que no interferiría, que desaparecería de sus vidas lo más que pudiera; pero no le dijo a ella que su tiempo con Inuyasha seria breve porque lo arrastraría con él a la guerra. Una tras otra hasta verlo envejecer. Y si muere en batalla será mucho mejor. Odiaba a su hermano tanto como lo apreciaba, que dilema y que dolor, traicionarlo de esa manera, pero su alma, su bestia la querían a ella. Y él había resultado un ser tan débil… que no puede resistirse a la humana.

—¡Sesshōmaru!

—Aún estas en celo.

—No puede ser… —ella gimió de nuevo, lo quería, ella lo quería.

—Pero lo estás. Él te preñó ayer. Mujer tu cuerpo responde al mío.

Había tanto deseo en su voz… él se hundió de nuevo en las aguas termales para borrar el rastro de sus aromas sexuales de ambos sobre ellos. Ella sobre él, lo montó.

Era tan cálida, ¿cómo podía decir que no la tocaría? Si era un paraíso celestial. ¡Y vaya que le gustaba el cielo!

Los movimientos de Kagome eran lentos, su mirada no dejaba la del demonio, podía ver su reiki en los de él, como él podía mirar su Yōki en sus ojos azules tan exóticos y sensuales llenos de bruma. Sus manos sujetaban sus mechones plateados y sus senos rozaban sus labios con el movimiento de arriba a bajo de sus caderas al enterrarse en él y luego salir muy despacio. Estaba enloqueciendo y quería, no, deseaba con todo su ser marcarla. Kagome también quería su marca, el yōki de Sesshōmaru comenzó a adentrarse en su cuerpo, y el reiki también lo hizo con Sesshōmaru, la bestia despertó, su rostro se alargó y los colmillos crecieron; su mirada roja, llena de maldad y sed de sangre estaba presente. Ella no le temía como temía a la bestia de Inuyasha. Y por eso ella ladeó su cuello exponiéndolo a él. El demonio en su esplendor colocó sus colmillos en su cuello. Pero luego tomó sus caderas y se levantó, la llevó a un lugar las profundo donde él estaba de pie y la recargó en una roca. Él impuso el ritmo.

Kagome exponía su cuello para él. Elevó su reiki y gimió más fuerte cuando él la penetró duro. Ella se arqueó llena de placer; sus senos eran voluptuosos, redondos y tan hermosos. Él demonio puso su marca en el seno izquierdo, mientras que su yōki la llevaba a esa bruma y oscuridad infernal y él viajaba al cielo, y su miembro hinchado muy hinchado se derramaba en ella. Completando así la unión de sus almas y sus cuerpos, ahora eran compañeros de por vida, pero separados por el honor.

Kagome, tenia su rostro enterrado en el cuello del demonio, mientras él hacía círculos en su espalda con la yema de sus dedos. No quería que la noche terminara, pero finalmente ella tomó la iniciativa alejándose de él y saliendo del estanque. Kagome estaba vestida con el cabello húmedo y lista para marcharse, no lo había mirado. Tenía tanta vergüenza. Sesshōmaru lidereó el camino de regreso. La dejó al final del bosque para que ella continuara sola al castillo. Sin decir nada ella comenzó a retirarse. Él la tomó del brazo y la atrajo hacia su pecho. La tomó del cuello y la acercó para besarla, arrinconándola en el proceso entre un árbol y su cuerpo. Desesperado por no dejarla ir, la acercó más. Kagome comenzó a llorar, no quería dejarlo, no quería. Ella… se separó un poco dejando los labios del demonio y dijo:

—Te amo.

Hubiera sido hermoso escucharlo, pero ella estaba despidiéndose y la odió.

—Quédate a mi lado —propuso a cambio.

—¡Sesshōmaru!

—Kagome, por favor.

El demonio se puso de rodillas ante ella sujetando fuertemente su cintura. La odiaba por hacerlo humillarse de esa manera, él podía tomarla estaba en su derecho, claro. Más no quería forzarla y vivir un infierno por odiarlo. La quería completa.

—¡Oh por Dios! No lo hagas, no lo hagas por favor.

Ella tenía las manos en el rostro del demonio mirándolo a los ojos suplicándole que no lo hiciera, llorando porque ahora lo veía con más claridad. Él en verdad la amaba. Ella también se arrodilló para quedar a su misma altura.

—Te amo. Te amo, no lo hagas. Por favor.

—¿Te quedaras con este?

Ella no quería que él se fuera con él corazón roto o pensando que lo amaba menos. Ella lo amaba, pero no podía dejar a Inuyasha ya no porque estaba esperando un hijo de él y… ¿qué tenía que hacer?

Kagome lo abrazó,

—Me lo prometiste. Que esperarías.

Él se alejó y la miró a los ojos. Los suyos dorados parecían ser de oro fundido, ella deseaba poder hundirse en ellos.

—¿Podremos Kagome?

Ninguno lo creía así.

—Debemos hacerlo.

La besó desesperadamente y la recostó en el piso, quería hacerla suya de nuevo.

—¡No! Por favor, solo será más difícil.

Él la soltó, se levantó y le dio la espalda. Furioso, ella lo despreció de nuevo. Era un idiota no volvería a suplicarle sus malditas migajas de amor. La odiaba tanto como la amaba.

—¡Vete!

—Sesshōmaru, por favor.

Sesshōmaru la abandonó convirtiéndose en un orbe, totalmente molesto por la idiotez de la mujer por orillarlos a esa situación tan baja, cuando él le había dado todo. Molesto por haberle prometido cosas de las que ahora estaba seguro no podrá soportar. ¿Qué no se daba cuenta de lo mal que había elegido?

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru había retrasado el viaje, su madre se había negado a que el zorro viajara con él. Ella quería hacerlo en su lugar. Mientras que la Miko estaba en su habitación, no paraba de llorar y decían estaba enferma, pues vomitaba todo lo que comía.

Una Yōkai entró en las habitaciones de la Dama llevando la charola de comida de la Miko totalmente intacta.

—No comió.

Sesshōmaru quien estaba con ella mirando unos pergaminos levantó la vista para ver los platillos y sin decir nada, se levantó y salió de la habitación dirigiéndose a la de Kagome. La encontró recostada, el niño humano lloraba en la cuna a grito tendido, olía mal y estaba hambriento; y ella parecía mirar a la nada. Si hubiera sido alguien más no toleraría tal negligencia. De inmediato ordenaría que la mujer fuera ejecutada. Pero él sabía lo que ocurría, ella estaba sufriendo más allá de su cuerpo físico. Su alma anhelaba al demonio, su Bestia la llamaba y ella no podía ir a él, no hasta que Sesshōmaru diera la orden. Él sufría igual, por eso no había podido irse. Su madre comenzaba a sospechar del porque ella estaba en depresión aguda y él no podía marcharse a una batalla que él mismo planeó.

—Kagome.

Ella miró al demonio y de inmediato las lágrimas comenzaron a caer de su rostro desconsoladamente. Sesshōmaru la abrazó. La Dama lo había seguido y cuando miró la escena ella supo que su hijo la había marcado. Tomó al niño humano y salió de la habitación. La situación ahora era más grave de lo que pensaba.

Quería pedirle que se detuviera, que se fuera y la dejara morir en paz, pero no pudo hacerlo. Ese sentimiento, esa necesidad de él era terrible, no estaba preparada para esa desolación que era mucho peor que cuando ya no pudo volver al pasado o cuando ella intentó quitarse la vida. Ella no podía hacer eso y no tenia ni siquiera ganas de levantarse.

Sesshōmaru besaba cada centímetro de su rostro, lamia las lágrimas caídas y daba un mordisco de vez en cuando a su oreja, para sacarla de ese estado de ánimo.

—Es horrible.

—Sientes lo que mi alma siente. Y mi Bestia te llama.

Ella le miró, esa horrible opresión era causa de Sesshōmaru. Lo besó, porque, aunque el pareciera normal, en realidad sufría tanto como ella. Sesshomaru comenzó a desudarla y a depositar besos en su cuello, bajando por su pecho hasta llegar a su abdomen. De repente, lo sintió, otro yōki, más fuerte con la fuerza de un demonio combinado con reiki. No uno con sangre diluida en una segunda generación.

—Kagome.

—Sí —ella levantó la cabeza para mirar hacia abajo, el demonio parecía atónito. Era gracioso él nunca demostraba nada más que enojo, y muy recientemente amor y tristeza.

—Hay un segundo niño y es de este Sesshōmaru.

Kagome se sentó. Miró su vientre, intentó recordar sus clases de Biología. Sí era posible eso, mellizos no idénticos solo que sus óvulos habían sido fecundados por dos padres distintos en un lapso menor de 72 horas.

—Soy una…

—Estabas en celo.

Kagome se recostó y cerró los ojos, se sentía como una verdadera canina preñada por dos perros, su maldita culpa. ¿Qué demonios eran esas flores que le había dado la Dama, que la hizo tener una doble ovulación? ¿por qué no se las había dado antes de que Inuyasha regresará? Luego sintió al demonio colocarse entre sus piernas y recostarse encima, abrió los ojos antes de sentir sus labios en los suyos mientras la penetraba. No quería decir nada, no quería hablar, solo sentirlo muy cerca. Porque sabía que llevar en su vientre dos niños de distinto padre era una catástrofe anunciada. Y ya nada podría evitarlo.

El demonio zorro, estaba preocupado. Pronto dio la orden a los sirvientes del castillo de no hablar nada de lo sucedido, especialmente a Inuyasha o lo pagarían con la muerte.

.

.

.

El Zorro entró en la habitación de la Dama sin pedir permiso, no estaba de humor para banalidades. La encontró bañando al cachorro humano.

—La marcó, ¿todavía quieres hacerlo?

—Ahora más que nunca. En estos tiempos debe estar mejor resguardada. Sesshomaru se ha enamorado y mira que los demonios no logramos eso con facilidad. Será un blanco fácil, ahora no solo lo haremos por Inuyasha, también por Sesshōmaru.

—Conozco a tres demonios que sí se han enamorado, tal vez solo es problema tuyo mi Señora.

La Dama no se molestó en mirarlo, sí el demonio se daba cuenta de que ella también lo amaba, no se iría con la mujer. Y sabía bien, que perderían la batalla. Cualquiera podía verlo en realidad, solo que los demonios eran demasiado orgullosos para reconocerlo en voz alta. Confiaban en Sesshōmaru, pero ella podía ver que ahora era más débil emocionalmente. Si el enemigo se enteraba, si otros clanes se enteraban se unirían para derrotarlo y luego se lanzarían unos contra otros para quedarse con las riquezas del Oeste con el poder. No podía permitir que se distrajera pensando en el bienestar de ella y no permitiría que los hijos de Inu no Taishō se mataran entre sí por una hembra humana.

—Ella debe irse, Sesshōmaru no podrá resistir verla con Inuyasha y hará una estupidez. Su debilidad nos costará a todos. Lo sabes.

.

.

.

—Reconóceme, repudia a Inuyasha —ordenó la Bestia mientras la embestía deliciosamente.

—Sesshōmaru… ¡Ah!

—No puedes ofrecerte para marcarte y luego pedirme que me convierta en tu amante, ¿eso es lo que deseas de nosotros? Créeme eso es más humillante para Inuyasha… —Incitó hablándole bajo en su oído. Su tono era melodioso.

—No puedo hacerle eso.

—Sí puedes, llevas a mi hijo en tú vientre y llevas el de él. Sabe que los reconoceré a ambos como míos y tendrán una mejor vida a mi lado que al suyo. Puede quedarse o marcharse.

—¿Y si intenta matarte?

—No. Te ama demasiado y no dejaría a su propio hijo sin su madre.

—Sesshōmaru… estoy cerca.

—Júralo, que lo repudiarás…

—Por favor.

La bestia salió de ella la giró y la abrió de piernas y se montó de nuevo, frente a frente.

—Mírame, sacerdotisa soy un demonio degradado a ser tu igual, pongo a tus pies mi clan, mi casa todo lo que tengo y me rechazas.

—Estoy debajo de ti.

Sesshomaru los giró colocándola sobre él, todavía unidos por sus sexos.

—Ahora estoy debajo de ti. Hago a un lado mi orgullo y mi posición porque es tu deseo. ¿Qué más quieres de este Yako?

Kagome se sentó, miró sus ojos rojos. Se sentía tan poderosa, el demonio más fuerte de Japón sometido por ella. Comenzó a moverse lentamente primero llevó sus manos a sus pechos y comenzó a masajearlos, enterrada en él muy enterrada arqueó su espalda miró al techo. Había una hermosa pintura de un cielo azul, un castillo en la cima de una montaña y a lo lejos un perro enorme volando. Cerró los ojos y bombeo al demonio llena de poder, con su reiki elevado dominando al Yōki de Sesshōmaru; llena de lujuria por el ser tan hermoso debajo de ella; y placer porque el demonio se retorcía debajo y suplicaba porque fuera más rápido diciendo:

—Estoy cerca sacerdotisa, mas rápido, por favor júralo.

El reiki estalló en ola, gigantesca que el Yoki de Sesshōmaru contuvo para que ella no purificara a ningún demonio dentro del castillo.

.

.

.

El consejo miraba al demonio, completamente orgulloso de la hembra a su lado. Ella era poderosa y ya podían sentir el poder de los cachorros en su vientre. Les había dicho que el que su hermano estuviera vivo no impedía que ella fuera reconocida como lo que era, su perra alfa y compañera. Ella había cumplido con su palabra de honrar al Oeste con un heredero ya que había asesinado a su amante. Y por eso la había marcado porque no permitiría que no fuera reconocida y protegida por los suyos en caso de que fuera apresado.

—¿Qué pasará con Inuyasha? Mi señor.

—Será repudiado por mi hembra, y él será libre para elegir quedarse o irse.

La madre de Sesshōmaru miraba al piso totalmente abatida. Pero asumiendo el mandato de su hijo y su señor.

Kagome, miraba a Sesshōmaru con orgullo. La estola de él enredada en su cuerpo, ella era hermosa y poderosa los había asustado la noche anterior con la explosión de reiki. Fue una sorpresa encontrar al zorro impidiendo su paso a las habitaciones de la mujer, pero sentían el Yōki de Sesshōmaru conteniendo el reiki, no sabían si ella estaba peleando con él.

Si ya está decidido juramos lealtad. Él consejo conformado por los generales y capitanes del ejército de Sesshōmaru se arrodilló ante la Dama Kagome y su Señor Sesshōmaru.

.

.

.

—Entonces, ¿el perro quiere que lleve a mi manada a una muerte segura?

—No es una muerte segura. Lobo. Sesshōmaru raramente se equivoca, disculpa… Nunca se equivoca. Si el dice que podemos ganar, es porque podemos hacerlo.

—Está bien estaremos ahí en diez días como ha ordenado.

—Bien, me marcho entonces.

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Kagome, me pidió verme antes de ir con Sesshōmaru.

—Manda saludos a mi hermana perro. Dile que todavía la llevo en mi corazón.

—Imbécil.

—Tú eres el imbécil Inuyasha, nunca la has merecido.

.

.

.

Kagome estaba entre los brazos de su compañero recuperándose de la ardua sesión de sexo, después de la hora de la comida se habían encerrado en las habitaciones de Sesshōmaru.

—No quiero que me dejes.

—No te llevaré a una batalla preñada, mujer.

—¿Quién va a cuidar de ti?

—Inuyasha —dijo cruelmente Sesshōmaru.

—No le dirás de inmediato, ¿verdad?

—No. Ya te lo dije.

—Bien, déjame a mí decírselo cuando regrese.

—No, será peor para él.

—Sí tienes razón.

—Dímelo de nuevo mujer.

Kagome soltó una risita.

—Solo te lo diré mientras me follas.

Sesshōmaru la acomodó arriba de él, le gustaba cuando ella lo montaba, era tan sensual. Kagome tomó el miembro del demonio entre sus manos, se acomodó mejor para besar la punta y lamerlo bajo su mirada atenta.

—Estaré tan gorda cuando regreses que no me querrás —dijo mientras sus ojos lo miraban llenos de lujuria.

—Te amaré todavía más.

—Malditas hormonas solo quiero tenerte dentro de mí, voy a extrañarte tanto.

—No sé qué son las hormonas, pero piensa en mi mientras te das placer.

—Lo haré mi Señor lo haré.

Lo montó, el miembro hinchado y duro era delicioso. Ella mordió su labio inferior y se arqueó. Sesshōmaru notó sus senos más hinchados y sus caderas más redondeadas, la cintura más ancha, pero era tan hermosa y la amaba tanto como la deseaba. Ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo.

—Te amo Sesshōmaru.

—Te amo Kagome.

.

.

.

Inuyasha nunca se imaginó que al llegar al castillo se encontraría con la fría bienvenida de Kagome vestida y sentada en la posición de la Dama del Oeste, incluso cuando le dijeron que la Dama lo esperaba en el gran salón, no la esperaba a ella.

—¿Qué significa esto Kagome?

El zorro estaba detrás de él para detener la violencia de Inuyasha.

—El día después de que te fuiste apareció el Yōki del hijo de Sesshōmaru. Y ya que es el heredero del Oeste me marcó para brindarme protección por parte de sus súbditos en caso de ser capturado en batalla —ella intentó que su voz no temblara, intentó no llorar.

—Muéstrame la marca.

Ella se negó:

—No.

—¿Por qué?

—Quieres hacerte daño.

—Muéstrame, ahora.

Kagome aflojó sus prendas

Y bajó la parte superior del Kimono y sus ropas interiores para exponer su seno izquierdo, sin vergüenza de los guardias y de su protector. Todos lo vieron.

—¿Te follo mientras te mordía Kagome?

—Tranquilo Inuyasha.

Él zorro lo había sujetado del hombro.

—Tú no me digas que me tranquilice —Inuyasha se giró, la bestia estaba presente. Inuyasha arrojó al zorro lejos y luego caminó hacia Kagome.

—También espero un hijo tuyo.

Él se detuvo. Cerró los ojos y respiró hondo mientras sujetaba la empuñadura de la espada de su padre, la bestia se fue.

—Regresé porque Miroku me pidió que te buscará, Sango esta de parto, no creen que sobreviva. Quiere verte.

—¡Oh por Dios! Sango.

Kagome se puso de pie, se ajustó la ropa.

—Inuyasha yo…

—No digas nada, dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias por un rato. No estoy listo para hablar y Sango te necesita. Además, debo volver con Sesshōmaru lo más pronto posible. ¿Por qué no te cambias y tomas algo para el camino?

—Sí. Tienes razón.

Cuando Kagome salió, el zorro llevó a Inuyasha a las habitaciones de Inu Kimi.

—¿Todavía quieres llevártela? Sesshōmaru no permitirá que te quedes con Kagome. La bestia la eligió.

—¿Crees que podre, hacer una vida con ella después de esto? Le dije que mi padre no había percibido el embarazo de mi madre de inmediato. Fue mentira. Ella se acostó con él en mi ausencia. ¿No es así? ¡Él lo hizo a pesar de saber que estaba esperando a mi hijo! ¡No soy un idiota! Ambos me traicionaron.

—¿Qué planeas hacer entonces?

—Te la llevarás y nunca volverán.

—Sesshōmaru te matará.

—¿Y qué más da? Ya me lo quitó todo. ¡Maldito!

—¿Por qué no los dejas y simplemente te vas?

—Porque él no la ama, solo está utilizándola. Ella es tan… no se da cuenta. No se da cuenta.

—¿Cómo puedes estar seguro que no la ama de verdad?

—Nunca se interesó por ella antes, es demonio completo y maldito infeliz que siempre buscó hacerme la vida imposible, es cruel y despiadado. ¿Cómo podría él saber de amor?

—Sesshōmaru no es menos de lo que un día fue tu padre y él murió por ti y tu madre, Inuyasha.

—No. No los dejaré juntos. Ambos morirán por su estupidez. Sus enemigos irán tras ella. Tú lo sabes, entonces debes mantenerla a salvo y lejos de él.

—¡Inuyasha razona!

—No razona tú y dime ¿cuántos demonios que hayan amado a una humana existen? Nómbrame uno y tendré fe en Sesshōmaru para protegerla. Unieron sus almas, ¡maldita sea! Ambos morirán si permanecen juntos. Tal vez en 500 años sea más fácil. Pero definitivamente ahora no lo es.

—¿Y cómo mantendremos a Sesshōmaru lejos de ella?

—Yo me encargaré, porque es evidente que la perra no pudo hacerlo. Recoge tus cosas y envíame a Jaken. Tengo que hablar con él.

Nota:

¿Sorprendidos?

Miles de gracias por todo. El siguiente capítulo es: La muerte de Inuyasha.


	17. Chapter 17

Estimado lector:

Siento mucho no poder actualizar esta semana. El motivo es que mi hija, en este momento tiene su alergia muy fuerte y por lo tanto mucha tos la cual no la deja descansar. Ayer comenzamos con nebulizaciones, por lo que les pido comprensión, para continuar dedicándome a ella hasta que se recupere. Por lo que no he terminado de editar el capítulo completo. Ya que por obvias razones y a causa del Covid-19 debo tener mucho cuidado de no llevar a casa el virus al salir a comprar lo indispensable, mantener extremada limpieza, y realizarle un montón de remedios caseros porque los medicamentos no le están haciendo efecto. Por eso las nebulizaciones.

Muchas gracias y por favor quédense en casa lo más que puedan. En México, mucha gente no hace caso. Por favor, amen a sus hijos, padres, hermanos y cuídense unos a otros.

P.D: Si notan actualización en la historia: Todo por amor, el día de mañana, es porque yo no la estoy editando. Igual pueden pasar y leerla mientras tanto.

Un abrazo.

Rakel.


	18. Chapter 18

Diez años después

Nota: No soy dueña de Inuyasha, solo de la trama después del final de la serie.

Nota 2: Ahora se desvelan los secretos, aunque había publicado parte de este capítulo como un flashback ahora sabrán la contra parte de los pensamientos de Inuyasha. Por eso la letra cursiva para que sepan que fue eliminado con toda ventaja del mundo para no revelar la verdadera intención.

La muerte de Inuyasha

Habían salido de la fortaleza antes del amanecer y no se habían detenido ni siquiera para comer. Tadao, su antepasado, en sus brazos dormía tranquilamente. Era un buen niño. Kagome estaba agotada, pero la vergüenza y la culpa la obligaban aceptar la falta de empatía del medio demonio.

—Acamparemos aquí —había dicho Inuyasha antes de perderse en el bosque. Todavía demasiado herido para enfrentar a la mujer que tanto amaba.

Kagome lo vio desaparecer en la oscuridad, la luna menguante apenas daba suficiente luz para mirar las sombras tenebrosas del bosque y de los demonios que la acompañaban. Su pobre visión humana la hacía sentir vulnerable. Él no permitió tampoco que encendiera una antorcha. Sujetada fuertemente del brazo del zorro había caminado casi a ciegas por el largo tramo recorrido desde que había caído la noche.

—¿Por qué presiento que esto fue una mala idea…? —Kagome se dirigió al zorro que había tomado lugar debajo de un árbol, soltándose de su agarre.

—…

El demonio zorro guardo sus pensamientos para sí mismo y se mantuvo observándola fijamente con el brillo sobrenatural en sus ojos, casi con desprecio y odio.

—Sango es mi familia, no podía abandonarla ¿y si muere?

—¿No pensaste que para cuando lleguemos estará muerta? —Contradijo el zorro.

—¿Qué hay de Miroku y sus niños?

El zorro se levantó y antes de marcharse negó con la cabeza. Kagome lo vio partir molesto como nunca lo había visto. Se preguntó nuevamente si no se había equivocado al tomar esa abrupta decisión.

La mañana llegó rápidamente o ella no había descansado en absoluto. Las náuseas matutinas la atormentaban e Inuyasha se veía un poco más tranquilo cuanto más se alejaban del oeste, al ritmo que llevaba cruzarían la frontera al anochecer. Pero ella ya no podía más, el día anterior la había dejado muy adolorida.

—Inuyasha estoy cansada y tengo hambre.

Él la ignoró. Kagome miró al zorro que solo se abstuvo de mirar lejos de ella.

—Por favor, Inuyasha.

El medio demonio cansado de sus exigencias, se detuvo para ponerse en cuclillas para que ella se montara en su espalda. Kagome quiso llorar. ¿Cómo podía hacerles eso? ¿Por qué no comprendía que ya no podría ser?

—Tengo hambre —solicitó de nuevo evadiendo tener que subir a su espalda, no quería acercarse a él, ni despreciarlo. Ella ya no podía tocar a Inuyasha sin sentir que traicionaba a Sesshōmaru, haberse marchado del castillo con su exesposo era suficiente traición o al menos así se sentía, aunque no hubiera sido esa la intención.

Molesto, Inuyasha se puso de pie y ordenó al zorro buscar la comida de Kagome; al demonio verde Jaken, agua y ramas secas para la fogata. Cuando se alejaron, él se giró para enfrentarla.

—Estoy listo para hablar, Kagome.

Kagome miró sus hermosos ojos dorados, tan heridos que le rompió el corazón y se maldijo por haber sido tan débil y caer en una trampa tan improbable con Sesshōmaru que, si no llevará a su hijo en sus entrañas ahora que estaba lejos de él y con la mente más despejada, sin el ardor de la lujuria o de estar en su casa sintiéndose suya, no lo creería posible. Pero las cosas habían sucedido y ambos se enamoraron de su enemigo jurado y si no se hubieran amado ella juraría que en algún momento se habrían matado. Sujetó más fuerte la estola que rodeaba sus hombros. Los ojos de Inuyasha se oscurecieron al fijarlos en las manos pequeñas de la mujer. Kagome no redujo su agarre. Sí, tenía miedo de enfrentarlo, pero alargar las cosas sería peor.

—Lo he elegido Inuyasha —habló con seguridad. Las cosas eran así y que mundo se destruyera.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué hay de nuestro amor que pudo cruzar el tiempo y la distancia? ¿Qué hay de tu odio, porque él iba a matarme? Tal vez hubiese sido mejor que no volvieras, de esa manera él no me hubiera traicionado. Y tampoco intentará matarme en el futuro.

Las palabras de Inuyasha dolieron en el alma. Ella ya lloraba.

—No fue intencionado, Inuyasha.

—No la primera vez. Eso pude comprenderlo. ¿Qué me dices de esta vez? ¿Te sentías sola? ¿Te forzó?

—Sé que tienes todo el derecho a reclamarme, pero entiende que nuestras almas están unidas. Era inevitable. Lo siento tanto… por ti, por ambos. Nunca quise que esto pasara al propósito.

—¿Si yo hubiese sido un demonio completo que te hubiera podido marcar entonces sería diferente?

—¡No! No Inuyasha, nada de eso tiene que ver.

—¿De verdad? Porque él pudo darte inmortalidad, él pudo sellar tu alma y colocarte una marca imborrable. Entonces ¿qué me dices de su manejo de yōki?

—No, no, no…

—¿Cómo pudiste, Kagome? ¿Cómo has podido? Todo cuanto pude te lo di. Todo Kagome. Le serví para poder mantenerte a salvo de la guerra y de cualquier mal sobre la tierra. Te amaba más allá del tiempo. De la infinita distancia y sobre todas las cosas.

—¡No más allá de la muerte! —gritó con impotencia.

—¡Eres estúpida! ¿No pudiste olvidarte de ella? —Inuyasha estaba furioso y dolido también.

—¿Tú sí?

—Te hubiera elegido al final Kagome. Siempre.

—¡No mientas más! No lo hubieras hecho, nunca lo hiciste. Me llamas estúpida por tener en claro ¿a quién quiero en mi vida? ¡Yo lo elegí a él sobre ti estando tú con vida! Porque eso se debe hacer. No cuando el otro este muerto y ya nada tengas que perder. Me elegiste una vez que ella murió y aun así te deje guardar su maldito luto. ¿No lo entiendes? Necesito un amor completo no uno en el que siempre exista una sombra con la que siempre me veré opacada.

—Mi error. Y el tuyo es no haber olvidado a pesar de tantos años. Nunca hubo una sombra.

—Mi error, haberme aferrado a un hombre indeciso.

—Nunca me hablaste de cómo te sentías, ¿ahora quieres culparme de tus errores, quieres victimizarte? No lo hagas Kagome. Porque no te lo permitiré.

—Solo he dado la respuesta menos dolorosa a tu pregunta. ¿Quieres la dolorosa? Me enamore de él. De su trato, de lo que soy a su lado, fuerte e independiente. Confía en mi ciegamente, y yo confío en él.

—No deberías.

—Pero lo hago. Porque lo amo y nada va a detenerme de no estar a su lado.

—Morirán.

—No importa, si es a su lado.

—¿Los cuatro Kagome? Porque no permitiré que arrastres a eso a mi hijo. Júralo Kagome, júrame que te mantendrás con vida, por nuestro hijo, nuestros hijos. ¿Qué hay de Shippō y Tadao?

—Inuyasha…

—No lo hagas Kagome, no lo ames con locura y ciegamente. Piensa en nuestros hijos, piensa en el hijo de ese: ¡Maldito bastardo! Prométemelo.

Kagome sabía que él tenía razón. Que había otros que también la necesitaban. Y aunque ella quería ser egoísta y no pensar en nadie más… no era su naturaleza.

—Él me protegerá y yo debo protegerlo también. Sí muere yo moriré también.

—No. Kagome cuídate tú, él no necesita tu protección.

El niño se despertó y comenzó a llorar. Inuyasha tocó la frente del bebé y luego se lo quitó de los brazos a Kagome. Él se perdió en el bosque con él.

Tal vez ya no estaban juntos románticamente, pero a Inuyasha le gustaba pensar que sí. Por la noche cuando ella dormía, él se acercaba y tocaba su vientre con cariño. Ella se removía a su contacto, pudiera que una parte de su corazón le perteneciera a Sesshōmaru, pero estaba seguro que otra, muy pequeña todavía era de él. Inuyasha la abrazaba con todo y el bebé para calentarlos en las noches frías, al amanecer él se alejaba. Y ella no se enteraba de la presencia del mestizo.

.

.

.

Tres días después, llegaron a las costas donde él había sido atacado. Era de noche y mejor aún era su noche humana. El zorro vestía un disfraz que ocultaba su naturaleza, y un viejo sombrero que le recordó al que llevaba el Sesshōmaru del futuro. Jaken se había desviado por otro camino dos días antes. Inuyasha lo había enviado con un recado para Sesshōmaru de Miroku y la orden de decir que había sido Kagome quien lo había enviado.

—¿Por qué estamos en este puerto Inuyasha?

—Zorro consigue pasajes —ordenó el Hayo.

—¿A dónde?

Inuyasha le dedicó una mirada al zorro, que decía muy lejos y no me digas el destino. El zorro dio media vuelta y se fue dejándolos solos. Kagome estaba nerviosa, mecía al bebé en sus brazos más para calmar su ansiedad que al niño profundamente dormido.

—¿Inuyasha?

—Kagome… Miroku me dijo que planean un ataque masivo al Oeste. Varios señores se han unido a Nobunaga. Y durante el tiempo que estuve oculto Miroku y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que este es el momento en que los demonios desaparecieron del mundo. Kagome tu futuro se está formando.

—¿Por qué no le dijiste a Sesshōmaru?

—Porque en mi ausencia te revolcaste con él.

—¡Creí que estabas muerto!

—¿Y cuánto tiempo te llevó volver a su cama cuando fui a su dichosa misión de mensajero? ¡No soy idiota, me quería fuera de su camino para llevarte de nuevo!

Kagome estaba llorando. Él tenía todo el derecho de reclamarle, de sentirse furioso, pero ¿qué estaba planeando?

—¿Para qué me has traído aquí?

—Para mantenerte a salvo.

—¡Eres un imbécil! Si él muere yo también lo haré.

—¡Yo lo protegeré!

—¡Inuyasha! —Su nombre tembló en sus labios. ¿Cuánto la amaba el Hanyo?

—Kagome debes pensar fríamente. Si este niño muere, no existirás en el futuro. Nada de lo que hemos vivido ocurrirá. ¿comprendes? Si el pozo te dejo volver no dudo ni por un momento que una de las razones para hacerlo es este niño. No yo, ni él.

—Lo he pensado y sé que él me dijo las palabras exactas para intentar volver una vez más. No creo que él quiera matarte. Él te ama de verdad. Pero creo que, si me hubiera dicho que debía volver por él y por nuestro amor, no le hubiese creído. Y menos intentado.

—Kagome… Yo… Gracias por todo…

—¡No! No te despidas… ¡Por favor!

Inuyasha abrazó a la mujer y al niño. Quería mantenerlos así para siempre. En sus brazos. Quería regresar por el maldito pozo unos meses atrás y llevarla lejos de Sesshōmaru. Lejos de toda la devastación mantenerla a salvo y a su lado. Dejar que el mundo desapareciera y que resurgiera otro de donde ambos podían estar juntos. ¿Cuántas veces él había intentado cruzar el pozo para ir al futuro con ella? Cada día de su vida lo hizo mientras se encontraba en la aldea. Nunca desistió. Pero ella tuvo razón en algo. Nunca le dijo que Kagome había sido su elección antes de que Kikio muriera. Que lo único que lo mantenía sujeto había sido su juramento a esa mujer. Pero ahora…

—Kagome, te amo.

—¡Inuyasha!

—No te preocupes por Shippo, por ahora estará más a salvo con los demonios y eso te permitirá moverte con mayor facilidad. Tu suegra lo mantendrá con vida.

—Pensará que lo abandoné.

—Yo le diré que no fue así, cuando vuelva a verlo.

—¡Perdóname!

—No hay nada que perdonar, solo prométeme, que te mantendrás con vida y que nunca harás nada estúpido. Como correr tras él. Recuerda que mientras estés con vida significa que él también lo está. No importa lo que escuches. Además, sabes que lo logrará. Te hizo volver por una razón y eso fue para encontrarse contigo en este tiempo.

—Pero estaba solo y… devastado.

—No porque hayas muerto, pero si tal vez por habernos visto morir a todos. Sí se mantuvo con vida, seguro que fue por ti. ¡Vamos! No seas tonta, hazme caso. Dijiste que él no me matará y yo te amo lo suficiente para dar marcha atrás. ¡Ya ves! Mi amor por ti no es egoísta y ruin. Te conozco lo suficiente para saber que no fue mala voluntad de tu parte. Sin embargo, debo decir que, si en verdad me mata, no deberías confiar en él. ¡Escúchame Kagome! Él es un demonio completo. Puede obsesionarse y ambicionar tu poder más, que comprender el significado de lo que es amar de verdad. Sentirlo tal vez. Mi padre lo hizo, pero ¿comprenderlo?… no estoy seguro. Si muero a causa de su espada, entonces… corre lejos o te destruirá y te convertirá en algo corrompido que nunca querrás ser. No dejes que su oscuridad consuma la pureza de tu corazón. No dejes que destruya tu bondad y amor por los demás. ¿Puedes en nombre del amor que una vez me tuviste, prometerme que si muero por su mano tú… no volverás a él? Pero si muero protegiéndolo, no sentirás tristeza, ni culpa y ¿serás feliz? Por ambos, porque puede que ya no me ames, más yo siempre velare por tu felicidad. Y si eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

—Lo prometo. ¡Oh! Inuyasha, lo siento tanto.

—Shh no lo hagas. No lo hagas.

—Te amo, tal vez ya no como antes, pero siempre tendrás una parte de mí corazón.

—Ahora me entiendes Kagome.

Por ese instante ambos se conectaron como nunca y no hizo falta nombrar a Kikio para saber que ambos se referían al amor de Inuyasha por la sacerdotisa muerta.

—Sí. Ahora lo hago. ¡Perdóname!

—No hay nada que perdonar. Amor mío. Siempre estarás en mi corazón. Se feliz Kagome, con él o sin él hazlo.

—Sí. Lo haré. Te lo juro Inuyasha.

—Bien.

El zorro se acercó por detrás de Inuyasha. Kagome fue la primera en verlo llegar. Limpió las lágrimas de su rostro. Inuyasha medio giró el rostro hacia él.

—Todo está listo Inuyasha.

—Bien. Llévatela, ponla a salvo y no vuelvan por nada, ni siquiera por Sesshōmaru. Él sabrá encontrarlos a su debido tiempo. Y zorro, si ella muere. La ira del clan del Oeste caerá sobre ti. Llevas contigo el mayor tesoro del Oeste. —Dijo mientras veía el vientre de la mujer.

Kagome le dio el niño a su maestro. Él lo tomó sabiendo que la despedida había llegado y que era probable que no volverían a verse. Puesto que su Señor… El Señor del Oeste, aniquilaría aquellos que lo han traicionado, empezando por su hermano. Tomó al niño y salió de nuevo del callejón donde se encontraban.

Kagome abrazó a Inuyasha. Él la sostuvo fuertemente, aspirando su aroma en el hueco de su cuello, agradeció por ser humano en ese momento. Y sin ningún aviso tomó el rostro de Kagome y la beso. Ella no correspondió el beso. No podía, pero tampoco tenía el corazón de negarle a ambos el adiós y cierre definitivo a todos esos años de enamoramiento, de amor frustrado, de añoranza, perdida, encuentro y… comprensión. Ella lo atrajo más fuerte a su cuerpo. Ambos lloraron.

.

.

.

Inuyasha, el humano se encontraba sentado frente a Miroku, bebiendo té.

—¿Así que lo has hecho? Sacarla lejos del Oeste.

—Sí. El problema es que han unido sus almas.

—¡No puedo creerlo! Tu hermano es más como tu padre de lo que alguna vez reconoció.

Miroku bebió su té y este fue rellenado por una hermosa, joven geisha. Él le dio una sonrisa encantadora.

—Puff, eres un imbécil Monje —Inuyasha, reía. Al parecer no había cambiado mucho aquel lujurioso.

—Tengo un acuerdo con mi mujer. Puedo ver, mas no tocar.

—¡Idiota!

—Entonces, debemos protegerlo a toda costa o ella morirá con él.

—Debería dejarlos morir a ambos, por traidores.

—Sin embargo, no lo harás porque los amas.

—¿Qué harías en mi lugar?

—El amor es extraño en sus formas, los de todas clases Inuyasha, casi en todas sus maneras es valido luchar en su nombre. Aunque algunos no lo comprendamos o estemos heridos al no ser favorecidos. Pero por el otro lado, también es tan valido sentir rencor por eso. Lo que haría seria enfocarme en lo que más pesa en mi corazón. Y sea cual sea mi decisión… preguntarme si podría dormir cada noche con las consecuencias de mis actos. Tienes la vida de ambos en tus manos. Nadie te juzgaría si tú los abandonaras a su suerte. Creo que ya les has dado una ventaja al poner a salvo a Kagome y avisarle a Sesshōmaru sobre el ejército que va detrás de él. Lo que quiero decir es que has hecho suficiente, hermano.

—¡Vaya! Lo malo es que estoy dividido en partes iguales. Y ninguna de las dos repercusiones me dejarán dormir tranquilo… ¿Sabes? La hice prometer que si él me asesinaba ella no volvería con él. Le pedí que se alejará. Tal vez soy un poco trágico y muy envidioso, pero ansió con ganas que el imbécil me clave su espada en el pecho.

—Hay una sacerdotisa que quiero que conozcas, los monjes asesinaron a su media hermana una hanyo. Ella tiene gran poder espiritual que podría rivalizar con el de Kagome, si me permites decirlo, y al parecer no está de acuerdo en asesinar a los demonios. Ella ha propuesto un hechizo para los más fuertes. Cree que pueden ser de gran utilidad en el futuro. Ya sea con su fuerza o sus conocimientos sobre otras comunidades. Lo que quiere es salvarlos de alguna manera. Ahora que me has dicho que sus almas están unidas esa puede ser una opción para Sesshōmaru. ¿No lo crees?

—¿Cómo se llama?

—Atera —Inuyasha asintió—. ¿Sabías que Rin se ha unido a un general de Nobunaga?

—¿Qué?

—Sí, es su puta porque el hombrecillo está casado, la esposa la tolera en su casa porque es la hija de Sesshōmaru. Y sabe que la pueden utilizar en su contra en cualquier momento.

.

.

.

Inuyasha, entró con sigilo a la mansión del general Daisuke. Faltaba un par de horas para el amanecer. Buscó en la enorme casa a la niña tonta. Y cuando la encontró, aguardó entre las sombras del corredor hasta que el hombrecillo sació su lujuria y sed de sangre con el cuerpo de Rin. Pudo haber interrumpido y salvarla de sus sucias manos. Aunque eso hubiera significado alertar a sus súbditos. No que le importará mucho que lo matarán, no que tuviera a alguien que esperara por el en alguna parte. Mas deseaba poder ver el rostro de su hermano al ver en que habían convertido a su pupila. Quería verlo sufrir.

.

.

.

Inu Kimi, volaba a toda prisa de regreso al Oeste o eso creía Sesshōmaru. Él la había enviado de regreso cuando Jaken le entregó la carta de "Kagome" el Oeste sería atacado. Más la mujer sabía que ya no había nada que proteger ahí, era el castillo del cielo donde se encontraba el pequeño zorro. Al que debía poner sus esperanzas en caso de que el plan para proteger a Sesshōmaru y Kagome fallará. El Kit sería el heredero como el hijo adoptivo de la familia real, primero por Inuyasha y ahora Sesshōmaru, al tomar a Kagome como su esposa.

.

.

.

Oculto entre las sombras, Inuyasha observó a su hermano caer, estaba atrapado y la sacerdotisa Atera, conjuraba sobre él. Sabía perfectamente que estaban separando a la bestia de su forma humana. La estaban matando. Y aunque quería sentir remordimiento la verdad era que la satisfacción de ver a la bestia dañada era mayor. Ella había seducido a Kagome, se la había arrebatado y bueno… definitivamente esta noche podría dormir como un bebé. Dio media vuelta y buscó un refugio lejos de los gritos de dolor, lejos del olor a muerte. Lejos de la devastación.

_Un fuerte dolor de cabeza atormentaba a Sesshōmaru, sentía que se le partía en dos. Podía escuchar gritos y voces sin sentido a lo lejos, era tan difícil entender…_

.

.

.

Miroku observo, atentamente al medio demonio qué sin remordimiento alguno, comía su pescado frito. Dándose cuenta de cuánto odiaba a su hermano por robarle el corazón de Kagome.

—Está inconciente todavía. Atera está asombrada por la resistencia de Yako. Pero sedera en algún momento, de hecho esta comenzando a debilitarse.

—¿Crees que sea por Kagome?

—Es muy probable.

—¿Ella estará sufriendo?

—No lo sé, tal vez.

—Por el bien de mi hijo en sus entrañas espero que no.

Miroku sacó de entre su túnica un rollo.

—Toma es el mapa que te indicará a donde llevaremos a Sesshōmaru. Jaken y Rin ya están allí, esperándonos.

—¿Cuándo piensan sacarlo?

—Tres días antes de tu noche humana.

—¡Maldita sea Miroku! Es que ¿crees que podré soportar su peso muerto como humano?

—Te será más fácil moverte de una aldea a otra como humano.

—¿Con un demonio arrastras?

—Ya no posee garras, te daremos uniformes de soldados y podrás hacerlo pasar por uno que está herido.

—¿No estás arriesgándote demasiado por él?

—Inuyasha, solo es cuestión de poco tiempo para que sepan que: Yo soy "El túnel del viento". Hay quienes ya lo sospechan. Kohaku ya se ha ido con los niños.

—¿Cómo está Sango?

—Devastada, pero hará esto por él. Después de todo, su vida le pertenece a Sesshōmaru y él le permitió vivir. Hemos sido felices, Inuyasha. Ahora es tiempo de pagar la deuda.

.

.

.

_El sonido de una gota de agua que caía en algún lugar lo molestaba. Intentó abrir los ojos, para encontrar que no podía. ¡Estaba tan débil! Se quedó dormido de nuevo._

_._

_._

_._

—_¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Sesshōmaru! ¡Bastardo despierta!_

_Lo escuchaba, quería abrir los ojos, gritarle que se jodiera y que guardará silencio. «¿Qué me ocurre?», se preguntó. Lo escuchaba, no obstante, no tenía la fuerza para moverse antes de caer de nuevo en un sueño profundo._

_El agua entraba en sus pulmones por la nariz y la boca. La sensación de ahogo fue suficiente para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad. Abrió los ojos mientras intentaba hacer llegar el oxígeno a los pulmones, sintió los golpes en su espalda y levantó el rostro para ver a su hermano sosteniéndolo e intentando ayudarlo. Frente a él, estaba el mar y debajo la arena._

—_¡Mierda Sesshōmaru! No te duermas de nuevo. Necesitamos salir de aquí ¿me entiendes? No puedo cargarte más. ¡Me estoy desangrando! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No lo lograremos! ¡No lo lograremos!_

_Sesshōmaru, se sentía confundido, su cabeza daba vueltas y no tenía la menor idea de qué sucedía. ¿Por qué estaba Inuyasha con él intentando… huir? ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba tan débil? De nuevo el demonio no pudo evitar perder el conocimiento._

Inuyasha miró a Sesshōmaru tener sueños inquietos, odiaba cuando pronunciaba el nombre de Kagome. Y quería matarlo con sus propias manos, cuando miraba la herida en su estómago. No era justo, simplemente no lo era. Sesshōmaru lo había tenido todo en su vida, la dicha de tener a su madre a su lado, de haber conocido y aprendido de su padre, el linaje y la herencia. El respeto y lealtad de sus súbditos. Todo lo había tenido todo. Y él un bastardo mestizo, repudiado por su propia familia, odiado por su especie demoniaca, perseguido tanto por demonios como por humanos. Lo único que había tenido en la vida honesto al final también se lo arrebató. La lealtad de sus amigos que murieron por él. El amor de la única mujer que lo amó de verdad, sin condiciones y sin pedir nada a cambio. Le quitó a su hijo Shippō. Le quitó la oportunidad de ser feliz con su familia, la oportunidad de ver a su hijo crecer. ¡Demonios! Lo odiaba tanto y ahora está muriendo también por él. No, no por él. Por ella, la mujer que a pesar de su tracción todavía amaba con locura. Podría morir en paz sabiendo que va a separarlos incluso por más de quinientos años, que va a hundir a su hermano en la desesperanza, pero ¿qué más da? Se lo merecía. Sí lo merece. Pero no podría morir feliz sabiéndola muerta. Va ella prometio ser feliz, lo será porque ella era fuerte. Y tendrá por quienes mantenerse viva y feliz. El cretino de su hermano podría vivir en la mierda, no le importaba, pero no ganaría o por lo menos lo haría pagar lo suficiente para merecerla al final de los tiempos.

_Abrió los ojos para encontrar a su torpe medio hermano mirando el fuego, mientras murmuraba cosas extrañas sobre un pozo y Kagome. Con su mano izquierda muy humana, intentaba cubrir la herida en su costado. ¡Era demasiada sangre! _

—_¡Mestizo! —dijo con voz entrecortada. Lo odiaba porque no podía ser débil. Se escuchaba diferente más áspera, la garganta le ardía como si se hubiera tragado una antorcha._

«¡Oh! Sí, voy a disfrutar esto ¡Maldito bastardo!» Pensó Inuyasha, saboreando su venganza. Porque después de todo tenía un corazón humano.

—_Esa perra mal nacida. ¡Debiste dejar que se pudriera en el infierno! _

«Ódiala, odia a tu querida Rin, como yo te odio. ¿Qué se siente ser traicionado por los que más amas? Me quitaste a mis amigos yo te quito a tu hija» se regocijaba Inuyasha en su mente.

_Había tanto odio en su voz que apenas podía reconocer al hombre a su lado. Nunca Inuyasha fue más humano que en ese momento. El odio que profesaba a Rin lo desconcertó. ¿Cómo podía el odiar a Rin? Había sido Inuyasha quién lo obligó a escucharla y aceptarla después como una más de la manada. Ella había elegido su camino ¿no? Él le advirtió a Rin y ella no escuchó. _

—_Deja de hablar estupideces. ¡Explícate!_

—_Rin, ella nos traicionó. ¡El Oeste cayó Sesshōmaru!_

«Sí tu legado todo por lo que te sentías orgulloso. ¡Maldito hijo de perra!»

_No podía creer en sus palabras y sintió la ira atravesar cada rincón de su cuerpo; la adrenalina le dio la energía que necesitaba para sentarse y alcanzar a su hermano. Llevó sus manos al cuello del mestizo cortándole la respiración un poco más fuerte y le partiría la cabeza. _

—_¡Mientes! ¿De qué estás hablando?_

—_Rin, ella nos vendió a su amado Daisuke. ¡El hijo de mierda nos preparó una emboscada con el ejército de Mikos y Monjes del norte! Purificaron a la mayoría y a los que quedaron, los más fuertes fueron sellados. _

_Sesshōmaru lo soltó. No podía recordar los acontecimientos, lo que recordaba era estar hablando con sus generales, nada más._

—_¡Dime lo que pasó!_

—_¿No recuerdas? _

—_No. _

—_Definíamos nuestro próximo ataque, cuando escuchamos los gritos de horror de nuestros soldados. Al salir de la tienda nos encontramos rodeados. Podíamos verlos como si fuera el mismo día por la luz que emanaban de sus poderes santos purificando a todo el que se atravesaba en su camino. Me pediste que protegiera a la moza antes de transformarte en Yako. El ejército del Sur, del Este con el ejército de santos del Norte nos superaron. ¡Maldito Kouga! ¡Nunca llegó! ¡Nuestros supuestos aliados nos traicionaron! Los Sagrados querían purificarte o eso pensé hasta que esa Miko, Atera, apareció y comenzó a recitar palabras extrañas. Estaba atrapado, vi como un Samurái entraba a la tienda de Rin. Tuve que elegir entre ella y tú. Pero ella era la más susceptible y si le ocurría algo nunca me lo perdonarías. Fui por ella y ¿para qué? La encontré besándose con su amor, vestido con el traje de Samurái del ejército del sur; por un momento pensé que quería forzarla —él lo hacía la estaba forzando, la castigaba por haber huido y regresado con los demonios—, y cuando ataqué ella se interpuso. La idiota ni siquiera podía mirarme a los ojos, su cobardía fue más decepcionante que su traición. ¿Sabes qué fue lo peor? La mirada de Daisuke. ¡Él no la ama! No lo soporté y me fui, porque no podía seguir mirándola y tampoco sabía que decirle. Regresé para luchar a tu lado. ¡Fue demasiado tarde! Ya te habían capturado. Miroku estaba con ellos, aunque no creo que por su propia voluntad porque él me ayudo a escapar. _

«Ella no te traicionó y nunca lo sabrás, porque no hay nadie con vida para decirte la verdad».

_Sesshōmaru intentó elevar su yōki sin éxito y al ver lo inútil de la acción, probó invocar el veneno de sus garras. Gruñó al verse privado de algo tan normal para él. Lo comparó como perder un brazo. ¿Qué le habían hecho? Miró a su medio hermano, su cabello negro brillaba a luz de la hoguera. _

—_¿Cómo lograste liberarme?_

—_Miroku envió a Sango a buscarme. Me dijo que habían logrado sacarte de las mazmorras, pero que estabas muriendo. Cuando llegamos, Miroku estaba luchando contra un grupo de Samurái, los habían encontrado. Él fue herido protegiendo a Sango, y ella me pidió que te llevará. Murió por nosotros Sesshōmaru, ambos lo hicieron. Entré a la cueva y encontré a Rin. Muerta a tu lado y el sapo, Jaken, estaba agonizando._

«Ninguno vivo para decirte la verdad, tu sirviente más fiel y más imbécil. Muerto por mis propias garras. No merecías tanta lealtad de alguien a quien marginabas».

—_¿Cómo murió Rin?_

_Rin su amada y querida niña; no podía creer que lo había traicionado. Era inútil negárselo, sabía porque lo hizo. Ella sabía su secreto._

—_Jaken dijo que fue por amor, ella se sacrificó por ti. Aun así, no puedo perdonarla ¿cómo podría? Murieron tantos… También me dijo que salvó a Yako, que los sagrados no pudieron matarte, pero que tu bestia estaba muriendo muy lentamente. Tuvo que sellarlo —Inuyasha le ofreció la daga que Jaken le había dado para Sesshōmaru—. Me dijo que estaba aquí, puedo sentirlo ¿sabes? Te saqué de ahí. Nos persiguieron, aun lo hacen. _

«Sí, Sesshōmaru, mira la daga, tómala y dentro de quinientos años, trae de vuelta al pasado a Kagome. Yako, busca a tu hembra».

—_¿Dónde está Jaken?_

—_Su energía fue drenada por el hechizo, iba a retrasarnos si lo traía con nosotros. _

«Degollado, destripado».

_Sesshōmaru, miró a su hermano de nuevo. No podía creer que alguna vez habían intentado matarse, incluso se habían traicionado y que ahora él dio su vida para salvarlo. ¿Por qué?_

—_¿Cómo estás? —preguntó el demonio sinceramente._

—_¿Qué crees? Es luna nueva y un soldado inútil me hirió. ¡Hijo de puta! _

—_Inuyasha… —Quería decirle que lo sentía de verdad. Por la injustica de los errores de su padre, de los suyos por marginarlo cuando en realidad no había sido culpa suya ser un bastardo. Lamentaba odiarlo por la preferencia de su padre, ahora sabía que dentro de los errores de Inu Taishō había sabiduría. No le dio un espada que podía matar a mil demonios, porque no la necesitaba él era poderoso o al menos lo fue. Pero sí le dio la espada que podía traer a la vida al amor perdido. Demonio o humano. Su padre conocía su peor falla, esa que le ocasionaría la perdición. Su arrogancia. _

—_¡Cállate maldito bastardo por una vez en tu maldita vida! ¡Cállate!_

«No quiero escuchar nada que me haga dudar, es demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. Lo hecho, hecho está. Te daré el maldito tiro de gracia y no me arrepentiré».

_Inuyasha estaba llorando, limpió sus lágrimas con su mano derecha, la izquierda aun trataba de detener la sangre, estaba más pálido que cuando Sesshōmaru despertó. _

—_Lo que lamento, es que no la volveré a ver. Creí que tal vez la vejez no me alcanzaría. Estúpido ¿no? ¡Soy mitad humano! Pero tenía la esperanza, quería intentarlo. Aunque sea una vez, una sola maldita vez, quería verla de nuevo. Llegar antes que tú y sí yo hacía que volviera… —Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos, él estaba entendiendo la mitad de lo que decía, tal vez estaba agonizando, pensó—. Debe estar destrozada. Nunca se lo dije, nunca le dije que lo sabía. No quería dejarla ir, yo fui egoísta. Debes vivir, olvídate ya de la guerra y el honor estúpido que solo trae muerte y desolación. Todo es diferente en el futuro, no habrá un señor feudal. Se terminó para ti, los verás caer también. No. Olvida eso, no estoy seguro, nunca preste atención a Kagome. Lucha por sobrevivir y encuéntrala…_

«Sí maldito perro, ten esperanza, sufre, extraña a la mujer que amas y no puedes tener, como yo lo estoy haciendo, sueña con sus besos y sus sonrisas».

—_¿De qué hablas? —La había hecho volver a su hogar para protegerla, ¿por qué Inuyasha no había podido encontrarse con ella? ¿Por qué no la había buscado antes, en lugar de esperarla? —Puedes buscarla. No tenías que rescatarme, ninguno de ustedes. Solo debes intentar aguantar hasta el amanecer y sobrevivirás._

—_Ella nos hubiera pedido salvarte, nunca dejó a un aliado a su suerte. Yo… soy tu hermano ¡Idiota! A pesar de todo eres mi familia, aunque nunca lo aceptaras del todo. ¿Por qué habría de abandonar a mi hermano? Y no puedo ir con ella, aunque sobreviviera; es mucho tiempo, la vejez me alcanzará._

—_Puedes hacerlo, ahora ahorra tus energías y deja de decir estupideces. No entiendo nada de lo que dices sobre ser viejo y alcanzarla. ¡Ella es humana! Morirá antes que tú._

—_¿Crees que ahora que Yako está sellado, la inmortalidad que le has dado a Kagome desaparecerá?_

—_Sí._

—_¿Ella no te lo dijo? _

_Sesshomaru no entendía que debía decirle Kagome. Pensó intentando entender lo que quería decir Inuyasha. Era como si temiera decir algo que no debía. Acaso Inuyasha… ¿ya sabía, estaban juntos? No quería que su hermano se dejará vencer por la muerte solo por decepción. _

—_¿Por qué habría de decirme algo la Miko?_

_Inuyasha soltó una carcajada, pero no había felicidad en ella. Él comprendió y no le extrañó que ella hubiera mantenido su promesa, después de todo. El secreto de Kagome, el lazo que los unía, el amor que atravesó el espacio y tiempo; estaba intacto. Pudiera que Sesshōmaru tuviera su cuerpo, y mucho de su corazón. Pero ella lo amaba, de una manera única, y nunca mancharía lo que los unía, ni siquiera por Sesshōmaru. _

—_Kagome, vino del futuro. ¡El pozo es el portal y yo hice que regresará a su tiempo porque temía que me la quitaras!_

_Ambos guardaron silencio. Ahora todo estaba sobre la mesa, la lujuria, la traición y todo lo que una vez no pudo decirse. _

_Ella guardó su mayor secreto, la Miko era del futuro y de alguna manera eso no sorprendió al demonio. ¿Qué más le había ocultado? Ella sabía que de alguna manera volvería a su tiempo llevándose consigo todo. Ella ¿no iba a cumplir su promesa? _

_Inuyasha lloró en silencio, se lamentó porque no pudo elegir al final hacer lo correctamente incorrecto. No pudo cumplir con su promesa. Se equivocó, quiso creer ser mejor eligiendo por los dos. Tonto, tonto ella había tomado su decisión. ¡Él había sido su elección! ¡Tonto! ¿Por qué no confió en ella, en sus sentimientos? La había perdido._ Ella no le había revelado a Sesshōmaru, lo que los unía, un amor que atravesaba el tiempo. Su secreto había sido solo de ellos.

—_Sesshōmaru, no voy a lograrlo. Y siempre me dijiste que mi vida te pertenecía ¿no?_

No, no lo haría. Faltaba mucho para el amanecer. Sesshōmaru tomó su espada. Una que ya no le servía, porque ya no era un demonio. Y la hundió en el corazón de su hermano.

Cuando llegó el amanecer Inuyasha no cambió a su forma de medio demonio. Sesshōmaru todavía quería creer que era un sueño. Inuyasha murió siendo humano, bajo su propia mano y así su cuerpo fue enterrado —todavía con su espada, esa con la que un demonio no puede matar—, por Sesshōmaru.

Nota:

Mil disculpas, mi hija apenas va saliendo. Gracias por su comprensión, y sus comentarios de ánimo y consejos. Son un grupo de lectores muy lindo.

Ok. En cuanto a la historia puff, voy a confesar que es la parte más difícil de adaptar ya que esta novela, "El Violinista" pertenece a una serie de nueve libros, que a lo largo de diez años he escrito. La serie se llama Tierra Mágica. Y comenzaré a publicarla en agosto por Amazon, pero antes quiero mostrárselas a ustedes, en agradecimiento por darme la oportunidad de leer esta historia. Ya les estaré informando de eso y no, no voy a vendérselas. Será gratis.

Hablando de Novelas, Todo por amor, una novela que te hará chillar a lágrima tendida está siendo publicada de nuevo en la sección de Crepúsculo. Por sí desean pasar por ahí, serán bienvenidos todos.

Me despido con esto:

¡Aférrate a tus sueños! Nos leemos el viernes próximo un abrazo desde México.


	19. Chapter 19

Diez años después

Los personajes no son míos, solo la trama.

Letra cursiva, tiempo futuro.

Abandonado

No podía creer lo que veía, los dragones que una vez habían sido derrotados por su clan, sobrevolaban el castillo del cielo preparados para atacar en cualquier momento. Sobre ellos había hombres, guerreros y demonios de toda clase incluso perros. Tomó la mano del pequeño Kit a su lado. Lo había sentido temblar detrás de sus faldas.

Shippō, quería ver a su madre, quería abrazarla y esconderse en sus brazos; puede que ya no fuera tan pequeño de edad, pero en ese momento quería volver a hacerlo, la hembra canina a su lado tomó su mano. Y eso fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir seguro, ella no lo abandonaría, no como Kagome.

La sangre derramada en los hermosos pisos brillantes del palacio era la muestra del poderío del enemigo. Shippo estaba tirado sujetando la herida en su rostro. Su ojo izquierdo ardía, su mejilla sangraba; la garra mortal del demonio oso, lo marcó de por vida. Y hubiera dejado este mundo si la dama no hubiera recibiendo el golpe fatal por él. El oso cambio de victima cuando otros soldados entraron al gran salón con un par de sirvientes. Shippō se acerco a la Dama, arrastrándose poco a poco. Sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero todavía respiraba.

—Y ¿estos quiénes son? —La voz que era como el rugido de un volcán resonó en las paredes. Haciéndolo temblar.

—Piden piedad a cambio de información.

—Haber… ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Hablen ahora…

—Lord Sesshōmaru, ha caído más bajo que su propio padre Inu no Taishō. Le robó la mujer a su hermano y la ha preñado.

—¿La sacerdotisa? —preguntó el monje que acompañaba al oso.

—Sí señor.

—Pero está muerto. No la robó.

—No, no lo estaba. Regresó, solo para encontrar que Lord Sesshōmaru, la había tomado como su amante, además le dio la inmortalidad. Y la habría tomado como su esposa en ese momento si él no hubiera vuelto.

—Está vivo, entonces… El monje Miroku dijo que lo había matado. —El monje era el líder, por lo que se hizo cargo del interrogatorio.

—No. Fue una farsa. Una trampa.

—¿A donde fueron?

—No lo sé, salvo que uno de sus generales, viaja con ellos. Se cree que también traicionó a Lord Sesshōmaru.

A Shippō, le dolió saber que lo había cambiado por el niño humano. Tal vez porque él era más pequeño o porque era de su especie. Después de todo, Inuyasha era mitad humano y ella había abandonado a Sesshōmaru, un demonio completo.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru miraba su casa completamente devastada. No había columna en pie. El fuego lo había consumido todo. Los cuerpos de sus súbditos siendo comidos por bestias carroñeras. El Oeste cayó y el único lugar a donde pudo haber ido su madre estaba fuera de su alcance. No tenía el poder de transformarse, estaba atrapado en su forma humanoide. Se dejó caer de rodillas, lo único que había agradecido era saber que Kagome estaba segura en alguna parte en el futuro. La pregunta constante que lo martirizaba era: ¿Cómo iba a llegar hasta ella? Maldijo a Inuyasha.

.

.

.

El pequeño zorro caminaba entre las cenizas, y cadáveres en descomposición, la Dama lo había transportado a tierra firme justo antes de ser tragada por un dragón, no era que ella hubiera podido escapar con él. Estaba demasiado herida, bañada en sangre ella le miró y sonrió antes de que su energía lo envolviera y despertara tiempo después en ese lugar.

A lo lejos vio a un… ¿demonio? De cabello blanco. Parecido a Sesshōmaru, pero no era él, no olía y mucho menos podía sentir su yōki tremendamente demoniaco y aterrador. Se paró frente al ser desconocido y muy parecido a su señor, tampoco vestía como Sesshōmaru. Él levantó la cabeza y Shippō dio un paso atrás desconcertado.

El hombre, ladeo la cabeza, sus ojos dorados ya no parecían tan demoniacos, de alguna manera eran como si hubieran perdido algo. También detectó sentimientos en ellos, tristeza. Se dio cuenta de que sí, era Sesshōmaru y algo le había sucedido al demonio que ahora parecía más bien un humano.

—Sellaron a mi bestia —Lo escuchó decir. Y Tras un momento respondió:

—Inu Kimi… —el pequeño zorro, comenzó a llorar, no podía completar la frase las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y se lanzó a los brazos de Sesshōmaru porque necesitaba el calor reconfortante de alguien que no lo abandonara.

El ahora humano, solo atinó a recibir el abrazo. Su madre había muerto y el solo podía sentir una pena abrazadora en su corazón junto con la furia, dolor y desesperanza…

.

.

.

Kagome llevaba días ignorando al demonio como si su mente estuviera muy lejos, en aguas extranjeras.

—Puedes ignorarme lo que quieras, pero debes comer.

—Algo ha pasado. No puedo decirte qué. Sin embrago, lo siento aquí. Yako, yo… No puedo sentirlo. Bueno, sé que está allí, quieto… dormido. Él no despierta. ¿Qué crees que le haya pasado a Sesshōmaru?

—No lo sé. Y por el bien de ambos, será mejor que no lo sepamos. Inuyasha dijo que él nos encontraría que sabría cómo. Confiemos en él. ¿Quieres?

—No quiero.

—Yo tampoco, si te soy honesto. Luego recuerdo que no podremos bajar de este barco y nadar hasta la orilla. Soy un demonio zorro no un demonio pez.

Kagome le sonrió, por primera vez desde que Inuyasha había aparecido en aquel campo de batalla para reclamarla. Miró el plato frente a ella y comenzó a comer. No se había dado cuenta del hambre que tenía.

—Tienes razón, no podemos —dijo mientras llevaba un trozo de pescado a su boca —. ¿Qué haremos cuando toquemos tierra?

—Buscar un lugar donde escondernos. Estas personas me toleran por el dinero que pagamos, pero realmente dudo que les agrade llevar a un demonio abordo.

—¿Crees que podamos averiguar algo de… ellos?

—Lo intentaré, pero no iremos de vuelta. ¿Entiendes? —Ella asintió—. Sería peligroso y podrían matarlos. Si algo te ocurriera… No podría perdonármelo y tampoco el consejo.

.

.

_Hideo llegó al departamento de Kagome, con una bolsa de comida rápida. Ella no había respondido a sus llamadas de nuevo, y tampoco se había presentado a laborar. Tocó el timbre del interfono, cuando las puertas del edificio se abrieron, se dio paso hasta el piso de su departamento. Al llegar sacó su llave de emergencias que le había dado Kagome y entró. Las luces apagadas y la corriente de aire frío, no lo desconcertaron tanto como cuando encendió la luz y vio la pequeña mesa hecha pedazos. _

—_¡Kagome! _

_Caminó hasta la ventana de la estancia y la cerró no sin antes mirar a la calle. Lo que vio lo impacto y le causó un escalofrío que le recorrió la espalda. Había un hombre con un estuche de violín en su mano izquierda, no podía distinguir sus facciones faciales porque llevaba puesto un Kasa. _

—_¡Taishō! —dijo Hideo, sacó más la cabeza por la ventana en un intento de distinguir un poco más del hombre. ¿Qué más daba si era indiscreto? Era obvio que el señor Taishō, lo había visto entrar y que estaba montando guardia. «Pues que el hombre sepa que ella no está sola». Si el señor Taishō era un asesino y tenía algo que ver con la desaparición de su pupila, entonces…_

_Pero su valentía había acabado en el momento que el señor Taishō había desaparecido frente a sus ojos, asustado se levantó de prisa golpeándose la cabeza con la parte posterior de la ventana. _

—_¡Auch demonios!_

_Hideo se apartó de la ventana dando un par de pasos atrás. Discretamente se asomó de nuevo a la calle y efectivamente el hombre del violín ya no estaba. Se apresuró hasta la habitación de Kagome, buscó en su armario, la ropa estaba intacta. Pero en su cama había un sobre con su nombre. _

_Abrió apresuradamente el sobre, sus manos temblaban, al desdoblar la hoja y leyó:_

_Mi querido Hideo. _

_Si estas leyendo esto es porque pude lograrlo. He saltado de nuevo al pazo y cruce el tiempo. Quiero creer que si lo he logrado podré salvar a Inuyasha y tendré una vida buena y prospera. Confío en que seré feliz. Por favor deja las cosas como están. No busques a Taishō. No lo enfrentes, no tiene paciencia para con los humanos impertinentes. Si crees que no puedes vivir con esto, busca a mi madre, tal vez ella pueda darte tranquilidad. _

_Con amor Kagome._

_Hideo caminó a paso lento hasta el hogar de la señora Higurashi, con las piernas temblando por el esfuerzo. Antes de llamar a la puerta, sacó un pañuelo y limpió el sudor que bajaba por su frente. Tenía mucho tiempo de no ver a la esposa del que fue su mejor amigo. Al parecer, Kagome sabía que él no podría vivir sabiendo que ella había, técnicamente, desaparecido y no hacer nada al respecto. _

_La mujer, madura, al verlo le sonrió. _

_._

_._

_._

Llegaron a China dos días antes, los fuertes rumores de la caída de los demonios, llegaron hasta ese territorio y Kagome había sentido un fuerte dolor en el corazón. Sin saber quienes de los de su clan habían sobrevivido, rezaba por todos ellos en cada momento del día. El zorro también había estado conmocionado, pero se negó a volver. Su Dama le había encargado la protección de la parte más susceptible de su señor, Kagome.

—¿Y si me quedo aquí y te prometo que esperare a tu regreso? Debemos saber que tan grande ha sido el daño al Oeste.

—El Oeste cayó, ¿tu cuál crees que fue el daño? —preguntó el zorro mientras pelaba una fruta. Sentado frente a ella. estaban en una choza que había rentado para pasar los siguientes días antes de decidir a dónde ir ahora que sabían como estaban las cosas en Japón.

—En su mayoría muertos.

—El consejo y los nobles muertos. —Gruñó entre dientes, no la miró a la cara. Se abstuvo en continuar comiendo la fruta extraña.

—¿La Dama?

—Tal vez —levantó la mirada, ella no pudo leerlo.

—¿Y puedes estar así de tranquilo?

—Su deseo era proteger la siguiente línea de sucesión.

—¿Es que solo pueden pensar en el poder y la corona? —Ella preguntó, verdaderamente molesta y sorprendida, él le había confesado que amaba a la Dama entonces, ¿Por qué parecía tan tranquilo y frio con respecto a su paradero o posible muerte?

—¿Preferirías que no lo hiciera?

—No me refiero a eso lo sabes.

—Kagome, él hijo de Sesshōmaru es más que el hijo de un Señor. Si nace con la habilidad de no poder ser purificado significa que nuestra especie Yōkai, debe volver a adaptarse.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Piensa esto niña: Una bestia, capaz de tomar una forma humanoide con mayor conciencia y tal vez más inteligencia. Como si fuera otro ser, en un mismo cuerpo físico.

—¡Ah! Quieres decir que ¿son dos?… Pero, pero… ¿Cómo?

—Hace mucho tiempo, más de lo que podrías imaginar… parte de nosotros eran bestias salvajes sin casi nada de conciencia. Hubo otra raza, capaz de superarles en inteligencia. Una especie de humanos, pero en realidad no lo eran. Son lo que los hombres actuales llamarían Dioses. En el tiempo en que ambas especies casi se exterminaban entre sí, una bestia astuta, se atrevió a seducir a uno de estos Dioses, le hizo creer que podía sentir compasión y luego algo más. La bestia absorbió al Dios, dominando su conciencia. La primera generación nacida naturalmente fue nombrada Daiyokai. Los Daiyokai, la raza real, busca mantener la sangre pura para ascender al reino y, crea otros hijos con bestias de baja categoría para mantener el dominio sobre las nuevas razas que surjan a través de los tiempos. Como los humanos.

—Los demonios que no tienen forma humanoide son…

—Solo bestias.

—Por favor dime que Sesshōmaru… ¡Oh por Dios! ¿él me utilizó? —Kagome estaba horrorizada.

—Nuestra parte demoniaca, intentará siempre dominar nuestros corazones más no significa que en realidad no podamos amar. Es algo que está atado con nosotros. En realidad, no se trata de utilizar o no. Kagome, no puedo decirte sí te ama, pero puedo decir que eres muy importante para él y no solo por su descendencia.

—¿Sesshōmaru buscaba la evolución de su raza?

—El consejo, y sí tal vez inconscientemente, Yako también.

—¡Vaya! ¡Qué tontería!

—Nuestras bestias siempre buscarán fortalecerse o fortalecer a su descendencia. Es un instinto natural.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru había sanado con la ayuda de Shippō, quien cazaba para él. El pequeño Kit, había guardado sus pensamientos acerca de Kagome. Sin embargo, le carcomía el corazón saber que su segundo padre, él que no lo había abandonado solo tuviera una cosa en mente y esta fuera encontrar a Kagome.

—¿Quieres que te haga una espada demoniaca que no te servirá de nada con tu bestia atada?

—No, quiero un arma que pueda atravesar a de demonios como al papel.

—¿Piensas enfrentarte a los traidores en tu nueva forma? Sesshōmaru.

—No, a menos que se atraviesen en mi camino. ¿Lo harás?

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Muerto.

—¿Y las espadas de tu padre?

—No me sirven de nada por el momento, llevarlas conmigo sería peligroso y poco inteligente. Sé dónde están. —Ambos se miraban entre sí, evaluándose —. ¿Totosai?...

—La tendrás mañana por la mañana. Será mejor que descanses.

—¡Me ofendes!

—Es bueno saber que no puedes matarme.

—Por ahora…

Y mientras Sesshōmaru salía de la vista del demonio herrero, Shippō se acercó al demonio.

—¿Podrías hacerme un arma?

Totosai, sonrió. Tras ver la incertidumbre del pequeño.

—¿Crees que no podrá protegerte?

—Creo que no podré protegerlo solo con mi magia. Los sagrados son realmente malos.

—Sí lo son. Pero acaso ¿los demonios no lo hemos sido también?

—No todos.

—No todos los sagrados tampoco lo son. Lo sabes ¿no? Tu madre adoptiva es una…

—¡Calla! Ella ya no es mi madre. —Shippō miró nerviosamente por donde Sesshōmaru había desaparecido. Luego susurró—: Ella nos abandonó.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Nos había llegado el rumor de que Inuyasha estaba muerto, por lo que Kagome se propuso a Sesshōmaru y él la tomó como su intención. Cuando Inuyasha regresó, ella volvió con él. Sin embargo, Inuyasha volvió a irse de misión —rodó los ojos— y ella volvió con Sesshōmaru y él la tomó como su esposa —sonrió con amargura—. Inuyasha volvió al castillo antes, huyeron juntos con Tadao, su hijo adoptivo humano. Me dijeron que… era por Sango, que estaba enferma. ¡Pero no es cierto! Huyeron como ladrones. El castillo se puso de cabeza con la desaparición de Kagome, Inuyasha y el zorro. El consejo habló durante horas a puertas cerradas. Kagome estaba preñada por ambos. Se llevó al heredero de Sesshōmaru. Nos abandonó a todos, si la Dama no hubiese llegado por mí… habría muerto con todos los del castillo. Ella me llevó al castillo del cielo, que también fue atacado y ella murió protegiéndome, algo que debió haber hecho Kagome. Si ella no se hubiera ido, los sagrados no hubieran podido purificar a nadie, los nuestros hubieran ganado. ¡Ella traicionó al Oeste! ¡Ella nos traicionó!

El Kit se había lanzado a los brazos de Totosai, llorando. No había podido desahogarse con Sesshōmaru, tenía miedo de herirlo, de que entre su negación o dolor lo lastimara o lo abandonara como lo había hecho Kagome. Entre la angustia y la frustración del Shippō, no había oído llegar a Sesshōmaru, que había escuchado con atención la historia del niño.

.

.

.

_Las notas que emitía el violín eran hermosas. La pieza musical debía ser de su autoría porque nunca la había escuchado. Suave como el susurro de un amante al oído de su dama, melancólica como el recuerdo de un amor perdido. Se preguntó que había detrás de tanta derrota, que era aquel ser inhumano. La lluvia comenzó a caer, Hideo miró el cielo con el ceño fruncido, era extraño porque había sido una mañana espectacularmente hermosa. ¿Había sido el estado de animo de aquel ser sobrenatural lo que había provocado la lluvia? Miro de nuevo al frente, el violinista había desaparecido junto con la multitud que lo escuchaba. _

_El señor de los Mochis, lo miraba expectante, esperando que el hombrecillo corriera detrás de su amo, o bien, dejara las cosas tal y como estaban, por su bien. Él hombre, sacó unas monedas de su pantalón y se las otorgó. Luego caminó por la acera en el sentido contrario por el cual su amo, Sesshōmaru, había desaparecido. _

.

.

.

Meses después, Kagome dio a luz a un par de niños hermosos, ambos de cabello negro, pero distintos en sí. Mientras que uno tenia pequeñas orejas triangulares y ojos color miel, muy humanos, y garras en sus manos. El otro, llevaba la marca de su casa grabada en su hombro, sus orejas tal cual eran tan humanas como las de su madre, y con ojos azules e inteligentes. Era como si la genética o la bestia que habitaba dentro de él supieran que, el niño debía pasar desapercibido en un mundo de humanos.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru estaba de pie frente a un hechicero tan antiguo como la tierra misma. No podía creer lo que el viejo demonio le decía. Solo un viaje de ida, al futuro. Pero si no sabía a que tiempo exacto ir, no podría regresar o bien volver a utilizar su magia. Bueno, el poder de Yako. Ahora que estaban de alguna manera separados, podría utilizar su energía, pero si fallaba… seria en vano su muerte. Aunque siempre estaba la esperanza de que el demonio sobreviviera, con una parte de él habitando en Kagome…

Sesshōmaru asintió hacia el hechicero, y caminó fuera de la cueva. El pequeño zorro estaba practicando algunos movimientos con su espada, mientras esperaba a su señor y padre. Al verlo aproximarse guardó su arma y esperó al hombre.

—¿Dónde está Kagome? —Sesshōmaru preguntó. Su rostro era serio y decidido a obtener las respuestas que deseaba.

—No… no lo sé. —Tartamudeo.

—¿A dónde la llevó Inuyasha?

Sesshōmaru se arrodilló para quedar a la altura del niño.

El zorro, negó de nuevo.

—Shippō, te ordeno que le digas a este todo lo que sepas de Kagome.

—Ya te lo dije Kagome está con Sango y Miroku.

El niño quiso huir dando media vuelta para marcharse, más las fuertes manos de su padre lo giraron de nuevo frente a él.

—No, no lo está.

El niño, lo miró. Asustado. Inuyasha le había dicho que Sango necesitaba a Kagome, luego se enteró de que en realidad estaban huyendo juntos dejándolo atrás para mirar el desastre de la pena y dolor que dejaron. Pero, luego Inuyasha regresó por Sesshōmaru y ya no sabía qué pensar.

—Kagome no era una sacerdotisa cuando conoció a Inuyasha…

—Shippō, sé que Kagome viene del futuro.

El niño guardó silencio, mientras miraba los ojos dorados y humanos de su padre.

—¿Para que deseas encontrar a una humana que te traicionó luego de que le otorgaras todo lo que tenías?

—¡Shippō!

—Acéptalo de una vez, ella nunca te amo, te abandonó. A ti, a mí a todos.

—Ella no lo hizo. Estás en un error.

—¿Qué te hace pensar que está en el futuro?

—Inuyasha me dijo que la hizo volver.

—Inuyasha era el único que podía cruzar el tiempo con ella. Nadie más. Si es verdad que la hizo volver, que realmente lo dudo, porque el pozo se cerró con la destrucción de la perla, y además cuando ella regresó, lo hizo por él y el pozo volvió a cerrarse, para siempre.

—Tal vez no fue así.

—Tal vez Kagome te mintió.

Sesshōmaru quien miraba a los ojos del Kit, desvió la mirada hacia otra parte, parpadeando, confundido, apenado.

—Ella no fue quien te hablo del pozo ¿verdad?

—No —había furia en su tono, incertidumbre en sus ojos.

—Era un secreto de la manada de Inuyasha, incluso Rin y… te lo dijo ¿Jaken?

—Inuyasha. Antes de morir.

—No la busques. —Shippō derramaba lágrimas amargas, llenas de furia.

Sesshōmaru se arrodillo frente al niño, comprendía cuan abandonado se sentía por Kagome, hubo un tiempo que se sintió igual, cuando su padre había muerto por su otra familia, cuando su padre lo había dejado por su hijo menor. Cuan traicionado se sentía…

—Shippō, estoy aquí. Tal vez Kagome…

—¡Los demonios no existimos en su tiempo! —Shippō gritó con todas sus fuerzas. Dejando a Sesshōmaru conmocionado. —No existiremos, quinientos años o menos tiempo en el futuro, no lo haremos. Nos convertiremos en cuentos de hadas, mitos y leyendas. Tu padre no será recordado. Seremos borrados de la historia. Dime si Inuyasha te dijo eso mientras moría o si Kagome lo insinuó si quiera mientras le dabas la inmortalidad, o la jodías como una perra en celo. —Las manos pequeñas estaban en puño, su quijada temblaba de furia y dolor —Sabes lo que creo: Nos traicionó, nos abandonó a ambos. Si ella realmente se fue sin decirme adiós sabiendo que nunca verá, en el futuro, es porque nunca le importe. Sí ella se fue, sin una nota para ti… sin decirte que tu especie será exterminada es porque nunca le importaste, nunca te amó de verdad.

El niño, dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse. A partir de entonces comenzó a crecer más rápido. Su supervivencia dependería de ello.

Sesshōmaru, nunca había sentido tanto dolor en su pecho, un dolor que lo atormentaba y ahogaba. Uno que no podía sacarse de encima. Y fue mientras miraba a lo lejos sobre una montaña, como eran exterminados los suyos. Sin que él pudiera hacer nada. Que el dolor le trajo una nueva visión del futuro.

El niño, ahora más alto que lo acompañaba, miraba la escena de una manera tan fría y llena de odio que le recordó de nuevo a un Sesshōmaru más joven. ¡Y vaya que el niño tenía razón! Ella debió prevenirlo. Debió decirle. Ella de forma retorcida, lo traicionó.

.

.

.

_Joji, miraba al hombre frente a él. Puff un hombrecillo muy entrometido, pero sí el quería tomar el lugar de su protegida Kagome. Aunque se preguntó por qué querría rebajarse a realizar el mismo el reportaje de ese violinista vagabundo. _

—_Tu Kagome se va, abandona su trabajo y ahora me dices que quieres ser tú el que haga los reportajes de ese ¿personaje?_

—_Sí, ¿por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer y según un amigo mío que es maestro de música, dice que el hombre es u talento natural. Un genio. _

—_Mmm ¿Qué tramas?_

—_Nada, amigo mío._

—_Bien has lo que desees, pero ya dale fin a ese reportaje. _

_El hombre, continuó con la lectura de los documentos abandonados, despidiendo así al hombre que había rogado que no enviara a nadie más a suplir a Kagome en su reportaje con el violinista. No era que los nuevos hubieran logrado algo con el violinista._

_Había estado esperando al ser sobrenatural por dos horas antes de que este apareciera. Lo dejó tocar y luego caminó tras él, llamándolo por su nombre. Aunque sus piernas temblaran por invocar a ese demonio. Sí demonio. _

—_Señor Taishō._

_Él no paró su andar, pero tampoco se apresuró. Hideo lo alcanzó y continuó caminando a su lado. Su corazón martillaba. Ya que el demonio. No le había corrido ya se atrevió a preguntarle. _

—_Preguntaba si podría permitirme continuar con la entrevista que la señorita Higurashi dejó pendiente con usted. —Al no tener respuesta, continuo—: La revista para la que trabaja es muy profesional con sus fieles seguidores y ya que ninguno de las reporteras que han enviado después de Kagome no han logrado la entrevista con usted, como el mentor de Kagome he decidido encargarme yo mismo del asunto. Solo en su ausencia. _

_Sesshōmaru paró su andar, y giro levemente su rostro hacia el hombre que con insistencia se aferraba a su compañía. Hideo tragó saliva._

_Sesshōmaru, giró de nuevo su rostro al frente, hacia el edificio que estaba cruzando la calle. Hideo tarde se dio cuenta del lugar en el que estaban parados. Sin saber que pensar y no estando seguro de cuanto habían tardado en llegar a un lugar que estaba casi al otro lado de la ciudad. Había sido como cruzar una puerta tridimensional. Era el edificio de Kagome. Sesshōmaru cruzó tranquilamente la calle, y esperó a que Hideo se acercará y abriera la puerta. El hombre de nuevo trago saliva. ¿Y si el demonio se lo tragaba? Sabia demasiado de quién era él. _

_Después de cruzar el umbral, caminaron y subieron las escaleras en silencio. Al llegar al piso de Kagome Hideo sacó la llave del departamento y cedió el paso al demonio. Sin más, él comenzó a pasearse, tocando todo a su alrededor. Miro la mesa destrozada un momento para después ignorarla tomando asiento en una de las sillas. _

_Hideo suspiró._

—_¿Gusta algo de tomar?_

_Sesshōmaru miraba el atardecer, cuando asintió. _

_El hombre nervioso, preparó y sirvió la taza de té nerviosamente. Y cuando llegó a la estancia de nuevo encontró al demonio sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas esperándolo. Parecía un antiguo señor esperando el informe de su súbdito y sirviente. _

_Carraspeó, no entendía cómo podía estar pidiéndole permiso para sentarse, a su propio invitado. _

_Sesshōmaru asintió. Hideo se sentó frente al demonio con su taza de té. Odiaba sentarse en el piso con las piernas cruzadas sus rodillas desgastadas le dolían mucho. Decidió que lo peor que podría pasar es que lo matara, pero si él demonio hubiera querido hacer, ¿no lo habría hecho ya? Así que sacó de su bolsillo derecho del saco de cuadros, su favorito, una pequeña grabadora y la colocó frente a ambos. Bebió un poco de su té, para hidratar su garganta reseca y dijo:_

—_Mi nombre señor es Hideo, trabajo como director de la revista Elite y por ahora estoy supliendo a mi colaboradora la señorita Higurashi. Me encantaría si fuera posible me concediera la entrevista que ella tenía programada conseguir. Para el siguiente número de la revista. _

_Sesshōmaru que hasta ese momento había mantenido su mirada lejos del hombre lo miró con una ceja arriba y la mirada penetrante que hacía sentir a cualquiera una alimaña que debería ser exterminada. _

—_La pregunta no es si voy a darle una entrevista, sino lo que quiere realmente saber. _

—_Bueno, soy un buscador de la verdad, pero también entendería si quiere que guardemos algo en confidencialidad._

_Sesshōmaru asintió. _

_Hideo, no quería morir sin saber lo que había pasado con Kagome y sabía que era una gran posibilidad de que no sobreviviera después de eso. Así que preguntó:_

—_¿Ella está… está bien? ¿Volverá algún día?_

_Sesshōmaru miró al hombre que mantenía su mirada fija en las manos en su regazó. Humildemente había esperado obtener una respuesta de él. Si hubiera sido otro, lo hubiese matado, pero él hombre era importante para Kagome, él había sido un fuerte seguro donde él, Sesshōmaru, no había podido ser. Así que no lo mató._

—_Sí, ella volverá. _

.

.

.

Nota: Hola, gracias por esperar el capítulo, con un poco de retraso, pero al fin llegó. La historia va a la mitad así que todavía falta mucho.

¡Volvemos con más del futuro! Ahora, ahora… Gracias a Dana Masen Cullen, Silvemy89, Faby Sama, LilSykesMixer, Gabytp, Esme575, Chippe, LadySon, Alei91, Bamac, IsabellaSato, A.R Tendo, limekamiyagil, Mizuk Mizu, MysticMoon1, Kiralm, KanoyS, Izuru, daya20, Andy taisho, Raquel Taisho, , SasuHina00, Sayuri08, FernandaTaisho, Sakuralizbeth, Maray, Kai Stavros, sailor gaby, SeleneKou13 , jacksonxmendes, y a las chicas que me siguen escribiendo por correo también gracias. No las nombre porque las repetiría por aquí. Les agradezco primero por darle la oportunidad a este fanfic y dejar su opinión siempre que han podido.

Gracias, gracias, gracias. Nos leemos pronto. Un abrazo desde México… Rakel.

Hasta el viernes de la siguiente semana.

.

.

.


	20. Chapter 20

Diez años después

Capítulo 19

Amor perdido

Nota: Ahora que me he enterado de que nuestra querida Rumiko a desaparecido a nuestros queridos protagonistas en su nueva serie de Inuyasha, estoy más tranquila de saber que puedo utilizar mi vena venenosa dramática con su toque de tragedia, sin temor a ser linchada. Ja ja ja.

Sesshōmaru acarició el antiguo y valioso violín entre sus manos.

—¿Por qué un violín? —preguntó el viejo Hideo al demonio.

Este levantó su mirada al rostro del hombrecillo que de pronto se lamentó por la pregunta. No porque le temiera, sino por lo que vio en el rostro imperturbable de ese extraño y mítico ser.

—Perteneció a mi hijo.

Hideo cerró los ojos un momento. Porque de pronto se dio cuenta de algo. El hombre llevaba en su muñeca izquierda una pulsera que a simple vista parecía hecha de una cuerda negra. Aunque observándola más detenidamente el material era de cabello, negro y brillante. Como el de Kagome.

—Su hijo… Kagome… ¿es la madre?

El demonio desvió la mirada a la ventana del departamento. No respondió, pero él ya conocía la respuesta. Era evidente después de todo.

—La hizo volver por usted, ¿cierto?

—No cambiaria nada. Tenía que volver.

—Pudo evitarle la pena —. De pronto la rabia comenzó a subir como la espuma y no pudo detenerla dentro de su boca. La escupió—: ¿Por qué? ¿Por egoísmo?

—Más de la mitad de mi vida fui un demonio poderoso, aún más que mi propio padre. Y él era una leyenda. Yo era un príncipe con una gran responsabilidad y un lugar muy grande el cual llenar. Muchos esperaron mi fracaso, sentados, observando pacientemente. Más antiguos y sabios. Para muchos era egoísta, frío y sin compasión. La Perfección Asesina. Asesiné a muchos por menos, señor. A veces, por solo una mirada.

La amenaza era clara.

—Entiendo.

—Le quité a Inuyasha lo que más amaba. Y pagué por ello. Cree que porque ahora soy un poco más como usted —humano—, por lo que ha podido notar. ¿Yo cambiaría?

—El tiempo nos hace sabios, ¿no fue lo que dijo de sus enemigos?

Sesshōmaru ladeó la cabeza y sonrió levemente. Para Hideo, esa sonrisa fue aún más aterradora. Pero no demostraría cobardía. No señor, si lo hacia el demonio en frente se lo tragaría. De eso estaba seguro.

—Mi hijo está muerto, mas no por mi mano. Mi mujer está perdida en el pasado viviendo las consecuencias de su imprudencia, de su amor y confianza ciega hacía Inuyasha. Pero no la culpo. Debe de saber que, para alcanzar la felicidad en la vida es necesario conocer y saborear el dolor. De otra manera, ¿cómo sabríamos qué es la felicidad? ¿De que otra manera le haría entender que Inuyasha no era aquel que ella tanto veneraba, antes de irse?

—Disculpe, pero cualquiera se hubiera mostrado despreciable si le hubieran robado a la esposa.

—Y no cualquiera se hubiera mostrado honorable para dejar ir a la mujer que se ama para que alcanzar su destino. Y darle la oportunidad de forjarlo con sus manos. Ahora ella sabe lo suficiente para cambiarlo.

.

.

.

Kagome caminaba en el mercado al lado de una mujer china que hablaba hasta por los codos, ella no conocía el idioma, pero la mujer que era viuda se había compadecido de la joven extranjera que tenía a su cargo dos lindos niños. El esposo como muchos se había ido a la guerra y dado a que ella había huido de su país sola en compañía de su hermano —el cual estaba prófugo ahora—, le hacía pensar que había sido alguien importante. Se notaba en los buenos modales y las ropas que al principio usaba y ahora intercambiaba. Era evidente que el esposo no volvería jamás. Y la joven era agradable y bueno… Se esforzaba por adaptarse a su actual realidad.

Kagome retiró un mechón de oscuro cabello pegado en su frente por el sudor. Llevaba a un niño en su espalda y al más pequeño en su pecho ambos atados a su cuerpo. La seda del último Kimono que le quedaba de sus días en el castillo sería suficiente para intercambiarlo por un poco de dinero. Solo esperaba que fuera el necesario para sobrevivir por lo menos una semana más y otro tanto para comprar las hierbas que necesitaba para realizar remedios y venderlos después.

La mujer la llevaba recorriendo el mercado hasta que llegaron con un vendedor de telas. La mujer le extendió la mano para que Kagome le diera el Kimono. Con manos nerviosas ella lo sacó de un viejo bolso y se lo tendió. La mujer discutió, manoteó en el rostro del hombre que parecía que no se había bañado en décadas. Ambos gritaban y el pequeño niño de orejas triangulares se removió un poco entre sus brazos, inquieto. Kagome le recolocó la seda que mantenía sus pequeñas orejas ocultas y murmuró palabras dulces a su niño para tranquilizarlo. Él, era pequeño y extrañamente parecía ser más sensible y débil que el heredero de la luna.

Al cabo de unas pocas palabras el vendedor soltó en un su mano unas monedas, más de lo que ella hubiera imaginado que le darían. Caminó tras la mujer que le mostró los lugares confiables para comprar.

La mujer era un poco ruda, pero era una mujer buena que se había compadecido de ella por lo que estaba agradecida.

Kagome llegó a su pequeño hogar en las afueras de aldea. Puso a sus pequeños niños en el futón, y comenzó a cambiarlos. El hijo de Sesshōmaru pocas veces lloraba y parecía ser un niño más maduro que el otro, pues su mirada era inteligente. Luego de cambiarlos, ella hizo lo mismo consigo. Luego de beber agua, se dispuso a darles de comer.

Sacó las compras y las acomodó en su lugar. La choza era pequeña, pero no le importaba porque estaba con sus hijos y se sentía segura en ella. Al anochecer se recostó con sus pequeños y cubriéndose con la estola de Sesshōmaru se durmieron.

.

.

.

El joven, frente al zorro era el hermano de la asesina de demonios. Sango.

«¿Cómo lo llamaban? Así Kohaku» se dijo el demonio.

—¿Qué es lo que has querido decir con eso?

—Mi hermana y su esposo murieron intentado salvar a Lord Sesshōmaru. No sé si está vivo, pero lo que sí sé, es que Inuyasha no lo está. Por alguna razón Lord Sesshōmaru lo ha matado. Los soldados que les seguían la pista, encontraron una tumba. Al desenterrar al que yacía en ella, se asombraron de encontrar a Inuyasha y no a Sesshōmaru. Tu maestro había sido herido de gravedad además de que su lado demoniaco, fue separado de él. Así que, ¿por qué encontrarían al Hanyō muerto con la espada de su hermano en su corazón en lugar de a Sesshōmaru?

El zorro, estaba conmocionado. ¿Acaso su maestro había enloquecido de celos? ¿Ya sabía que Inuyasha se había llevado a Kagome? o ¿había algo más?

—¿Qué sabes de los otros?

—Muertos, todos ellos. El concejo la señora madre de Lord Sesshōmaru, asesinada en su castillo del cielo. Todos fueron acribillados.

—¿El Kit?

—Nadie lo ha visto o encontrado su cuerpo. Tal vez uno de los dragones se lo tragó. ¿Quién sabe?

—¿Tienes alguna idea de dónde puedo encontrar a Lord Sesshōmaru?

—No. Tal pareciera que la tierra se lo ha tragado. Además, también soy un traidor y un fugitivo. Las ultimas personas con las que tuve contacto, fieles, están muertas ahora.

—Mmm Y ¿con cuál de las dos espadas fue asesinado, Inuyasha?

—Colmillo sagrado, creo que ahora que Sesshōmaru es humano puede matar con ella.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes dónde está el arma?

—En el mismo lugar, nadie se atrevió a retirarla por temor a que Inuyasha volviera a la vida. Ya sabes, ocurrió una vez ¿no es así?

El joven Kohaku sonrió. Recordando los planes de Miroku y su gran audacia para mentir.

—Sí, claro.

—Te agradecería que no le dijeras a nadie de mi paradero. Mi hermana me encargó velar por el bienestar desus hijos y eso haré.

—¿Ni siquiera a Kagome?

El joven bajó un poco la mirada, sus ojos inquietos.

—No. Será mejor así.

—Como lo pidas.

—¿Qué harás con ese niño?

—Por supuesto no voy a comerlo. Su nombre es Tadao Higurashi. Estoy buscando un hogar para él. Ya es bastante peligroso llevar a dos niños medios demonios con nosotros, necesitamos mantener a este niño a salvo.

—Lleva el nombre de la señora Kagome.

—No, más bien, ella lleva el de él.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —dijo mirando al pequeño bribón que constantemente había estado mordiendo y jalando la cola del zorro—. Tal vez quisieras dejarlo aquí.

Los niños que habían permanecido sentados propiamente detrás de su tío lo vieron marchar y dijeron adiós levantando una mano por lo alto agitándola silenciosamente. Hermosos niños que se transformarían en asesinos de demonios como sus antepasados o que simplemente harían perder su legado con vidas comunes y sin sentido. Tal vez alguno de esos niños sería un monje.

.

.

.

El zorro la había dejado hace tres meses en busca de noticias de su maestro. Pero el dinero se estaba acabando y con dos niños que cuidar… Estaba asustada, siendo ignorante de las costumbres y el idioma. Tuvo que adaptarse, tuvo que sobrevivir.

Para Kagome fue terrible descubrir que su guardián no volvería. Tenía que reconocerlo, después de todo habían pasado diez años. Y tenía que dejar la aldea, cuando la mujer que había sido su amiga, su mentora, murió de una extraña enfermedad. Ella le había dicho que como muchos había notado que no envejecía y que uno de sus hijos era un medio demonio. Ya que cuando deberían tener la apariencia de un niño de diez, tan solo aparentaban tres años. Le pidió que se fuera de la aldea ya que una vez que muriera, todos ellos los matarían.

Kagome, lloró por la mujer que sin ella saberlo la había estado protegiendo. Tomó a sus hijos y sus pertenencias más valiosas, pócimas y un arco. Fue entonces que tomó la decisión de olvidarse de Sesshōmaru. Inuyasha había tenido razón, debía ser fuerte, por sus niños. Tenía que prepararlos para sobrevivir en esta época, para sobrevivir las próximas atrocidades del mundo. No debía sentir miedo, no tenía porque huir. No tenían porque hacerlo.

Fue a la ciudad de China y ahí, comenzó una nueva vida.

.

.

.

Sesshōmaru miraba al ejército de demonios que su hijo, el príncipe Shippō comandaba. El joven demonio era terriblemente sanguinario contra su enemigo. No lo culpaba, los humanos eran cada vez más fuertes y terribles. Con sus nuevas armas de fuego podían acabar con muchos demonios a la vez. Ya no les interesaba neutralizarlos, como le llamaban ellos al matar a su bestia para dejarlos convertidos en su forma humana. Ahora querían acabarlos por completo. Así como ellos que, lograron exterminar a todo aquel monje y sacerdotisa con poderes sagrados.

Shippō había creado a un grupo especifico para recorrer el país en busca de ellos. Cada sacerdotisa y monje con poderes espirituales era el objetivo. Cada niño o niña con poder sagrado era sacrificado por los mismos aldeanos. En una esperanza vana por salvar sus vidas. Pobres tontos, ningún humano merecía vivir. Él, que pudo cambiar de parecer, que ató su vida a un humano. Fue traicionado de la peor manera. Así que ya no le importaba hacer algo por la especie de la mujer a la que entregó su amor. Tenía que cambiar el futuro, por el bien de los suyos, por el bien de todos. Ellos, los demonios, merecían una oportunidad ¿no es así?

Además, ¿qué posibilidades había de que ella volviera a esa época, si es que de alguna manera Inuyasha logró hacer que el maldito pozo funcionara? Ninguna. La Miko más poderosa, no estaba ahí para detenerlo.

.

.

.

Dai, caminaba con su hermano menor Kenji rumbo a la plaza donde los marinos se reunían para intercambiar mercancías. Al niño mayor le gustaba mirar las cosas extrañas que de Europa, un mundo diferente al suyo llegaban. Tenia un telescopio y un libro de ciencias escondido entre sus ropajes. El menor, Kenji, solía ser un niño tranquilo que lo seguía a donde fuera. Siempre tan unidos tenían un pacto y este era de siempre cuidarse entre ellos.

—Dai, madre dijo que no nos acercáramos a los marinos.

—No seas tonto. Nunca está de más echar un vistazo a las cosas que traen, son las más interesantes.

A lo lejos escucharon una extraña música, ambos se miraron y en silencio tomaron la decisión de seguir aquel sonido.

Un hombre, rubio con ojos azules como los de su madre, como los de Dai, estaba de pie tocando aquel extraño instrumento. Olía a estiércol y vino. Ambos hermanos fruncieron la nariz. Pero la música extraña era hermosa. Así que soportaron la inmundicia y se quedaron escuchando.

El hombre vio a los niños extraños y les otorgó una sonrisa amigable. Cuando terminó de tocar el instrumento, se agachó para quedar a la altura del par de niños; demasiado bellos y extraños. Parecían dos querubines. Cuatro hombres ya estaban detrás de ellos esperando para seguirlos y robarlos. Observó.

—¿Qué hacen aquí, niños? —Preguntó en su extraño idioma y luego negó con la cabeza. Había olvidado que ellos no lo entenderían. Él tampoco sabía mandarín así que no había logrado hacer nada en ese lugar.

—Escuchamos. ¿Cuánto quieres por él? —preguntó el chico de ojos azules y ligeramente más alto que el otro niño, que despreocupado cargaba unos paquetes y miraba a sus lados distraídamente. Luego se dio cuenta de que el niño que parecía el mayor, le había respondido con un inglés fluido. Cayó en cuenta de sus ojos claros. Indicador de su mezcla extranjera.

—Hablan inglés —sonrió.

—¿Cuánto por él? —Volvió a señalar el niño de ojos azules.

—No está a la venta.

—Le compraré una botella de vino de la mejor calidad —debatió. El hombre soltó una carcajada y vio al niño de arriba abajo.

—¿De verdad?

—Claro. Mentir es una vergüenza, no hay honor en eso —dijo el niño, extrañamente honorable. Lo que hizo pensar al hombre que eran de buena posición. No estaban sucios, eran educados y sus facciones…

—Aunque te lo vendiera, no sabrías utilizarlo.

El niño torció la boca, estaba acostumbrado a realizar negociaciones. Su madre le había enseñado a hacerlo pues creía que no todo podría conseguirlo a puños, que era de buen gobernante saber de las necesidades de los otros para conseguir lo que se quiere o al menos, llegar a un acuerdo que beneficie a ambas partes.

—Déjalo hermano, él tiene razón —lo tomó del hombro Kenji—. No podemos ir por el mundo, ofreciendo techo y comida a pordioseros, solo para que te enseñe a tocar ese bobo instrumento. No vale la pena.

—¿Qué no vale la pena? Niño, este es un Stradivarius, este violín es uno de los mejores. Lo compré en Italia. Ni siquiera sabes dónde está Italia…

—¡Roma, Italia! Esta en el continente Europeo —Ambos niños gritaron con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios.

El hombre parpadeó. Los marineros atrás ya estaban viéndose ricos después del secuestro.

—Bien, saben donde está Italia. Pero deben saber que está música es hermosa y nada de cualquier cosa. El instrumento en sí lo vale, esa botella de la mejor calidad. No te lo vendo, porque no sabrías tocarlo. Y este es mi único medio para conseguir comida. ¿Entiendes?

—O alcohol —Kenji se burló de nuevo.

—No es tímido tu amigo ¿cierto? —preguntó el hombre al niño de ojos azules.

—Hermano.

—Mmm, hermano.

—La botella, techo y comida durante el tiempo que me enseñes a tocar el instrumento…

—Violín.

—Violín —asintió el niño—. Y por el costo del instrumento te enseñaremos el idioma. ¿Verdad, hermano?

—Será divertido.

—No creo que a tus padres les agrade la idea.

—A mi padre no lo sé, pero mi madre aprecia la buena educación.

—¿Hay trato? —apresuró Kenji.

—¿Cómo se llaman?

—Yo soy Kenji y mi hermano mayor se llama Dai —dijo el de los paquetes.

—Soy Ronald.

—¿Hay trato? —preguntó Dai.

—No hasta hablar con sus padres.

—Como quieras —dijo Dai.

Ambos niños comenzaron a liderear el camino de regreso a casa. El hombre pasó al lado de los marineros. Era evidente de que los seguirían. Bueno, tendría que defenderlos y seguro le robarían su violín. Pero si los niños se mantenían donde había gente no tendría que ser así. Tal vez aquellos ladrones desistirían.

Se metieron en una calle oscura. El hombre torció la boca y se dijo que estaban perdidos ese par de niños tontos los conducían al matadero. Ellos no se daban cuenta del peligro, charlaban y reían. No los entendía.

—Niños tal vez deberíamos ir por otro camino, no hay mucha gente aquí y podría ser peligroso. ¿No lo creen?

—Tienes miedo ¿eh? —se burló Kenji.

El hombre frunció el ceño, cuando se dio cuenta que los ojos dorados del niño eran muy extraños. ¿quién demonios tenía ojos dorados? Y el otro, el negociador, de nombre Dai era como más maduro para tener solo diez años.

—Yo no lo llamaría miedo. Es precaución.

—Mentiroso, tienes miedo. Puedo olerlo ¿sabes?

Ronald sonrió, aunque por alguna extraña razón le creyó al niño y un extraño escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

—Tu hermano no habla mucho.

—No tiene que hacerlo con su sirviente.

—¿Qué? ¿Su sirviente?

—Te ha contratado ¿no?

—Ja, ¿qué? Acaso ¿es un príncipe? Por favor.

—Algo así —el niño sonrió.

—Y tú ¿Por qué me hablas?

—Porque no se espera lo mismo de mí.

—¡Oh!

—Dai significa venerado, Kenji segundo hijo.

Estaban por llegar al final de la calle cuando el paso fue cubierto por tres hombres robustos. Y del otro lado estaban otros cuatro.

—Puf, creí que no lo lograrían.

—¿Qué?

—Rodearnos —respondió Dai, con su manera solemne y sería de responder. Su rostro no mostraba absolutamente ningún sentimiento. Miedo, ira, nada.

—Lo sabían.

—¡Claro! No somos tontos. La pregunta es si tú estás con ellos.

—No. Claro que no. ¿Por qué nos han traído aquí si lo sabían?

—Porque nadie debe ver —respondió Kenji, luego de pasarle los paquetes a él mientras Dai se cruzaba de brazos no dispuesto a cargar nada.

—Déjamelo a mí, Dai.

El niño se colocó frente a los cuatro hombres que estaban detrás de ellos.

—Hazlo rápido Kenji o me veré obligado con los otros tres.

—¡Oye! Solo mantén tus garras venenosas fuera de sus entrañas.

Dijo el niño antes de lanzarse contra los cuatro hombres, el primero cayó de espaldas tras la patada en el rostro que recibió. El segundo se quedo sin aire al recibir el puño del niño en el estómago, el tercero cayó momentos después tras recibir un golpe en la nuca que no vio venir. El cuarto recibió un puño en la nariz. Los otros tres ya estaban a punto de atrapar a Ronald y Dai, cuando Kenji apareció para acabarlos en menos de un minuto.

Ronald, no creía lo que veía. ¿Cómo era posible?

—¿Qué demonios les dan de comer en China a los niños?

—¡No querrás saberlo! Preferimos la gastronomía japonesa —respondió Dai.

Cuando llegaron a casa, el hombre se sorprendió al ver una morada humilde, con un letrero en su puerta. Los niños se detuvieron en la puerta trasera de la casa.

—Antes de que entres te diremos cuatro cosas que debes saber.

—Primero. No somos del todo humanos. Segundo, te mataremos si hablas sobre esto o lo que llegues ver o saber sobre nosotros. Y tercero, no intentes nada con mi madre porque mi padre te matará. Y cuarto, me servirás hasta que el trato termine y mientras tanto me honrarás como tu señor. ¡Ah! Me gusta la lealtad. Te mantendremos a salvo, siempre que me seas fiel —y con eso se marchó.

Kenji, rodó los ojos. Su hermano todo señorito era un idiota que se sobrevaloraba.

—No le hagas mucho caso, cree que su padre vendrá por él algún día.

—¿Quién es su padre?

—El demonio más poderoso de Japón.

—¿Qué?

—Sígueme, te llevaré con mi madre. Ella te dirá lo que necesitas saber.

.

.

.

Kagome entró en la recamará de su hijo, que leía un libro de la historia de Europa.

—Dai, ¿qué has hecho?

—Traer a casa a nuestra cuartada perfecta, madre.

—¿Qué?

—Madre dijiste que los demonios están comenzando a ser exterminados también aquí, en China. Puedo escuchar cuando todos se preguntan por qué somos tan diferentes. La gente comienza a sospechar que somos Hanyō. Mira madre, solo es cuestión de tiempo antes de que en China comiencen a perseguirnos como lo hacen en Japón.

—Pero, Dai. Lo que has hecho es muy peligroso. Y si ese hombre nos delata.

—No lo hará. Es un pirata y lo denunciaremos si lo hace.

—Por no decir que lo matarás.

—Madre dijiste que nunca mencionáramos, eso, en voz alta. Nunca sigues tus propias reglas —dijo negando con la cabeza de un lado a otro.

Kagome abrazó a su pequeño, veinte años habían pasado y por su imagen de niños pequeños olvidaba que no eran más que adultos encerrados en un cuerpo de niños. Su madurez intelectual no había ido a la par con su edad física. Era terrible. Ahora comprendía a Inuyasha, al menos un poco más. Una niña de catorce años enamorada de un hombre adulto. ¡Qué ilusa fue al pensar que la amaría más que a Kikio! En ese entonces cuando lo conoció.

—¿Qué es lo que esa cabecita inteligente planea? ¿Eh?

—Mamá, ¿por qué no buscamos a papá?

—Porque eres muy importante para él y en cuanto pisemos tierra en Japón nos perseguirán y asesinarán. Inuyasha me prometió que él nos encontraría. Así que esperaremos hasta que tu padre lo haga.

—¿Cómo sabrá donde encontrarnos?

—Mi guardián, mi maestro y general de tu padre se lo dirá a su tiempo. Cuando ya no haya peligro. Debemos ser pacientes, Dai.

—¿Y si nos quedamos con Ronald, mientras vas en busca de papá?

—No. Puede quedarse, pero te harás cargo de él.

.

.

.

No importaba cuanto lo intentarán, ni lo que planearán. Una y otra vez perdían. Sí tan solo tuviera su poder, a su bestia. ¡Malditos humanos! ¡Cuánto los odiaba! Le arrebataron todo. Su especie estaba condenada. Ya no nacían demonios, razas se extinguieron cuando las hembras murieron, o cuando en batalla fueron exterminados. Solo quedaban cientos.

—Todo este tiempo hemos errado intentando acabar con ese maldito hijo de puta de frente. Si nos infiltramos entre sus tropas tal vez podríamos acabar con él —dijo uno de los generales de Sesshōmaru.

Sesshōmaru era el único señor demonio que quedaba en pie. Todos cayeron y los que traicionaron a su especie se encargo de darles una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

—¿Cómo podríamos hacerlo? Acaso, ¿quieres que hagamos un trato con uno de esos asquerosos humano? —Shippō despreció el plan de su general más poderoso.

Sesshōmaru que se había encontrado callado durante ese tiempo habló:

—¿La Miko Atera, ya murió?

La Miko que se había encargado de realizar el rito contra la Bestia de Sesshōmaru estaba encarcelada en las profundidades la cueva en la estaban ocultos, con lo que quedaba del clan de Koga. Otro traidor, del que Sesshōmaru se había hecho cargo.

—No.

—Shippō elige a tres demonios de sangre pura dispuestos a atar a su bestia. Vendrán conmigo.

—¿Qué harás?

—Convertirme en el fiel general de Nobunaga. Y matarlo, por supuesto. Mientras tanto, mantén a salvo a lo que queda de nosotros. Cuando llegue el momento, volveremos a gobernar sobre Japón.

.

.

.

El zorro viajero, había encontrado a su Señor justo en el momento que mató a Nobunaga, siempre en las sombras había estado protegiéndolo. No deseaba encontrarse con él hasta estar seguro de que no lo mataría. Bueno esperaba que el tiempo hiciera lo suyo y él haya olvidado su amor loco y enfermizo por la sacerdotisa Kagome.

Sesshōmaru limpiaba su espada mientras miraba al sol nacer.

—Mi señor.

Sesshōmaru sonrió sin alegría.

—Ya te has cansado de vivir como un cobarde, escondiéndote en las sombras ¿Zorro?

—Era un mal necesario mi Señor.

El zorro se mantenía de rodillas mirando el piso. Demonios se acercaron a su señor al sentir la extraña y fuerte energía demoniaca. Un zorro de nueve colas. Al llegar rodearon al demonio y Shippō que conocía esa energía demoniaca cruzó de inmediato el castillo invadido para llegar hasta su padre.

—Kara, ¿Dónde está Kagome?

Shippō, dio la orden de que todos se alejaran para dar privacidad a su maestro.

—Durante todos estos años me he preguntado por qué mi maestro mataría a su hermano, me he preguntado si la mujer humana valía el deshonor que eso conllevaba. No estaba seguro de volver hasta obtener la respuesta, pero… Nunca la conseguí. ¿Por qué lo hizo, mi señor?

De todas las cosas que Sesshōmaru esperaba escuchar del zorro nunca se imaginó esa.

—¿Cuestionas mis acciones?

—No. Cuestiono su cordura.

—Mi padre no tiene que responder a un traidor.

—¿Traidor?

—Los únicos traidores que conozco están muerto y uno de ellos era su madre.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Mi señora, quería evitar que mataras a Inuyasha, quería proteger a la Miko y creyó que llevándola lejos evitaría la desgracia y la deshonra que has traído a tu sangre.

—¿Dónde está ella?

—Mataste a Inuyasha ¿Por qué?

—Era su noche humana y estaba herido de gravedad. No lo hubiese logrado. Él me lo pidió.

—Lo siento mi señor. Lo siento mucho, pero le juré que no los encontrarías si tú hubieras hecho eso.

—¡No! Ella no pudo hacer eso.

Sesshōmaru, sujetó al zorro del cuello, deseaba tener sus garras venenosas para enterrarlas en sus entrañas, pero…

—Lo siento… máteme si quiere, pero nunca la encontrará.

—¿Tanto lo amaba?

—No, no a él. A sus hijos. Se matarán entre sí. Señor. ¿No lo entiende?

—¿Dónde está? Dime ahora.

—Ellos lucharán entre sí, uno para defenderlo otro para vengar a su padre.

—El me lo pidió.

—¿Y usted entendió a su padre cuando dio su vida por Inuyasha? ¿Usted lo entendería?

—Trae a mi heredero, Kara.

.

.

.

Kenji se encontraba practicando la espada con el pirata, que resultó ser un buen espadachín. Ronald le había dicho que cuando se es marinero, debía de saberse manejar con la espada o moriría en el primer día de arribo a un barco.

Kagome había reconocido que donde ella no podía enseñar, él lo hacía. Era un buen hombre o por lo menos honorable. Cuidaba de sus hijos y les enseñaba lo que sabía del mundo.

Sesshōmaru, vio a un joven medio demonio entrenando la espada con un humano, en el jardín trasero de su casa. Su sangre demoniaca era débil y no poseía el suficiente Yōki para transformarse en Bestia. Era tan parecido a Inuyasha. Cuando el hijo de Inuyasha derrotó al humano, escuchó el sonido de un extraño instrumento musical. Al dar un paso en esa dirección, Kenji, sintió al fin que no estaban solos. Se giró para encontrar a un Samurái de cabello blanco y extrañas marcas en el rostro. Llevaba una estola como la que su madre celosamente guardaba en un cofre en su recamara y que solía usar en las noches de invierno. La había visto acariciar el pelaje con cariño muchas veces.

Kenji se aceró al extraño sin Ningún temor, si él hubiera querido asesinarlos ¿no lo hubiera hecho ya?

Cruzó la puerta que lo separaba de la música y al entrar encontró a un joven en medio de la sala tocando ese extraño instrumento. El yōki que del joven Hayo emanaba era lo suficientemente aterrador para mantener a los demonios lejos de su pequeño territorio. No entendía cómo no habían sido perseguidos ya desde hace mucho tiempo. Ya sea por los demonios completos o por los sagrados en este país. Tal vez por Kagome. El joven paró la música y se dio la vuelta para enfrentar al invasor.

—¿Qué es lo que desea?

Kagome se encontraba en el mercado cuando un fuerte dolor en el pecho la hizo tambalear, seguido de eso sitió la fuerte energía demoniaca en la dirección de su casa. Muchos demonios se estaban agrupando en esa dirección. Kagome corrió como nunca antes.

—Deberías mostrar más respeto por tu Señor el Gran Lord Sesshōmaru.

Dai miró al zorro de siete colas que se posicionaba al lado del que vendría siendo su padre. La entrada de Kenji a la casa detrás de su padre le hizo temer por su seguridad.

—Kenji, ven aquí —ordenó. El joven obedeció. El humano detrás también lo hizo.

—¿Que hace un asqueroso humano extranjero aquí? —preguntó el zorro de siete colas.

Dai cuadró lo hombros y respondió al odioso zorro, pudiera ser un demonio completo y un zorro de siete colas, pero él era Inu Dai, hijo del Gran Sesshōmaru, y ese estúpido zorro podía irse al infierno.

—Esta es mi casa, osaste en entrar sin invitación. Luego te atreves a ofender a un miembro leal a mi familia y a cuestionar mis decisiones. Por eso te diré, si no te gusta lo que has encontrado entonces lárgate.

—¡Insolente!

—Shippō.

—Sí padre.

—Espera a fuera con Kara.

—Si señor.

El zorro, mostro un colmillo a los insolentes niños, antes de salir de la pequeña casa.

Cuando Kagome llegó a su hogar vio a Kara de pie junto a un joven zorro de siete colas. Kara le hizo la señal para que entrara a la casa. Ella miró de nuevo al joven zorro y tras ver detenidamente a los ojos verdes del demonio lo reconoció.

—¡Shippō!

El zorro, dio media vuelta alejándose de la mujer sin mirarla.

—Entra Kagome —ordenó el zorro mayor.

Al entrar se encontró con la espalda ancha y el hermoso cabello plateado y atado de Sesshōmaru.

—Sesshōmaru.

—Salgan —ordenó el perro general.

Ambos jóvenes miraron a su madre que les asintió dando su permiso. Ambos jóvenes hicieron lo propio seguidos de l humano, que se había mantenido con un nudo en la garganta impresionado por aquel mítico ser. La belleza de los querubines no solo era por la madre. Podía ver.

Kagome se sentía tan avergonzada, sucia e inapropiada. En cambio, Sesshōmaru la miraba bajo una luz distinta. Tan bella como hacia cincuenta años.

—¿Qué hace ese macho humano bajo tu techo?

—Es el sirviente personal de tu hijo. Su maestro también.

Respondió ella con sumisión, preguntándose ¿qué diablos estaban haciendo? Ella levantó la mirada para encontrar los ojos dorados y fríos sobre ella. era como cuando lo conoció, frio y callado. Lleno de pensamientos secretos. Se preguntó si todavía la amaba o estaba arrepentido por atarse a ella una simple y sosa humana.

—Kagome —susurró él. Y el mundo desapareció ella corrió a sus brazos y enterró su rostro en el pecho del demonio. Entonces fue cuando lo notó. Su bestia no estaba en él. El demonio que tenia enfrente era el comienzo del que será en su era moderna.

—¡Sesshōmaru! —dijo alarmada. Mas sus labios fueron sellados por los de él.

Su cálida lengua abriéndose paso en su boca la hizo gemir y temblar. ¡Cuánto lo había extrañado! ¡Cuánto lo amaba todavía! Las manos de Kagome se aferraban en sus suaves cabellos plateados para atraerlo más a ella. Lo necesitaba más cerca.

Sesshōmaru, se separó de la mujer.

—¡Tu habitación! —ordenó.

Kenji, miraba al zorro de nueve colas, con la boca abierta.

—¿Dónde está mi padre? —preguntó el joven.

—Lord Sesshōmaru lo explicará en su momento. ¿Te gusta la espada?

Kenji sonrió con entusiasmo, lucharía con un demonio. Quería probarse, quería demostrarle a su hermano que podía confiarle su vida. Que era capaz de protegerlo como lo su padre hacía con el suyo. Porque como hermano menor, era su deber proteger a su señor. Y Dai, había nacido para serlo.

—Sí.

—Yo le enseñé a tu madre.

Ambos sacaron las espadas y se dispusieron a luchar con ellas. El joven Kenji, era hábil. Era una verdadera lástima que su sangre demoniaca estuviera más disuelta. Sus ojos buscaron a Dai. Se mantenía quieto observando su instrumento en las manos, parecía estar escuchando a sus padres y luego de la nada comenzó a tocar el violín. El zorro sabiondo, sonrió.

Shippō, estaba furioso y oculto entre los árboles, miraba a los dos Hanyō. ¿Cómo los odiaba? Le habían arrebatado a Kagome. Y a ella, la odiaba por abandonarlo. ¿Por qué Sesshōmaru tardaba tanto? ¿Por qué no podía renunciar a su sed de hambre por esa mujer? Por esa humana, despreciable.

Sesshōmaru, comenzó a vestirse sin mirar a Kagome. Fue en ese momento que, ella se dio cuenta de la frialdad de su pareja, que en su necesidad y felicidad de volver a verlo no había notado.

—Sesshōmaru, ¿qué sucede? —preguntó cubriendo su desnudes con la manta revuelta en sus pies.

—Me llevaré a Dai.

La voz fría y monótona la asustó.

—¿Qué?

—Me llevaré a mi heredero, por lo tanto, podrás mantener al hijo de Inuyasha.

Kagome sujetó más fuerte la sabana en su pecho.

—¿Dónde está Inuyasha?

—Muerto.

Kagome miró su regazo, totalmente conmocionada. Afligida. Su amigo, su amante, el padre de su hijo estaba muerto. ¡Oh! ¡Kenji! Entonces recordó al Sesshōmaru del futuro, el violín, su triste música, la agonía en su alma y la locura en su mirada.

—¿Cómo sucedió?

Temía la respuesta, pero era inevitable querer saber. Tenía que hacerlo. ¿Había cambiado de una manera desastrosa el futuro?, ¿lo cambió para bien?

—Murió salvándome.

Sesshōmaru continuaba mirando a través de la ventana al hijo de su hermano. Y del otro lado a su propio hijo.

—Sesshōmaru, mírame —susurró ella.

El medio demonio, no por sangre sino por la falta de su bestia giró su rostro y la miró; en sus ojos vio dolor.

—Lo siento —dijo.

Y el mundo se quebró, ella sabía lo que había pasado.

—¿Qué hiciste? —Estaba al borde de entrar en crisis nerviosa.

—Nos tendió una trampa Kagome.

—¿Qué hiciste?

—Enterré mi espada en su corazón para terminar con su sufrimiento.

—¡Oh por Dios! No, no, no, no. Lo prometiste. Sesshōmaru.

Los sollozos de Kagome atrajeron la curiosidad de sus hijos fuera de la casa.

—Sí. Lo hice. Pero él me lo suplicó. Me pidió que lo hiciera, que le arrebatará la vida y yo deseaba hacerlo, lo quería muerto más que a nada en el mundo. Lo deseaba muerto, por haberte conocido, primero. Por haberte roto el corazón, por haberte tomado primero, por amarte, por llevarte hasta mí, hasta mi casa, por amarte como yo te amo a ti, por haberte llevado lejos. Por preñarte antes que yo y por esto que nos ha hecho. Y si pudiera regresar el tiempo volvería hacerlo y volvería a disfrutar cada segundo en que mi espada lo atravesó. No, no Kagome. No me arrepiento de nada.

Nota: Hola es una actualización rapidísima. Por lo que me disculpo por las faltas de ortografía. Siento mucho no haber podido actualizar antes. Pero para no quedar mal, las fechas de actualización vuelven a ser cada quince días.

Gracias a: Chippe no te pasmes, bueno se sé cómo quedarás después de este.

Faby Sama: No te preocupes, gracias por tus reviews no puedo quejarme, ni desanimarme y mucho menos dejar la historia en pausa. (haces que me remuerda la consciencia). Porque eres tan fiel con tus historias favoritas que tus largos reviews son conmovedores. Tarde, pero segura.

Andy Taishō: Sí bueno, la verdad planeaba acabarla más rápido, pero sería un sacrilegio. Ja ja ja.


End file.
